Charming Upheavals
by Sab Story
Summary: Lauren et Chayton sont meilleurs amis depuis l'enfance. Elle américaine, lui mexicain. Ils ont grandi ensemble et ont vécu, main dans la main. En grandissant, Loreen commence à avoir le béguin pour Paul, le rebelle ténébreux et frère de Luis. Tombé amoureuse du frère de son meilleur ami n'était pas l'idée la plus brillante… avoué ses sentiments… encore moins.
1. Chapter 1

**Une version avec personnage de Twilight**

 **(Bella et les Cullens ne sont absolument pas prévu dans cette histoire)**

 **Possibilité de la lire en version Original sur Pressfiction :)**

 **(même titre)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Point de vue Lauren MALLORY.**

Boston est l'une des plus anciennes villes des États-Unis. D'ailleurs, elle a été fondée en 1630. Je vie à Boston depuis ma naissance. Et mes parents sont nés également dans cette ville. Tout comme mes grands-parents et arrière grands-parents. J'habite à Beacon Hill, l'un des quartiers résidentiels huppés. Il se trouve sur la colline au nord de Boston. Beacon Hill se caractérise surtout pour ses cottages et ses maisons en briques de style victorien qui rappellent l'Angleterre.

J'habite dans une petite maison avec mes parents. Une jolie maison familiale sur deux étages. Au premier étages, le salon avec ses murs en brique rouge. Les rares murs peints sont blanc. Une cuisine toutes équipés avec îlot central, avec plusieurs sièges autour. Cette dernière est ouverte sur le salon et ses canapés en cuir blanc. Une télévision accrochée au mur, une table base. La décoration est moderne, voir luxueuse. De plus, mes parents adorent l'art et ont accroché deux tables aux murs. Des œuvres d'art. Il y a également un bureau, pratiquement toujours fermé. A l'étage, deux chambres, dont la mienne et la salle de bain.

Mon téléphone sonne dans mon sac à main. Je m'empresse de le récupère un sourire enfantin sur visage. Un appel entrant de mon meilleur ami : Chayton Layote. Je porte le téléphone à mon oreille dès que j'ai décroché.

 _ **-Allo !**_

 _ **-Tu as dix minutes de retard.**_

Il est à moitié ennuyé de la situation et à moitié résigné, puisqu'il sait pertinemment que je suis très souvent en retard. Ma marque de fabrique. Quant à moi, je suis pour le coup totalement euphorie.

 _ **-Croit moi… la surprise va te faire oublier mon retard.**_

 _ **-J'en doute, fortement.**_

Cette fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire face à sa réplique. Je marche d'un pas assez rapide à travers les rues de Boston. J'ai fait une grande folie et j'ai hâte que mon meilleur ami me dise ce qu'il en pense.

 _ **-Je prends la voiture… j'arrive dans cinq minutes.**_

Il abdiquer facilement, ce qui me ravie.

Sans perdre plus de temps, je monte dans ma voiture, une Chevrolet Agile Cross Sport Concept de couleur orange sanguine. Ma plus grande fierté. Surtout que j'ai économisé durant toutes mes études de lycée pour pouvoir payer cette splendeur. Elle est parfaite et correspond à ma personnalité : pétillante. Durant mes années lycée, j'ai travaillé comme vendeuse au magasin des ADAMS. Une épicerie très réputé à Boston ouverte sept jours sur sept, jour comme nuit. Ce n'était pas le métier le plus passionnant, mais j'ai pu énormément économiser durant tout ce temps. J'ai arrêté uniquement cette année. Dernière année d'université et avec les différents examens, ce n'était pas gérable.

Mon meilleur ami Chayton Layote, habite dans le deuxième quartier résidentiel huppé : Back Bay. Nous habitons de ce fait à sept minutes en voiture. Vingt minutes à pieds. Les maisons là-bas sont toutes construites pour former des rangées de pierre brune victoriennes. Elles sont splendides. D'autre plus que certaines. Back Bay est l'un des quartiers résidentiels les plus chers de Boston. Ça serait mon rêve d'y vivre un jour. Même si j'adore considérablement Beacon Hill.

Aujourd'hui est officiellement mon premier jour de vacance. J'ai fini mes examens hier soir seulement et je me sens enfin libérer de toute contrainte. Je me suis octroyé deux semaines de vacances, avant de commencer à trouver du travail. J'ai eu une année très chargé et j'ai vraiment besoin de souffler un peu. Ce que mes parents ont parfaitement comprit. Mais au bout des deux semaines, je vais devoir m'activé sérieusement. Mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas envie d'y penser.

J'arrive en cinq minutes pile devant la maison de l'homme le plus important de ma vie. Ce dernier ouvre déjà la porte, lorsque je me gare devant chez lui. L'édifice en pierre brune est splendide. Chayton habite ici, avec ses parents et ses frères depuis toujours ou presque. La quatrième maison en partant de l'allée, qui comporte trois étages, un garage et une cave. Rien que ça.

 _ **-Lauren ?**_

Je cligne des yeux face à mon meilleur ami. Cet homme qui fait partie de ma vie, depuis que je porte des couches culottes.

 _ **-Chayton !**_ soufflais-je, tout en basculant le visage sur le côté.

 _ **-Euh… tu as fait quoi à tes cheveux ?**_

Il semble perplexe lorsque je le rejoins devant la porte de chez lui. Il peut l'être et je savais que sa réaction serait exactement celle-ci.

 _ **-Je sors du coiffeur. Tu aimes ?**_

 _ **-Oui, c'est très joli. Mais, c'est aussi très… court !**_

 _ **-J'avais besoin de changement.**_

Chayton avance doucement vers moi, puis tourne autour de mon petit corps deux fois de suite. J'ai un stupide sourire sur le visage et j'adore ça. J'ai une sensation de bonheur qui me donne des ailes. Il finit par me donner son verdict définitif.

 _ **-C'est super. J'aime beaucoup.**_

 _ **-Merci, beaucoup.**_ Rigolais-je, lui tapant sur l'épaule.

 _ **-Ta mère est au courant ?**_

 _ **-Pas vraiment !**_ grimaçais-je, alors qu'il passe une main dans mes cheveux joueurs.

Effectivement avant aujourd'hui, j'avais les cheveux long jusqu'à moitié du dos. Maintenant, ils sont courts au niveau du visage et très blond.

 _ **-Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-J'avais envie de faire plus moderne. Plus jolie.**_

 _ **-Lauren, tu es toujours jolie. En fait, tu es littéralement la plus jolie fille de la ville.**_

 _ **-Ton jugement ne compte pas. Tu me trouveras belle, même si je ne l'étais pas.**_

 _ **-Heureusement pour nous, tu es très jolie**_. Se moque-t-il, me contournant pour se diriger vers l'entrée de sa maison. _**Entre, j'allais faire du chocolat chaud !**_

Je souris doucement et le suis à l'intérieur. Nous entrons directement dans le salon au mur blanc cassé. Un très grand salon qui fait également salle à manger. Deux canapés de couleur kaki, font face à une télévision accroché au mur et une cheminée. Le tout accompagné par une base en bois sculpté. Juste derrière le coin salon, une grande table à manger avec des chaises tout autour. Il y en a huit pour être exact. Dans la pièce à côté, une cuisine moderne avec îlot central, entouré de tabouret haut. Cette pièce à des couleurs chaleureuse. Surtout avec le gros bouquet de fleur posé sur la table de la cuisine.

 _ **-Deux cuillères de chocolat ?**_ questionne mon ami, ouvrant déjà les placards.

 _ **-Oui, parfait.**_

Je m'installe sur une des chaises et le regarde s'activé.

 _ **-Tu as un truc de prévu ce soir ?**_ m'enquis-je timidement.

 _ **-Oui**_.

Il me regarde à peine, lorsqu'il verse le lait dans les tasses.

 _ **-Soirée avec Brady et Collin.**_

J'hoche la tête simplement.

 _ **-Vous allez au bar ?**_

 _ **-Exact.**_

Il met les deux tasses dans le four à micro-ondes, puis se tourne finalement vers moi pour me fixer dangereusement.

 _ **-Je pense que tu devrais venir !**_

Je reste bouche bée par son culot.

 _ **-Tu rigole j'espère ?**_

 _ **-Absolument pas. Tu devrais sortir avec nous. ce soir.**_

Je plisse les yeux, cherchant mes mots.

 _ **-Je préfère vous laissez entre mec. Tu ne trouveras pas ta prochaine copine, si je reste tout le temps dans tes pattes.**_

Chayton sait que j'ai raison, d'ailleurs, il se contente d'hocher la tête en signe de résignation. Je sais pourtant qu'il aurait aimé que je sois avec eux ce soir. Brady FULLER et Collin LITTLESEA, sont les deux meilleurs amis de Chayton. Ils se connaissent depuis le primaire. Ils ont le même âge que nous, vingt-trois ans. Ils sont très gentils et je m'entends super bien avec eux. Mais sortir avec des mecs en recherche de copine, ce n'est pas mon genre. Tous les trois sont mexicains de surcroît. Je ferai tache au milieu de la bande avec mes cheveux blond et ma peau blanche comme la craie.

Chayton à une corpulence longiligne avec ses un mètre soixante-treize. Et assez fin. Ce n'est pas un sportif dans l'âme, mais il aime plaire aux filles et prendre soins de soi. Une peau bronzée, des yeux marrons clair, des cheveux noir profonds coupés court, un menton carré et des lèvres pleines. Chayton est toujours très polie, rempli d'attention et généreux. Un peu trop des fois. Le seul défaut que j'arrive à lui trouvé c'est d'être un angoissé de la vie. Il a toujours peur de ne pas faire les choses correctement. C'est limite frustrant pour les autres. Pour moi.

 _ **-Tiens !**_

Il fait glisser la tasse sur le plan de travail dans ma direction. La tasse est chaude et l'odeur du chocolat chaud remplit la cuisine.

 _ **-Ta mère a fait ses gâteaux ?**_

 ** _-Évidement_** _ **.**_ Dit-il amuser, avant de se tourner vers le bocal à gâteaux.

Il l'ouvre et en sort un cookie au chocolat blanc. Mes préférées. Dès la première bouchée, je ressens tous les arômes de ce gâteau. C'est succulent. Tellement savoureux.

 _ **-Ta mère est une merveille en cuisine.**_

 _ **-Je sais.**_

Je lui tire la langue et fini mon cookie dans le silence le plus parfait. Du moins à part nos mastications.

 _ **-Je vais me changer… tu peux t'installer au salon.**_

J'hoche la tête et laisse mon meilleur ami rejoindre sa chambre au troisième étage. Il partage l'étage avec son frère Paul. Plus âgée.

Une fois installé sur le canapé en cuir, j'allume la télévision. Je zappe durant de longues minutes, avant d'entendre la voix de Chayton.

 _ **-Un jean et un t-shirt… c'est bon non ?**_

 _ **-Ouiiii !**_ criais-je, en retour amusé.

Ce type est génial dans beaucoup de domaine, par contre la mode ce n'est pas définitivement pas pour lui. C'est généralement moi qui m'invite dans son dressing, lorsqu'on sort en ville ou qu'il a des rencards.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre avec force et se referme dans un claquement sec. Je sais exactement qui vient d'entrer. Mon cœur se met à battre tout à coup rapidement. Assise confortablement, je ne compte pas bouger d'un centimètre, quand le fils prodigue et rebelle entre dans la pièce. Il retire ses chaussures et entre dans le salon.

Le beau et séduisant Paul Layote dans toute sa splendeur. Un homme comme il en existe très peu. De plus, il fait tout à fait mexicain avec sa peau bronzée, ses yeux marrons foncé et des cheveux bruns. Il a une petite barbe de quelques jours bien fourni et semble fatigué. Très fatigué. Paul fait un mètre quatre-vingt-deux, c'est ce que j'ai lu sur sa carte d'identité. Paul est aussi très musclé, vraiment musclé.

Le premier fils Layote, est l'homme le plus instable que je connaisse, du moins en amour. Mais, genre vraiment très instable. Souvent les gens disent qu'il est agaçant, arrogant et dominateur en dépit de son jeune âge. A 25 ans, Paul sait exactement ce qu'il veut et surtout ce qu'il ne veut pas. Ce qui peut agacer beaucoup de monde. Pour ma part, j'aimerai beaucoup avoir son assurance, ce qui est loin d'être le cas. Il peut aussi se montrer ouvert et enfantin selon les situations et c'est ce qui me plait chez lui. Son insouciance des fois.

Paul a aussi un point négatif, un tempérament agressif pour dire la vérité. Mais, qu'il essaie de contrôler et je dois dire qu'il fait beaucoup de progrès. Il a toujours eu un sérieux problème de contrôle, depuis toujours il était impliqué dans les bagarres en tout genre.

Cependant, ça c'est une peu arranger depuis qu'il a intégré la caserne de pompier y a deux ans. Il a eu les meilleurs tests de réussite sportive, ce qui a attiré l'attention de ses supérieurs. Paul est également bénévole au Zoo de Boston. Il aide son cousin Sam qui est chef de la sécurité et des fois Jared CAMERON son meilleur ami, soigneur. Et pour couronner le tout, Paul à une dernière flèche à son arc. C'est le plus séduisant des professeurs de surf sur tout le territoire américain, j'en suis persuadé.

 _ **-Tu es toute seule ?**_

Paul traverse le salon tout en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

 _ **-Ton frère est monté dans sa chambre.**_

Ma voix est toute fluette et surtout pas assuré pour un sous.

 _ **-Et, tu ne le rejoins pas ?**_ s'étonne-t-il.

 _ **-Il va redescendre. Il devait se changer !**_

Paul fronce les sourcils et regarde les escaliers qui mènent à l'étage. Il est vrai que son frère et moi sommes très souvent collés l'un à l'autre. Des fois, les gens pensent qu'on ment sur notre relation et disent que nous sortons ensemble. Ce qui se rapproche presque de l'inceste pour moi et mon cerveau. Je n'ai jamais pensé à Chayton de cette façon et j'ai beaucoup de mal à envisager une autre relation que cette de l'amitié profonde avec lui.

 _ **-Tu donnes un cours demain ?**_

J'essaie de le détourner des escaliers. Ça fonctionne puisqu'il semble surprit par ma question.

 _ **-Oui. Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Je voulais aller surfer.**_ Marmonnais-je, très mal à l'aise.

Il ne fait pas de commentaire, il sait très bien que j'ai le droit d'aller surfer uniquement avec Paul ou Chayton. Si aucun des deux ne sont disponible impossible pour moi d'aller avec une planche dans l'eau.

 _ **-Nouvel coupe de cheveux ?**_

 _ **-Oui**_ , souris-je doucement.

C'est le moment ou Chayton décide de redescendre. Il porte un jean et un t-shirt bleu. Pas de chaussure, comme très souvent.

 _ **-Hey Paul, la forme ?**_

 _ **-Tranquille,**_ souffle ce dernier avant de quitter le salon pour la cuisine.

Chayton s'installe lourdement sur le divan à mes côtés.

 _ **-J'ai loupé des trucs important ?**_ s'enquit mon meilleur ami.

 _ **-**_ _ **Absolument rien.**_

Je reporte mon attention vers la télévision, essayant d'oublier l'homme, dont je suis amoureuse depuis mes seize ans.

Paul ne m'a jamais vu autrement que comme la meilleure amie de son frère et je sais que ça ne pourra jamais changé. Je le connais depuis toujours et je ne suis clairement pas son type de fille. De plus, Chayton sera anéanti s'il savait que je pince carrément pour son frère. Ça pourrait créer des problèmes entre eux. Ce que je refuse de faire. Tant pis pour moi et mes sentiments à sens unique.

 _ **-Les garçons vont venir me récupérer, tu veux autre chose à boire ?**_ demande-t-il le nez visé, sur son téléphone.

 _ **-Non, merci. Je vais y aller. Mes parents doivent déjà être à la maison.**_

 _ **-Ok. On se voit demain ?**_

 _ **-Oui, bien sûr !**_

J'embrasse Chayton sur la joue et quitte sa maison le plus naturellement du monde. Je vois Chayton tous les jours de la semaine et durant le weekend nous sommes toujours ensemble. On traîne le plus clair du temps dans le centre-ville, mais ça nous arrive aussi d'aller au bord de mer.

Une fois dans ma voiture, je prends la route malgré la nuit noire qui m'entoure, la pluie est toute fine ce soir. Je connais la route par cœur de toute façon. Et, je n'ai que sept minutes à faire. Très rapidement, je quitte Black Bay pour Beacon Hill. Je me gare devant la maison familiale et entre dans la maison par l'entrée principale.

 _ **-Je suis rentré !**_

Je hurle littéralement en refermant la porte derrière moi. Je suis en chaussette, après avoir laissé mes chaussures dans le petit placard.

 _ **-Lauren, je suis dans le bureau.**_

Je prends une grande inspiration et rejoins ma mère. J'ai tout à coup, le trac. La dernière chose dont j'ai envie c'est contrarié ma mère et mon père. Oui, même à vingt-trois ans. Je vis toujours chez eux, alors avoir de bon rapport est essentiel.

J'arrive très rapidement devant la porte du bureau à peine entrouvert. Ma mère a décoré cette pièce, il y a deux ans et il y a beaucoup, mais alors vraiment beaucoup de photos de famille. Sur les murs et sur les meubles. C'est beaucoup trop pour moi, c'est pourquoi je ne vais jamais dans cette pièce. Je pousse un peu la porte pour pouvoir rester à l'entrée du bureau.

 _ **-Ton père va arriver dans quelques minutes, il a été retenu plus longtemps ce soir !**_

 _ **-Ok.**_

Ma mère a le regard rivé sur l'écran d'ordinateur et je ne sais pas du tout comment lui annoncer la chose. Alors, je décide d'y aller franchement.

 _ **-Alors… tu en pense quoi ?**_

Elle tourne le visage enfin vers moi et ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand sous la surprise.

 _ **-Oh merde alors !**_

Il faut savoir que ma mère ne jure jamais. Elle trouve que les gens qui le font, sont très grossiers. J'ai très envie de rire, mais je ne le fait pas. Je me contente d'avancer un peu plus et de pincer ma lèvre inférieure avec mes dents.

 _ **-Tu n'aimes pas ?**_

 _ **-Lauren, ma puce, pourquoi avoir coupé tes cheveux ?**_

 _ **-Je voulais un truc plus moderne.**_ Marmonnais-je telle une petite fille.

 _ **-Modern ?**_ s'étrangle-t-elle. _**Tu as coupé tous tes cheveux pour te retrouver avec presque rien sur la tête.**_

Cette fois, je souris doucement. En fait, mes cheveux sont coupés en carré devant et son très court à l'arrière.

 _ **-Ça va repousser**_. Lui dis-je simplement.

 _ **-Certes, mais en attendant tu as une coupe de cheveux…**_

Ma mère ne finit pas sa phrase et se pince l'arête du nez. Elle prend quelques secondes pour elle, puis souffle une fois fortement.

 _ **-Ma chérie, la prochaine fois averti moi à l'avance.**_

 _ **-Ok.**_

Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus. Même à vingt-trois ans, ma mère a encore son mot à dire sur ma vie et franchement je n'ai pas du tout envie de la contrarier. Même si je continuerai à faire mes trucs de mon côté avec Chayton. Elle le sait pertinemment.

Ma mère, Elisabeth MALLORY travail comme réceptionniste et hôtesse au Four Seasons Hôtel Boston. Elle a quarante-six ans. Elle voit des touristes et des hommes d'affaires à longueur de journée et elle adore ça. Elle connait également la région sur le bout des doigts, des fois ça lui arrive de partir à l'aventure avec mon père toute une journée, voir des weekends. Elle est aussi amie depuis le lycée avec Gene et Ruth Layote, les parents de Chayton. Nous organisons d'ailleurs une fois par mois, un repas des familles. Des fois au restant ou chez une des deux familles. Ma mère travaille une semaine sur deux de jours ou de nuits.

Mon père, Hector MALLORY est mécanicien au Bill's Garage depuis presque toujours. Mon père à cinquante-deux ans. Il est employé et n'a jamais envisagé à devenir son propre patron. La situation actuelle lui convient parfaitement. Tout comme ma mère d'ailleurs.

 _ **-Je vais prendre une douche.**_

 _ **-D'accord, ma puce.**_

Je m'enfuie tant que je le peux encore. Puis, regarder ses photos me mets le blues. Je traverse le couloir et m'enferme dans la salle de bain. S'en perdre du temps, je quitte mon jean, mes chaussettes et mon pull pour filer sous l'eau chaude. Nous avons une très jolie et luxueuse salle de bain avec douche italienne. Je pourrais me perdre ici durant des heures. Et ce soir, j'ai le temps. Je me lave le corps deux fois et me rase les jambes, ainsi que les dessous de bras. Je dois être parfaite pour demain. Je vais enfin pouvoir aller surfer. Le pur bonheur. J'ai attendu ce moment toute la semaine.

Une fois sèche, j'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain face à celle-ci se trouve ma chambre. Elle est très simple : un bureau, une chaise, un ordinateur portable, une bibliothèque et un lit deux places, draps rose praline et plaid gris. Les murs sont tous blanc. Il y a également un tapis rond rose pale. Et surtout, il y a mon dressing. Mon splendide dressing sur tout un pan de mur. C'est mon père et Chayton qui l'on installé, il y a presque cinq ans maintenant. Après avoir passé des sous-vêtements blancs, j'attrape un pantalon beige clair, un pull bleu pale, et des chaussettes en laine.

 _ **-Chérie, tu as fini ?**_

Mon père est arrivé et c'est visiblement l'heure du repas. Je souffle un grand coup et descends les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine. Ma mère a dû mettre mon père au courant, puisqu'il ne fait pas de commentaire sur ma toute nouvelle coiffure. Nous mangeons comme tous les soirs ensemble et dans la bonne humeur. Nous discutons beaucoup ce qui me va très bien. J'ai un peu de mal avec le silence, je dois le reconnaître.

 _ **-Tu sors avec Chayton ce soir, Lauren**_ ? quémande ma mère, gentiment.

 _ **-Non. Il est avec**_ _ **Brady**_ _ **et Collin.**_

 _ **-Tu ne vas pas les rejoindre ?**_

 _ **-J'ai eu une longue journée. J'ai envie de dormir tôt.**_

Ma mère regarde une fraction de seconde mon père et sourit doucement.

 _ **-Demain, nous devons travaillons toute la journée. Ça va aller ?**_

 _ **-Pas de souci.**_

Ce qui veut dire la maison pour moi toute seule. J'en prends note.

 _ **-Des projets pour demain ?**_

Mon père est ses fichus questions qui tombe toujours dans le mille.

 _ **-J'irai surement faire un tour en ville demain après-midi.**_

 _ **-Et demain matin ?**_ demande-t-il, arquant un sourcil.

 _ **-Surfer !**_

Voilà, j'ai lâché la bombe.

 _ **-Avec Chayton ?**_ demande vivement mon père sur la défensive.

 _ **-Paul.**_ Marmonnais-je.

 _ **-Tu lui as demandé ?**_

 _ **-Oui. Il a un cours demain matin. Je pourrais surfer avec lui.**_

Je sens le soulagement sur les traits de mes parents. Un réellement soulagement.

 _ **-C'est gentil à lui de garder un œil sur toi.**_ Marmonne ma mère.

 _ **-Tu veux dire de me surveiller**_. Souris-je grandement.

 _ **-Oui, aussi**_. Tranche-t-elle en rougissant un peu.

Effectivement, il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Je me fais totalement surveiller par le « maitre-nageur » lorsque je suis dans l'eau. Et, pas n'importe quel « maître-nageur ». Le plus génial de tous.

 _ **-Vous y aller ensemble ?**_

 _ **-Surement**_.

Je n'ai pas demandé, mais je vais devoir le faire pour être certaine.

Après le repas, je reste quelques minutes de plus avec mes parents dans le salon, puis monte dans ma chambre. Je passe le reste de ma soirée à surfer sur les différents blogs de voyage et sur Instagram. Je m'endors avant minuit, ce qui est un exploit. Juste après avoir eu la confirmation de Paul. Demain, il passe me récupérer à sept heures. Le réveil risque d'être difficile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

 **Point de vue Loreen MALLORY.**

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour m'adapter à la luminosité de la pièce. Dehors, il ne fait pas encore jours. Le soleil va se lever d'ici quelques minutes. J'éteins d'un mouvement de main le réveil, six heures trente du matin. J'ai dormi comme un bébé. Je saute du lit, sans perdre une seconde de plus. Je file directement sous la douche, puis passe mon maillot de bain deux pièces noir avant mon survêtement et mon sweet à capuche noir. Je n'ai absolument plus rien de la jolie et belle petite blonde bien habillé de tous les jours.

La maison est encore endormie, j'attrape dans la cuisine une pomme, une brioche et une petite bouteille de jus d'ananas. Je vais m'installer devant la maison pour ne pas faire attendre Paul. Il se ferait un malin plaisir à me le faire remarquer. Le Pick-up arrive d'ailleurs dix minutes plus tard. Deux mecs et une femme à l'arrière, des touristes à plein nez. Il y a également un autre véhicule derrière lui. Je salut d'un mouvement le conducteur, Andrew. Un surfeur d'une trentaine d'année. Je monte ensuite à l'avant au côté de Paul.

 _ **-Désolé du retard, Loreen. On a dû approfondir les règles de sécurité.**_ Dit-il très simplement en posant sa planche à côté de la mienne.

 _ **-Aucun souci.**_

Je souris grandement en me tournant vers les touristes.

Salut !

 _ **-Tous très sourient, ils me sourient.**_

 _ **-Je vous présente Loreen. Elle va surfer avec nous ce matin et m'aider à l'encadrement.**_

Putain, j'aurai dû le prévoir. Je m'installe correctement sur mon siège et mets ma ceinture, tandis qu'il prend la route.

 _ **-Ton cousin**_ _ **Seth**_ _ **ne viendra pas ?**_

 _ **-Tu as tout comprit !**_ bougonne-t-il.

 _ **-Et, après j'ai le droit de surfer ?**_ m'enquis-je timidement.

 _ **-On ira surfer.**_

Je souffle de soulagement, alors que Paul monte le son de l'autoradio. C'est parfait pour moi. Je mets ma capuche sur la tête et pose cette dernière contre la portière. Je ne suis pas fatigué, mais me sens un peu mal à l'aise avec Paul à mes côtés.

Après une bonne heure de route, nous arrivons à destination : Good Harbor Beach dans la ville de Gloucester. C'est un des spots de la région le moins loin de Boston. Je dois reconnaître qu'il est plutôt agréable. Puis ici le sable est fin et agréable au touché. Charmante petite ville de bord de plage. En plus, nous avons de la chance, il fait super bon aujourd'hui. Nous descendons tous du véhicule et j'en profite pour saluer Andrew.

 _ **-Contente de surfer ?**_

 _ **-Oui. Tu nous aide à décharger ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr !**_

Andrew est surtout professionnel dans le matériel, plutôt que professeur de surf. Il va rester avec nous pour aider et mettre les planches en état. Surveiller un peu depuis la plage aussi. J'attrape une planche comme chaque personne et rejoins la plage de sable fin. En plus des deux hommes et de la femme de notre véhicule, il y a trois autres hommes et une femme.

Beaucoup de monde viennent ici, du moins du moment que tu sais une minimum surfer. J'ai une planche courte, ce matin (Shortboard), ce que je préfère. Je sais aussi que Paul à une planche spécifique aux grosses vagues, d'une longueur allant de 2,10 mètre à plus de 3 mètres (Gun). Les Guns sont très volumineux, ce qui permet de partir très tôt sur des grosses vagues. Ces planches sont pour les spécialistes. Je n'en suis pas encore là. Même si je me débrouille très bien.

Assise sur le sable encore frais de cette nuit, je regarde l'horizon avec son eau trouble, ses rochers, son ciel bleu avec déjà des nuages blancs et un peu gris. Le temps change vite dans la région malheureusement. Il y a pas mal de vague et j'en ai vu aussi des plutôt grosses, ce qui va rendre les choses intéressante. J'espère sincèrement que Paul va accepter de me laisser surfer après le cours. En attendant, j'applique sur ma planche le Wax, comme tout le groupe. C'est un enduit constitué de paraffine qui permet une meilleure adhérence sur la planche. C'est un indispensable.

 _ **-Loreen… Ta combinaison est dans mon sac,**_ me souffle Paul, avant de se tourner vers le groupe. _**Nous allons entrer dans l'eau doucement. Votre blanche doit être sur votre droite. Prêt ?**_

J'entends seulement deux hommes lui répondre, alors que je fouille déjà dans le sac à dos du frère de mon meilleur ami. Pas besoin d'acheter une combinaison de surf, lorsqu'on connait un professeur qui travaille dans une entreprise de surf !

Je retire mon bat de survêtement et mon sweet, me retrouvant ainsi en maillot de bain sur la plage.

 _ **-Avancer.**_ Râle Paul au groupe qui semble-t-il me regarde amusée.

Je passe rapidement ma combinaison, puis attrape ma planche et rejoins Paul et les touristes dans l'eau. Elle est froide, mais ça me fait un bien fou. Je reste avec eux durant tout le cours. J'aide même les filles en leur donnant des conseils. Ce n'est jamais facile. Andrew quant à lui prend des photos avec leurs téléphones pour les souvenirs. Au bout d'une bonne heure de baignade le groupe décide de rejoindre la plage, totalement frigorifié.

 _ **-Vous faites du surf depuis longtemps ?**_ me demande l'une des filles entourées de sa serviette.

 _ **-Depuis très longtemps.**_ Marmonnais-je mal à l'aise.

Paul le ressens et me fait signe de rejoindre l'eau.

 _ **-Nous allons vous montrer ce que peut donner quelques séances d'entrainement.**_

Il est tellement fier de sa tirade que je n'ai pas envie de le réprimander. Au lieu de quoi, j'attrape ma planche à nouveau et cours jusqu'à l'eau. Je fini par plonger sous la première vague quelques secondes après lui. L'eau sur mon visage est revigorante.

Une fois à bonne distance juste avant que les vagues ne se forment, on s'assoit sur nos planches, attendant la « bonne » vague. Nous sommes une petite dizaine ce matin dans l'eau. Ce qui est assez rare.

 _ **-Tu te sens prête ?**_

 _ **-Comme toujours.**_ Répondis-je enjoué.

Pour un surfeur, la sensation de se lever et de surfer sur une vague ne peut être décrite que comme la « sensation ultime ». Et c'est exactement ce que je ressens à ce moment.

 _ **-Je te laisse la première !**_ dit-il amusé.

Ce qui est assez rare en soit. Paul a surtout un tempérament volcanique et dur. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Lorsque je ressens une bonne vague, je prends la décision d'y aller. Je m'allonge sur ma planche de tout mon long, puis nage un peu très rapidement. Ensuite, je ramène mes mains sous ma poitrine, les paumes à plat sur la planche alors que j'agrippe de chaque côté. Dans un mouvement rapide, je pousse fortement sur mes bras. Mon haut du corps se soulève vers le haut et je ramène dans un petit saut mes pieds sous moi. Mon pied droit à l'endroit où se trouver mes mains, mon pied gauche à l'arrière de la planche.

Rapidement, j'adopte une bonne posture. Genoux pliés, bras souples et déployés, pieds ancrés dans la planche et torse penché vers l'avant. Je surfe sur ma première vague avec légèreté et surtout avec un immense sourire sur le visage. C'est un pur bonheur. Lorsque la vague meurt, je plonge hors de ma planche. L'eau est froide, mais c'est une sensation tellement enrichissante. Ma tête ressort de l'eau et je tire sur le Wax accroché à mes pieds. Je rejoins le groupe sur la plage et regarde Paul qui s'élance à son tour.

Je pense que je surf plutôt bien… mais, ce type surf super méga bien. C'est même limite frustrant. Le voir surfer c'est juste fantastique. Il glisse sur l'eau avec force et légèreté. Ce qui est totalement incroyable. Il arrive à faire des figures également. Ce qui est loin d'être mon cas.

Une fois qu'il a fini, il ressort de l'eau, sa planche sous le bras. Il court dans notre direction un sourire aux lèvres, ce qui me fascine. Paul est beau. Encore plus en combinaison.

 _ **-Voilà, si vous souhaitez d'autres courts, vous pouvez vous rendre à la boutique pour réserver. Nous allons rentrer dans dix minutes.**_

Le groupe applaudit et je perds mon sourire. J'ai dix petites minutes pour surfer. Génial.

 _ **-On y retourne !**_ propose Paul gentiment.

 _ **-Tu penses pouvoir me suivre ?**_ m'amusais-je.

Il secoue la tête simplement, puis me fait signe de le suivre à nouveau dans l'eau. Je souffle de soulagement et compte profiter de deux ou trois vagues supplémentaires avant de partir.

 **Point de vue Paul Layote.**

C'est toujours une sensation étrange de surfer avec Loreen. Je suis toujours inquiet et en même temps impatient. Je la connais depuis si longtemps et en même temps elle me semble si étrangère. Loreen est la meilleure amie de mon frère Chayton. Ils sont inséparables depuis les couches culottes. J'ai la même relation avec Jared et Jacob.

Je dois dire que le principe d'avoir une amie fille est compliqué. Alors, une meilleure amie… impossible. A mon sens du moins. Chayton et Loreen me prouve à chaque fois que c'est possible, mais c'est des plus étrange. Loreen ne m'a jamais dérangé. Elle fait presque partie de la famille maintenant. Personnellement, elle reste pour moi simplement la meilleure amie de mon frère. Rien de plus. Et, c'est mon devoir de la protéger à ce titre. Même si au fond de moi, je la trouve absolument fantastique. Dans tous les sens du terme. Loreen est plutôt jolie, même si elle est blonde. Je préfère généralement les brunes. Elle est cultivé et plutôt intelligente. Elle aime le sport et surtout elle sait surfer. Cependant, elle reste Loreen MALLORY. Rien de plus. Mes deux meilleurs amis adorent rire de la situation et m'asticoter avec cette histoire de flirt. J'essaie de leur expliqué que je ne flirt pas. Que j'essaie d'être gentil. Ils ne sont pas de cet avis. Surtout Jacob. Je crois qu'il est froid avec elle à cause de moi d'ailleurs. A l'heure actuelle, je suis incapable de faire plus.

 **Point de vue Loreen MALLORY.**

Je salut de la main Paul et le groupe de touriste avant de rejoindre ma maison. Je viens d'être déposé et j'ai très faim. Personne à la maison. J'attrape mon téléphone dans mon sac à dos et remarque les deux appels de Chayton et un message de ma mère. Celle-ci m'informe que mon père et elles vont devoir travailler jusqu'à très tard, et que je dois faire les courses pour le repas de ce soir. Magnifique. Je lui réponds uniquement un _« ok, bonne journée_ » avant d'appeler mon meilleur ami. Il décroche à la deuxième sonnerie.

 _ **-Allooooooo !**_ hurle-t-il, ce qui me fait rire instinctivement.

 _ **-Tu es bourré ?**_ rigolais-je.

 _ **-Non. On a fait qu'un bar et j'étais au lit à minuit. Rien d'intéressant hier soir. Tu dormais ?**_ réclame-t-il en contrepartie.

 _ **-J'étais en train de surfer !**_ lui expliquais-je en m'installant dans le divan du salon.

Comme je redouté un long silence s'en suit.

 _ **-Toute seule ?**_

Je gigote le bout du nez amusé.

 _ **-Avec Paul. Mes parents veillent aux grains, tu le sais pertinemment.**_

 _ **-Ok. J'aurai pu venir surfer avec toi ?**_ bougonne-t-il mauvais.

 _ **-T'inquiète pas, Paul était d'accord. Puis, il avait un cours ce matin.**_

 _ **-Ah ok… Tu fais un truc après ?**_

 _ **-Je dois faire des courses. Tu me rejoins chez moi ?**_ demandais-je doucement.

 _ **-Dans une heure!**_ souffle-t-il gaiement.

 _ **-Parfait ! A tout à l'heure !**_

Je l'entends rire à l'autre bout et raccroche. Mon meilleur ami est dingue. Littéralement.

Après avoir mangé rapidement un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète. Je mets le contact de ma super voiture et prends la route pour le grand supermarché à quelques rues de chez nous. Il arrive fréquemment, surtout depuis ses dernières semaines que mes parents oublie de faire les courses, ou alors qu'il n'est pas le temps. Du coup, c'est à moi que reviens cette corvée. A moins qu'elle n'en ait eu pas envie ? Marmonnais-je mentalement en mettant la radio un peu plus fort. Il y a un son Pop, dont j'ignore l'artiste qui raisonne. Mais j'aime beaucoup le rythme.

Mes parents sortent souvent en amoureux depuis quelques semaines, plus qu'avant du moins et des fois, ils oublient totalement que j'existe. Avant c'était différent… mais, depuis la mort de mon frère, tout à changer. Je ne peux pas vraiment leur en vouloir. Chaque personne réagit différemment à la douleur. Ou à la perte d'un être cher. Je réagis d'une façon… eux d'une autre tout simplement.

Je fais le tour du quartier essayant de trouver une place devant le centre commerciale, puis n'en trouvant pas devant, je vais rejoindre le parking à l'arrière du bâtiment, lorsque mon attention est attirée par un super bel homme devant le cinéma. Je souris doucement, puis fait demi-tour pour me garer en face de lui.

Seth Clearwater en chair et en os. Il n'est autre que le cousin de Chayton et Paul. Ce garçons de 18 ans est grand et dégingandé, il ressemble à Paul quand il était plus jeune. Il est le fils de Sue et Harry Clearwater. Ainsi que le petit frère de Leah. Son père est malheureusement décède d'une crise cardiaque, il y a deux ans. La famille Clearwater a très bonne réputation. C'est pourquoi j'avance d'un pas assuré vers Seth. Son visage s'illumine en me voyant.

 _ **-Loreen MALLORY. Waouh !**_

 _ **-Salut Seth, ça va ?**_

Il me prend dans ses bras un bref instant, avant de se réinstallé contre le mur du bâtiment.

 _ **-Tout va bien, merci... vraiment cool ta nouvelle coiffure. J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître !**_

Je roule des yeux et rougie légèrement. J'ai toujours bien aimé Seth. Sa sœur Leah est adorable également. Je les croise régulièrement en ville ou chez Chayton.

 _ **-C'est ma sœur qui a fait ce superbe travail ?**_

 _ **-Non, malheureusement… pour ne pas avoir de souci, j'ai fait ça chez la coiffeuse de ma mère.**_

 _ **-Jolie et intelligente.**_ Souffle-t-il amusé. _**Tu cherches Chayton ? Je ne pense pas l'avoir vu rentré.**_

 _ **Non, je suis venu faire des courses.**_

Il hoche simplement la tête, un sourire sur le visage. Seth s'entends généralement avec tout le monde. Je sais aussi qu'il idolâtre complètement Jacob et Jared. On ne peut certes pas lui en vouloir. Souvent, il a été qualifié d'un peu immature en raison de son jeune âge, puisqu'il n'a que dix-huit ans. Pourtant pour moi, il a tout d'un homme mature, mais aussi nature, heureux et enjoué. J'adore passé du temps avec lui. Il a un esprit pur et sincère. Ce qu'il plait chez lui principalement, c'est sa nature casse-cou et sûr de lui. Seth est aussi un surdoué. Il est actuellement à l'université de New-York pour devenir médecin. Rien que ça.

 _ **-Tu n'es pas venu faire du surf ce matin. J'ai dû prendre ta place.**_

 _ **-Oui, désolé. Je suis rentré tard de New-York hier.**_

 _ **-Pas de souci. Tu vas regarder un film ?**_ m'enquis-je doucement.

 _ **-Oui**_. Dit-il rapidement joueur. _**Un film d'action.**_

 _ **-Tu as un rencard ?**_ m'enquis-je surprise.

 _ **-Plus ou moins !**_ rigole-t-il, tandis que mon visage se décompose.

Effectivement, son « rencard » vient d'arriver. Deux hommes. Deux mexicains. Je me redresse un peu et bombe un peu la poitrine. Je ne dois pas me laisser faire par ses deux types.

 _ **-Loreen ? Tu cherches Chayton ?**_ s'amuse Jared, tout en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

 _ **-Non, Jared.**_ Pestais-je en le repoussant amicalement _ **. J'ai des courses à faire !**_ dis-je simplement, tout en essayant de ne pas être froide. _**Et puis, pourquoi diable tout le monde pense que je cherche Chayton ?**_

Un petit silence s'en suit, avant que Jared, Seth et Jacob ne rigole grandement.

 _ **-Vous êtes toujours ensemble !**_ souffle le meilleur ami de Paul. _**Tu vas le rejoindre ensuite ?**_

 _ **-Évidemment !**_ pestais-je. _**Allez bon film. Au plaisir Seth.**_

Il m'offre un clin d'œil, puis les trois hommes entre dans le cinéma, tandis que je rejoins le magasin à quelques mètres de là.

Jacob est très grand. Je crois qu'il me domine d'au moins près de trois pieds. D'origine mexicaine, il a les cheveux courts en brosse. Pourtant, durant toute son adolescence, il portait d'affreux longs cheveux en queue de cheval. Leah a très régulièrement eu envie d'aller lui couper dans son sommeil. À l'époque où il a commencé à faire du sport, son corps a pris énormément d'épaisseur, tonique et musclé, similaire à celui d'un sérieux culturiste. Pour ne rien gâché de la chose, Jacob est également extrêmement beau, avec de bons regards sombres, des cheveux noirs corbeau, une peau bronzée qui rend certaine filles assez folle et des yeux marrons foncés pétillants.

Généralement, Jacob est très sympathique, ludique, insouciante et bienveillante envers les personnes qui sont autour de lui. Surtout sa famille, ses amis et son clan. Il ferait tous pour protéger ceux qu'il aime le plus. Il est aussi régulièrement sarcastique, légèrement désagréable et un peu enfantin, pourtant, je sais qu'il a un tempérament fougueux. Pourtant, avec moi quelques choses ne passent pas. Il est cordial, mais je sens un peu de rancœur. Et, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Évidemment, je ne peux pas en parler à Chayton. Cela serait source de conflit. Pour le moment, j'ai des courses à faire et ensuite je retrouve mon meilleur ami.

 **Point de vue Paul Layote.**

Ma tenue de sport sur le dos, je sors du vestiaire et rejoins Jacob au mur d'escalade. Nous sommes au Brooklyn Boulders, un centre d'escalade. Je fais de l'escalade avec Jacob, depuis presque cinq ans, ont adore ça.

 _ **-Mon pote, tu es prêt ?!**_

Je regarde Jacob moqueur.

 _ **-Mec, tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi.**_

Il rigole grandement, puis va jusqu'au sac de magnésie et passe les mains dedans. Elle en ressorte toute blanche. Nous sommes sur un mur incliné un peu et qui reviens droit en haut. Il y a moins de prise de disponible que sur les autres murs de la salle. On les connait toute ou presque de toute façon. Ils les changent tout le mois environs.

Je passe mes mains également dans le sac à magnésie et les tapes entre elle. Je pose mes pieds recouvert d'un chausson d'escalade et mes mains sur deux prises un peu plus hautes que ma tête.

 _ **-Top départ !**_ soufflais-je rapidement à mon meilleur ami non loin de moi.

Comme souvent, nous essayons de progresser ensemble sur le mur. Et surtout d'aller le plus rapide possible. Nos nombres de victoire sont assez équitables. Jacob est aussi fort que moi.

Nous passons de prise en prise sans réelle difficulté. Le mur n'est pas bien dangereux et pas très haut. En dessous de nous plusieurs tapis. C'est pourquoi nous n'avons pas de protection et ne sommes pas accrochés. Sur d'autre mur ça aurait été différents. Mes muscles sont sollicités et j'aime cette sensation.

On pratique durant les deux heures qui suivent, différents mur pour progresser différemment. Ensuite on décide de prendre un truc rapide à manger avant de rentrer. C'est pourquoi on se retrouve devant un des fast-foods de notre quartier.

 _ **-Bonjour, deux tacos avec frites et deux bouteilles d'eau.**_

L'homme dans son camion hoche la tête, après avoir noté notre commande. Jacob s'installe à une table de pique-nique en bois à quelques pas du camion.

 _ **-Tu as des nouvelles d'Ashley ?**_

Jacob est en train de me parler d'Ashley Down, une fille qui me court après depuis plusieurs semaines.

 _ **-Elle veut me voir.**_

 _ **-Un rendez-vous ?**_ risque mon ami, avant d'ouvrir sa bouteille d'eau et d'en boire une longue gorgée.

 _ **-Oui, elle veut un rendez-vous !**_ pestais-je.

Il rigole aussitôt, s'étouffant presque avec son eau.

 _ **-Merde… elle est coriace.**_

 _ **-Ouais, carrément. Ce n'est pas comme si elle était prévenue dès le départ.**_

Jacob hoche la tête doucement.

 _ **-Tu en pense quoi ?**_

 _ **-Du diner au restaurant ?**_

 _ **-Oui !**_ s'amuse-t-il à moitié.

 _ **-Je n'en ai pas trop envie.**_

 _ **-A cause de Loreen ?!**_

Je fronce les sourcils doucement.

 _ **-Pourquoi me parles-tu de Loreen ?**_ m'étonnais-je à moitié.

Il sourit encore plus.

 _ **-Mec, tu as cette fille dans la peau.**_

 _ **-De quoi tu parles ?!**_ pestais-je avec plus de force. _**Loreen est la meilleure amie de mon frère.**_

Jacob semble perplexe.

 _ **-Tu ne sors avec personne.**_ Ronchonne Jacob. _**Tu couches avec des filles,**_ reprends-t-il vivement me voyant prêt à rouspéter, _**mais tu ne sors avec personne**_.

Il a raison. Il complètement raison.

 _ **-Je ne trouve personne à mon gout**_.

Jacob ne semble pas dupe. En même temps, il me connait mieux que personne. Du moins, lui et Jared. Et je sais qu'il en sait plus qu'il ne veut me dire.

 _ **-Tu n'aimes pas Loreen !**_ répliquais-je doucement.

Il soulève les épaules et les fait redescendre doucement.

 _ **-Elle ne me dérange pas.**_

 _ **-Tu es froid avec elle.**_

 _ **-J'essaie de la pousser à bout. Voir qui elle est réellement.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Elle semble ne pas être totalement elle.**_

Je fronce les sourcils intrigués.

 _ **-Elle cache quelques choses… mais, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi.**_ Continue-t-il pensif.

 _ **-Ah bon ?**_

Il hoche la tête alors que j'essaie d'analyser la situation.

 _ **-Donc, pas de rendez-vous ?**_

 _ **-Je vais y réfléchir,**_ pestais-je avant de me lever pour récupère la commande.

Effectivement, le chef dans sa camionnette vient de nous faire signe et bon dieu, je meurs de faim.

 **Point de vue Loreen MALLORY.**

Chayton est allongé sur le canapé du salon et mange du pop-corn goulûment. Je sais pas comment il fait pour manger autant et ne pas grossir. Pour moi c'est impossible et je fais du sport pour ne pas grossir à vue d'œil.

 _ **-Tu devrais ralentir sur ses bêtises ?**_

 _ **-Pourquoi**_ ? se plaint-t-il rapidement.

 _ **-Ce n'est pas sain.**_

Il arque un sourcil dans ma direction et je lui tire la langue. Chayton a un très bon métabolisme. Il ne prend pas un gramme ce qui est totalement injuste. On a regardé deux films et il est prêt à attaquer le troisième.

 _ **-On sort un peu ?**_

Chayton tourne le visage vers l'extérieur. Pas de pluie… mais, il ne fait pas super beau non plus.

 _ **-S'il te plait.**_ Rajoutais-je, pour mettre un terme à notre marathon télévisé.

 _ **-Ok… tu veux faire quoi ?**_

 _ **-Une balade en vélo**_ ?

Il grimace aussitôt.

 _ **-On pourrait aller courir ?**_

 _ **-Ok… va pour le vélo.**_

Il saute sur ses pieds alors que je souris de toutes mes dents. J'y arrive à chaque fois. Chayton n'est pas un sportif. Ou très peu on va dire. Il joue au basket avec ses copains de temps en temps et sinon a des cours de sport à la fac. Rien de plus. Rien de moins. Tout le contraire de son frère en somme.

Il m'arrive pour ma part de prendre régulièrement mon vélo et me promener à travers la ville. Ça me détend beaucoup. J'adore sentir le soleil se poser sur mon visage. Ou même le vent. Avoir les cheveux au vent est une sensation que l'on oublie très souvent au volant de notre voiture. Et vu que je conduis beaucoup la semaine, c'est un vrai bonheur le weekend.

C'est pourquoi nous prenons les petites ruelles de notre quartier. Chayton est devant moi. En file indienne, nous chahutons beaucoup. Nous faisant même remarquer plus d'une fois. Il arrive même à faire sauter son vélo grâce au trottoir. Du moins, un petit bon tout juste. Mais, ça l'amuse beaucoup. Et moi aussi.

 _ **-Alors… tu as des examens cette semaine ?**_ m'enquis-je doucement.

 _ **-Non, aucun. La semaine prochaine. Vacance pour toi ?**_

 _ **-Oui. Enfin.**_

 _ **-Trop de la chance. Moi, je dois encore réviser.**_

Il bougonne déjà. J'adore ce type. Oui, mon année est fini et ce n'est pas trop tôt. Nous pédalons à travers les ruelles et c'est une sensation très agréable.

 _ **-Au fait… je crois que je vais demander à Hateyha de sortir avec moi.**_

Pour le coup, je m'y attendais un peu.

 _ **-Vraiment ?**_

 _ **-Oui. Je me suis enfin lancer à lui parler.**_

Je souris de toutes mes dents. Oui, il était temps. Je crois qu'il me parle de cette Hateyha depuis des semaines, voire des mois.

 _ **-Oh… regarde… il y a Jared !**_

Chayton semble surprit de voir son ami ici. Ou du moins, le meilleur ami de son frère. Ce dernier marche déjà vers nous d'un pas rapide. Derrière lui, je repère rapidement deux autres hommes, dont Brady FULLER

 _ **-Salut… qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?**_ réclame-t-il durement.

 _ **-On se ballade. Et vous ?**_

Jared ne répond pas à la question. Ils sont devant un petit restaurant. Je ne suis jamais venue ici d'ailleurs. Il n'a pas très bonne réputation.

 _ **-Des choses à régler. Vous devriez rentrer.**_

Je fronce les sourcils doucement.

 _ **-Mais…**_

Nous entendons un grand fracas à l'intérieur du restaurant qui me donne la chair de poule.

 _ **-Chayton… ramène Loreen chez elle. Immédiatement.**_

La voix sévère de Jared me donne froid dans le dos.

 _ **-Oui, désolé on s'en va.**_

On fait demi-tour sans se faire prier cette fois. Il doit y avoir un règlement de compte ou un truc du genre.

 _ **-Loreen… tu as eu une bonne idée encore !**_

Je ne réponds pas à la pique lancé par Chayton. Je me demande surtout quel pauvre type est en train de se faire fracasser la tête par les mexicain. Je sais tout comme Chayton que son frère Paul, Jared et Jacob règle quelques petits problème de temps en temps. Ce n'est pas un gang… loin de là… mais, il gère certaine chose. Malheureusement, on n'en sait pas beaucoup Chayton et moi. Et surtout personne ne parle.

Le retour à la maison est bien plus rapide qu'à l'allée. Mes parents sont étrangement rentrés plus tôt. Alors, Chayton en profite pour leur parler de notre viré camping prévu à la fin de ses examens. C'est plus son idée que la mienne pour le coup. Et ses amis seront aussi invités. Me retrouver deux jours coincé avec trois mecs… magnifiques.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Point de vue Lauren MALLORY. 

Sur le plan de travail de la maison, je repère une jolie enveloppe à l'attention de la famille MALLORY. Ma bouteille d'eau en main, j'avance vers cet objet, fronçant les sourcils. Je bois une gorgée du liquide transparent en attrapant l'enveloppe. Il y a l'adresse de la maison dans une jolie écriture féminine et dorée. Elle est déjà ouverte, j'en sors délicatement le carton qui s'y trouve. Ma bouche tombe presque part terre en découvrant une assez jolie photo du couple : Jessica STANLEY et Mike NEWTON.

\- **_C'est quoi ?_**

Je sursaute au son de la voix de Chayton. Ce dernier n'a même pas prit la peine de frapper avant d'entrée.

\- **_Putain, tu m'as fait peur._**

\- **_Désolé… alors blondinette ? C'est quoi ?_**

\- **_Un faire-part de mariage._** Souris-je doucement, en lui montrant le carton d'invitation.

\- **_Mariage ? Qui va se marier ?_** s'étonne-t-il, en me rejoignant à grande enjambée.

Pour dire la vérité, il lui faut uniquement deux grands pas.

\- **_Jessica et Mike !_** rigolais-je malgré moi.

\- **_Tu n'es pas sérieuse !_** s'étrCollin Chayton.

Il récupère le carton d'invitation entre mes mains et le regarde sur tous les Collins.

\- **_Putain, ils sont vraiment sérieux ?_**

\- **_J'ai bien l'impression._** Dis-je en jouant avec mes sourcils.

\- **_Et tes parents sont invités ?_**

\- **_La famille MALLORY ! Ça doit surement vouloir m'inclure._**

Chayton fait semblant de vomir et je lui récupère la carte des mains.

\- **_Ils vont se marier dans deux mois. C'est incroyable !_** continuais-je, avant de vider le reste de ma petite bouteille d'eau.

Je jette cette dernière dans la poubelle.

\- **_Euh… ils sortent ensemble depuis combien de temps ? Depuis la fin de terminal, non ?_**

Je soulève les épaules indifférentes. En fait, je sais exactement depuis quand ils sont ensemble. Au milieu de notre derrière année au lycée, Mike était sortie avec moi. Un truc comme une semaine. Puis, il avait rompu avec moi sans vraiment m'expliquer pourquoi… quelques semaines après, il sortait avec Jessica. Depuis, je ne parlais plus du tout à Jessica, du moins encore moins qu'avant… alors me rendre à leur mariage était… des plus étrange. Surtout avoir un carton d'invitation.

\- **_Tu vas y aller ?_** réclame mon ami, le nez déjà dans le frigo.

\- **_Je ne pense pas. Je ne parle plus à Jessica._**

\- **_A cause de Mike !_** rajoute Chayton croquant dans un cornichon.

\- **_Laisse les cornichons de mon père tranquille._**

Il rigole tout en piochant une fois de plus dans le bocal. En réalité, je ne parle plus à Jessica à cause de Chayton. Mais, je ne pouvais certainement pas lui dire la vérité.

\- **_On mange ou à midi ?_** m'enquis-je doucement.

\- **_Je ne crois que ma mère à parler du centre-ville._**

Intéressant.

\- **_Tu y va comme ça ?_**

Le mexicain qui se trouve dans ma cuisine, porte un jean bleu avec des trous sur les genoux et un sur la fesse droite. Ce qui évidement laisse entrevoir son caleçon. Il a un t-shirt blanc et des chaussures de sport. Absolument pas possible ce type.

\- **_Ce n'est pas bien ?_**

\- **_Va au moins changer de chaussure._**

Je sais qu'il n'ira pas. Chayton s'en fiche complètement de la mode. Ce qui est tout le contraire de moi. Je suis du genre coquète et soignée. Chayton est le désordre incarné. C'est d'ailleurs moi qui lui range sa chambre lorsqu'il est sous la douche ou que je suis arrivé avant lui. Des fois, j'ai l'impression d'être sa mère… mais, j'aime prendre soin de lui. Depuis toujours.

\- **_Je vais me faire un sandwich pendant que tu vas te préparer._**

Je roule des yeux malgré moi, puis monte les escaliers qui mènent à l'étage deux par deux. Je viens juste de rentré de mon footing du dimanche. Généralement, le samedi je vais à la plage pour ma séance de surf. Le dimanche, je vais courir. Deux activités indispensables pour moi.

Je me dépêche de prendre une douche, de me sécher et de passer de la crème sur presque tout le corps. Déodorant, parfum signé Guerlain. Je passe un jean de couleur kaki, un débardeur blanc et un gilet couleur crème. A mes pieds, des baskets blanc Veronica. J'adore cette tenue. J'ajoute également un pendentif en forme de cœur autour du coup, des boucles d'oreilles style créole plutôt très grosses. Pour le maquillage, quelques choses de frais et doux. Ma mère n'aime pas trop que je me maquillage. Alors, une touche de rosé et de blanc en fard à paupière et je travaille le teint légèrement. Pour les lèvres un gloss rose paillettes. Voilà, je suis prête en un rien de temps.

Lorsque, je retourne dans le salon, Chayton a fini son sandwich et joue sur son téléphone.

\- **_Prête. On y va ?_**

\- **_Oui, mes parents y sont déjà._** Me dit-il, sans lever les yeux de son téléphone.

C'est Chayton tout craché. Depuis que je le connais, il ne m'a pas une seule fois complimenté sur mes tenues ou mon maquillage. Pas une seule fois. Par contre, je sais qu'il regarde le look de ses copines et que souvent ils les comparent avec les miens. C'est de cette façon, que je sais que mes tenues sont validées par mon meilleur ami. Je suis sa référence vestimentaire.

Nous prenons ma voiture pour rejoindre le restaurant du centre-ville. Une fois par moi ma famille et celle de Chayton se réuni autour d'un grand repas. Ce mois-ci, c'est dimanche. Je ne sais pas ou étaient mes parents ce matin, mais ils arrivent en même temps que nous devant le restaurant. Ils se garent devant le « CROWLEY sushi et Grill », un restaurant japonais. Je me gare deux voitures plus loin. On les rejoint rapidement.

\- **_Chayton ! Tu vas bien ?_**

Mon père lui pose la question à chaque fois qu'il le voit, incroyable.

\- **_Oui, merci monsieur MALLORY._**

Les deux hommes se sourient, alors que je suis sagement ma mère dans le restaurant. Ici, les murs sont blancs et bleu. Très joliment décoré avec un gros aquarium en plein milieu de la salle.

Le restaurant est tenu par la famille CROWLEY. Toute la famille y travaille, y compris Tyler. Un ancien copain de lycée. De plus le père de Tyler est un très bon ami de mon père, pour ne rien gâché de la chose. D'ailleurs, il m'offre une bise sur la joue.

\- **_La famille MALLORY, comment vous allez ?_**

\- **_Très bien._** Lui dis-je souriante, tandis qu'il embrasse ma mère sur ma joue.

\- **_Parfait… Ils sont déjà installés, vous pouvez les rejoindre._**

Monsieur CROWLEY parle de la famille LAYOTE. Nous traversons le restaurant et arrivons rapidement à « notre » table. Effectivement, Gene et Ruth LAYOTE sont présents. Gene se lève dès notre arrivé et me prends fortement dans ses bras.

\- **_Mon dieu, tes cheveux… ses absolument fantastique._**

Je rougie malgré moi et la remercie du bout des lèvres, avant d'embrasser le père de Chayton. Puis, je prends place au côté de Chayton.

\- **_Ça va ?_** demande-t-il, me tapotant doucement le haut de la tête.

\- **_Super. Et toi ?_**

\- **_Parfait._**

Je roule des yeux joueuse ce qui fait rire mon ami. Il ne manque que Paul. Ce dernier a envoyé un message a son frère y a dix minutes, pour signaler qu'il aurait un peu de retard. La serveuse vient nous donner les cartes, mais je sais déjà ce que je veux.

\- **_Paul ne viendra pas aujourd'hui ?_** s'étonne doucement ma mère à Gene.

\- **_Il va avoir du retard._** Souffle Chayton.

J'ai hâte de revoir Paul. Je suis sous son charme depuis tellement longtemps que je ne serais dire depuis quand exactement. C'est une relation qui n'ira nulle part, mais pourtant je continue à attisé cette attirance. De toute façon, Paul ne m'aime pas de cette façon. Je suis seulement la meilleure amie de son frère. Ni plus, ni moins. Je dois me faire à cette raison.

\- **_D'ailleurs, vous étiez ensemble hier matin Lauren ?_**

Je suis surprise par la question de Gene, mais je reprends rapidement.

\- **_Oui. J'ai rejoins l'entrainement de surf._**

\- **_Tu as aimé ?_**

\- **_Je n'ai pas beaucoup pratiqué, mais oui. Paul_** **_est un bon professeur._**

Chayton donne un petit coup à ma chaise pour me faire taire. Effectivement, le dit Paul vient d'arriver comme une fleur à la table.

\- **_Merci du compliment_**. S'amuse ce dernier.

Je rougie un peu plus, mais ne dit mot supplémentaire. Putain, c'est bien la première fois que j'offre un compliment à ce type. Et devant lui en plus. Super !

\- **_Vous avez choisi_**? reprends la serveuse ne quittant pas une seule fois Paul du regard.

Elle doit être une de ses ex-copines, ou alors une prochaine. En tout cas, il lui offre un grand sourire en coin qui me retourne l'estomac. J'avais eu envie de prendre le wook, mais vu cette sublime femme qui flirt avec l'homme que j'aime en secret, je vais me contenter d'autre chose.

\- **_Je vais prendre le menu YUKI._**

Chayton et ma mère se tourne prestement vers moi. Je soulève les épaules et retourne sur ma carte, même si j'ai déjà choisi.

Tout le monde autour de la table, choisi des plats plus bon les uns que les autres. Chayton à prit le même menu que moi. Paul à prit celui juste au-dessus, « zen ». Il doit être affamé.

\- **_Tu as bon appétit aujourd'hui Lauren. C'est bien. Tu es partie courir ce matin ?_**

Voilà, ma mère dans toute sa splendeur.

\- **_Oui, courir m'as donné faim._** Ripostais-je.

\- **_Tu as bientôt ta séance photo ?_** questionne Gene doucement.

\- **_Oui, le weekend prochain._**

J'évite soigneusement tout les regards. Je sais qu'on va devoir parler logistique et je n'aime vraiment pas ça.

\- **_Magnifique. C'est à New-York ?_**

\- **_Oui. Je vais prendre le train samedi. La séance est dimanche._**

\- **_Chayton y va avec toi ?_**

La fameuse question que je redouté par-dessus tout.

\- **_Je ne pourrai pas l'accompagné malheureusement._** Souffle mon meilleur ami, un peu inquiet.

\- **_Tu compte y aller toute seule ?_** s'étrange mon père brutalement.

J'hoche simplement la tête.

\- **_Ce n'est pas si loin._** Marmonnais-je. **_Et en train c'est rapide, à peine quatre heures._**

Un long silence s'abat sur notre table et je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire ou faire pour changer ça.

\- **_Nous en rediscuterons,_** marmonne très froidement mon père, alors que les plats arrive.

Les deux serveurs posent sur la table les différents plats. Chayton et moi avons un bol de soupe miso, une salade de choux blanc, un assortiment de 4 sushis et 4 Makis et le un bol de riz blanc. Paul lui à en plus de tout cela, a des tranches de poulet cuites au teppanyaki avec sa printanière de légumes et un duo de raviolis Japonais.

Une fois les serveurs partie, j'ai un peu peur que la conversation ne revienne sur New-York, mais heureusement, cette dernière bifurque sur Paul et ses différentes activités. On parle beaucoup de son travail à la caserne et aussi un peu de surf. Mes parents le remercient une fois encore pour la séance de samedi matin et je suis une fois de plus mal à l'aise.

Après le repas, Chayton va rejoindre ses amis au skate parc. Vu que je ne sais pas en faire, je décide d'aller me promener. Ou plutôt de partir en chasse. Mon sac à dos sur le dos, je vais me promener au parc Boston Public Garden, qui se trouve à quelques pas du travail de ma mère. J'aime venir ici. C'est très reposant. Un de mes endroits favoris.

Très rapidement, je me lance dans mes recherches, munie de mon téléphone portable. Je suis tellement prise par ma quête que je n'entends pas le nouvel arrivant.

\- **_Lauren ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_**

Je suis prise en flagrant délit. Je dois avoir les joues toutes rouges, j'en suis persuadé.

\- **_Euh… rien._**

Juste au son de ma voix, Quil ATEARA V, un des amis de Paul sait que je mens. J'aime bien Quil. Il est grand, brun avec quelques boucles sur le sommet de la tête. D'ailleurs, il a souvent une casquette pour remédier à ce problème. C'est un des amis à Paul qui me parle naturellement et sans porter de préjugé. C'est agréable.

\- **_Tu sais que je te connais assez bien… et je sais que là… tout de suite… tu me mens !_**

Putain de mec intelligent.

\- **_Je ne peux pas vraiment te dire ce que je suis en train de faire._** Marmonnais-je détourant le regard.

Quil s'avance de deux pas intéressé pour le coup.

\- **_Tu étais en train de faire des bêtises ?_**

Je relève le visage vers lui et arque un sourcil.

\- **_Des bêtises ?_** demandais-je stupidement.

\- **_Ouais… tu sais… des trucs… sexuels._**

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand sous le choc.

\- **_Bon dieu, non. Absolument pas._**

Comment ce type peut croire un truc de ce genre.

\- **_Alors dit moi… qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire dans ce parc à seulement deux cent mètre d'un hôtel ?_**

Je le regarde quelques secondes, puis soupire de frustration.

\- **_Jure-moi de ne rien dire à personne._**

\- **_Je ne peux pas te promettre ce genre de chose._**

\- **_Dans ce cas, je ne te dit rien._**

Sans attendre je tourne les talons et m'enfui loin de lui, sauf qu'il est plus rapide que moi et me rattrape sans grand mal.

\- **_Merde, Lauren… ok. Dit moi._**

On se fixe dans le blanc des yeux quelques secondes. Puis, je me rends compte que je ne peux que capituler. Nous n'avons que quelques pas à faire pour revenir sur l'avenue principale. Quil me suit docilement, jusqu'à un banc. Je m'assois au bout de celui-ci, puis je me lance.

\- **_Tu connais le principe du « géocaching » ?_**

Quil fronce les sourcils, puis cligne des yeux plusieurs fois d'affilé.

\- **_Le quoi ?_**

Je roule des yeux sans pouvoir le contrôler et répéter le mot en le décortiquant bien.

\- **_Géo-Caching !_**

Je vois Quil se gratter l'arrière de la tête, ce qui est assez mignon.

\- **_Non. Je ne connais pas._**

\- **_C'est des petits objets ou simple bout de papier à chercher. Ils sont dans des capsules._**

\- **_Genre une chasse au trésor ?_**

\- **_Un truc du genre._**

Je dois lui expliquer plus en détail, c'est évident.

\- **_Une géocache typique est constituée d'un petit contenant étanche et résistant…_**

Je lui montre celui que j'allais installer et il le récupère naturellement.

\- **_Ça comprend un registre des visites._**

Au même moment, il sort le long papier roulé sur lui même.

\- **_Et parfois un ou plusieurs « trésors », généralement des bibelots sans valeur._**

Je sors de ma poche, les trois petits objets : un dé, un porteclé de Boston et une pièce de puzzle que j'ai trouvé chez moi.

\- **_Si tu veux récupérer un objet, tu dois en déposer un à la place._**

\- **_Comme un échange ?_**

\- **_C'est ça !_**

Quil est très attentif et surtout très intéressé. Je n'aurai pas cru pour le coup.

\- **_Tu fais ça depuis longtemps ?_**

\- **_Quelques mois. Et j'adore ça. En plus de me balader un peu partout, je fais une mini chasse au trésor. C'est addictif._**

\- **_Et tu le fait toute seule ?_**

\- **_Normalement Chayton vient avec moi… mais… pas aujourd'hui._**

Quil hoche la tête doucement.

\- **_Il est avec Brady et Angel ?_**

\- **_Exact. Ils sont au skate parc._** Souris-je doucement.

Il semble comprendre tandis qu'il enroule le bout de papier à nouveau, pour le remettre dans la petite boite.

\- **_Tu l'as trouvé celui- ci ?_**

\- **_Non. C'est moi qui étais en train de l'installer. C'est mon deuxième._**

\- **_Ah on peut aussi en mettre ?_** S'étrCollin-il.

\- **_Oui_**. Rigolais-je doucement.

\- **_Ne te moque pas… j'apprends._**

Ça me surprend de lui.

\- **_Tu avais fini ?_**

\- **_J'allais en chercher un… tu veux… m'aider ?_**

Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Putain.

\- **_Oui carrément. J'adorais les parties de chasse au trésor petit. Et j'ai fini l'entrainement._**

Je souris grandement et lui montre mon téléphone portable. L'application est déjà ouverte. Je recentre la carte informatisé et lui indique les étapes.

\- **_Regarde, y en a un pas trop loin le long de l'avenue._**

Quil saute sur ses pieds et m'aide à me relever.

\- **_Allons-y._**

Je le laisse me guider et vérifie que de temps en temps sur le portable. Au bout de dix bonnes minutes de marche, nous arrivons au graal sans trop de difficulté.

\- **_Et maintenant ?_** demande Quil surexcité.

\- **_L'objet doit être vers ici. Faut juste le trouver._**

Deux petites minutes plus tard, nous avons trouvé la petite boite qui est un tube de cachet d'aspirine repeint en noir. C'est Quil d'ailleurs qui l'a trouvé accroché à une branche d'un arbre.

\- **_Ouvre et note nos prénoms ainsi que la date._**

Je lui donne le stylo et il s'applique à noter les informations. Pour ma part, j'indique sur l'application que nous avons bien trouvé l'objet et si c'était facile ou non. Nous repartons en direction de ma voiture tout doucement. C'est assez agréable d'être avec lui, même si c'est assez étrange. Il est l'ami du frère de mon meilleur ami… on ne peut pas faire plus compliqué.

\- **_Lauren ?_**

\- **_Oui ?_**

\- **_Tu semblais perturbé quand je t'ai prise en flagrant délit !_**

\- **_Oui, un peu._**

\- **_Pourquoi ?_**

\- **_C'est un jeu secret. Seul les gens qui connaissent le jeu savent… ce qui on l'application._**

\- **_Ah bon ?_**

\- **_Oui… on appel les autres gens des « Moldus »._** souris-je fièrement.

Cette fois, il explose de rire.

\- **_Quoi genre… comme dans Harry Potter ?_**

\- **_Oui._** Rigolais-je. **_Je n'ai pas inventé les règles._**

\- **_Donc c'est secret !_**

\- **_Voilà !_**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Quil me raccompagne jusqu'à ma voiture et me souhaite une bonne fin de journée. Je ne savais pas que cet homme pouvait être aussi agréable.

*/*

J'arrive à l'université avec dix bonnes minutes d'avance. Chayton est assis au milieu d'un groupe d'ami, lorsque je le rejoins. Il m'offre un immense sourire et je peux voir deux filles se regardaient l'une et l'autre assez mauvaise. Elle ne doit pas faire partie de mon fan club. Loin de là. Il ya aussi trois autres copains à lui, Brady et Collin qui me salut de la main toujours ravie de me voir eux par contre.

\- **_J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais arrivé !_** souffle mon meilleur ami, tout en sautant sur ses pieds pour me rejoindre et ainsi sortir du cercle qui c'est former autour de lui.

Chayton a toujours eu beaucoup de succès. Tout comme son frère Paul. Je crois que c'est dans les gènes ou un truc du genre. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais eu de problème de notoriété. Mon compte Instagram comporte presque deux milles abonnés et j'en suis très fière.

\- **_Tu ne va pas avoir froid ?_**

Chayton fait référence à ma tenue. Je porte une salopette noire et un t-shirt blanc en dessous. Mes chaussures blanches Veronica au pied.

\- **_J'ai un pull dans mon sac_**. Lui dis-je simplement, en balayant sa question d'un mouvement de main.

\- **_Si tu le dit._**

Il ne semble pas satisfait de ma réponse, mais il n'aura pas mieux pour le moment.

\- **_Tu as court à quelle heure ?_**

\- **_Dans une heure. On a le temps d'aller manger un truc._**

Chayton tenait à manger avec moi ce midi. Il a des examens demain et il semble être un peu sur les nerfs. On mange rapidement ensemble un sandwich avec Brady et Angel. On rigole beaucoup aussi. De toute façon, je n'avais pas mieux à faire aujourd'hui, alors c'est parfait. Une fois le repas fini, je sers Angel et Brady dans mes bras, puis embrasse Chayton sur la joue.

\- **_Toujours d'accord pour ce soir ?_**

\- **_Oh que oui… j'ai prévenue mes parents._** M'informe-t-il.

\- **_Ils sont d'accord ?_** m'enquis-je vivement.

\- **_Oui, oui. Ils sont même très contents._**

Je souris et cours pratiquement jusqu'à ma voiture. Malheureusement pour moi, je tombe sur Timéo David. Il me bloque carrément le passage ce petit con. Il était avec moi en cours d'économie et droit du travail. D'ailleurs, je me demande ce qu'il fiche ici.

\- **_Hey Lauren !_**

Je prends malgré moi une grande inspiration, et m'arrête devant lui.

\- **_Timéo, bonjour !_**

\- **_Bonjour à toi aussi. Tu es très élégante._**

Je souris doucement, sans vraiment lui donner opportunité de rebondir. D'ailleurs, j'attrape mon téléphone essayant d'échapper à la conversation, cependant, ça ne l'arrête pas. Comme souvent.

\- **_Tu as surfé ce weekend ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

J'essaie d'être le plus distante possible avec lui. Je sais qu'il a un crush pour moi et ce n'est absolument pas réciproque. Sauf, que je n'ai pas le cœur à l'envoyer boulet. En plus, certaines filles lui court après depuis pas mal de temps alors… j'essaie de me la jouer discrète sur ce coup là.

\- **_Tu veux aller boire un verre ce soir ?_**

\- **_Non. Je ne peux pas._**

\- **_Ah ok. Tu ne peux pas ?_**

\- **_Non, je ne peux pas._**

Je ne le regarde même pas, lorsque je réponds. Il doit comprendre d'ailleurs, puisqu'il se pousse un peu du chemin.

\- **_Je dois vraiment y aller. J'ai un rendez-vous._**

\- **_Oh d'accord. Amuse-toi bien !_**

\- **_Merci._**

Je le quitte rapidement et rejoins ma voiture à deux pas de là. Seine et sauf. Timéo n'est pas un méchant garçon. Le pire c'est qu'il n'est pas vilain. Il a même du charme. Mais, ce n'est pas mon genre d'homme. Il est même tout son contraire. Timéo est blond, la peau très blanche et des yeux bleus. Aucun critère n'entre dans ma grille de « mec parfait ». De plus malheureusement pour lui, je suis amoureuse d'une personne inaccessible, alors peine perdu. Pour lui… comme pour moi.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Point de vue Lauren MALLORY. 

Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de mes parents depuis mon réveil. Mon père partait au travail, quand je me suis réveillé. Ma mère lorsque je prenais le petit déjeuné. Je n'ai pas eu un vrai moment avec eux depuis pas mal de temps. Je dois dire que ça pèse sur le moral. En plus, c'est une très mauvaise année pour la famille MALLORY. L'anniversaire des dix ans de la mort de Lucas. Mon frère. Mon grand-frère.

Pour le moment, je me concentre sur cette fin de journée. Les LAYOTE au prévu une soirée sushi ce soir. Du moins, Chayton a prévu une soirée sushi et je suis invité… en même temps, il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Je suis la cuisinière attitrée. Je suis la pro du Sushi et du Maki. Ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, j'adore ça. C'est pourquoi, je vais directement chez mon meilleur ami à dix-huit heures. Il a dû finir ses cours, il y a environs une demie heure.

Il pleut depuis le début d'après-midi et le pull dans mon sac à finalement servi, ce qui contribué à mon moral assez bas. D'ailleurs, la playlist qui se joue dans ma voiture s'intitule : « bad things ».

Mon téléphone sonne, alors que je suis en train de chanter le refrain de la chanson. Connecté à ma voiture, je décroche rapidement.

\- **_Allo ?_**

\- **_Mademoiselle MALLORY ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

\- **_Bonjour, je suis Shannon Ries de l'agence de mannequin « VIP Model »._**

\- **_Oh, oui bonjour._**

\- **_Je souhaite voir quelques informations avec vous pour la séance de ce weekend. Vous êtes toujours disponible ?_**

\- **_Absolument. Je serai à New-York samedi. La séance est toujours prévue dimanche ?_**

\- **_Tout à fait. Je vais vous envoyer le lieu de rendez-vous et l'horaire par mail. Je voulais d'abord être sûr de votre participation._**

\- **_Très bien. Ce sont des photos pour des vêtements de sport ?_**

\- **_Oui. Une grande marque de vêtement de sport. Votre profil correspond totalement et les dirigeants veulent plusieurs clichés._**

\- **_Je suis ravie._**

\- **_Bien. Je vous envoie les informations dans ce cas. Bonne soirée._**

\- **_Merci. A dimanche._**

Dès que je raccroche, je pousse un petit cri strident heureuse comme jamais. En fait, je vis un véritable bonheur. Je vais réaliser un shooting photo pour une marque de sport super connu. Si mon profil et mes photos sont sélectionné par les dirigeants de la marque, je vais être sur les panneaux publicitaires, les réseaux sociaux et autres points de diffusions de la marque. Bon dieu, ça serait vraiment fantastique une telle chose.

Une fois chez mon ami Chayton, je sonne à la porte, entre et retire mes chaussures dans l'entrée. Il est déjà dans la cuisine en train de faire la liste des courses. Ce qui va nous faire gagner du temps.

\- **_Ça va ?_**

\- **_Toujours._**

Je lui raconte rapidement ma discussion avec Shannon Ries de l'agence de mannequin « VIP Model » et comme je m'y attendais il est très heureux pour moi. On a d'ailleurs toujours été heureux l'un pour l'autre, dans toutes les situations. C'est ça les vrai amis.

Je l'aide ensuite à faire la liste des courses. Ce qui est loin d'être facile. Le plat préféré de Chayton ? Les sushis. Personnellement, je suis plus fan des makis et california. Nous sommes à deux doigts de finir la liste, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et claque brutalement ce qui me fait sursauter. Chayton relève la tête du carnet et fronce les sourcils. Paul entre dans le salon deux secondes plus tard. Mon cœur ratte un battement. J'essaie de ne pas me trahir avec mes émotions, mais avec le temps je suis devenue super douée.

\- **_En colère ?_** Demande Chayton, sur la défensive à son grand frère.

Je lui donne sans tarder un petit coup sur l'épaule avec le plat de ma main.

\- **_A ton avis ?_** rétorque froidement son frère en retour.

Punaise, les deux frères sont comme chien et chat. C'est très souvent comme ça entre eux. Impressionnant et inquiétant. Je dois vite intervenir avant que ça n'explose.

\- **_Nous organisons le repas de ce soir. C'est asiatique. Tu veux quelques choses en particulier ?_**

J'ai utilisé ma voix la plus douce et délicate pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui est loin d'être facile avec eux deux. Paul est venu jusqu'à la cuisine pour récupérer un verre d'eaux. Il me regarde tout en vidant son verre. Chayton reste silencieux étrangement.

\- **_Des rouleaux de printemps !_** souffle-t-il après avoir posé son verre dans le lavabo.

\- **_Des rouleaux de printemps ?_** s'étouffe Chayton sans attendre.

Paul sourit de toutes ses dents et je sais que la guerre est ouverte.

\- **_Je ne vais pas me faire chier à faire des rouleaux de printemps !_** grogne mon ami furieux contre son frère.

\- **_Lauren a demandé ce que je voulais… j'ai répondu à la question._** Souffle Paul, avec un léger mouvement d'épaule.

Puis, il sort de la cuisine comme si de rien été.

\- **_Lauren, va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes avec Paul!_**

Je sursaute clairement face à cette petite pique.

\- **_Que veux-tu dire ?_**

\- **_Arrête d'être gentil avec lui._**

\- **_Je suis gentille avec tout le monde !_** grognais-je fronçant les sourcils.

\- **_Ouais… c'est bien ça le problème._**

Pour le coup, je suis bouche bée et il s'en rend compte.

\- **_Ecoute… finissons la liste et allons faire les courses… il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps si on veut être dans les temps._**

Je ne suis pas vraiment heureuse suite à cette joute verbale, mais je sais qu'il a raison. Nous manquons de temps. C'est pourquoi je ferme le carnet de note et attrape mon sac sur le plan de travail.

\- **_Je vais faire les courses, prépare le reste._** Dis-je le plus naturellement du monde.

\- **_Attends, on devait y aller ensemble. Puis tu ne vas pas tout payer quand même._**

\- **_T'inquiète pas, tu me rembourse tout à l'heure. Et comme tu dis… on manque de temps !_**

Faire les courses est un jeu d'enfants. Je sais aussi qu'on ne va pas avoir le temps de tout faire. Du coup, pour faire au plus simple… je vais directement acheter les rouleaux de printemps. J'en prends au moins vingt. Je sais que Paul est un grand mangeur. Tout comme les trois hommes LAYOTE. Puis, on en mangera un peu aussi. Je récupérer le riz pour sushi, le concombre, le fromage frais, le surimi, les crevettes, la menthe et tous les autres produits pour les makis et je fini par les algues. Effectivement arrivé à la caisse j'en ai pour une grosse somme. Je ne m'inquiète pas. J'ai la carte gold de mes parents et les LAYOTE vont me rembourser. Comme souvent.

Une fois de retour chez Chayton, je me rends compte que Jacob et Jared on rejoint Paul. Fantastique.

\- **_Hey, Lauren !_**

Jared m'offre un grand sourire depuis le salon, tandis que Jacob et Chayton m'aide à poser les sacs sur le comptoir.

\- **_Vous restez manger ?_** questionnais-je surprise.

\- **_Paul nous a invités. C'est d'accord pour toi ?_**

\- **_Pas de souci._**

Chayton m'offre un grand coup dans les côtes et je me retiens de ne pas hurler. Putain, ce type n'est pas possible.

\- **_Quoi ?_** marmonnais-je tout bas à son attention.

\- **_Arrête d'être gentille._**

Je lui tire la langue et commence à préparer le repas pour ce soir. Les garçons restent quant à eux dans le salon à jouer à la PlayStation. Nous regardant de temps en temps pour savoir si le repas est bientôt prêt.

Une heure plus tard, nous avons presque fini. Mon meilleur ami est assis autour de la table à manger. Différents mets sont installé dessus. Je suis plutôt fière de moi. Et je crois qu'il y en a pour un régiment facilement. Je regarde mon ami du coin de l'œil satisfaite du résultat. Les parents de Chayton viennent de rentrer et vont pas tarder à siffler les festivités. Chayton est pour le coup totalement concentré sur sa tablette pour le moment, ses sourcils froncés à l'extrême.

\- **_Chayton ?_**

\- **_Hum ?_**

\- **_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_**

\- **_Je joue._**

\- **_Tu joues à quoi ?_**

Je vois ses traits se détendre, lorsqu'il relève le visage vers moi.

\- **_Je joue à retrouver des objets dans une scène de crime. Ce sont des enquêtes._**

Je roule des yeux malgré moi. Ce type est impossible. Je me tape le repas alors qu'il joue. Je préfère ne pas lui en tenir rigueur. C'est toujours comme ça.

\- **_Et c'est pour ça que tu fronce les sourcils ?_**

\- **_Je dois être concentré, y a une limite de temps !_**

Il m'explique ça comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Je ne cherche pas à savoir plus. Heureusement Gene et Ruth arrive en fin. Suivi du jeune Enzo. Le petit frère de Chayton et Paul. Il a tous justes douze ans. C'est un petit ange.

\- **_Lauren, nous pouvons passer à table ?_**

\- **_Oui, c'est prêt._**

Gene m'embrasse sur la joue, puis invite tout le monde à prendre place autour de la très grande table du salon. Enzo vient m'offrir un long et puissant câlin qui calme tous mes maux. J'adore ce petit garçon. Il est tellement adorable.

\- **_Bonjour Lauren._**

J'aime aussi ça petite voix douce et chantonnant.

\- **_Bonjour petit homme._**

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et va s'installer à côté de Jacob.

Je me retrouve à côté de Chayton et Jared. Alors que Paul et Jacob sont en face de nous. Les parents LAYOTE en bout de table.

\- **_Merci beaucoup pour le repas, Lauren !_** souffle Gene enchantée.

\- **_Avec plaisir._**

\- **_J'ai un peu aidé quand même._** bougonne mon ami, ce qui fait rire tout le monde.

Je me sers de différents mets et commence mon repas avec appétit. Le premier sushi est totalement exquis dans ma bouche. Et je ne suis pas la seule à aimer.

\- **_Lauren, tu es vraiment une professionnelle des plats asiatique._** Souffle Gene à mon encontre.

\- **_Merci beaucoup !_**

Je souris de toutes mes dents, alors que Paul attaque son premier rouleau de printemps.

\- **_Alors ?_** risquais-je vers lui.

Il se contente de lever le pouce, la bouche pleine et je me contente uniquement de ça. Le repas se passe parfaitement bien. Jacob, Jared et Paul parlent de sport comme très souvent. Le père de famille, Ruth s'y mets aussi. Chayton participe de temps en temps. Moi pas du tout. Pourtant le sport est un de mes passes temps favori. Etrangement, je ne ressens pas le besoin de parler ce soir.

Nous avons presque fini le repas, lorsque mon téléphone sonne avec insistance.

\- **_Désolé_**. Marmonnais-je, après avoir fini ma bouchée.

Je me dépêche de sortir de table et d'attraper mon téléphone dans mon sac. Je suis surprise de voir le nom de ma mère sur l'écran. Je décroche vivement.

\- **_Allo !_**

\- **_Lauren, tu es ou bon sang ?_**

Ma mère semble à bout de souffle et inquiète.

\- **_Chez les LAYOTE._** Murmurais-je, en allant vers l'entrée pour discuter plus tranquillement.

\- **_Lauren tu doit rentrer, immédiatement._**

Sa voix est haut dans les aigus. Rarement je l'ai vu dans cet état. Généralement, elle est d'une douceur consternante.

\- **_Nous sommes en train de diner._** Lui avouais-je mal à l'aise.

\- **_Ton père est furieux contre toi. Nous t'attendons à la maison._**

Mon père ? Furieux contre moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire pour le mettre en colère ?

\- **_Pourquoi ?_** m'étranglais-je.

\- **_Je te demande de rentrée, Lauren._**

Le ton sec qu'elle emploi ne laisse choix à aucune autre option. D'ailleurs, elle vient de raccrocher. Je ferai mieux de me dépêcher de rentrer. Je reviens vers la table à manger crispé.

\- **_Je suis désolé, mais je dois rentrer à la maison._**

\- **_Tu ne finis pas ton repas ?_** s'étonne rapidement Gene.

\- **_Non. Merci encore pour tout._**

\- **_Mais attends, tu n'as rien mangé._**

\- **_Je dois vraiment y aller._**

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Chayton et il m'aide à partir en retenant sa mère.

\- **_Maman, elle a une famille aussi tu sais._**

Ouais, j'ai une famille. Une putain de famille qui part en vrille. Je récupère ma veste et mon sac dans l'entrée et quitte la maison LAYOTE avec précipitation. Pour le coup, j'ai extrêmement peur de ce qui va arriver dans les minutes qui suivent.

Point de vue Paul LAYOTE.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe, mais en tout cas, quelque chose vient d'arriver. Je l'ai vu dans son regard. Dans la façon d'éviter notre regard du moins. Et dans l'intonation de sa voix. Puis, Lauren n'est jamais partie de chez nous aussi précipitamment. Sans finir son repas, ni d'embrasser ma mère.

D'ailleurs, Chayton n'arrête pas de froncer les sourcils. Puis, je croise le regard de Jared et Jacob. Ils semblent être du même avis que moi. Ce n'est pas normal. J'espère juste qu'elle n'as pas de gros ennuie et que ça soit pas trop grave. Cependant avec Lauren MALLORY tout est possible !

Point de vue Lauren MALLORY

Je gare la voiture devant chez mes parents. Toutes les lumières de la maison sont allumés. Je fronce les sourcils, souffle un grand coup et sort du véhicule. Ma mère est dans le salon lorsque j'arrive. Elle semble en colère. Très en colère.

\- **_Ah te voilà enfin !_**

\- **_Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!_**

Ma mère ouvre grand les bras.

\- **_A ton avis ? Rien ne te semble étrange ?_**

Je regarde le salon et remarque tout de suite le désordre et surtout les objets manquant. Entre autre la télévision du salon.

\- **_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_**

\- **_Bonne question ! On a été cambriolés._**

\- **_Quoi ?_**

Ma voix part haut dans les aigus.

\- **_La porte d'entrée était grande ouverte lorsqu'on est revenue du travail._**

\- **_La porte d'entrée ? Je suis passé par l'arrière ce matin… Comme je le fais tous les matins._**

Ma mère fronce les sourcils.

\- **_Ton père a fermé la porte d'entrée ce matin._** rouspète-t-elle.

\- **_Elle a surement été forcée !_** rouspétais-je, me sentant complètement accusé.

\- **_Ton père est au téléphone avec la police. Va dans ta chambre et fait la liste de ce qu'il te manque !_**

Complètement atterré par ce qui se passe, je monte à l'étage. Mon père est dans le bureau. Je peux remarquer que les photos sont toutes à terre, vitre brisé. Voilà ce qui a énervé mes parents, pestais-je mentalement. Ils discutent vivement au téléphone. Je vais directement dans ma chambre qui est toute retourner, comme le reste des pièces de la maison.

Une heure après mon arrivée, j'explique la situation via message à Chayton. Celui semble très surpris et aussi inquiet que mes parents. Il est très rare dans la région d'être cambriolé. Il y a que très peu de délinquance dans notre quartier. Puis, tout le monde connais tout le monde ou presque.

\- **_Lauren !_**

Mon père entre dans ma chambre suivi de près par ma mère. Je pose mon téléphone sur mon lit et me redresse un peu.

\- **_La police est partie ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

Mon père fronce les sourcils, instinctivement, j'en fait de même.

\- **_La porte d'entrée n'était pas fermée à clés._**

\- **_Et ?_**

\- **_L'assurance ne marchera pas._**

Mon cœur se serre.

\- **_Que va-t-il se passer ?_**

\- **_On a porté plainte, mais sans preuve, ni témoin… ça n'ira pas bien loin._**

J'hoche la tête ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus à la situation.

\- **_Lauren… ton père est certain d'avoir fermé la porte ce matin._**

\- **_Je passe toujours par la porte arrière le matin._** Répliquais-je froidement. **_Toujours_**.

Il est vrai que c'est vite devenu une habitude. En réalité, je fais tout mon possible pour éviter le grand cadre avec la photo de famille qui est dans l'entrée. C'est pourquoi je passe par la porte de la cuisine tous les jours que dieu fait.

\- **_Tu as forcément du changer tes habitudes ce matin._**

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- **_Maman… je sais encore ce que je fais. Je te garantis que je suis sortie de la maison par la porte de la cuisine. Je ne passe jamais par l'entrée. Sauf pour rentrer._**

Cette fois, je suis en colère. Elle croit vraiment que c'est moi la responsable ? Elle n'a vraiment aucune envie de me croire un peu ? C'est du grand Elisabeth MALLORY. Dans toute sa splendeur.

\- **_Lauren !_** la voix de mon père claque durement dans la pièce. **_Tu es privée de sortie !_**

\- **_Pourquoi ?_** m'étranglais-je en me levant de mon lit. **_C'est totalement injuste._**

\- **_Injuste ?_**

\- **_Oui, injuste !_** lui répétais-je. **_Je n'y suis pour rien._**

\- **_Tu aurais dû être à la maison, Lauren !_** reprends ma mère sèchement. **_Tout ceci est de ta faute !_**

\- **_Ma faute ? Vous rigolez j'espère ?_**

\- **_Absolument pas. Après les cours, tu rentreras directement à la maison à partir de maintenant !_**

Putain, mais je suis dans un horrible cauchemar. Qui sont ses gens ? Ou sont mes parents ?

\- **_Vous êtes au courant, que je ne suis pas un chien de garde, mais votre fille ?_** pestais-je furieuse.

\- **_Tu aurais dû être ici. Pas chez les LAYOTE. C'est ici ta maison ?_**

Ma mère semble vraiment croire ses conneries, c'est ce qui me fait le plus mal je pense.

\- **_Vous rigolez j'espère ? vous n'êtes jamais ici vous !_**

\- **_Nous travaillons pour t'offrir un toit et tout ce dont tu as besoin._**

\- **_Ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de parents !_**

J'ai hurlé à plein poumon. On peut dire que ma réplique à était dite du fond du cœur.

\- **_Si Lucas était vivant …_**

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Je crois que mon père à réagis dès que le prénom de mon frère est sortie de ma bouche. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je ne l'ai absolument pas vu arrivé. Putain, ça fait un mal de chien. Les larmes me montent aux yeux dans la seconde. J'ai mal, mais je ne dirais rien. Je pose ma main sur ma joue qui doit être rouge et surtout elle chauffe déjà. Mon père a les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc.

\- **_Je…_**

Je ne dis pas un mot de plus, j'attrape mon téléphone, mon sac à main posé sur mon lit et sort de la chambre à toute vitesse. Ma mère me regarde les larmes aux yeux et mon père ne bouge pas d'un pouce pour me rattraper. Une fois en bas, je prends bien soit de passer par la porte arrière comme toujours je le fais et rejoint ma voiture. Il pleut averse dehors, mais je m'en contre fiche. Je prends la route et vais en direction de ma seconde famille d'adoption.

Je me gare devant chez les LAYOTE et coupe le moteur. Il est presque vingt-trois heures. Que vais-je dire à cette famille ? Je ne peux clairement pas leur dire la vérité. Du moins, pas pour la dernière partie. Je reste assise dans ma voiture complétement trempé durant de longue, très longue minutes. En réalité, presque vingt minutes. Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas fait attention à la voiture qui vient de se garer devant moi. Et encore moins à Paul qui ouvre ma voiture sans permission et s'installe côté passager. Putain, manqué plus que lui pour finir la soirée.

Point de vue Paul LAYOTE.

Après le diner, j'ai ramené mes amis chez eux. Jared et Jacob font une collocation depuis quelques mois. Ils vivent dans un appartement de Kenmore-Fenway, un quartier étudiant. Avec ses bars et ses restaurants étudiants tendances, en raison de l'Université de Boston pas loin. J'aime bien le quartier mais pas du tout calme. Pourtant, c'est un endroit fabuleux. Régulièrement, je les rejoins et on passe de super soirée. Ils veulent aussi que j'intègre leur appartement. Il reste une chambre. Mais pour le moment, je me sens bien chez mes parents. Et surtout, j'essaie de mettre de l'argent de côté pour m'acheter mon propre appartement. Bientôt peut-être.

\- **_Les gars… je vais rentrer._**

\- **_Ah bon ? tu ne veux pas rester ? Il pleut sévère en plus !_**

Je roule des yeux et envoie le cousin du canapé en plein torse de Jared. Ce type est un pitre. Mais, le meilleur des amis.

\- **_Je suis fatigué. on se voit demain à l'entrainement ?_**

Jared lève le pouce en l'air, tandis que je sers la main de Jacob.

\- **_A demain. Attention sur la route et n'écrase pas de loup !_** souffle-t-il moqueur avant de fermer la porte derrière moi.

Un loup ! Ce type est dingue. En même temps, Jared c'est pris la tête au restaurant hier avec un type qui avait un loup géant sur l'épaule, alors tout est possible.

Devant chez moi, je me gare devant une voiture qui me semble un peu trop familière. A ma grande surprise Lauren est assise côté passager, en larme. Elle a une main posée sur sa joue et mon cœur se sert de la voir dans un tel état. Surtout qu'elle semble trempée. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive encore ?

La pluie tombe vraiment fort cette fois, je ne prends pas le temps de frapper à sa fenêtre et entre directement dans son véhicule. Par chance, il n'est pas verrouiller. Elle renifle sans aucune classe et étrangement je la trouve irrésistible.

\- **_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_**

\- **_Rien._** Murmure-t-elle.

Une larme coule une fois encore le long de sa joue. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- **_Tu as un souci? Tu as mal quelques parts ?_**

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand.

\- **_Non_**.

Sa main posée sur celle-ci se referme un peu plus. Étrange !

\- **_Tu n'étais pas rentré chez toi ?_**

\- **_Chez moi ?_**

Elle incline le visage sur le côté comme un petit animal blessé, mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine.

\- **_Oui. Chez tes parents ?_**

Elle regarde aussitôt par la fenêtre par-dessus mon épaule.

\- **_Je peux dormir dans votre maison ce soir ?_**

Lauren s'exprime comme une petite enfant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais rien n'est normal.

\- **_Pourquoi ?_**

Cette jeune femme ne me regarde pas. D'habitude elle recherche mon regard, hors depuis que je suis dans la voiture elle me fuit totalement. Et quand elle a reçu l'appel tout à l'heure aussi.

\- **_Lauren… pourquoi veut tu dormir chez moi ?_**

Elle prend une grande inspiration et me réponds enfin.

\- **_Nous avons été cambriolés ce soir. Je ne peux pas dormir dans ma maison._**

Mon cœur bat tout à coup plus vite. Cambriolé ? Ce soir ?

\- **_En début de soirée ?_** risquais-je.

La petite blonde dans la voiture hoche la tête. Elle semble très fragile et j'ai une forte envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Pourtant, je ne bouge pas d'un centimètre.

\- **_Des choses ont été volées ?_**

Le pompier en moi est aux aguets.

\- **_Oui. Pas mal de chose._**

\- **_Et tes parents ?_**

Son visage se décompose. Elle ne répond pas tout de suite. Au fond de moi, j'ai envie de lui attraper les épaules et de la secouer, cependant je sais que ça la brusquerai et elle arrêtera de parler. J'adopte alors un ton doux et lent pour l'amadouer. Je fais preuve de philosophie pour le coup.

\- **_Lauren ?_**

\- **_Ils pensent que je suis responsable. Que j'aurai dû être à la maison._**

\- **_Pendant le cambriolage ?_**

Elle fronce les sourcils. Nos regards se croisent enfin pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai rejoint. Elle ne va pas bien du tout. Cette fois, j'en suis certain.

\- **_Je pense._** Murmure-t-elle très bas.

\- **_Tu aurais risqué gros. Heureusement que tu n'y été pas. Ça aurait pu mal finir !_**

Pourquoi ses parents voulaient que Lauren soit chez eux ? C'est incompréhensible.

\- **_La porte d'entrée était ouverte. Il pense que je suis responsable du cambriolage._**

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

\- **_Tu as du mal comprendre !_**

Elle a un petit rire timide et je sais qu'elle est blessée au fond d'elle.

\- **_Croit moi… je le sais._**

Un petit silence s'installe et je la vois tremblante.

\- **_Viens… on rentre… sinon tu vas tomber malade._**

Elle n'a qu'un stupide t-shirt sur elle et une salopette. Bon dieu, pourquoi faut-t-il qu'elle sorte toujours à moitié nu ?

\- **_Je devrais peut-être aller à l'hôtel._**

Elle marmonne dans sa barbe tout en se caressant la joue.

\- **_Ma mère me tuera si je te laisse faire ça._**

D'ailleurs pour être sûr qu'elle reste, j'attrape les clés sur le contact et les retirent. Elle ne réagit pas. Ce qui n'est pas du tout dans son habitude.

\- **_Ta mère t'aime._** L'entendis-je dire doucement.

\- **_Elle t'aime aussi._**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui dis ça… mais, je sens qu'elle en a besoin. Elle ne répond pas. Je sors du véhicule, avant de lui intimé de faire la même chose. Une fois devant la porte d'entrée de la maison, Lauren retire la main de son visage. Elle est rouge vif d'un côté. Je ne fais pas de commentaire, mais je sais qu'elle a surement été giflée.

\- **_Tu étais avec nous durant le cambriolage,_** lui demandais-je doucement en poussant la porte d'entrée.

\- **_Oui._**

\- **_Et tu n'as vu que tes parents ce soir ?_**

Elle hoche la tête. Ma mâchoire se sert ferment. Est-ce que ses parents ont levé la main sur cet ange blond ? Ce n'est pas leur genre, mais je sais avec le temps, que tout est possible malheureusement. Et si jamais sa mère ou son père à lever la main sur elle… je ne pourrai pas fermer ma gueule. Putain, non… je ne pourrai pas !rai pas !


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour,**

 **Je tiens à dire PARDON pour le manque de temps pour poster.**

 **vous êtes nombreux à me le faire remonter.**

 **Entre la vente de l'appartement, le déménagement, la construction de notre maison et le mariage... je n'arrive à rien.**

 **Je vous remercie donc d'être patient. je n'abandonne pas. je suis juste plus lente!**

 **Merci de votre compréhension.**

 ***Amicalement Sabrina**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Point de vue Paul Layote. 

Lauren c'est enfin endormi. J'ai cru que j'allais devoir la veiller toute la nuit. Heureusement pour moi, elle dort enfin. Dans mon lit. Dans mon t-shirt. Et putain, c'est super sexy. Je laisse la lumière du bureau allumé et sort dans le couloir en fermant la porte d'arrière moi. Je porte pour le coup, un survêtement de sport et un t-shirt, même si normalement je dors nu la nuit. Impossible cette fois. Je traverse le couloir à la seule lumière de mon téléphone et rejoint la chambre de mon jeune frère. Je ne prends pas la peine de frapper et entre.

Il dort à point fermé. Du moins, jusqu'à que je pose une main sur son épaule pour le réveiller et que je le secoue un peu. J'allume en suivant la lampe sur sa table de nuit.

\- **_Hum ?_**

\- **_Mec, réveille-toi !_**

\- **_Pourquoi ?_**

\- **_J'ai un truc important à te dire._**

Il semble ne rien vouloir entendre. Je m'accroupi devant son lit à quelques centimètres de son visage et lui tape doucement l'épaule une fois encore.

\- **_C'est au sujet de Lauren !_**

Cette fois, il est totalement réveiller. Il lève la tête sans pour autant changer de position. Chayton est allongé sur le ventre emmitouflé sous la couette.

\- **_Lauren ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_**

\- **_Elle s'est fait cambrioler ce soir ? Du moins sa maison._**

\- **_Je sais… je l'ai eu au téléphone._**

\- **_Ah bon ?_**

Pour le coup, je suis très surpris qu'il soit au courant.

\- **_Oui. Elle n'allait pas très bien. Ses parents pensent que c'est de sa faute ?_**

\- **_Pourquoi ?_** demandais-je vivement.

Un peu trop d'ailleurs, heureusement pour moi, mon frère est encore un peu endormi.

\- **_La porte d'entrée était ouverte._**

\- **_Et ça ne peut pas être-elle ?_**

\- **_Non. Lauren passe uniquement par la cuisine !_**

Cette information me surprend beaucoup.

\- **_Pourquoi ?_**

Mon frère soulève les épaules et se tourne un peu pour me regarder de face cette fois.

\- **_Tu me réveille pour ça ?_**

\- **_Lauren dort dans mon lit !_**

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand sous le choc.

\- **_Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ma meilleure amie dort dans le lit de mon frère ?_** peste-t-il durement.

\- **_Calme-toi. Elle était devant la maison tout à l'heure. En pleure et mouiller. J'ai parlé un peu avec elle…_**

\- **_Et ?_**

\- **_Ça n'allait pas fort !_**

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- **_Je lui laisse mon lit pour ce soir._**

\- **_Pourquoi ?_**

Je ne peux clairement pas tout lui réveiller, alors je joue la carte la plus facile.

\- **_C'est ta meilleure amie non ? Tu devrais me remercier._**

Chayton réfléchit quelques instants avant de me remercier.

\- **_Puis, maman aurait catégoriquement péter un plomb, si elle aurait vu Lauren dormir sur le canapé du salon._**

Je souris de toutes mes dents pour clôturer ma tirade.

\- **_Ouais, c'est sûr !_**

Chayton sourit doucement à son tour. Je préfère ne pas lui parler de mes soupçons concernant sa joue rouge. C'est un point que je dois encore éclaircir.

\- **_Allez, bonne nuit._**

Je me lève avec agilité et retourne à la porte.

\- **_Attends… prends ce cousin._**

Mon frère me jette le second cousin de son lit.

\- **_Merci. Bonne nuit._**

\- **_A toi aussi._**

Je ne sais pas si je vais bien dormir ce soir. J'ai de trop nombreuse questions en tête… et pour dire la vérité, le canapé n'est pas très confortable pour dormir.

Point de vue Lauren MALLORY. 

Le réveille est loin d'être facile. J'ai mal au cœur et à la tête. Ma joue me tire un peu aussi. Je me souviens, alors des évènements de la veille. Les larmes me montent aux yeux s'en attendre.

\- **_Ne pleure pas._**

Je sursaute presque au son de la voix de mon meilleure ami. Le grand et talentueux Chayton Layote. Il est assis sur une chaise d'ordinateur, un magazine de moto dans les mains.

\- **_Je ne pleure pas._** Bredouillais-je.

Il sourit doucement avant de se lever et de me rejoindre.

\- **_Vraiment ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

Chayton sait que je mens, mais on s'en fiche. Sans cérémonie, il me prend dans ses bras et je me laisse bercer sans dire mot. C'est le meilleur des remèdes.

\- **_Ma mère a fait des pancakes à la framboise et au caramel._**

A oui… y a ça aussi qui marche pas mal.

\- **_J'ai le temps de prendre une douche ?_**

\- **_Bien sûr._**

On sort du lit et je vais en direction de la salle de bain, alors qu'il descend à l'étage inférieur. Cependant, une question me vient en tête.

\- **_Qu'avez-vous dit à votre mère ?_**

J'ai peur pour le coup que Paul est cafter. J'ai totale confiance en Chayton en contrepartie, mais je ne connais pas assez bien son frère.

\- **_Paul lui a dit que ta maison n'était pas totalement sécurisée !_**

Impressionnant, moi-même je n'y avais pas pensé.

\- **_Et, mes parents n'ont pas appelé ?_**

\- **_Non. Ma mère a eu ta mère par contre._**

Mon cœur rate un battement.

\- **_Elles n'ont pas parlé de toi. J'étais de la cuisine quand elles ont discutés._**

\- **_Ok._**

J'entre dans la salle de bain et prends mon temps sous la douche chaude. J'ai un début de mal de tête et je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de tomber malade.

Gene a gentiment fait la lessive et mes vêtements sont tout propres. J'ai aussi un gros pull de Chayton sur le dos, lorsque j'entre dans la cuisine. Gene est au fourneau comme souvent les matins. En même temps, il est à peine sept heures du matin.

\- **_Paul n'est pas là ? J'aurai aimé le remercier pour hier._**

Chayton arque un sourcil, tandis que sa mère me répond gentiment.

\- **_J'ai effectivement très bien éduqué mes enfants._** S'amuse-t-elle. **_Et pour te répondre, il travail ce matin. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il devait passer par chez toi avec son équipe pour vérifier la porte d'entrée !_**

Je relève un sourcil.

\- **_Ah bon ?_**

\- **_Oui, les pompiers sont souvent appeler pour contrôler des fois. Et Paul, voulait être sûr que ça ne se reproduise pas._**

J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade en pensant à Paul, comme trop souvent à mon gout. Me retrouver hier seul avec lui, n'a pas arrangé la situation. J'ai dû être pitoyable et me couvrir de honte. Il a cependant l'habitude avec moi.

\- **_Aller, je prends la route avant d'être en retard. Bisous à vous deux et prudence sur la route._**

Madame Layote m'offre un grand sourire et quitte la cuisine après avoir embrasser son fils sur la joue. Ne resta plus que nous deux.

\- **_Mange, on a que quelques minutes !_**

\- **_Pourquoi ?_**

\- **_Je te dépose chez toi avant d'aller à l'université… Il n'est pas prudent que tu conduises. Les garçons vont me rejoindre chez toi._**

Il a raison. C'est rare je dois l'admettre, mais prendre la route serait imprudent. J'ai la tête trop prise par des dizaines de questions. Je croque dans un pancake au caramel et soupire de bien-être.

\- **_Merde, c'est vraiment les meilleures pancake du monde._**

Mon meilleur ami rigole grandement. Il sait très bien que sa mère est une perle en cuisine.

Point de vue Paul Layote. 

Nous sommes chez les MALLORY depuis vingt bonnes minutes. Sa mère est en colère. Son père est partie au travail sans même nous saluer. Quelques choses clochent. Ce n'est vraiment pas leur genre. Nous sommes quatre sur les lieux du cambriolage. En tenues, de pompier ont à d'abord analyser l'extérieur de la maison, puis la porte d'entrée et le hall. Deux de mes coéquipiers sont resté en bas, tandis que je suis monté à l'étage. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant pour la première fois, le bureau familiale. Des photos par centaines. Uniquement à la gloire de Lucas MALLORY. J'ai des frissons dans tous le corps pour le coup.

\- **_Qui est-ce ?_**

Mon coéquipier Stevens n'est arrivé à Forks qu'il y a trois ans. Il ne connait donc pas l'histoire tragique de cette famille.

\- **_Lucas MALLORY._** Bredouillais-je mal à l'aise.

Il fronce les sourcils dangereusement. Je sais qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Et, j'en suis totalement persuadé lorsqu'il entre totalement dans le bureau.

\- **_Je ne savais pas que Lauren avait un frère._**

\- **_Il est mort y a dix ans._**

\- **_Oh !_**

Stevens est pour le coup déstabilisé.

\- **_Tu le connaissais ?_**

\- **_Oui. Nous étions amis._**

Nous étions plus que ça. Nous étions inséparable lui et moi. Comme Lauren et mon frère.

\- **_Comment il est mort ?_**

Etrangement mon cœur se brise à l'évocation de cette journée horrible.

\- **_Nous avions quinze ans et ont aimé profondément le surf. Nous étions avec un prof expérimenté. Malheureusement, une vague puissante a envoyé Lucas au fond de l'eau. Le moniteur n'a pas eu le temps de réagir. Lucas c'est cogner la tête contre un gros rocher, il est mort noyer._**

Stevens me regarde bouche bée.

\- **_Merde, tu étais avec lui ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

J'attrape une photo encadré dont le verre est brisé. Je sors la photo et la porte à mes yeux. C'est une photo de Lucas riant aux éclats.

\- **_C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de sa mort._** Marmonnais-je.

\- **_Ça doit être dur !_**

Il est loin du compte. Lucas me manque tous les jours depuis sa mort. Et des fois, il m'arrive de faire des rêves de ce jour-là. Et la fin est loin d'être réelle à chaque fois.

\- **_C'est bizarre quand même._**

Stevens tourne autour de lui, analysant les murs et les étagères.

\- **_Quoi ?_**

\- **_Regarde… il n'y a aucune photo de Lauren !_**

Je fronce les sourcils avant de regarder autour de moi. Stevens a raison. Il n'y a que des photos de Lucas et des parents. Lauren est totalement inexistante ici. Pourquoi ?

Etrangement, je suis tout à coup très en colère.

Point de vue Lauren MALLORY. 

Chayton gare ma voiture juste derrière le camion de pompier.

\- **_Le frère prodigue est en action !_** chantonne Chayton, alors que je sors du véhicule.

\- **_Arrête avec Paul. Il a été très gentil de m'offrir son lit !_**

\- **_Ouais !_** bougonne-t-il avant que j'entre dans la maison.

Il y a deux hommes dans le salon.

\- **_Bonjour._**

Ils sursautent presque au son de ma voix.

\- **_Bonjour Lauren !_**

Je connais très bien le chef des pompiers : Chef Jim. Je pense n'avoir jamais su sont réelle nom de famille par contre. Puis, tout le monde dans la ville l'appel « Chef Jim ». A moins que Jim soit son nom de famille ? Aucune idée. Et franchement, je n'irai pas lui demander.

Le Chef Jim mange avec mes parents une fois par mois. Diner de couple. Il a une fille et un garçon qui ont tout juste douze ans. Des jumeaux absolument sublimes.

\- **_Je suis venue récupérer des affaires ! C'est possible ?_**

\- **_Bien sûr. Paul et Stevens sont à l'étage. Voit directement avec eux._**

\- **_Merci._**

Je laisse le chef Jim et son collègue travailler et monte à l'étage suivi de près par Chayton. Je repère tout de suite les deux hommes en tenue de pompier. J'ai des palpitants au cœur en croisant le regard de Paul. En civile, Paul est à tomber par terre… en tenue de pompier, il est carrément sexy. L'uniforme lui va plus que bien. On dirait même que le vêtement a été créé pour lui.

\- **_Bonjour._**

\- **_Hey Lauren._** Stevens m'offre un grand sourire tandis que Paul incline le visage vers moi.

Je me sens super mal à l'aise. Je n'entre pas dans la pièce. Paul le remarque tout de suite.

\- **_Tu as besoin de quelques choses ?_**

\- **_De vêtements. Je dois aller à Port Angeles._**

Il hoche la tête, puis regarde son frère par-dessus mon épaule.

\- **_Tu vas conduire ?_**

\- **_Non. Daniel va venir nous récupérer._**

\- **_Super._**

Paul me fait signe de m'écarter ce que je fais maladroitement et marche sur le bout de la chaussure de mon meilleur pote.

\- **_Désolé._**

Je guide ensuite Paul et Chayton jusqu'à ma chambre. Au même moment, celle de mes parents s'ouvrent. Je sursaute et m'arrête brusquement. Ma mère me fait face. J'ai tout de suite des palpitations. A ma grande surprise, ma mère m'ignore totalement. Elle sort de sa chambre et traverse le couloir. Mon cœur saigne un peu plus. Elle n'est donc pas désolée pour hier soir ?

J'entre dans ma chambre et comprends que les dégâts sont vraiment importants. D'ailleurs, Chayton siffle entre ses dents avant de s'installer sur la chaise de mon bureau.

\- **_Ah, je comprends mieux ?_**

\- **_Quoi ?_** demandais-je doucement en attrapant un sac de voyage.

\- **_La raison de ta venue chez moi hier soir. Je n'aurai jamais pu dormir ici moi non plus._**

J'hoche la tête pour toute réponse, le regard déjà braqué a même le sol. Tous mes vêtements jonchent le sol. J'attrape des débardeurs, des pulls et des pantalons avant d'arriver à trouver mes sous-vêtements. Mal à l'aise, je mets tous dans mon sac sans plier. J'attrape ensuite des chaussettes et deux paires de baskets.

\- **_Lauren ?_**

Je relève le visage vers Paul. Il est à l'entrée de ma chambre, appuyé contre le mur. Son collègue est debout à l'entrée.

\- **_Oui ?_**

\- **_Tu comptes partir en vacances ?_**

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- **_Quoi ?_**

Il pointe mon sac du doigt, je me mords l'intérieur de la langue. Pour le coup, je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Chayton rigole doucement et vient à ma rescousse.

\- **_C'est son mode de rangement._** Lui explique-t-il.

Paul fronce les sourcils pas le moins du monde convaincu. J'attrape rapidement un pull noir, un débardeur de la même couleur et un jean.

\- **_Je vais me changer dans la salle de bain._**

Je fuis littéralement ma chambre, laissant les trois hommes derrière moi. Bon dieu, je vais devoir revenir chercher mes affaires plus tard. Hors de question que je dorme chez moi ce soir. Pas après la gifle reçu par mon père. Je ne supporterai pas leur regard accusateur et leur critique. Pas cette fois.

Point de vue Paul Layote. 

Lauren fuit, nous laissant dans sa chambre. J'avance et m'installe sur son lit. Quelques choses clochent. J'en suis maintenant convaincu. En plus, j'ai un excellent sens de l'observation et un sixième sens aiguisé.

\- **_Chayton ?_**

Mon frère arque un sourcil dans ma direction.

\- **_Quoi ?_** grogne-t-il en retour.

\- **_Lauren t'a demandé à venir dormir à la maison ce soir ?_**

\- **_Non._**

Sa réponse est rapide.

\- **_Pourquoi ?_**

\- **_Elle prépare ses bagages. Elle ne compte pas revenir ce soir._**

Ce n'est pas une question et il le sait. Il finit par se lever et regarde dans son sac comme s'il lui appartenait. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de fringue. Tellement, qu'elle ne pourra pas fermer ce dernier.

\- **_Elle n'a rien dit. Elle a un shooting photos, mais c'est dans quelques jours._**

Oui, je m'en souviens les avoirs entendu en parler dimanche au restaurant.

\- **_Quelques choses clochent. Je le sens._**

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, mal à l'aise.

\- **_C'est peut-être à cause de Lucas._**

Il a littéralement chuchoté ses mots.

\- **_Peut-être._**

Est-ce que l'anniversaire de la mort de son frère est en rapport avec le cambriolage et tous ses secrets ?

\- **_Tu étais au courant pour la salle des trophées ?_**

Vu la tête qu'il fait, il n'est pas au courant. Je lui fais signe de me suivre et le guide jusqu'au bureau. Sa mâchoire en tombe presque.

\- **_C'est quoi ce délire ?_**

\- **_Tu ne sais pas ?_**

\- **_Non. Je te jure._** Marmonne-t-il en tournant sur lui-même pour tout voir. **_Je ne suis jamais venue ici. C'est toujours fermé, normalement._**

J'ai une bonne dizaine de questions à poser, mais Lauren est de retour.

\- **_Vous ne devriez pas être là. Mes parents vont être furieux._**

Sans même nous attendre, elle descend les marches à toute allure, son sac à dos sur le dos. Intéressant.

Point de vue Lauren MALLORY. 

Dès que nous sommes arrivés sur le campus, j'ai senti Chayton prêt à me questionner. Il ne voulait pas le faire sur le trajet avec Daniel et Angel et je le remercie grandement pour cette délicate attention. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour l'éviter durant la journée et j'ai même esquivé deux appels et trois messages. J'ai pu jouer la carte « je cherche du travail » pour être tranquille. Cependant, j'avais peur d'avoir toutes les questions sur le trajet retour ou à notre arrivé. Heureusement, Daniel était un peu pressé et Chayton à abandonner.

Durant cette journée, j'étais prise par mes envies d'avoir rapidement un travail, ce qui m'a permis de ne pas penser à la situation actuelle. Quand Daniel et les garçons m'ont déposé devant chez mes parents, aucune lumière n'était allumée. Ils devaient certainement travailler encore. J'avais eu l'idée de prendre mes affaires et partir… oui, mais où ? Ma maison était ici. Puis, c'était mes parents. Je me devais d'avoir une discussion avec eux. Après avoir mangé et pris une douche pour me détendre, je me suis installé dans ma chambre pour lire un livre. Surtout pour me vider la tête.

A minuit, je ne dormais toujours pas lorsqu'ils sont enfin rentrés. En pyjama dans mon lit, je tournais le dos à la porte, lorsque ma mère a ouvert la porte.

\- **_Elle dort ?_**

\- **_Oui !_** dit-elle doucement à mon père.

\- **_Laissons là dormir. C'était une longue journée pour tout le monde._**

Ma mère n'a pas répondu à mon père. Ils ont refermé la porte, alors que les larmes coulaient sur mon visage.

*/*

Le lendemain, j'ai le cœur près à sortir de ma poitrine. Mes parents sont dans le salon et m'attendent de pied ferme visiblement. Habillé, coiffé et sac sur le dos, je suis prête à partir.

\- **_Lauren, nous aimerions parler quelques instants._**

Je souffle un grand coup et m'installe face à eux sur le divan. A ma grande surprise, ma mère pose une tasse de café devant moi. Elle m'offre même un petit sourire.

\- **_Lauren, je voudrai m'excuser pour hier. J'ai dépassé les bornes._**

Mon père reconnait enfin ses torts.

\- **_Je ne passe jamais par la porte d'entrée_**. Lui dis-je en retour.

\- **_Nous le savons._**

J'hoche la tête surprise et contente du changement de situation.

\- **_Ecoute, nous aimerions que tu passes plus de temps à la maison._**

Je fronce les sourcils doucement.

\- **_Vous travaillez tous les soirs de la semaine très tard. Je me sens seule ici._**

\- **_Nous pouvons le concevoir._** Souffle ma mère plus doucement. **_Mais, nous sommes une famille. Il est important que tu sois chez nous et non chez les Layote._**

Mon cœur rate un battement.

\- **_Chayton est mon meilleur ami._**

\- **_Nous le savons. Et ça ne changera pas. Mais, tu dois les laisser vivre leur histoire de famille. Et nous la nôtre._**

J'ai juste envie de crier que nous ne sommes pas une famille à cet instant précis. Pourtant, je ne fais rien. Ne dit rien surtout. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- **_De toute façon, tu es puni de sortie._**

\- **_Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?_**

Mes parents se regardent une fraction de seconde.

\- **_Pour nous avoir répondu comme tu l'as fait hier soir._**

Celle-ci, je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Et je sais aussi que je dois faire attention à mes propos si je ne veux pas aggraver la situation.

\- **_D'accord._**

Mon père fronce les sourcils tandis que ma mère semble ravie.

\- **_Je vais être en retard._**

Je repose la tasse de café que je n'ai pas bu sur la table base. Mes parents semblent satisfaits. Moi pas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Point de vue Lauren MALLORY. 

Quatre jours après le cambriolage, j'ai eu le temps de faire le point sur la situation et sur moi-même. Chayton en paie les pots casé malheureusement. Je n'ai pas vu mon meilleur ami depuis trois long jours et c'est horrible comme sensation.

Nous sommes samedi matin et je suis dans mon élément. En réalité, je suis dans une activité de confort absolu. Je sors de la voiture après l'avoir garé à côté de celle de Leah. Ma belle et époustouflante Leah. J'adore cette femme. Je la trouve extraordinaire. Elle ouvre la porte d'entrée de la maison avant que j'ai eu le temps de frapper.

\- **_Tient, miss America !_** chantonne-t-elle, arquant un sourcil.

Je souris de toutes mes dents heureuse de la voir.

\- **_Tu n'as pas mieux à m'offrir ?_** répondis-je rapidement.

\- **_Barbie Glam ?_** risque-t-elle, en me faisant rire.

\- **_On va rester sur Miss America !_** scandais-je, tout en la serrant dans mes bras.

\- **_Ça va ma belle ?_**

\- **_Super et toi._**

\- **_Génial. Entre les clientes sont impatiente._**

Effectivement, en entrant dans le salon, cinq femmes sont installé sagement, verre de champagne dans les mains et magasine sur les genoux. En premier lieu, je reconnais la futur madame NEWTON : Jessica STANLEY.

Quand j'ai reçu l'appel de Leah hier matin, j'ai hésité à venir. Mais la cousine de mon meilleur ami a eu les arguments solides. Puis, elle avait vraiment besoin de moi. Elle était même désespérée. Sa maquilleuse attirée était malade et j'avais été réquisitionné d'office.

\- **_Bonjour !_** chantonnais-je gaiment, posant ma valise sur la table à manger.

\- **_Salut !_** chantonnèrent les filles gaiement.

Le champagne aide beaucoup j'ai l'impression. J'ouvre ma valise remplit de cosmétique et maquillage et positionne une chaise pour avoir une lumière parfaite sur le futur visage de ma cliente.

C'est l'heure des tests coiffure et maquillage pour la future mariée, témoins et demoiselles d'honneur. Jessica semble joviale. Je me souviens très bien que plus jeune nous avions une pseudo amitié qui n'a pas duré. Effectivement Jessica n'aimait pas beaucoup Chayton et vice versa. Du coup, elle a rapidement arrêté de m'appeler pour faire des sorties.

Leah qui avait déjà commencé son travail à fini la première demoiselle d'honneur. Un magnifique chignon relevé dont plusieurs mèches s'échappent en boucle. La jeune femme que je ne connais absolument pas doit avoir trente ans. Elle a des cheveux marron et des yeux noisette.

\- **_Tu as de la chance, avec la couleur de tes yeux nous allons pouvoir utiliser une large gamme de produit._**

\- **_Vraiment ?_**

Elle semble très heureuse de ce constat.

\- **_De quelle couleur sera ta robe ?_** demandais-je doucement.

C'est Jessica qui répond à sa place.

\- **_Les demoiselles d'honneur en rose pale. Les témoins rose foncé._**

\- **_Parfait. On va d'abord travailler le fond de teint et ensuite les yeux. Le maquillage plutôt prononcé ou naturel ?_**

\- **_Naturel. Pas trop de couleur si possible._** M'explique-t-elle.

Je secoue la tête positivement et m'attaque à mon premier modèle. Je dois lui faire un maquillage sain et lisse. La première règle c'est d'abord nettoyer le visage. Je maquille donc la demoiselle d'honneur, puis, je travaille en premier les sourcils. Pour leur donner une bonne forme.

En premier, j'applique un primer. C'est-à-dire une base pour faire durer celui-ci, plus longtemps dans la journée. C'est en préparation de l'application du fond de teint en somme. Je dépose une petite quantité de produit sur ses joues, son front et son menton. Ensuite, j'étale avec le bout de mes doigts.

Par la suite, j'applique une couche de fond de teint. Ce qui permet d'unifier la peau et d'apporter un effet bonne mine. J'en mets une petite quantité sur ses joues, son front et de nouveau le menton. Je fini par l'arête de son nez. Toujours avec le bout de mes doigts, j'estompe vers l'extérieur de votre visage.

\- **_Bien, nous avons fini le fond de teint._**

Je lui donne le miroir pour qu'elle puisse en jugé par elle-même. Vu le grand sourire sur son visage… elle semble ravie.

\- **_C'est super. Ça m'a complètement lissé le visage._**

Je lui souris en retour, contente du résultat.

\- **_Je vais appliquer une petite poudre de finition transparente pour que vous poussiez le garder jusqu'au couché._**

\- **_Ah oui, super idée. J'ai un diner en amoureux en plus._**

Cette femme est plutôt sympathique je dois le reconnaitre.

\- **_Vous êtes de la région ?_** risquais-je doucement.

\- **_Non. Je suis de Portland. Je suis la cousine de Jessica. Je suis venu pour le weekend._**

\- **_Et vous avez un diner avec quelqu'un de la région ?_** m'étonnais-je.

\- **_Un ami de Mike._**

Je fronce les sourcils doucement. J'ai très envie d'en savoir plus, malheureusement je dois me dépêcher de finir mon travail. Leah a presque fini sa deuxième. Je vais être à la traine.

\- **_Bien… je vais vous demander de ne vraiment pas bouger. On attaque la face difficile._**

\- **_Pas de souci. Je ne bouge plus._**

Je dois lui ouvrir le regard et lui agrandir. Du coup, j'utilise un fard à paupières clair couleur champagne sur l'ensemble de la paupière. Ensuite, je trace un trait de liner fin du coin interne de l'œil jusqu'à la moitié de l'œil. Je continue le trait de liner en l'épaississant petit à petit jusqu'au coin externe de l'œil. Je termine en réalisant une petite virgule qui remonte vers la tempe, étire l'œil et lui donne cet effet « yeux de biche ». Voilà. Première cliente fini. Il n'en reste plus que quatre.

\- **_Et voici pour vous._**

La femme se regarde de nouveau dans le miroir. Elle est contente et le fait savoir. Ses copines sont aussi très contentes du résultat. Elles se servent toutes à nouveau un verre de champagne. Magnifique.

La cliente suivante à des yeux verts absolument splendide. On opte plus pour un maquillage prune. Après avoir travaillé le teint, je m'attaque aux yeux. En premier, j'utilise un crayon prune sur la racine des cils, du haut et du bas. Pour la pose du fard, ça sera un prune plus clair sur l'ensemble de la paupière mobile. Un prune foncé, de l'extérieur de l'œil vers l'intérieur. Cette fois-ci, on reste plus proche de la racine des cils, pour créer un dégradé de couleurs en superposition: couleur claire, couleur foncée et couleur encore plus foncée sur la racine des cils. C'est absolument fantastique avec ses yeux verts.

Pour l'artifice du sourire, j'utilise souvent un anti-teint terne sur l'ourlet des lèvres. Puis un crayon rose, pour dessiner le contour des lèvres, que j'estompe juste après pour un effet flouté. Un rouge à lèvres du même ton pour la touche finale.

\- **_Madame… vous êtes sublime._**

Je le pense réellement. Ses yeux sont telle ceux d'un chat. Fantastique. Elle glousse devant le miroir et me remercie mille fois, avant que Jessica ne s'installe à sa place.

\- **_Alors, Jessica. Des idées ?_**

Sa copine est déjà en train de se prendre en photo à l'autre bout de la pièce avec son verre de champagne dans la main.

\- **_Quelques choses de naturel. Je veux qu'on remarque mes yeux bleus._**

\- **_C'est évident. Ils sont sublime on va les faire ressortir._**

\- **_Génial._**

Mon ancienne amie me fait confiance, je le sens. Je nettoie sa peau, puis travail le teint. Ensuite, brosse ses sourcils et les retravailles un tout petit peu. J'illumine les pommettes en leur donnant une jolie couleur lumineuse. Pour les yeux, on reste à l'image de la robe de mariée : jolie et naturelle.

On met un fard rose buvard sur les paupières mobiles. Ensuite, un fard à paupières plus foncé et je pose une petite ombre auprès des cils afin de créer un effet fumé. J'aime déjà le résultat. Pour autant, ce n'est pas fini.

Avec des yeux bleus, toujours utiliser un crayon bronze surtout avec ses cheveux clairs.

\- **_L'indispensable… mascara waterproof pour résister aux larmes et à la pluie._** Dis-je à Jessica, qui me sourit en contrepartie.

Avant l'étape du rouge à lèvres, je mets un peu de poudre libre sur la bouche avec un pinceau. Cet effet poudré garantit une durée plus longue au rouge à lèvres. Celui-ci sera rose pale. Qui va superbement bien avec son teint de peau.

\- **_Fini._** Dis-je doucement en lui donnant déjà le miroir.

\- **_Humm…_**

Elle se regarde sous toutes les coutures, tandis que je fronce les sourcils.

\- **_Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi douée. Merci beaucoup._**

Je souffle de soulagement et je sais que Leah aussi.

\- **_Merci._**

\- **_Non sérieusement. Tu as appris quand à faire ça ?_**

\- **_J'ai fait plusieurs stages et j'ai fait une école spécialisé._**

\- **_Incroyable._**

Je souris de toutes mes dents. Je suis pour le coup ravie de ma performance. Il me reste encore deux clientes avant de me faire libérer. Mais étrangement, je m'amuse plutôt bien. Surtout que les filles sont bavarde et parle beaucoup de tout et de rien.

Une fois la prestation fini, Leah me raccompagne jusqu'à ma voiture.

\- **_Merci beaucoup Lauren, tu viens de me sauver._**

\- **_Avec plaisir. Je me suis bien amusé._**

\- **_Tu ne veux toujours pas travailler pour moi._**

\- **_Je vais y réfléchir sérieusement, mais tu sais j'ai déposé plusieurs CV à Portland._**

Elle bougonne comme souvent, puis me sert dans ses bras avant de me souhaiter une bonne journée. Dieu que j'aime cette fille.

Point de vue Paul Layote. 

Je n'ai jamais vu mon frère aussi déprimé. Il tourne en rond même. Il n'a que très peu de nouvelle de Lauren et elle n'essaie pas de le voir depuis quelques jours. Je sais qu'elle cherche activement du travail et qu'elle se prépare à son prochain shooting photo, mais là, Chayton devient fou.

\- **_Salut !_**

Il ne me répond à peine, lorsque je m'installe avec lui au salon.

\- **_Des nouvelles ?_**

Il me regarde enfin.

\- **_Elle est punie._**

\- **_Punie ?_**

J'ai une forte envie de rire, mais je ne le fais pas par respect.

\- **_Elle a 23 ans non ?_**

\- **_Ouais… son père… il dit que c'est la faute de Lauren !_**

\- **_Le cambriolage ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

\- **_Pourquoi ? La police a bien dit que c'était une entrée par effraction. Que les portes étaient bien fermées. Et nous avons eu la même conclusion._**

\- **_Oui. Je sais… il lui reproche de ne jamais être chez eux, mais ici._**

Je grimace malgré moi.

\- **_Ils sont assez mal placés pour parler !_** bredouillais-je.

Il me sourit doucement.

\- **_Je vais au sport. Tu veux venir ?_**

Mon frère semble surprit de ma proposition, mais fini par me suivre. C'est tellement rare de faire une activité entre frère. Le fait que Lauren ne soit pas là, aide un peu les choses, je dois l'avouer. Je m'entends beaucoup plus avec Enzo notre petit frère de douze ans. J'ai plus de facilité avec lui qu'avec Chayton. Depuis toujours.

Je n'ai jamais été proche de Chayton, depuis l'enfance. En grandissant, les choses ne sont pas arranger. J'étais avec mes copains et lui avec les siens. Nous sommes frère et lié par le sang, mais je dois admettre que je ne le connais pas assez bien.

Notre histoire n'as jamais été peuplé de disputes et encore moins de complicités. Il n'y pas de grand amour fraternel et encore moins de haine. Je crois qu'on se situe au milieu de tout cela. Je crois pour autant qu'on s'en sort plutôt bien dans notre relation. Et ont à réussi avec le temps à trouver un bon équilibre.

Point de vue Lauren MALLORY

Chayton a fait la tête durant les trente premières minutes. La palme du meilleur ami boudeur. Ensuite, il est redevenu mon meilleur ami joueur. C'est pourquoi en sortant du cinéma nous marchons gaiment dans les rues du centre-ville.

\- **_Tu n'as toujours pas faim ?_**

\- **_Non._**

Je secoue négativement la tête, alors qu'il me présente une fois de plus son seau de pop-corn.

\- **_C'est pourtant délicieux._**

Je roule des yeux malgré moi.

\- **_Chayton, j'ai rendez-vous après-demain pour une séance photo._**

Il roule des yeux à son tour ce qui me fait rire grandement. Il ne sait vraiment pas y faire.

\- **_Des nouvelles d'Hateyha ?_**

Chayton me regarde du coin de l'œil avant de renifler vulgairement.

\- **_J'ai entendu dire qu'elle serait à la fête ce soir._**

\- **_Intéressant. Tu comptes lui parler ?_**

\- **_Peut-être._** S'amuse-t-il doucement.

Je suis prête à lui tirer les verres du nez lorsqu'il s'arrête devant le magasin à la façade blanche et noir.

\- **_C'est le grand jour bébé._**

\- **_Désolé, je passe mon tour._**

Je continue ma route, mais mon stupide ami ne compte pas continuer son chemin. Bien au contraire.

\- **_Tu devrais réfléchir._** Pestais-je, alors qu'il ouvre la porte.

\- **_Viens avec moi._**

Comment lui dire non, alors qu'il a un regard de chien battu ?

Nous entrons dans le magasin pas très à l'aise. Chayton passe devant comme très souvent. Protecteur et un peu inquiet. Nous ne sommes jamais entrés dans ce genre de boutique. Pourtant, on passe devant pratiquement tous les jours. On a voulu y entrer une bonne centaine de fois depuis notre majorité. Chayton me tends la main et je la récupéré sans me poser de question. L'homme derrière le comptoir, relève les yeux de son magazine et nous regarde sans sourciller.

\- **_Je peux vous renseigner ?_**

Chayton se racle la gorge et prend la parole.

\- **_Nous souhaitons nous faire tatouer._**

\- **_Je ferme dans une heure. C'est un petit tatouage ou un gros ?_**

\- **_Petit pour moi._** Dis-je doucement.

Chayton sourit de toutes ses dents. Comme si j'allais le laisser faire la bêtise seul.

\- **_Le mien sera de taille moyenne._** Enchaine Chayton un peu plus imposant.

L'homme repose son magazine et nous fait signe d'avancer un peu plus dans le magasin. Chayton me sert la main un peu plus fermement dans la sienne.

\- **_Tu es sur ?_** me souffle-t-il très bas, tandis que l'homme attrape des gants.

\- **_Comme si j'avais le choix._** Pestais-je.

Mon ami d'enfance prend une grande inspiration et se retourne totalement vers le tatoueur au look incroyable. Il porte un débardeur gris prêt du corps, un jean noir, des bottines noire avec des chaines en métal accrochés dessus. Il a aussi une casquette retourné sur la tête et ce qui ne passe pas inaperçu des tatouages par dizaine. Même sur le visage ce qui est assez étrange de mon point de vue. Niveau rebelle, il est plutôt pas mal.

Mon meilleur ami s'installe sur une longue chaise et l'homme s'affaire à organiser ses affaires.

\- **_Tu es sur Chayton ?_**

\- **_Oui, parfaitement._**

Mon meilleur ami, veut se faire tatoué sur l'épaule le symbole de sa famille. Ouais… rien que ça. Un rond avec à l'intérieur pas mal de symbole dont j'ignore les significations. Je dois dire que c'est très beau, mais c'est un peu gros et surtout il veut le faire sur l'épaule. Je sais aussi que le trois quart des adultes de sa famille ont se tatouage. Son père et Paul l'ont également. Enzo l'aura surement un jour.

\- **_Tu devrais peut être revenir avec ton frère. Ou ton père_**. Marmonnais-je, alors que l'homme lui nettoie la peau avec du produit liquide.

\- **_Non. Je veux le faire ici, avec toi._**

Je roule des yeux, mais ne rajoute rien. Le tatoueur recopie le dessin de Chayton sur du papier avant de le coller à sa peau. Lorsqu'il retire le document, le symbole est posé sur la peau de Chayton en violet. Puis, le travail à l'encre et l'aiguille commence. A ma grande surprise, Chayton ne bronche pas durant tout le processus. Au bout d'une heure d'attente, c'est mon tour. L'homme va faire un peu d'heure supplémentaire, mais il ne dit rien pour le moment.

\- **_Et pour toi ma jolie ?_**

Le tatoueur me regarde amusée tandis que je prends la place de Chayton.

\- **_Je voudrais une vague à l'intérieur du poignet._**

Mon ami n'est pas surprit. Il connait mon projet depuis très longtemps. Pour l'anniversaire du décès de mon frère, je voulais quelques choses d'évoquant. Il est mort à cause du vague, je ne peux pas faire mieux. Et en plus ma passion est le surf. Ce qui peut être assez troublant. D'ailleurs, personne n'arrive à comprendre mon amour du surf, alors que cela à prit la vie d'un être aimé. Encore moins mes parents.

Mon tatouage dur moins de quinze minutes et c'est largement assez car pour le coup, j'ai beaucoup plus souffert que Chayton. Ce que je trouve totalement injuste.

\- **_Aller, je dois rentrer. Je suis toujours punie._** Pestais-je avant de rejoindre mon véhicule. **_Les garçons vont arriver ?_**

\- **_Oui, ils sont en chemin._**

Je sers Chayton dans mes bras avant de monter dans le véhicule. Je baisse la vitre et lui souffle un « a ce soir », qui le ravie totalement. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire, mais ce soir j'irai faire la fête avec tout le monde au Parc Dorchester Shores en bord de la baie et du port. Punition ou non.

*/*

Il a fait extrêmement bon toute la journée. Malgré le ciel gris de fin de journée qui nous a menacés d'une grande pluie… mais rien. Et, c'est exceptionnel. J'arrive Parc Dorchester Shores vers 22h. Malgré la chaleur, je sais très bien que le soir au bord de l'eau, il fait toujours plus froid. C'est pourquoi je porte un jean bleu clair et un gros pull à capuche noir. Je traverse la foule d'un pas lent, mais converse dans la main. Il y a du sable tout le long du bord d'eau et j'aime sentir le sable sous mes pieds. J'arrive très rapidement à trouver mon meilleur ami. Chayton est avec la nouvelle fille qui convoitise. Il s'agit d'Hateya. Une magnifique Amérindienne qui doit avoir la vingtaine. Chayton est limite amoureux d'elle depuis quelques mois. Depuis qu'il l'a revue après les vacances. Ça été assez clair pour lui : c'était elle et personne d'autre.

Hateyha est vraiment magnifique, je dois le reconnaitre. Une jolie peau bronzée, de longs cheveux noirs. Des yeux marron très clairs. Grande et surtout fine. Tout ce qu'aime Chayton. Je ne préfère pas les rejoindre. Il a enfin l'occasion de lui parler.

Je bifurque tranquillement à droite et tombe quelques pas plus loin sur le clan des Mexicains, presque en entier. Ils sont tous installé à même le sol, alors que la plupart des gens sont sur des plaids.

\- **_Lauren MALLORY en chair et os !_** chantonne un peu trop fort à mon gout Quil Ateara V.

Un des meilleurs amis de Paul. Les gens aux alentour tournent le visage vers moi. Certains, reste concentré sur moi… d'autre retourne à leurs conversation. Ils sont une dizaine de mecs et deux filles uniquement.

\- **_Quil ! Les gars !_** marmonnais-je, avec un léger mouvement de tête.

Je reprends mon chemin, ou du moins j'essaie. Jared se lève d'un bon et me retient par le bras.

\- **_Lauren, je crois qu'il est temps qu'on boit un verre tous ensembles._**

Le ton de sa voix, ne me laisse aucune chance de partir. De plus, Jared fait presque de tête de plus que moi. Comment lui faire face sans ne pas être ridicule. J'ai le même problème avec Paul. Même si avec lui c'est plus facile de lui tenir tête vu que je le connais.

\- **_Ah bon ?_** m'étranglais-je, tandis qu'il ressert un peu plus sa main autour de mon poignée.

\- **_Oui. Installe-toi avec nous. tu aimes la bière ?_**

Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire… mais, une chose est sûre… Ils ne vont pas me laisser partir aussi facilement. Nous le savons tous.

\- **_Une seule bière. Je dois rejoindre Chayton !_**

\- **_Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Il discute avec Hateya._**

\- **_Ok._**

\- **_Tu n'es pas jalouse j'espère ?_** s'enquit vivement Quil, alors que je m'installe entre les deux hommes.

J'arque un sourcil dans sa direction, ce qui le fait tout de suite rire.

\- **_D'accord. C'était juste pour savoir._**

\- **_Je n'aime pas Chayton de cette façon._** Rouspétais-je.

J'attrape la bière que m'offre assez gentiment Jared et regarde plus attentivement autour de moi. Tous les mecs sont en short ou jean. Rien d'autre. Pas de t-shirt ce qui me laisse tout le plaisir des yeux. Ce sont de plus des garçons qui s'entretiennent énormément. Ils ont tous des corps de rêve. Très impressionnant. Je connais Quil et Jared depuis quelques années. Je sais que Paul et eux sont amis depuis toujours. Un peu comme moi et Chayton.

Il y a ensuite Embry, qui discute avec une fille dont j'ignore l'identité. Seth Clearwater, le cousin de Chayton discute avec eux.

\- **_Alors… elle est bonne ?_** se renseigne doucement Jared en se rapprochant de moi.

\- **_Oui, merci._**

Tout mon corps se tend.

\- **_Tu es au courant pour ton pote Mike NEWTON ?_** continue-t-il moqueur.

\- **_Oui_**. Souris-je. **_Lui et Jessica forment un couple intéressant._**

Les deux hommes arquent un sourcil, ce qui me fait rougir un peu. Jared s'en rends compte et me taquine immédiatement dessus.

\- **_T'es super mignonne quand tu rougie. J'adore !_**

\- **_Arrête !_** rouspétais-je, alors qu'il tente de pincer ma joue.

Les deux hommes rigolent prestement. Bon dieu… Chayton pourrait me libérer non ?

\- **_Mike ce n'est pas un ex à toi ?_**

\- **_Oui._** Soupirais-je. **_Ça a duré une semaine ou un truc du genre_**.

Les deux hommes se regardent une fraction de seconde, mais je sais que quelques choses ne va pas. Je prends une nouvelle gorgée de bière essayant de la finir rapidement pour pouvoir partir. Quil vie à la Push depuis sa naissance. Je le croise souvent lorsque je vais rendre visite aux MUNOZ. Il est plutôt gentil. Et je dois reconnaitre assez beau garçon. Il est ouvrier en bâtiment depuis plusieurs mois. Il est musclé, à des cheveux noirs, des yeux marron foncé. Il est surtout très musculeux et sans son t-shirt c'est encore plus impressionnant. Chaque muscle ressort. Il a aussi souvent un petit sourire espiègle qui le rend très coquin.

\- **_Ils jouent ?_**

Jared pose la question à un homme à la peau bronzé qui vient d'arriver.

\- **_Oui, le terrain est prêt. On vous attend._**

Je vais enfin pouvoir partir. Je fini ma bière d'une dernière longue gorgée et me lève en même temps que Jared et Quil.

\- **_Bon merci pour la bière et la discussion. Je vais voir Chayton._**

\- **_Non…_**

Quil vient de m'arrêter en posant une main sur mon épaule.

\- **_Non ?_** risquais-je fronçant les sourcils.

\- **_Tu viens jouer avec nous._**

Mon premier réflexe est de rire. C'est la meilleure blague du monde.

\- **_Non merci._**

\- **_Si… tu seras dans mon équipe. Je suis sûr que tu es forte en sport._**

\- **_Je suis madame tout le monde. Croit moi, tu ne me veux pas dans ton équipe._**

Il m'administre un clin d'œil joueur et m'invite à le suivre.

\- **_Non. Sérieux, Quil. Je ne vais pas venir jouer avec vous._**

\- **_Tu devrais peut-être te mettre à vivre un peu, Lauren !_**

Cette petite pique me fait mal. Pourtant, je garde un visage sobre. Pour qui il se prend ce prétentieux ?

\- **_C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi Quil. Mais je t'assure, Je vie très bien. Je te remercie._**

Voilà, il a de nouveau ce petit sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres.

\- **_Viens jouer._**

Jared, lui ne me laisse pas le choix. Il attrape mon avant-bras et me fait avancer à travers le parc. Nous étions proche de l'eau, maintenant nous traversons la foule et allons un peu plus vers l'herbe et les airs de jeux.

On finit par s'arrête devant un grand terrain dessiner à la peinture blanche et un grand filet suspendu. Le tout illuminé par deux grands poteaux électrique.

\- **_Tiens… vous avez trouvé une joueuse ?_**

Sans même voir le visage, je sais que nous en présence du grand et puisant Jacob. Punaise, ma soirée tourne au vinaigre.

\- **_Yep… elle attendait que Chayton termine de draguer Hateya. Nous l'avons sauvé de l'ennuie._** S'amuse moqueur Jared, relâchant mon bras.

Cette fois, je fais face à Jacob. D'ailleurs, il vient m'embrasser l'air de rien sur la joue avant d'aller directement au milieu du terrain. C'est quoi sont problème à lui ?

D'ailleurs, il n'est pas tout seul. Il y a Leah, Emilie et Paul. Magnifique. Ce dernier ne porte, comme ses collègues, qu'un simple short de plage s'arrêtant au genou.

\- **_Lauren, cool tu viens jouer ?_**

La splendide Leah quitte le côté gauche du terrain et court déjà vers moi. Elle me prend dans ses bras sans cérémonie et je lui rends son étreinte. J'adore cette fille.

\- **_Je n'ai pas eu le choix_**. Marmonnai-je.

Elle rigole contre moi, puis me traine vers Collin et Paul. Le premier ravi me tape la main à mon arrivé avec un grand sourire. Le second semble me sondé perplexe.

\- **_Tu sais jouer au volley ?_**

\- **_Oui, je connais les règles._** Dis-je doucement.

Il arque un sourcil avant de reposer la question différemment.

\- **_Tu connais les règles… mais est-ce que tu sais y jouer ?_**

Je préfère hausser les épaules.

\- **_Vous êtes prêts ?_**

On se tourne vers l'autre côté du filet. Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand lorsque je reconnais Mike et Tyler. Putain, c'est une réunion d'ex-copain ? Je rougie un peu malgré moi. Ce qui se voit tout de suite.

\- **_Salut, Lauren ! En forme ?_**

\- **_Salut Mike._** Dis-je en reculant de deux pas. **_Je vais au fond._**

Jared rigole comme toujours à mes dépends. Jacob m'offre un grand sourire et j'ai juste envie de lui mettre mon pied là où je pense. L'équipe adverse est également constituée d'Éric, Austin et d'un type dont j'ignore l'existence. Mais étrangement ressemble un peu à Mike. Peut-être un membre de sa famille ?

\- **_Leah, tu joues devant avec Jacob !_** souffle naturellement Paul. **_Je joue au milieu. Jared avec Lauren derrière. On changera ensuite._**

Je ne réponds même pas à cet homme dont je suis follement amoureuse. Putain, il est tellement beau est désirable. C'est tellement injuste. Les gens se sont rassemblés autour de nous pour voir le match improvisé.

Point de vue Paul Layote. 

Durant les dix premières minutes, le match bats son plein. Dans le premier set, on mène 14 à 7. Ce qui rend Mike et Tyler furieux. Ne manque qu'un petit point pour marquer le premier jeu. Et je compte bien le remporter. A ma grande surprise Lauren joue très bien. Elle court et saute dès qu'elle le peut. Jared lui fait de très bonne passe également. Jacob l'ignore comme bien souvent.

Je smash un grand coup et Tyler ne peux pas réceptionner mon tir. 15 à 7, parfait !

J'offre un clin d'œil joueur à Lauren, ce qui la surprend, toutefois elle sourit très rapidement.

\- **_A notre tour._**

Je fais signe à l'ex de Lauren de servir. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle est sortie avec lui. Encore moins avec Mike. J'avais d'ailleurs piqué une colère noire en l'apprenant. Ils n'avaient tenus face à moi et mes copains qu'une semaine chacun. Par contre, Lauren ne doit jamais le savoir. Sinon, je suis foutu.

Je suis prêt à recevoir le ballon lorsque ce dernier prend une toute autre direction. J'ai compris avant même de le voir. Je n'ai pas pu réagir par contre. Et putain, je vais le tuer.

Point de vue Lauren MALLORY. 

Je viens de me prendre le ballon en pleine tronche. J'ai rien vu venir. Absolument rien. Le ballon est sortie de je ne sais ou. En tout cas, j'ai horriblement mal. Ça c'est certain. Je gémis et coince ma tête entre mes genoux. Assise dans l'herbe, j'essaie de reprendre mes esprits. Le nez entre mes mains. Je le sers fort.

\- **_Putain, Lauren._**

Paul pose une main dans mes cheveux. Il est doux et délicat.

\- **_Lève la tête._**

Je n'y arrive pas. Je suis paralysé par la douleur. Pourtant, il essaie de me forcer à me détendre. Je peux voir deux autres pieds et encore deux autres devant moi.

\- **_Elle va bien ?_**

\- **_Mike_** ** _… je vais te tuer._** Crache Paul dangereusement.

\- **_Je n'ai pas fait attention. Je pensais qu'elle était prête. Elle a arrêté des plus forte que ça tout à l'heure._**

J'entends ensuite Jared dire à Mike de reculer, mais pas clairement. J'ai un gout amer dans la bouche. Comme du métal. Je comprends rapidement que je saigne.

Deux mains fermes me soulèvent du sol. Je pose les pieds à terre. Je suis en pleure lorsque je croise le regard de Paul. Ses yeux sont inquiets. Sans attendre une seconde, il me porte comme une jeune mariée et traverse la plage presque en courant. Impressionnant. Contre son torse chaud et ferme, j'essaie de ne pas retirer mes mains de mon nez. Une fois à la voiture de Paul, c'est autre chose.

\- **_Lauren… retire tes mains… on va poser mon t-shirt._**

Je ne peux pas parler. Alors je fais pivoter ma tête de gauche à droite.

\- **_Je ne te demande pas ton autorisation. A trois… un… deux… trois._**

Je sais que je dois m'exécuter. Je relâche mes mains et il fait passer son t-shirt dessus.

\- **_Putain je vais le tuer._**

J'ai envie de rire… mais, à la place je fais un petit bruit très bizarre. Jacob ne nous a pas quitté un seul instant.

\- **_Tu veux qu'on la guide chez mon père ou chez ma tante ?_**

Je n'entends pas la réponse de Paul à l'encontre de Jacob. Je sais juste que ce dernier s'installe sur le siège passager de la voiture et que Paul m'aide à m'installer à l'arrière, lui à mes côtés.

\- **_Lauren, tu as surement le nez cassé vu comment ça pise le sang. On va devoir t'emmener chez une guérisseuse. On en a pour quelques minutes._**

Je ne réponds pas.

\- **_Tu comprends ? Tu m'entends ?_**

Je cligne des yeux et hoche la tête en même temps, alors qu'il a toujours ses mains autour de mon nez. Et son autre bras autour de mes épaules. C'est simple, je ne peux pas vraiment bouger. Mais, je suis contre lui, c'est tout ce qu'il compte. Assez rapidement, nous arrivons dans une des ruelles du quartier de Hyde Park. Je crois reconnaitre Readville, mais je n'en suis pas certaine. Je ne sais pas trop comment nous avons fait pour arriver jusqu'ici. Dès que Jacob coupe le monteur, les lumières dans la maison s'allument. Une femme ouvre la porte. Jacob la rejoint.

\- **_Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous sommes chez la sœur du père à Jacob._** Me dit-il doucement. **_C'est une soigneuse._**

Je fronce les sourcils. Il doit vouloir dire infirmière surement ? Du moins j'espère.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Point de vue Lauren MALLORY. 

Si j'ai bien compris, je dois être dans la maison de la tante à Jacob. Chez une infirmière ou un truc du genre. Enfin je crois. Les garçons ne m'ont pas vraiment expliqué. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle va arrêter le saignement et me soulager. Assise sur un fauteuil très confortable, je la regarde s'agiter dans toutes les pièces, ce qui me donne presque le vertige. Elle a la peau plus mate que celle de Jacob. De long cheveux noir s'arrêtant en bas du dos et fin. Elle porte une robe bleu nuit et pieds nus. Je la vois couper et bruler des fleurs ou des branches de plantes, je n'arrive pas à bien voir avec la main de Paul qui retient son-t-shirt sur mon visage. Il refuse de le lâcher et je ne vais pas me faire prier.

Quelques instants après la pièce est enfumé, littéralement. Une fumée blanche et assez épaisse. Etrangement, je respire plutôt bien par la bouche et le gout sur ma langue est assez agréable. La tante à Jacob fini par revenir vers moi. Elle a un liquide jaunâtre dans un bol qui ne me donne pas envie et je me recule presque, lorsqu'elle le mets à hauteur de visage.

\- **_Elle a le nez cassée. Je dois lui remettre._**

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand sous le choc de la révélation. J'essaie de me redresser, Paul plus rapide pose sa main libre sur mon épaule et me réinstalle sur le siège.

\- **_Ma petite, tu vas ressentir une douleur, mais elle va vite se calmer._**

Je gigote la tête de droite à gauche rapidement. Hors de question qu'elle me touche. Jacob revient à ce moment.

\- **_Jacob aide moi à la tenir,_** lui demande Paul à ma grande surprise.

Putain, je ne fais pas ma maline pour le coup. Jacob pose ses mains sur mes épaules tandis que sa tante pose la main sur le t-shirt de Paul et ce dernier le lâche. Il vient ensuite s'accroupir devant moi et me récupère mes mains dans les siennes.

\- **_Lauren. Tu vas devoir nous faire confiance._**

Il chuchote presque ses mots, tandis que la pièce est littéralement enfumée maintenant. Limite je n'arrive plus à voir au-delà d'Paul à mes pieds.

La femme finie par relâcher le tissu de mon visage, qui tombe au sol avec brutalité. Puis, elle pose ses mains de part et d'autre de mon nez et le masse quelques instants. Paul ne quitte pas mon regard et franchement je n'ai pas envie de quitter le sien. J'ai l'impression pour le coup d'être connecter à lui et de pouvoir lire dans son âme. Je sais qu'il souffre autant que moi étrangement.

Une larme coule le long de ma joue lorsque, je sens les mains de la femme quitter mon visage. Elle frotte ses mains entre elle, puis les reposent sur mon nez. Je ressens pour le coup, une forte chaleur. Une très, très forte chaleur. Puis, avec un petit mouvement sec, elle bouge mon nez de droite à gauche. Et inversement. Je hurle sous le coup de la douleur et franchement mon cri déchire le silence de la nuit. Paul sert fortement ses mains dans les miennes en soutien, alors que Jacob me retient toujours assise sur mon siège.

\- **_C'est fini ma petite._**

Elle attrape une poche de sac derrière elle et l'enroule dans une serviette avant de le poser sur mon nez. Paul quitte mes mains et attrape la poche pour la maintenir en l'air. Je me sens pour le coup, très fatigué et surtout je ne vois plus rien autour de moi.

\- **_Tu lui feras boire ça d'ici une heure !_** l'entendis dire tout bas à Paul, alors que je ferme doucement les yeux.

\- **_Elle va dormir je pense._**

\- **_Tu devras la réveiller. C'est important._**

Le reste, je ne l'entends pas. Je tombe de sommeil.

*/*

Paul me réveille deux fois durant cette nuit. Je suis allongé dans un lit, la tête sur un cousin. Il est assis sur le lit mes jambes reposant sur ses genoux. C'est assez étrange comme situation. L'homme de mes rêves et bien plus encore me fait boire une mixture des plus étranges deux fois. J'ai eu envie de vomir les deux fois.

\- **_Tu dois prendre la route à quelle heure ?_**

J'arrive difficilement à m'assoir sur le lit, alors qu'il se lève pour reposer le bol sur un bureau.

\- **_Quoi ?_**

J'ai les pensées embrouillé. La tête lourde et les idées pas très claires.

\- **_Tu as une sorte de shooting demain ?_**

Je fronce les sourcils avant de répondre.

\- **_Oui._**

\- **_Et, tu dois partir aujourd'hui … mais à quelle heure ?_**

Pour le coup, j'ai envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps. Je crois qu'il s'en rend compte, puisqu'il reprend doucement.

\- **_Quoi ?_**

\- **_Comment tu sais ça ?_**

\- **_Tu l'as dit à ma mère dimanche dernier au repas._**

Ah mais oui.

\- **_Exact._**

\- **_Alors ?_**

Je prends une grande inspiration perturbé par toute cette soirée et surtout cette nuit.

\- **_Je dois prendre la route vers midi._**

Paul regarde la montre à son poignet, avant de revenir vers moi.

\- **_Il nous reste deux heures. Tes valises sont prêtes ?_**

\- **_Presque._** Lui répondis-je fronçant les sourcils. **_Mais quand tu veux dire nous… ?_**

Je laisse ma phrase en suspend et pointe du doigt une fois dans sa direction, puis vers moi… deux fois de suite.

\- **_Tu ne peux pas conduire._**

\- **_Je pense pouvoir conduire_**. Lui répondis-je un peu trop vivement.

Tellement que j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu.

\- **_Lève-toi._** me demande-t-il en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le mur de la chambre.

Je le vois ensuite croiser les bras sur son torse fort et musclé. Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi beau.

\- **_Lauren ?_**

\- **_Hum ?_**

Je me mort la lèvre inférieur malgré moi et la relâche sous son regard chaud et brulant. Du moins, c'est la sensation qu'il me fait.

\- **_Lève-toi._**

\- **_Je ne préfère pas !_** bredouillais-je.

\- **_C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Je vais te conduire à Seattle._**

Mon cœur rate un battement. Je crois même qu'il a arrêté de battre une seconde ou deux suite à ses mots.

\- **_Quoi ?_**

\- **_Tu ne peux pas conduire. Je t'accompagne !_**

\- **_NON !_**

J'ai presque crié ce mot, alors que Paul quitte déjà la chambre. Merde, c'est quoi ce délire ?

\- **_Paul, tu ne peux pas venir avec moi._**

\- **_Pourquoi ?_**

Il revient dans la chambre avec deux tasses. Il m'en donne une et va se réinstaller contre le mur. Putain, il ne peut pas s'habiller ? Les arômes de café vient chatouiller mes narines et je m'empresse de boire une gorgée.

\- **_Hum… c'est délicieux._**

\- **_Fabrication maison._**

J'arque un sourcil, mais il ne compte pas en dire plus visiblement.

\- **_C'est demain ton shooting ?_**

\- **_Oui. A onze heures._**

Il hoche la tête avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres. J'en fais de même…

\- **_Tu dors à l'hôtel ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

Je me sens rougir, heureusement Paul ne fait pas de réflexion déplacer.

\- **_Parfait. Je vais t'emmener. Je n'ai rien de prévu, tu as de la chance._**

\- **_Tu ne travailles pas ce weekend ?_** m'étonnais-je.

\- **_Non. J'ai posé deux jours de repos_**.

Un long silence s'installe entre nous, mais il est très vite brisé par le bruit d'un véhicule qui roule rapidement jusqu'à la maison. Je m'embrasse de regarder par la fenêtre.

\- **_Jacob et Jared sont allés récupérer ta voiture. On partira avec la tienne._**

\- **_Parfait._**

Je souris doucement.

\- **_Merci, Paul. Pour hier soir et cette nuit._**

\- **_Essaie de ne plus te casser le nez !_**

\- **_Promis !_**

Je touche du bout des doigts mon nez et ce dernier me tire un peu. Cependant, c'est très supportable. Je n'aurai jamais cru ça possible.

\- **_Il guéri bien. dans deux heures, tu n'auras plus rien._**

\- **_Je peux voir._**

\- **_Pas pour le moment_**.

Il grimace légèrement et je sais qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que je regarde de peur de tourner de l'œil.

\- **_Lauren ?_**

\- **_Hum ?_**

\- **_Il est impératif que notre escapade à Seattle reste entre nous._**

Je fronce les sourcils dubitatifs.

\- **_Tu ne dois le dire à personne. Et surtout pas à Chayton._**

Me cœur rate un battement

\- **_Euh… oui… d'accord_**.

Pour le coup, je suis embêter de cette demande, mais en même temps je sais que Chayton risque d'être très en colère si je vais à Seattle avec son frère. Encore plus si nous devront dormir à l'hôtel. Je n'ai clairement pas envie de me mettre mon meilleur ami à dos.

Point de vue Paul Layote. 

Cela fait un peu plus d'une heure quarante que je conduis. Nous sommes actuellement en train de contourner Port Angeles, pour éviter les bouchons du samedi et des centres commerciaux. Il nous reste bien trois heures de route encore. Je regarde Lauren du coin de l'œil. Je dois reconnaitre qu'elle a fait le choix d'une tenue assez singularisée. De toute façon, cette fille, n'a jamais aimé être comme les autres. Et je crois que c'est ce qui me plait chez elle. Lauren porte un jean noir, des bottines noirs, un t-shirt à rayure blanc et rose qui va merveilleusement bien avec son blouson en simili cuir rose. Elle a aussi des boucles d'oreilles jaunes vif qui m'attirent l'œil. Cette fille est vraiment unique en son genre.

\- **La chambre d'hôtel sera disponible à partir de heure quarante.** Me souffle Lauren, tout en se regardant pour la centième fois depuis ce matin dans le miroir.

\- **On y sera bien avant.** Lui répondis-je tranquillement. **_Tu as prévenue qu'on sera finalement deux ?_**

Elle attrape aussitôt son téléphone portable et me montre ses mails après avoir pianoté dessus.

\- **_L'agence paie le transport et l'hébergement. La chambre est déjà pour deux._**

\- **_Vraiment ?_** m'étonnais-je.

Elle hoche la tête ravie, un sourire radieux sur le visage.

\- **_Du coup, tu es à quel hôtel ?_**

\- **_Un des plus beaux de Seattle. J'ai regardé sur internet._** Continue-t-elle rapidement. **_J'ai regardé les photos sur le site, tu devrais adorer._**

Lauren range à nouveau son téléphone dans son sac et regarde le paysage droit devant nous. C'est bien la première fois que je me retrouve seule avec elle. Et je dois dire que j'aime l'idée de l'avoir pour moi seule jusqu'à demain. Et aussi le fait de pouvoir en savoir plus sur elle, sans mon frère dans les pattes.

La radio est en fond sonore. Je crois que nous détestons le silence autant l'un que l'autre. Lorsqu'une chanson de Drake raisonne à ma grande surprise, elle monte un peu le son. J'arque malgré moi un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- **_Quoi ?_** demande-t-elle un peu gênée.

\- **_Tu aimes Drake ?_**

\- **_Il fait des bons sons. C'est entrainant_**.

Pour le coup, j'ai envie de rire, mais ne le fait pas.

\- **_Tu n'aimes pas toi ?_**

\- **_Si. J'aime beaucoup._**

Elle hoche la tête ravie de ma confession. Durant toute la chanson, on se laisse entrainer sur la musique et nous bougeons même en rythme la tête et les épaules. Lorsque la musique fini, la pub revient. Beaucoup trop de pub à mon gout.

\- **_Paul ?_**

\- **_Hum ?_**

\- **_Qu'elle est l'endroit où tu te sens le mieux ?_**

Je tourne le visage vers elle perplexe. Mais également totalement chamboulé.

\- **_Quoi ?_**

\- **_Ton endroit préférer sur terre ? C'est où ?_**

\- **_C'est quoi cette question ?_**

Pour le coup, je la voie se rembrunir et j'ai un petit pincement au cœur.

\- **_Oui. Pardon… je ne sais pas… j'avais juste envie de parler._**

Elle se tourne à nouveau vers sa fenêtre et regard l'extérieur, coupant le visuel et la conversation. Je n'aime pas vraiment ça. C'est pourquoi, je réponds à sa question.

\- **_Je ne sais pas si j'ai un endroit favori. Mais, j'aime être dans l'eau… alors, je dirai à la plage._**

Stupéfaite de ma réponse, Lauren me regarde les joues rouges et les yeux grands ouverts. Presque la bouche ouverte, cependant, elle se reprend vivement.

\- **_Oui. J'aurai pu y penser._** Marmonne-t-elle doucement.

Satisfaite que j'aie répondu, elle se détend à nouveau et sourit. Elle est vraiment très belle. Je le savais déjà bien sûr, mais être seule dans une voiture avec elle et surtout être si proche, me le confirme. Lauren est une femme intelligente, belle et gentille.

Je la vois de nouveau se regarder dans le miroir ce qui me fait rire grandement.

\- **_Tu ne vas pas avoir de marque ou de cicatrice. Tu peux me faire confiance._**

\- **_C'est vraiment trop bizarre._** Chantonne-t-elle avant de ranger son miroir dans son sac. **_Je n'ai jamais vécu ça de ma vie._**

\- **_De la magie, Quileutes._**

Je lui offre un clin d'œil.

\- **_Tu penses arriver à garder le secret ?_**

\- **_Evidement._**

Lauren semble sincère, puis je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. Je le sens au fond de moi.

\- **_J'ai une autre question !_**

Ses yeux sont espiègles, je préfère me concentrer sur la route sinon on ne risque pas de voir Seattle aujourd'hui.

\- **_Je peux ?_**

\- **_Essaie toujours._** M'amusais-je.

Sans même la regarder, je sais qu'elle doit lever les yeux au ciel. C'est ce qu'elle fait à mon frère généralement.

\- **_Actuellement, tu travail à la réserve comme aide garde forestier ?_**

\- **_C'est ta question ?_**

\- **_Non. Mais c'est vrai ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

Je fronce les sourcils, ne voyant pas la chute de la question.

\- **_Et tu travail aussi comme prof de surf ?_**

\- **_Exact._**

\- **_Y a aussi ton poste de pompier ?_**

\- **_Ou veut tu en venir, petite !?_**

J'ai pris ma grosse voix pour être menaçant et la faire parler plus vite, mais avec elle ça ne fonctionne pas du tout.

\- **_Si tu devais choisir qu'un seul poste… ça serait lequel ?_**

Pour le coup, je suis déstabilisé et même choqué. D'ailleurs, je ne parle pas durant plusieurs minutes. Tellement, qu'elle finit par chuchoter mon prénom, mal à l'aise.

\- **_Je ne sais pas._**

C'est la putain de vérité.

\- **_Je serai incapable d'en choisir un._**

\- **_Pourquoi_** ?

Lauren semble vraiment très intéressée par ma réponse et ça me plait beaucoup.

\- **_Etre pompier, c'est une vocation depuis petit. C'était mon rêve ultime._**

\- **_Je ne savais pas._** Dit-elle enthousiaste.

\- **_Etre professeur de surf, c'est une passion. Un hobby qui m'évade de mes longues journées de la caserne et de la Push. Tandis que l'aide que j'apporte à Sam en tant que forestier c'est pour mes racines, mes ancêtres et aussi le besoin d'être dehors, dans la forêt. C'est une échappatoire._**

Je crois que je n'ai pas autant parlé depuis bien longtemps. D'ailleurs, j'ai presque soif.

\- **_Tu n'aimes pas ta vie ?_** continue-t-elle l'air de rien.

Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour parler autant et surtout avoir autant de répartie.

\- **_Si. Elle est très bien. Mais pas parfaite. Il me manque une chose importante._**

\- **_C'est quoi ?_**

Putain, pourquoi est-elle obligé de me poser cette question ? C'est ce que je redouté depuis le début.

\- **_Quelqu'un avec qui la partager ?_**

Ma voix sonne plus comme une question. En vérité, je chercher encore à m'en convaincre.

\- **_Pourtant, ça ne doit pas être bien difficile pour toi._**

Aie, sa phrase et son ton sont clairement des reproches.

\- **_Je veux dire, ce n'est pas un souci pour toi… les filles._**

\- **_Pas les bonnes !_** marmonnais-je pour le coup très mal à l'aise.

Lauren ne répond pas et j'en suis bien content pour le coup. Pour clôturer, cette petite conversation, je monte le son de la radio et nous écoutons enfin la musique dans le silence.

Point de vue Lauren MALLORY. 

Nous sommes arrivés à Seattle un peu après dix-sept heures. Nous avons trouvé le charmant hôtel ou du moins le luxurieux hôtel du nom de « _Four Seasons_ » qui se situe en plein centre-ville. Gentlemen, Paul attrape nos deux valises et nous entrons dans l'hôtel.

\- **_Bonjour monsieur, dame, puis-je vous aider ?_**

L'homme derrière le comptoir du hall, nous sourit de toutes ses dents, nous invitant à le rejoindre.

\- **_Une chambre est réservée au nom de MALLORY. Lauren MALLORY._**

Je le vois tapoter sur son clavier quelques secondes, puis sourire gentiment.

\- **_Effectivement, une chambre pour une nuit._**

\- **_Exactes._** Souris-je légèrement.

\- **_Je vais prendre votre carte d'identité et en faire une photocopie._**

Je lui donne sans attendre après l'avoir sortie de mon portefeuille.

\- **_Parfait. C'est la chambre 315. Troisième étages. Vous pouvez prendre l'ascenseur._**

\- **_Merci._**

\- **_Un instant._**

Paul pose une main sur mon épaule, tandis que j'allais rejoindre l'ascenseur. J'arque un sourcil, lorsque Paul prends la parole.

\- **_C'est une chambre avec deux lits ?_** Questionne **-** t-il, ce qui me fait presque rougir.

\- **_Un instant._**

L'homme derrière le comptoir tape rapidement sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, puis grimace.

\- **_Il nous reste deux chambres et les deux sont en lit simple._**

Paul grimace lui aussi et cette fois, je me sens mal à l'aise.

\- **_Le lit est grand ?_**

\- **_Oui, monsieur. C'est un lit Lits King Size 200 sur 200._** Lui explique-t-il.

\- **_Ça devrait être bon, je suis plutôt grand._**

Mon cœur se remet à battre. Il avait juste peur de ne pas entrer dans le lit ? Ou ne pas avoir de la place ? Qu'elle soulagement. J'avais cru un instant qu'il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver dans le lit avec moi. Enfin, c'est peut-être aussi le cas.

Nous prenons l'ascenseur jusqu'au troisième étages. Nous arrivons à trouver rapidement notre chambre. Dès que je l'ouvre, mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand sous le choc. Paul derrière moi siffle entre ses dents, impressionné.

\- **_Ah ben ça alors !_**

Je n'arrive pas à parler. De la chambre, nous avons une vue splendide sur le port et l'océan. Rien que ça. L'horizon n'est qu'eau et ciel. Magique. Dans la pièce principale, un immense lit, des tables de nuits, une grande télévision, deux fauteuils et une petite table à manger avec quatre chaises.

\- **_C'est impressionnant._**

\- **_Carrément._**

J'ai le souffle coupé, en posant ma valise sur un côté du lit. Paul fait de même sur l'autre partie.

\- **_Comment tu as réussi ce coup-là ?_** questionne Paul en se postant devant l'immense porte fenêtre qui donne sur le balcon.

\- **_C'est mon agence qui à réserver la chambre._**

\- **_Sans frais de ta part ?_**

\- **_Non. C'est inclus dans le contrat._**

\- **_Et tu seras payé ?_**

\- **_Oui. Evidement._**

Je ballais sa question d'un mouvement de main et rejoins l'autre pièce : la salle de bain. J'ai presque un vertige en y entrant. Elle pue le luxe à plein nez… et je suis totalement fan. Une grande douche italienne, une baignoire, deux lavabos et le tout recouverts de marbres blanc avec des taches noirs. Sublimes. Les toilettes sont juste à côté de la porte d'entrée, une pièce a part et heureusement.

\- **_Lauren ?_**

La voix torturé et grave de Paul me fait revenir dans la chambre.

\- **_Hum ?_**

Paul pointe du doigt les tarifs de la chambre, accroché sur la porte d'entrée. Je suis très surprise par les montants, même si je ne lui dirais jamais.

\- **_Mille dollars la nuit._**

Pour le coup, j'ai du mal à avaler ma salive.

\- **_Tu es sur de ton coup ?_**

\- **_Oui. C'est inclus dans la prestation. Fait-moi confiance._**

Paul semble dubitatif, mais fini par hausser les épaules et retourner à sa valise. Sur le petit balcon, une table et deux chaises. Je me vois déjà prendre le petit déjeuner demain matin là-bas. Il y a également une grande plante verte.

Une fois ma valise vidé et installé dans le placard, je me tourne vers Paul qui semble épuisé. Je me souviens, alors qu'il n'a pas dormi ou très peu dormi cette nuit. Et qu'il a tenu à conduire les quatre heures de route. Ce dernier est allongé de tout son lit dans le lit. Un bras replié sous sa tête, la télécommande dans l'autre main.

\- **_Tu as faim ?_**

S'il est comme son frère, il a toujours faim.

\- **_Je meurs de faim._**

Je souris doucement avant d'attraper le menue sur la table à manger. Il y a un peu de tout, mais c'est assez cher et en plus des repas sophistiqué. Bredouille, je me tourne vers lui. Il n'a pas quitté la télévision des yeux.

\- **_J'ai envie d'un burger de fast-food_**. Marmonnais-je doucement.

Vif, il se tourne vers moi.

\- **_Vraiment ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

\- **_J'osé pas le dire._**

Pour le coup, je rigole doucement et il me suit.

\- **_Allez allons manger avant que tu ne puisses plus bouger._**

\- **_Merci._**

Je rigole toujours, lorsque nous quittons la chambre à la recherche d'un fast-food.

Après le repas, nous sommes vite revenues dans notre chambre de luxe. Paul à prit une petite douche et en suivant, j'ai pris un long bain. Tellement, qu'en sortant de l'eau j'avais les mains toutes fripés et surtout… Paul dormait déjà. Totalement habillé, au-dessus de la couverture et la télécommande dans la main. Doucement, j'attrape mon téléphone et me dépêche d'immortalisé ce moment. Surtout que l'homme dans le lit où je vais dormir ce soir est en caleçon. Rien d'autre. Et bon dieu, c'est une vision de rêve. Pour ma part, je porte un pyjama acheté sur le site Missguided. Il est en satin rose pastel. Un débardeur s'arrêtant au niveau du nombril et un short assorti qui s'arrête juste en dessous des fesses. Assez sexy je dois l'admettre, mais pour ma défense, j'espère que ce jour arrive un jour. Je n'allais pas m'en priver. Loin de là. C'est la chance de ma vie. Surement la dernière.

*/*

Le réveille fus difficile. C'est l'appel de Chayton qui nous réveilla Paul et moi. A peine huit heures. Je décroche totalement endormi et surtout encore dans le lit, la tête profondément enterrer dans le cousin.

\- **_Allo ?_**

\- **_Salut championne. La forme ?_**

\- **_Tu me réveille._** Bredouillais-je, la bouche un peu pâteuse.

\- **_Ah bon ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

Il rigole absolument pas désolé pour un sous.

\- **_Tu m'appel pour quelques choses d'important ?_**

\- **_J'ai rendez-vous avec Hateyha !_**

Pour le coup, je suis totalement réveiller. Je me redresse sans perdre une seconde. Pour le coup, je suis très réveillé.

\- **_Un rendez-vous avec Hateyha ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

Je siffle entre mes dents stupéfaite et assez fière de mon ami.

\- **_Félicitation !_**

Il rigole une fois encore.

\- **_Merci._**

\- **_Tu as rendez-vous quand ?_**

\- **_Ce soir._**

\- **_Je suis vraiment impressionné, Chayton. Tu as enfin réussi à l'invité._**

Pour le coup, il se racle la gorge mal à l'aise.

\- **_En réalité, c'est elle qui a fait le premier pas !_**

Je suis bouche bée.

\- **_Euh… tu veux dire que c'est Hateyha qui t'as invité ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

Cette fois, c'est à moi de rire. Et pas qu'un peu. D'ailleurs Paul grogne près de moi et s'enroule totalement dans le drap. Quand est-ce qu'il est venu sous les draps ? M'enquis-je, relevant un sourcil. Il me tourne le dos et j'ai tout loisir à le regarder.

\- **_C'était quoi ?_**

\- **_La télévision._** Bredouillais-je rapidement.

\- **_Donc… je devrai l'emmener ou ?_**

Je me mords la lèvre inférieur, réfléchis quelques instant avant de répondre.

\- **_Au restaurant Sunset Lanes ? Vous pouvez y manger et ensuite faire un bowling !_**

\- **_Trop de monde,_** souffle mon ami au téléphone ** _. J'avais envie d'un endroit plus calme._**

\- **_Au cinéma ? c'est propice au rapprochement._**

\- **_Non, c'est trop rapide._**

\- **_Allez faire de la randonnée ?_**

\- **_Je n'ai pas envie de transpirer pour notre premier rendez-vous. C'est un tue l'amour._**

\- **_Le mini-golf ?_**

Il rigole se moquant une fois de plus de mes idées.

\- **_Chayton… tu demandes conseille à la seule fille qui n'a jamais eu de rendez-vous… essaie de voir avec tes potes !_**

J'ai certainement été un peu trop virulente, mais pour le coup, c'est la triste vérité. D'ailleurs, il a arrêté de rire.

\- **_Merde, Lauren. Je suis désolé._**

\- **_Pas grave. Ecoute… je suis encore dans le lit et j'ai un peu sommeil… on s'écrit plus tard ?_**

\- **_Oui, pas de souci._**

Je suis prête à raccrocher lorsqu'il souffle mon nom doucement.

\- **_Oui ?_**

\- **_Je t'aime._**

\- **_Moi aussi._** Répondis-je plus tendrement avant de raccrocher.

Je me laisse tomber lourdement sur le lit et soupire.

\- **_Votre relation est vraiment trop bizarre._**

Les yeux fermés, j'essaie de disparaitre de la surface de la terre. Ce qui est loin d'être facile.

\- **_Tu l'aide à choisir les lieux de ses rendez-vous ?_**

\- **_Un truc du genre._**

\- **_Tout le temps ?_** questionne-t-il très étonné.

\- **_Souvent !_**

\- **_Et ça marche des fois ?_**

\- **_Souvent !_**

Je souris de ma bêtise, alors que Paul se penche au-dessus de moi pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- **_Quoi ?_** murmurais-je, mal à l'aise et le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- **_Tu n'es vraiment sortie avec personne ?_**

Je crois que je rougie jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux.

\- **_Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !_**

Je saute du lit, très mal à l'aise et vais directement dans la salle de bain. Je m'appuie sur le lavabo et me regarde dans le miroir. J'ai une mine affreuse et suis surprise de ne toujours pas voir d'hématome sur mon nez. Je me dépêche de prendre une douche et de me sécher les cheveux. Ensuite, enroulé dans ma serviette de bain, je retourne dans la salle de bain.

\- **_Tu peux y aller._** Dis-je tranquillement en rejoignant ma valise du côté de mon lit.

\- **_Merci._**

Paul rigole un peu en s'enfermant à son tour dans la salle de bain. Pour le coup, je me sens idiote, mais peut importer. J'attrape mes vêtements du jour : une Combinaison cache-cœur en jersey à manches courtes d'une couleur bleu nuit. Avec un petit joli triangle dans le dos ouvert. Je rajoute sur le tout ma veste en simili cuir rose de la veille. Je sors ensuite ma trousse de maquillage et passe à l'étape cruciale. Je ne fais rien de trop beau ou coloré puisqu'on va surement tout retirer avant les photos. C'est pourquoi, je réalise un maquillage frais et nude avant de rajouter un rouge à lèvre rose pale.

Paul sort de la salle de bain lorsque je passe mes escarpins blanc à gros tallons. Il remet le jean de la veille et attrape un t-shirt noir de son sac.

\- **_Tu veux manger quelques parts ?_**

\- **_Oui. Je te laisse choisir l'endroit._** Répondit-il en retour.

Je suis presque sortie de la chambre lorsque Paul me fait une réflexion.

\- **_Tu arriveras à marcher toute la journée avec ses chaussures ?_**

Je relève un sourcil vers lui.

\- **_Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?_**

\- **_Je compte visiter la ville après ton shooting !_**

\- **_Et on ne repasse pas ici ?_**

Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite et je me rembruni.

\- **_Ok… je reviens._**

Je retourne dans la chambre, le laissant dans le couloir pour changer de chaussures. J'attrape mes baskets blanches, puis ressort.

\- **_Mieux ?_**

\- **_Parfait !_**

Avant d'arriver dans le hall, je propose à Paul un restaurant qui sert des brunchs pas très loin de mon lieu de shooting. Il n'est pas très bavard et me laisse le choix du lieu, alors autant en profiter.

\- **_Le lieu des photos est à dix minutes à pied._**

\- **_Cool._**

\- **_Je te propose un restaurant sur la jetée ?_**

\- **_Parfait._**

Paul ne dit que le strict minimum. On contourne l'hôtel et allons en direction de l'eau d'un magnifique bleu océan. Sur internet et surtout sur Instagram, j'avais repérer un restaurant assez sympas sur la jetée avec vu sur l'étendue d'eau. On marche toujours tout droit et finalement on arrive sur front d'océan. Toutes les planches en bois au sol sont splendides.

\- **_C'est beau_**. Marmonnais-je.

\- **_C'est vrai._**

Assez surprise qu'il soit d'accord avec moi.

\- **_Un restaurant de fruit de mer, c'est d'accord ?_**

\- **_OK._**

Ravie de cette nouvelle, je le guide un peu plus loin vers « The Crab Pot ».

\- **_Tu es déjà venu ici ?_** me questionne-il tandis qu'on s'installe à une table à l'intérieur du restaurant.

Avec une vue splendide.

\- **_Non, j'ai vu ce restaurant sur internet. Il a de bonne critique_**.

Je souris doucement avant de m'intéresser au menu. Il y a vraiment de tout : salade, burger, sandwich, crabe, plat de pate cuit au wok, fruits de mer et viande rouge.

\- **_Tu as choisi ?_**

Paul me fait presque sursauter.

\- **_Oui. Oui._**

Il lève à peine le bras qu'une serveuse débarque. Elle doit avoir mon âge. Une brune avec des lunettes et des yeux un peu trop maquillé à mon gout.

\- **_Je peux prendre commande ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

Paul se tourne vers moi attendant ma réponse.

\- **_Je vais prendre la salade de crevettes Louie et une limonade avec une tranche de citron._**

\- **_Parfait. Monsieur ?_**

Elle a l'air très impressionné par Paul et je me revois des années auparavant.

\- **_Colossal Burger Combo avec la bière blonde._** Dit-il sans cérémonie.

Elle hoche la tête prestement, puis récupère les cartes et s'enfui à toutes jambes.

\- **_Tu lui fais peur ?_**

\- **_Peur ?_** s'étrangle-t-il.

\- **_Oui_**. M'amusais-je.

\- **_Je pense que je l'intimide surtout._** S'amuse-t-il, posant un bras nonchalamment sur le siège à côté de lui.

Je roule des yeux malgré moi. Ce qui le fait rire.

\- **_Je ne te fais pas fuir toi ?_**

J'arque un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- **_Non._**

\- **_Ni peur ?_**

\- **_Absolument pas._** Clamais-je, sans le quitter des yeux.

\- **_Et, je ne t'intimide pas ?_**

Je me mort la lèvre inferieur malgré moi.

\- **_Plus maintenant !_**

Il se penche un peu vers moi et je me recule malgré moi. Je dois remettre de la distance entre nous. C'est vraiment les vingt-quatre heures les plus bizarres de ma vie.

\- **_Mais, avant oui ?_**

\- **_Un peu._** Dis-je mal à l'aise.

\- **_Pourquoi ?_**

Je soulève les épaules et les laisse retomber rapidement.

\- **_As mes yeux, tu étais le grand frère de mon meilleur ami._**

C'est un peu la vérité, mais je ne compte pas tout lui réveiller. Hors de question. Je tiens à ma vie.

\- **_Et maintenant ?_** interroge-t-il, très intéressé.

\- **_Maintenant ?_**

\- **_Oui. Comment me vois-tu ?_**

Mince, il était vraiment obligé de me poser cette question ?

\- **_Je ne sais pas… tu es… Paul._**

Je baragouine comme je peux, mais c'est peine perdu. Je ne sais… et lui aussi.

La serveuse revient avec nos boissons. Elle pose devant nous un bol de chips. Il pioche dedans alors que je bois une gorgée de ma limonade avec une tranche de citron. Ce type semble tellement sûr de lui. J'ai très envie de le déstabilisé et je sais comment faire.

\- **_Paul ?_**

\- **_Hum ?_**

\- **_As-tu déjà été amoureux?_**

En plein dans le mille. Paul avale de travers les chips qu'il vient d'avaler et je souris fièrement de toutes mes dents.

\- **_Pardon !?_**

Il semble totalement offusqué et ça m'amuse beaucoup.

\- **_As-tu déjà été amoureux?_**

Je répète ma phrase très lentement pour qu'il comprenne bien chaque mot. Il attrape son verre et en bois une longue gorgée. Il me répond qu'une fois son verre à moitié plein.

\- **_Non. Jamais._**

Pour le coup, je suis assez surprise et il le remarque tout de suite.

\- **_Je suis sortie avec pas mal de fille, je te l'accorde. Mais, je n'ai eu de sentiment pour aucune de ses filles._**

Impressionnant. Je suis prête à continuer mon interrogatoire lorsqu'il me coupe dans mon élan.

\- **_J'ai une question pour toi !_**

Pour le coup, je suis fascinée et aussi impatiente d'entendre sa question.

\- **_Je t'écoute._**

\- **_Pourquoi n'as-tu pas d'amie fille ?_**

\- **_Outch._**

Paul arque un sourcil.

\- **_Tu me pose des questions assez difficiles depuis hier. J'ai le droit à t'en poser en retour, il me semble._**

\- **_C'est vrai._** Dis-je levant, les mains devant moi comme pour le calmer.

\- **_Ok… en fait, je n'ai pas d'amies filles pour une seule raison…_**

Je souffle un grand coup avant de répondre.

\- **_Ton frère !_**

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand.

\- **_Je ne comprends pas._**

Ça peut se comprendre.

\- **_J'ai eu des amies filles, plus jeunes… mais, elles ne s'entendaient pas avec Chayton._**

\- **_Il les faisait fuir ?_**

\- **_Plus ou moins. Je crois qu'il voulait l'exclusivité._**

\- **_Je peux le comprendre !_** souffle-très bas, Paul. **_Et tu ne regrettes pas ?_**

\- **_Non. Pas un seul instant._**

\- **_Pourquoi ?_**

\- **_Car ma vie avec ton frère est géniale. Que je l'aime profondément et que personne au monde n'aurait pu m'apporter une meilleure amitié._**

Paul hoche la tête pensivement.

\- **_Et toi ?_** demandais-je rapidement.

\- **_Moi ?_**

\- **_Jared et Jacob ?_**

Il arque tout de suite un sourcil moqueur, alors que je lui lance ma serviette au visage. Il l'a rattrape évidement sans mal.

\- **_Jared et Jacob sont comme des frères pour moi. On se connait depuis le bac à sable. Un peu comme Chayton et toi._**

Je fais une petite moue, tandis que les plats arrivent enfin. On saute sur nos plats sans attendre, j'ai horriblement faim alors je n'imagine pas Paul. C'est un ogre. Il adore la nourriture, tout comme son frère. On mange dans le silence le plus complet et ça me fait du bien. Du moins, c'est ce que je crois au début. Paul, ne semble pas vouloir finir nos discutions et j'en suis enchantée.

\- **_Tu stress pour ta séance ?_**

\- **_Non._**

\- **_Vraiment ?_**

Je hoche doucement la tête.

\- **_C'est facile pour moi de poser devant un photographe. C'est limite un peu trop naturelle._**

\- **_A ce point ?_**

\- **_Oui. Tu as déjà vu des photos de mes shooting ?_**

\- **_Non, jamais._**

J'attrape mon téléphone portable et vais directement sur mon Instagram. Puis, je lui tends l'objet. Il s'empresse de regarder… pendant un long moment.

\- **_J'aime beaucoup celle-ci._**

Il retourne le téléphone vers moi.

\- **_C'était pour une marque de Jean._**

Durant quelques instants, Paul se focalise sur mon téléphone et j'en suis ravie. C'est la première fois que je lui montre mon travail et j'en suis fière. La serveuse interrompt notre moment en récupérant nos assiettes vide.

\- **_Un dessert ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

Paul a parlé plus vite que moi. Il me rend mon téléphone et je le range dans mon sac à main.

 **-** ** _Nous allons prendre deux **Gâteau à la rhubarbe aux fraises.**_**

 **-** ** _Deux "The Famous" ?_** **risque-t-elle.**

 **-** ** _Oui, ça doit être ça._**

La jeune serveuse repart et je questionne Paul.

\- **_Tu aimes ça ?_**

\- **_J'adore ça… et toi tu vas aimer aussi._**

\- **_On verra !_**

On se sourit mutuellement. J'aime le moment. Je l'apprécie entièrement. Je me sens très à l'aise en sa présence. De plus, c'est l'une de nos rares grandes conversations. Il y a une part de mystère en lui qui m'attire tel un aimant. Je sais que l'amour que j'éprouve pour lui et instance et surdimensionné vu qu'il ne ressent absolument pas la même chose. Mais, je n'y peux rien. L'amour ne se contrôle pas. L'amour ne se guide pas. L'amour touche à notre être, à ce que nous sommes au monde. Peu de gens s'en rendent compte.

La serveuse revient avec nos desserts et je dois dire que je salive d'avance.

\- **_Paul ?_**

\- **_Lauren…_**

Il lèche sa cuillère sans me regarder et je trouve ce moment absolument sexy. Voir sensuel.

\- **_J'ai mon rendez-vous dans quinze minutes._**

\- **_Oh !_**

Paul attrape une très grande cuillère et se lève sans attendre. Pour le coup, on dirait qu'il a été piqué par une guêpe.

\- **_Bien. allons-y !_**

Nous allons payer nos commandes à la caisse du magasin qui se trouve presque à l'entrée. Nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que chacun paie sa partie, puisque nous sommes là en tant qu'ami. Ça me rassure et en même temps, ça me ramène à ma triste vérité. J'aime un homme qui ne me considère que comme la meilleure amie de son frère. Mon estime en prend un coup, mais c'est la triste réalité de notre histoire.

Six bonnes minutes plus tard, nous sommes au Piers 62 et 63. D'ici nous pouvons voir les buildings d'un cote et l'eau bleu de l'autre. Splendide pour la séance. Shannon Ries marche vers nous d'un pas assuré. Elle me sert dans ses bras sans cérémonie.

\- **_Lauren, tu es magnifique._**

Je souris doucement.

\- **_Viens, je vais te présenter à l'équipe._**

Shannon est tellement surexcitée, qu'elle n'a presque pas fait attention à Paul et ça m'arrange.

\- **_Tu sais chérie,_** souffle-t-elle alors que je suis déjà installer sur une chaise pliante au milieu des passant pour me faire coiffer, ** _pour devenir un top model professionnel, il faut travailler très fort et surtout savoir se faire remarquer. Tu dois te démarquer des autres, être au bon endroit au bon moment et savoir saisir toutes les bonnes opportunités._**

Je la regarde en face de moi et me mort l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas l'arrêter. Je suis loin, très loin de ce monde-là. Je ne compte pas devenir mannequin toute ma vie. Aujourd'hui, j'ai la chance de le faire pour une célèbre marque de vêtement, je ne vais pas m'en priver, mais de là à en faire ma vie ? Non. Très peu pour moi.

\- **_Il faut bien-sûr avoir la tête de l'emploi, physiquement je parle. Et, avec toi chérie c'est parfait._**

Je lui souris avant de croiser le regard de Paul. Il n'est vraiment pas à sa place ici et j'ai très envie de rire. D'ailleurs, il s'en rend compte, car il se rembruni. Pour le maquillage quelques choses de simple ce qui me va parfaitement.

Je me retrouve très rapidement devant les projecteurs et les appareilles photos. Je porte pour la première tenue un legging long de couleur burgundy, c'est un mélange de mauve, violet très agréable. Un Pull blanc crème et de basket beige. Je porte un sac de sport à la main. Nous sommes dans la rue et certain passant ce sont même arrêter pour nous regarder. J'essaie de toujours avoir Paul dans mon champ de vision. Ce dernier est presque à vingt mettre derrière la cohue du staff pour le shooting.

\- **_Tu dois avoir une bonne attitude de sportive. Tu penses y arriver ?_** demande Shannon, juste derrière le photographe qui se trouve face à moi.

\- **_Oui, bien sûr !_**

Debout sur mes deux jambes, je fais style de marcher et de regarder au loin. Un petit sourire timide sur le visage.

\- **_Parfait. Vas-y amuse toi, change de position._**

Je passe une main dans la manche du pull et m'appuis sur une jambe, comme si j'attendais quelqu'un.

\- **_Génial._**

Je leur offre cinq à six poses différentes, avant qu'on m'envoie me changer.

La deuxième tenue est composée d'une robe qui s'arrête à mi-cuisse de couleur melon. Elle me va à ravir. A l'arrière les bretelles sont entrecroisées. Je prends une grande inspiration et me réinstalle devant l'objectif. Je me fais l'effort d'utiliser d'autres poses. Je m'installe au trois quart, une jambe devant l'autre et l'épaule droite un peu en arrière. Je pivote le visage un peu de biais.

\- **_Oui, parfait !_** souffle le photographe ravie.

Ensuite, je passe une main dans mes cheveux, recule la tête en arrière. Mon visage regarde presque le ciel et je garde la pose.

\- **_Je peux sauter en l'air ?_**

\- **_Tu peux tout faire chérie._** Ronronne Shannon enchanter par mes propositions.

Après un décompte et plusieurs essaie, je saute en l'air les genoux regroupé sous moins, un bras en l'air, l'autre plier vers mon épaule.

Je reproduis et exécute en tout cinq tenue. Pour la dernière, je suis un peu perplexe. C'est un short pas très séduisant et une brassière de sport. Rien de glamour pour cette tenue, mais bon elle fait partie de la marque, je dois faire avec.

\- **_Parfait, nous avons fini._**

Tout le monde applaudi et moi aussi. Je remercie vivement le photographe et Shannon. Les deux me promettent de revenir vers moi très rapidement pour le tirage des photos.

Après avoir récupérer mon cheque de trois cent dollars, je me change et rejoins Paul. Ce dernier discute avec le photographe. Je m'avance doucement surprise.

\- **_Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir ?_**

\- **_Oui, totalement certain._**

J'arque un sourcil une fois à leur hauteur.

\- **_Prête ?_** Réclame rapidement Paul.

\- **_Oui._**

\- **_Bien. Allons-y._**

J'ai à peine le temps de saluer le photographe que Paul me guide déjà loin d'ici. Il court presque ce qui me mets la puce à l'oreille.

\- **_Paul ?_**

\- **_Hum ?_**

\- **_Qu'est-ce qu'il ta demander de faire ?_**

Je souris de toutes mes dents, lorsqu'il me regarde à peine du coin de l'œil.

\- **_Rien._** Grogne-t-il marchant encore un peu plus vite.

\- **_Menteur._**

Cette fois, je souris gaiment. Ce qui le fait rouler des yeux.

\- **_Il voulait faire une séance avec moi._**

\- **_Et tu as refusé ?_** m'étranglais-je.

\- **_Oui._**

Nous allons vers l'hôtel, alors que je sais pertinemment qu'il veut visiter la ville. Je ne tiens plus.

\- **_Paul ?_**

\- **_Quoi ?_** râle-t-il en s'arrêtant enfin pour me faire face.

\- **_Je viens d'être payé cinq cent dollars !_**

Il arque un sourcil doucement, alors que je me retiens de ne pas rire.

\- **_Tu es sérieuse ?_**

\- **_Yep._**

Paul ne dit mot et reprends la route comme si de rien. C'est une fois de retour à l'hôtel qui daigne enfin reprendre la parole et bon dieu, j'aurai préféré le contraire.

\- **_Lauren ?_**

\- **_Oui ?_**

\- **_Tu es consciente que tu vas devoir payer l'hôtel et tous les restaurants à partir de maintenant._**

\- **_Quoi ?_**

\- **_Et oui… tu es riche… et moi, je ne fais pas du bénévolat !_**

Putain, pour le coup Paul Layote est une vraie crapule. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne sais pas si je dois l'aimer ou pas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour,**

 **Désolé pour le retard.**

 **J'ai eu beaucoup à faire avec le déménagement et les nombreux RDV pour la construction de la maison.**

 **et aussi les préparatifs du mariage J-4 mois.**

 **Alors merci de votre patience.**

 **Très bonne lecture à vous.**

 **Nougatine**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Point de vue Lauren MALLORY. 

Paul est enfermé dans la salle de bain depuis presque quinze minutes. J'en ai profité pour me changer. Je porte pour ce soir : un jean bleu foncé, un t-shirt blanc et ma veste rose. Avec mes bottines c'est la tenue parfaite pour une soirée tranquille. J'en profite également pour donner des nouvelles à Chayton et lui faire savoir que la séance a été un réel succès. Lorsque Paul fini par sortir de la salle de bain, il porte un jean et une un t-shirt noir qui le moule à la perfection. En réalité, je ne quitte pas son corps des yeux. Pas même quand il passe devant moi pour rejoindre son côté du lit.

\- **_Lauren, tu as de la bave au coin de la bouche._**

Prit en flagrant délit, je me ressaisi.

\- **_N'importe quoi !_**

Paul rigole moqueur et nous sortons de la chambre direction d'une de mes petites adresses que j'ai trouvé sur Instagram une fois encore. Pour dire vraie, c'est une des filles qui me suit qui m'a donné la fameuse adresse lorsqu'elle a su que j'allais à New-York.

\- **_Alors ? Tu peux m'en dire plus pour cette soirée ?_**

Nous marchons côte à côte à travers la ville. Le bar restaurant est à seulement quinze minutes à pieds. Lui comme moi avions pas envie de prendre un taxi. Et la ville est tellement magique de nuit.

\- **_Tu ne veux vraiment pas avoir la surprise ?_**

Je lui offre une petite moue et des yeux pétillants.

\- **_Ça marche avec Chayton ce genre de chose ?_**

Il pointe mon visage avec son indexe. Ce qui me fait instantanément sourire.

\- **_Pas vraiment !_**

\- **_C'est bien ce que je me disais. Donc… oui, je veux savoir !_**

Nous allons toujours tout droit, en direction de Flatiron Building. Le bâtiment en triangle qui est dans tous les films.

\- **_Tu connais le principe des Rooftop ?_**

Paul fronce les sourcils et réfléchis quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- **_C'est les bars et restaurant en haut des bâtiments non ? Genre une terrasse ?_**

\- **_Exactement._**

\- **_Et donc nous allons à un Rooftop ce soir ?_**

\- **_Tu as tout compris !_**

Je rigole malgré moi devant sa tête enjoué. Visiblement, l'idée lui plait beaucoup.

\- **_Ça tombe bien, j'ai une faim de loup. Tu paies toujours petite ?_**

J'ai envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps. L'entendre m'appeler petite me refroidi le sang. Payé serait un réellement plaisir pour moi. Mais au moins, je sais que ce n'est pas un rendez-vous. Loin de là.

\- **_Oui, oui… je vais payer._** Bougonnais-je. **_Tiens c'est ici._**

Le bâtiment est imposant. Et surtout il y a foule.

\- **_Vous avez environs une demi-heure d'attente pour une table_**. Nous informe le vigile à l'entrée.

Pour le coup, je suis plus que déçu. Je me tourne vers Paul doucement.

\- **_On peut attendre. Ça ne me dérange pas._**

\- **_OK._** Lui répondis-je rassuré.

Il me guide tranquillement jusqu'à la file d'attente. Je peux clairement voir quelques filles se retourner sur Paul. De toute façon, ça a toujours été comme ça. Il attire les regards. En plus d'être beau et séduisant, Paul dégage une harmonie apaisante, protectrice.

\- **_Tu n'as pas froid ?_**

Je suis surprise par sa question.

\- **_Non. Tout va bien. merci._**

Nous restons silencieux de longues minutes. Elles sont même interminables. Je regrette d'avoir voulu venir ici. C'est une situation stressante et ridicule. Heureusement, il y a un peu de musique qui circule autour de nous et je me mets malgré moi à chantonner.

\- **_Je ne savais pas que tu savais chanter._**

\- **_Je chantonne plutôt._**

Je m'empourpre grandement ce qui le fait rire.

\- **_Tu fais beaucoup de soirée karaoké non ?_**

\- **_Une fois par mois avec Chayton._**

Paul hoche la tête doucement.

\- **_Tu as une jolie voix Lauren. Vraiment._**

Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de cette petite révélation totalement inattendue. Dix minutes plus tard, on a enfin l'occasion d'entrer dans le restaurant.

\- **_Bonne soirée, nous sommes l'homme à l'accueil._**

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre. Paul a déjà une main dans le bas de mon dos et me pousse à avancer. Sous sa protection, on traverse le bar avec quelques tables et chaises tout autour de nous. Il y a déjà ici une très bonne ambiance, beaucoup danse d'ailleurs. On prend ensuite l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage. J'ai des frissons qui me traversent, lorsque Paul se rapproche un peu plus de moi pour s'éloigner de la blonde qui est à sa gauche.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent enfin. On laisse les sept personnes sortir. Nous entrons directement dans le Penthouse Lounge. J'ai pu lire sur Instagram que ce Lounge très tendance est immense avait une capacité d'accueil de 600 personnes. Je dois dire qu'il est assez impressionnant. Surtout que tout semble lumineux et qu'on peut voir déjà l'impressionnante vue sur Manhattan.

\- **_Alors ?_**

\- **_Suit moi._**

Avec une monté d'adrénaline, j'attrape l'avant-bras de Paul et le guide vers l'escalier totalement à notre droite. Je sais exactement ou je vais sans avoir jamais mis les pieds ici.

\- **_On va ou ?_**

\- **_Au Rooftop Garden._**

Une fois tout en haut, je relâche son bras et me pousse pour lui laisser le plaisir d'apprécier la vue et l'endroit. Depuis la terrasse on voit tout _Manhattan. C'est totalement enivrant._

\- **_Regarde l'Empire State Building._** Soufflais-je en pointant le dit bâtiment _. **Et ici, c'est le _Chrysler Building_**_ **.**

Les gens mangent entourer de fleurs, d'arbre et c'est splendide. Une serveuse vient nous voir quelques secondes plus tard.

\- **_Bonsoir pour deux personnes ?_**

\- **_Oui._** Répond Paul rapidement.

\- **_Suivez-moi._**

La serveuse nous guide gentiment jusqu'à l'autre côté de la terrasse. C'est tout aussi beau. Je repère rapidement _Downtown._ Il y a également les nouvelles tours du _World Trace Center._

Je m'installe à une petite table de deux et Paul devant moi. Je tourne le dos à l'horizon, mais ça me va parfaitement. La serveuse nous quitte après nous avoir fourni les menus du soir.

\- **_Alors ?_**

\- **_C'est impressionnant. Tu as eu raison de vouloir venir ici._**

\- **_Je sais._**

Je lui offre un petit clin d'œil ce qui semble l'amusez. C'est un des lieux les plus parfait que je n'ai jamais visité. Un des restaurants les plus agréables. Il y a de plus une petite musique d'ambiance très agréable qui nous entoure. Et quelques poêles de gaz pour nous réchauffer.

Le _Rooftop Garden_ est très spacieux et il règne une ambiance extraordinaire ici. C'est l'endroit idéal après une journée shooting. Et une soirée fabuleuse pour être avec une personne comme Paul. Il va croire que je le drague. Mais, je prends le risque. J'essaie de me concentrer sur la carte que j'ai entre les mains. Y a pas mal de choix. De plus, j'ai très faim ce soir.

\- **_Tu aimes le fromage, non ?_**

\- **_Euh… oui._**

Paul retourne sa carte et me la montre aussitôt en pointant du doigt les plateaux de tapas.

\- **_On pourrait faire moitié fromage et moitié méditerranéen ?_**

Ce qu'il me montre ce sont des plateaux à partager. Je n'aurai jamais eu cette idée.

\- **_Oui, bien sûr. Avec des frites ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et j'en fais de même.

\- **_Tu sais quoi boire_** ? Demandais-je timidement.

\- **_Basique, une bière._**

Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui pose la question. Paul ne boit que des bières. Du moins la plupart du temps.

On a peine eu le temps de regarder la carte que la serveuse et déjà de retour. Prête à prendre la commande. Et elle nous fait bien comprendre que c'est maintenant ou jamais. On passe donc commande et elle s'en va à toute vitesse, reprenant les cartes.

\- **_Y a beaucoup de monde. Elle a l'air débordée._**

Paul semble d'accord avec moi. Il regarde tout autour de lui, un peu mal à l'aise. Je le trouve vraiment très beau ce soir. Un quelques choses de plus que d'habitude. C'est peut être grâce à la lumière tamisé, le ciel noir ou les arbustes autour de nous. En tout cas, c'est un cadre idyllique pour une soirée avec un homme tel que lui.

\- **_Pas déçu du lieu ? De la soirée ?_**

\- **_Pourquoi serais-je déçu ?_** marmonne-t-il inquisiteur.

\- **_Je ne sais pas… on a jamais été au restaurant tous les deux. C'est bizarre un peu._**

\- **_Je ne trouve pas. C'est pas comme si on n'avait jamais été au restaurant ensemble._**

\- **_Oui, y a plus de monde d'habitude autour de la table._** M'amusais-je.

Il se contente de soulever les épaules comme si l'information était infondée. Très étrange. Nous restons silencieux quelques minutes, mais pour autant je ne trouve pas la situation stressante. Du moins, beaucoup moins que lorsque nous attentions dans la rue.

\- **_Tu n'es pas fatigué ?_** me demande-t-il doucement. **_La journée a été intense._**

\- **_C'est vrai, mais tout va bien pour le moment._**

Je réponds en jouant avec les couverts sur ma table.

\- **_Tu ne ressens toujours pas de douleur au nez ?_**

\- **_Non. Aucune._**

Je porte ma main à mon visage instinctivement.

\- **_Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre._**

Paul sourit de toutes ses dents. Il semble super fière de quelques choses pour le coup.

\- **_Tu peux m'en dire plus sur cette femme ?_**

\- **_La tante de Jacob ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

Il gigote un peu sur son siège, mais je sais qu'il va m'expliquer.

\- **_Jennie RAMIREZ est une guérisseuse._**

J'arque un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- **_Elle pratique la médecine des ancêtres. Elle a un don pour guérir les gens._**

\- **_Un don ?_**

Il lève les paumes de ses mains vers moi.

\- **_Ses doigts ont des pouvoirs de guérison._**

\- **_Paul tu y crois vraiment._**

Il hoche la tête doucement.

\- **_Elle a fait beaucoup de miracle parmi mon peuple. Alors, oui, j'y crois. Et tu devrais aus_** si.

Il se penche en avant et son indexe tapote doucement le bout de mon nez.

\- **_Tu aurais une sacré marque sur le visage sans elle. Tu peux me croire_**.

Je suis un peu dubitatif. Tout ceci semble tiré par les cheveux. Je poserai un jour la question à Chayton pour être certaine.

\- **_En tout cas, merci de m'avoir aidé ce soir-là. Taichi peut être un vrai boulet des fois !_**

Le visage de Paul se durci aussitôt.

\- **_Je n'ai jamais aimé Taichi._**

\- **_Je sais._** M'amusais-je.

Heureusement, la serveuse dépose un gros plateau en bois sur la table nous faisant ainsi reculer tous les deux. Dessus, il a divers produits. Je reconnais tout de suite la partie méditerranéenne avec l'houmous, les olives et la pita. Du côté du fromage, il y a cinq gros fromages avec quelques fruits de saison, des fraises et du miel dans un petit pot tout mignon.

\- **_Humm… ça donne trop envie. Je peux prendre une photo ?_**

Paul arque un sourcil attendant la suite.

\- **_Pour mon Instagram ?_**

\- **_Ah oui, pardon._**

Il se recule un tout petit peu et je prends quatre photos sous différents angle. Puis, je me retourne et prends quelques autres photos de la vue et du Rooftop.

\- **_Tu vas faire un article ou un truc du genre ?_**

\- **_Oui, je pense donner mon avis sur ses deux jours à New-York. Le shooting photos, les visites et les repas._**

\- **_Tu as beaucoup de visiter ?_**

\- **_Quelques visiteurs, effectivement. Je commence avoir quelque petites influences. Pas assez pour_** **_en vivre, mais c'est prometteur._**

Il hoche la tête satisfait.

\- **_Les gens te demande conseille ?_**

\- **_Certaines personnes. Celle de mon âge surtout. Elles veulent savoir la plupart du temps où j'achète mes fringues._**

\- **_Tu as des partenariats ?_**

\- **_Non. Pas pour le moment._**

J'attrape une frite dans un bol et souffle dessus avant de la manger. Salé comme il faut. Parfaite. Comme cette petite soirée.

\- **_C'est super bon._** Soufflais-je doucement, alors que la serveuse est de retour avec nos boisons. Cocktails Gin Mojito au concombre pour moi et bière pour monsieur.

\- **_Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, n'hésitez pas._**

Elle s'en va sans un regard pour Paul ce qui est assez étrange. J'en informe ce dernier.

\- **_Que veux-tu dire ?_**

\- **_La plupart des femmes te reluquent ouvertement. Et sont assez insistante. Sauf elle. C'est étrange._**

\- **_Je ne trouve pas !_**

Il semble tout à coup se refermer dans sa coquille et je m'en veux un peu de lui avoir réveillé mes pensées. Je savoir mon cocktail essayant de trouver un sujet de discussion plus agréable.

\- **_Demain on prend la route à quelle heure ?_**

\- **_J'avais pensé à faire un tour à la Statue de la Liberté demain. Ça te va ?_**

\- **_Oui, parfait !_**

\- **_Et prendre la route en suivant._**

Mon cœur cogne fort dans ma poitrine. Je suis pour le coup, très heureuse. Je suis venue plusieurs fois à New-York, mais je n'ai encore jamais eu l'opportunité d'aller visiter la statue de la liberté.

\- **_Y a quoi dans ton cocktail ?_**

\- **_Gin, concombre, menthe et un peu de limonade, je pense_**

Paul tend le bras vers mon verre et le récupère l'air de rien. Il décale ma paille et boit dedans. Simple, net et précis.

\- **_Citron aussi. C'est super acide._**

Il grimace tout en me rendant mon verre. Je souris victorieuse.

\- **_Ah oui… citron !_**

\- **_Vilaine… tu sais que je n'aime pas ça._**

Je lui tire la langue tel une enfant. Oui, je sais pertinemment qu'il n'aime pas le citron.

Nous mangeons tous les plats avec applications. Surtout Paul. Il avait faim et je dois reconnaitre que moi aussi.

\- **_Tu as une séance photo prochainement ?_**

Nous sommes sur le chemin du retour. Nous marchons côte à côte nonchalamment, comme si nous n'avions pas envie de rentré à l'hôtel. Au fond de moi, j'espère que Paul sera réveillé lorsque je sortirai de la douche… une autre partie à très peur que ça soit le cas.

\- **_Si tout va bien dans deux semaines._**

\- **_A New-York à nouveau ?_**

\- **_J'ai une série de photo à faire à Providence !_**

Il semble abasourdi par cette nouvelle.

\- **_Vraiment ? pourquoi à Providence spécialement ?_**

J'aime lorsqu'Paul me questionne, j'ai la sensation tout à coup d'être importante à ses yeux. Ça me valorise et j'aime cette sensation. Même si je ne devrais pas. Pour plusieurs dizaine de raison.

\- **_Je dois faire des photos promotions pour un hôtel de luxe. Et ensuite, je dois rejoindre une boutique de bijoux._**

\- **_Une boutique connue ?_**

\- **_Haverhill Collection ! C'est assez connu_**. Rajoutais-je devant son grand relevé de sourcil.

Paul soulève les épaules perplexes. Il ne connaît pas cette marque semble-t-il. Trop vite à mon gout, nous arrivons à l'hôtel et encore plus vite à la chambre.

\- **_Tu devrais prendre une douche, je choisi le film._**

Sans répondre je m'enferme rapidement dans la salle de bain. J'avais heureusement déjà préparé mes affaires pour la nuit. Je prends tout mon temps sous la douche et me lave les cheveux deux fois. Lorsque je sors serviette dans les mains et en pyjama, Paul est toujours réveillé. Il est même sous la couette et fond du lit. De son côté heureusement.

\- **_Ton téléphone n'arrête pas de vibrer._**

\- **_Merci !_**

Je récupère celui-ci vivement. Trois appels de ma mère. Un de mon père et deux de Chayton. Bon dieu, que ce passe-t-il ?

En premier lieu, j'appelle Chayton. Il répond dans la seconde.

\- **_Bon dieu… mais pourquoi as-tu mis si longtemps._**

\- **_Bonsoir à toi aussi. Que se passe-t-il ?_**

\- **_Ta mère est inquiète… elle n'a pas de nouvelle de toi depuis ce matin._**

\- **_Ok je vais la joindre._**

\- **_Tu faisais quoi ?_**

\- **_J'étais sous la douche._**

\- **_Seule ?_**

\- **_Evidement que je suis seule… tu sais bien que je suis toujours seule !_** pestais-je maladroitement contre mon meilleure amie.

\- **_Ok calme-toi._**

Je sais que Paul me regarde lorsque je prends place de mon côté du lit. Je prends bien soin par contre de lui tourner le dos. Lui faire face maintenant sera trop pour moi. Surtout que de parler avec mon meilleur ami, me rappelle l'incohérence et le danger de la situation. Si Chayton apprends que je suis dans une chambre d'hôtel à New-York avec son frère… je suis morte. Archi morte !

\- **_Ta mère s'inquiète tu devrais la rappeler sans perdre de temps._**

\- **_C'est ce que je vais faire. A demain Chayton. Bonne nuit._**

\- **_A toi aussi._**

Je raccroche sans aucune cérémonie et appel ma mère en suivant. Tout comme l'appel d'avant, elle décroche rapidement.

\- **_Bon dieu… enfin._**

\- **_Je vais bien !_**

Ma voix est sifflante. Je sais que je devrais me calmer cependant j'y arrive pas. Cette journée était trop parfaite. J'étais beaucoup trop heureuse pour que tout se termine le mieux possible.

\- **_Lauren, nous étions très inquiets._**

\- **_J'étais en shooting la bonne partie de la soirée. Ensuite j'ai été au restaurant avec le reste de l'équipe._**

\- **_Tu aurais pu nous appeler pour nous le dire. Ou envoyé un message._**

\- **_Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps. Et tu sais que je n'ai pas mon téléphone avec moi durant les séances._**

J'essaie de me calmer. Je m'allonge complètement dans le lit. Sous le drap, rejoignant ainsi Paul. Je l'ai fait sans me poser de question, alors j'espère que tout ira bien. J'ai peur qu'il quitte le lit pour dire la vérité. Pour le moment, il reste à côté de moi.

\- **_Tout c'est bien passé ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

\- **_Tu as eu des bonnes photos ?_**

Pourquoi ma mère essai-t-elle d'être si gentille ce soir ? C'est souvent le cas lorsque je suis loin. Mais plus on se rapproche de l'anniversaire de la mort de mon petit frère, plus elle devient infernal. Encore plus pour mon père. Un vrai connard. Cette petite virée à New-York est un vrai havre de paix pour moi.

\- **_Je pense qu'elles sont exploitables_**. Marmonnais-je.

\- **_Tu as eu d'autre contact ?_**

\- **_Pas pour le moment. Dans deux semaines, je dois me rendre à Providence !_**

\- **_Ah… et ensuite ?_**

Elle semble intriguée. Peut-être un peu inquiète, je n'arrive pas vraiment à le savoir.

\- **_Rien d'autre de prévu par l'agence pour le moment. C'est déjà bien deux gros casting en si peu de temps. Surtout pour une débutante._**

\- **_Exact. C'est un bon début._**

Un long silence s'en suit. Aucune des deux ne souhaitent le rompre, ce qui m'échappe. Finalement, c'est ma mère qui le fait pour nous.

\- **_Tu rentres quand ?_**

\- **_Demain fin d'après-midi. Je voulais me rendre à la statue de la liberté !_**

\- **_Oh super. Tu vas avec des amis ?_**

\- **_Non… seul !_**

J'ai mal de lui mentir, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

\- **_Ecoute, je suis fatigué. Et demain j'ai une longue route._**

\- **_Ok. Tu m'envoie un message lorsque tu prends le volant._**

\- **_Ça sera fait. Bonne nuit maman._**

\- **_Bonne nuit ma chérie._**

Je raccroche et jette le téléphone au bout du lit. Je reste silencieuse de longue, longue, longue minutes. Seule le son de la télévision prise le silence de la chambre. Je fini par m'endormir… en colère contre moi-même.

Point de vue Paul Layote. 

Allongé dans le lit, j'entends la respiration de Lauren devenir de plus en plus régulière. Plus calme. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, elle était en colère contre Chayton et ensuite contre sa mère. Je dois dire qu'elle m'a beaucoup surprise. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait se calmer, mais elle m'a délibérément tourné le dos. Une grande première. Et je n'ai pas vraiment aimé cette sensation. Comme si elle voulait m'éjecter de ce moment de sa vie. Pourquoi ?

En tout cas, elle a réussi à se calmer et bon dieu, elle a réussi à s'endormi en moins de dix minutes. Allongé dans le même lit, sous les draps et elle dort. Ya vraiment qu'avec Lauren MALLORY que je vis des situations plus loufoque les unes que les autres. Aucune fille ne m'a jamais fait ce coup-là. Jamais. Bon en même temps, hier j'ai bien réussi à m'endormir avant qu'elle ne sorte de la salle de bain. Chacun son tour.

Je profite du moment, pour faire une chose qui me passe par la tête. J'attrape mon téléphone portable et la prend en photo. Elle est vraiment adorable. Elle semble paisible. Douce. Délicate… et fragile. Je suis prêt à m'endormir à côté d'elle tout en pensant à elle dans mes rêves les plus fous… lorsqu'elle murmure un mot. Un prénom…et mon cœur bat dix fois plus vite qu'à la normale. Un nom qui risque de hanter dans ma nuit celui de son frère : Lucas.

Point de vue Lauren MALLORY. 

Au petit matin, je me sens calme, sereine et reposé. Ce qui ne met pas arrivé depuis longtemps. J'ai dormi au côté de Paul et c'était un pur bonheur. Durant la nuit, je me suis retrouvé contre lui. Son corps chaud, ses muscles… j'ai dû faire appel à beaucoup de volonté pour m'écarter de lui… et surtout pour ne pas le réveiller. En tout cas, c'était quelques choses d'exceptionnel. J'ai aimé l'avoir contre moi. Même pour un court instant. Le meilleur de tous.

Paul sort de la salle de bain me faisant presque sursauter.

\- **_Tout va bien ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

Je lui souris doucement avant de lui montrer mon téléphone. Une des photos que j'ai prise du haut du restaurant.

\- **_Mes photos ont fait un véritable carton hier._**

\- **_Tu es contente ?_**

\- **_Beaucoup._**

Il semble amusé plus qu'autre chose. Il ne doit pas vraiment me prendre au sérieux. Mais tant pis. Je ferai avec.

\- **_Tu es prête pour la visite de la statue de la liberté ?_**

\- **_Totalement !_**

Je saute du lit et vais mettre mes bottines. Aujourd'hui, j'ai mis une tenue que j'ai eue gratuitement grâce à mon shooting photo. J'ai été livré pendant que Paul était sous la douche, évidemment, je me suis empressé de mettre au moins deux pièces. Un pull rose pâle et un pantalon noir qui va superbement bien avec.

\- **_Ou as tu as trouvé ses fringues ?_**

\- **_Ça ?_**

Je lui montre mes vêtements et sourie deux fois plus tout en finissant de mettre mes chaussures.

\- **_J'ai été livré…_**

\- **_Livré ?_**

\- **_Oui…_**

\- **_De ou ?_**

\- **_De mon shooting photo ! oh… je n'ai sûrement pas du te dire qu'en plus d'être payé, j'ai droit à des vêtements gratuit ! désolé… ça a dû m'échappé._**

Jeu set et match.

Je sors de la chambre après avoir récupérer mon sac et ma veste. Paul me suit en prenant bien soin de prendre nos deux petits sacs de voyage. Je récupère le miens et mon sac de nouveau vêtement, alors qu'il ne dit plus un mot.

\- **_Merci._**

\- **_Hum…_**

Jusqu'à l'ascenseur je ne savais pas si Paul est plutôt en colère ou autre. C'est qu'une fois dans la rue que je sais réellement.

\- **_J'aurai peut-être du accepter finalement la proposition pour les photos…. Moi aussi je veux des fringues gratuites._**

Je me morts la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Tellement que je me fais presque saigner.

\- **_Ok._**

On dépose nos affaires dans la voiture et nous montons dedans. Directement, le sud de Manhattan. J'ai hâte de la voir. Depuis le temps que je viens à New-York, je n'ai jamais réussi une seule fois à m'arrêter sur l'ile. Et je suis très heureuse de le faire avec l'homme qui hante mes nuits. Il nous faut presque une heure pour rejoindre Battery Park. Trop de monde. Infernal.

Le nez pointez sur mon téléphone durant le trajet, je sais exactement ce que l'on doit chercher lorsqu'on abandonne la voiture.

\- **_Alors ?_**

\- **_Il faut trouver le bâtiment Castle Clinton National._**

Paul et moi faisons deux fois le tour sur nous même avant de le trouver. Avant qu'il ne le trouve.

\- **_Ici._**

Tout gaiement on se dirige vers le bâtiment. Heureusement à 9h30 il n'y a pas grand monde. J'achète comme convenue les billets et nous prenons des guides pour nous aider.

\- **_Tu veux un café ou chocolat chaud pour le trajet ?_**

Paul me montre du doigt un type qui vend des boissons chaudes justes devant le bâtiment.

\- **_Avec plaisir, un cappuccino s'il y en a._**

\- **_Tu aimes vraiment ce truc !_**

Il se moque ouvertement de moi. Mais j'ai l'habitude.

\- **_Oui le cappuccino est ma drogue. La seule d'ailleurs._**

\- **_Avec le surf !_** Grogne-t-il en me bousculant par l'épaule.

\- **_Ouais… j'y peux rien._**

Paul commande est paie gentiment nos boissons avant de rejoindre le port. Le bateau est déjà à quai. Après avoir donné nos tickets nous montons à bord. Je suis surexcité et ébahie par tout ce qui nous entoure.

Une fois dessus on s'installe sur un des sièges à disposition bien à l'abri. Etrangement ce matin il y a beaucoup de vent.

\- **_J'ai une question._**

J'arque un sourcil vers Paul tout en prenant une gorgée de ma boisson chaude.

\- **_Pourquoi t'avoir coupé les cheveux ?_**

Pour le coup, je suis plus que sur le cul. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.

\- **_Tu n'aimes pas ?_**

\- **_Si beaucoup… je te l'ai même dit je crois !_**

\- **_Effectivement._**

\- **_Alors ?_**

Il recopie mon geste et arque à son tour un sourcil, ce qui me fait généreusement sourire.

\- **_J'avais besoin de changement._**

\- **_Tu peux développer ?_**

Je soupire. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment en vie d'en dire plus. Je ne pense pas… pourtant face à lui je ne peux que m'exécuter. Paul à se pouvoir sur moi. Me faire parler. Même de chose difficile. Enfin dans la limite du possible. Je suis amoureuse, pas stupide.

\- **_Des fois, je me sens prisonnière de ma propre vie. En me coupant les cheveux... Je me suis senti libre._**

J'ai à peine murmuré mes mots pourtant je sais qu'il a parfaitement entendu tous les mots.

\- **_C'est ce que je ressens lorsque je vais surfer._**

\- **_Libre ?_**

\- **_Et aussi vivante._**

Il est médusé par ce que je lui dis, mais il ne le dira pas. Du moins pas maintenant.

\- **_Et toi ?_**

Je pose la question en espérant qu'il me réponde, mais je n'y crois pas trop.

\- **_Quoi moi ?_**

\- **_Quelque chose te rend libre ?_**

\- **_Tout._**

\- **_Tu as beaucoup de chance alors. Est-ce qu'on moins tu es heureux ?!_**

\- **_Enormément_**. Répond-t-il froidement.

Paul se referme comme un escargot dans sa coquille. Il n'y a plus personne. Je fini ma boisson en regardant le paysage et il en fait de même. Simple, net et précis.

On finit par arriver dieu merci à Liberty Island, d'ici la Statue de la Liberté est très impressionnante. Imposante. D'ici il y a une super vue sur Manhattan.

\- **_Tu peux me prendre en photo ?_**

Sans vraiment le lui laisser le temps de répondre, je donne mon téléphone à Paul et prends la pose devant la grande ville. Ses photos seront parfaites pour mon blog et mon Instagram. De jolies photos souvenirs ! Ou je suis seule. Comme toujours. On prend finalement beaucoup de photos. Du paysage, de la statue et de moi. Jamais une seule de Paul. Même pas avec son téléphone. Pourtant j'ai proposé plus d'une fois.

Durant notre visite, nous apprenons qu'elle tient dans sa main gauche une tablette sur laquelle on peut lire « 4 juillet 1776 », date de l'indépendance américaine.

Qu'elle a aux pieds des chaînes brisées symbolisant l'abolition de l'esclavage et les 7 branches de sa couronne représentent les 7 mers et continents de la planète.

Un poème d'Emma Lazarus intitulé « The New Colossus » est gravé sur une plaque de bronze qui est située à la base de la statue : _Donne-moi tes pauvres, tes exténués, Qui en rangs pressés aspirent à vivre libres, Le rebut de tes rivages surpeuplés, Envoie-les moi, les déshérités, que la tempête me les rapporte, De ma lumière, j'éclaire la porte d'or !_

Je décide de le prendre en photo pour pouvoir le poster plus tard et surtout pour pouvoir me souvenir de ceci. De ce moment. De ses mots touchants et surtout très important.

Après avoir fait au moins 5 fois el tour de la statue, on décide de se rendre sur l'île d'Ellis Island, pour visiter le musée de l'immigration.

\- **_Tu es sur qu'on aura le temps ?_**

\- **_Paul, arrête de faire ton papi. On va visiter ce lieu… ensuite on rentre !_**

Je décide de ne pas lui laisse le choix une bonne fois pour toute. Et il me laisse faire étrangement. On visite pourtant très rapidement… effectivement, nous n'avions pas le temps, si nous voulions rentrer chez nous avant la nuit. C'est assez touchant de connaître les histoires de ces immigrants new-yorkais et américains. Et je ne regrette pas. Nous sommes sur le chemin de retour et Paul semble très soucieux.

\- **_Tout va bien ?_**

Le frère de mon meilleur ami, me regarde à peine.

\- **_Lauren ?_**

\- **_Hum ?_**

Je quitte le paysage des yeux pour tomber sur le visage très masculin d'Paul. Avec l'eau en fond, cet homme est encore plus spectaculaire.

\- **_Que se passe-t-il ?_**

Il a l'air tout à coup très sérieux et je n'aime pas ça. Pas du tout.

\- **_On doit vraiment rentré. Nous sommes partie depuis longtemps et j'ai beaucoup à faire à Boston._**

Mon cœur rate un battement. Retourner à la réalité. Je ne veux pas. Mon visage doit d'ailleurs devenir très fermé pour le coup.

\- **_Oui. Tu as raison. Nous devrions revenir chez nous !_**

Chez moi semble un euphuisme.

\- **_Mais avant de rentré, j'ai le devoir de te poser une question._**

Paul me dévisage dangereusement. Et pour le coup, je ne fais pas la fière. Tout au contraire.

\- **_J'ai une question à te poser depuis quelques jours et je ne veux aucun mensonge._**

Je fronce les sourcils de surprise.

\- **_Quand je t'ai retrouvé en pleure dans ta voiture… après le cambriolage… quelqu'un t'avait frappé, non ?_**

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en gros sous la stupéfaction de cet interrogatoire. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. D'ailleurs, je recule d'un pas pour mettre de la distance entre nous.

\- **_Est-ce que tu es tombé sur les cambrioleurs ?_**

\- **_Non !_**

Ma voix est froide. Brutale.

\- **_Alors, quelqu'un que tu connais ?_**

\- **_Personne ne m'a frappé, Paul !_** Sifflais-je, la mâchoire serré au possible.

J'ai mis un peu plus de distance entre nous. Il s'en rend compte. Tant mieux, il arrêtera peut-être alors. Mais c'est mal, très mal connaitre Paul. Quand il a quelques choses en tête… rien ne l'arrête.

\- **_Je peux te protéger. Mais tu dois me dire ce qu'il se passe._**

\- **_Tu ne pourras jamais me protéger. Jamais._**

Je lui tourne le dos et m'écarte encore plus de lui. Pourquoi a –t-il fallu qu'il gâche ses quarante-huit heures. J'ai l'impression de vivre un cauchemar éveillé.

La question d'Paul m'a totalement chamboulé. Durant tout le trajet. Soit presque cinq heures en comptant la pause de quinze minutes que nous avons dû prendre pour l'essence et se dégourdir les jambes. Les plus longues de toutes ma vie. J'avais d'un côté envie de rester avec lui des heures de plus et une envie de fuir à toutes jambes. Il sait que quelque chose cloche. Il ne sait juste pas quoi. Pour le moment, car je sais qu'il trouvera. Comme toujours. Il a ça dans le sang.

Lorsqu'il se gare devant chez moi, mon estomac se contact. Ici, je ne me sens pas à ma place. Dans cette maison ou j'ai pourtant grandi. Ce qui n'est pas logique. J'ai passé quarante-huit heures superbes avec lui et je suis triste que cela soit déjà fini. Surtout que ça se termine dans ses tensions.

\- **_Je tiens à te remercie._**

\- **_Pourquoi ?_**

\- **_De m'avoir soigné après le ballon, d'abord. D'avoir pris soin de moi. Et aussi pour la ballade à New-York._**

\- **_Je ne pouvais pas te laisser y aller seule._**

\- **_Si. Tu pouvais._**

\- **_Ecoute Lauren… tu es …_**

\- **_La meilleure amie de ton frère !_**

Je le coupe net dans sa phrase et surtout le ton que j'utilise est claquant. Froid. Je dois me résigner à cette situation. Un point c'est tout.

\- **_Merci quand même de l'avoir fait, même si finalement ce n'est que pour Chayton._**

J'ouvre la porte et sort de la voiture le plus rapidement possible. C'est infernal comme situation. Je ne veux pas que ça dure une seconde de plus. Je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers ma maison. Je passe par la porte de devants. Ce que je ne fais jamais. Mes parents sont là. Du moins, la voiture. C'est surement pour ça que Paul ne m'a pas suivi. Il ne prendrait jamais le risque. Impossible.

Point de vue Paul Layote. 

La voir me fuir me brise le cœur. Je n'avais pas le choix. D'une part, je devais savoir. Je devais connaitre la vérité. Et ensuite, je me devais de l'éloigné de moi après ses deux jours des plus étranges. Elle allait me percer à jour. C'était totalement impossible. Nos situations ne pouvaient pas changer. Jamais. Chayton me tuerai de ses propres mains. Et toute la famille serait anéantie s'il arrivait quelques choses à Lauren. C'était la fille adoptive de ma mère. Et ses parents étaient tout aussi importants que les miens… hors de question de briser cette vie. Cette rutine vitale pour tous. Surtout pour Lauren. Et putain ça me faisait affreusement mal de devoir la repousser aussi brutalement. Mais ce que je retiens aussi c'est qu'elle n'a rien lâché comme information. Voir pire, elle c'était braqué. Il y avait donc quelques choses d'anormal. J'allais juste devoir trouvé quoi.

Point de vue Lauren MALLORY. 

Le lendemain, je rejoins mon meilleur ami chez lui. Mes parents sont au travail toute la journée, ce qui m'arrange grandement. Mais pas le repas de famille ce soir.

Secrètement, j'avais espéré trouver Paul chez les Layote. Pourtant, rien à perte de vue. Mon meilleur ami est allongé de tout son long dans le salon familial. Il joue à la console et semble totalement absorbé par ce dernier. Il est venu m'ouvrir y a moins de deux minutes. Il a souri de toutes ses dents, serre dans ses bras furtivement, puis m'a laissé entrer, avant de courir s'installer devant la télévision.

\- **_Tu es tout seul ?_**

\- **_Oui. Mes parents sont chez mes grands-parents._**

\- **_Et Paul ?_** risquais-je doucement.

\- **_A la caserne, je crois._**

J'hoche la tête ravi d'avoir eu l'information qui m'intéresse le plus.

\- **_Tu joues depuis combien de temps ?_** risquais-je, m'installant à ses côtés.

\- **_Quelques minutes._**

Je grimace doucement. Ce qui veut dire que Chayton va jouer durant une heure ou deux avant de laisser place à autre chose.

\- **_Je viens juste d'acheter un nouveau jeu._**

Merde, c'est encore plus grave que je ne le pensais. Il vient d'acheter un nouveau jeu… ce qui veut dire qu'il risque de jouer une bonne partie de la nuit.

\- **_Tu as fini les examens ?_**

\- **_Oui. Aujourd'hui._** Souffle-t-il gaiement. **_Je suis officiellement en vacance._**

\- **_Génial. Félicitations._**

Mon ami, ne réponds pas. Je le vois plutôt grimacer face à son jeu et appuyé frénétiquement sur les boutons de sa manette avec brutalité. Voir violence.

\- **_Tu veux aller boire un verre et me raconter ton rencard ?!_**

J'essaie clairement de le sortir de la maison. Sinon, nous ne pourrons pas avoir de conversation.

\- **_Maintenant ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

Il tourne la tête vers moi dépité. Je comprends tout de suite.

\- **_Ok. Je vais rentrer alors. On se voit demain ?_**

\- **_Oui, bien sûr. J'apporte le petit déjeuner demain matin._**

\- **_Donuts !_** lui réclamais-je filant déjà vers la porte d'entrée.

\- **_A demain. Je t'aime._**

Je grogne pour toute réponse. Chayton est génial… mais, quand il s'agit de console de jeu vidéo, il devient tellement immature. Il me frustre dans des périodes comme celui-ci.

Je quitte la maison familiale Layote. Ne voulant absolument pas rejoindre la mienne, je vais au seul endroit où je me sens en sécurité. Ce qui est totalement incompréhensible. Je prends ma voiture et vais directement à la plage. Je vais au seul endroit capable de me calmer. J'ai un nœud à l'estomac lorsque je me gars sur le minuscule parking. Il n'y a jamais personne ici. D'ailleurs, je suis le seul véhicule. Une fois sur le sable encore chaud de la journée, je retire mes chaussures. La sensation de mes pieds nus sur le sable est un bienfait pour ma santé mental. Ne surfer qu'une seule fois par semaine et une vraie torture. Est-ce que Paul accepterai de venir avec moi en semaine ?

\- **_Lauren ?_**

Je sursaute carrément en entendant mon nom crier tout prêt de moi. Mes yeux sortent de ma tête en voyant le grand et puisant Jacob RAMIREZ.

\- **_Jacob ?_**

Il soupire et parcourt les quelques pas qui nous séparent.

\- **_Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici, bon dieu ?_**

Jacob a l'air en colère. Comme toujours lorsqu'il se trouve en ma présence.

\- **_Je… réfléchis !_**

Pour le coup, il semble surprit.

\- **_Tu réfléchis ?_**

Je soulève les épaules avant de les relâcher lourdement. A ma grande surprise Jacob s'installe à mes côtés. Gardant une petite distance de sécurité. Environ un bras. Mon bras, car le sien est gigantesque.

\- **_Et toi ?_**

\- **_Je reviens de Port Angeles. J'ai reconnu ta voiture._**

Je relève un sourcil dans sa direction alors qu'il sourit.

\- **_La couleur de ta voiture est assez particulière._**

\- **_Je te l'accorde._**

On se sourit mutuellement et je crois bien que c'est la première fois pour nous.

\- **_Tu n'as pas froid ?_**

\- **_Non. Il fait assez doux ce soir._**

Malgré ça, Jacob retire sa veste et la pose sur mes épaules.

\- **_Gentlemen ?_**

\- **_Paul me tuerai si tu tombes malade._**

Je deviens rouge écrevisse en une fraction de seconde.

\- **_Tu veux dire Chayton_**. Le repris-je doucement.

\- **_Non. Paul !_**

Jacob semble fier de lui et regarde l'horizon en suivant. J'en fais de même pour ne plus croiser son regard noir. Je ne sais jamais s'il est en colère contre moi ou si c'est naturel. Il est tellement perturbent. Effrayant. Nous restons silencieux un long, très long moment. Je savoure cet instant. J'écoute avec attention le vent siffler dans mes oreilles. Il est doux, léger ce soir. Je me laisse entrainer par le son des vagues qui s'écrase avec tendresse sur le sable. L'odeur est agréable, presque enivrant. A ce moment précis, j'arrive enfin à relâcher la pression du quotidien et de toute cette histoire de cambriolage. Et aussi mon weekend à New-York.

\- **_Lucas nous manque aussi tu sais !_**

Je suis sous le choc. Jacob RAMIREZ parle de Lucas. C'est la première fois que je l'entends dire ce prénom et ça me fait un drôle d'effet.

\- **_Vraiment ?_**

\- **_Oui. Il faisait partie de notre groupe. Tu ne le savais pas ?_**

\- **_Non. Je ne me souviens pas très bien de cette période._** Lui dis-je très lentement.

Et surtout péniblement. Il est tellement rare pour nous de parler de Lucas. C'est presque devenu un tabou pour dire la vérité.

\- **_Nous étions quatre : Johan, Paul, Lucas et moi. Nous étions inséparables._**

Je suis littéralement pendu à ses lèvres.

\- **_Quand l'accident a eu lieu, nous étions Jared et moi partie en championnat de judo. Le surf n'a jamais été notre point fort._**

\- **_Je ne le savais pas. Pourtant vous surfer._**

\- **_Oui. Mais pas comme Paul… ou toi !_**

Je lui souris doucement.

\- **_C'est un compliment ?!_**

Il soupire et se laisse tomber en arrière, s'allongeant de tout son long.

\- **_Bref… mes parents ont mis trois jours avant de m'annoncer le décès de ton frère. Ça été un réelle bouleversement._**

\- **_Ouais… je sais._**

Une larme coule le long de ma joue. Je l'essuie rapidement avant de renifler péniblement. Un long silence s'en suit. Un silence que je viens pourtant briser.

\- **_Je me demande ce que serait ma vie, s'il était là._**

\- **_Si Lucas n'était pas partie surfer ?_** demande-t-il doucement.

\- **_Oui. S'il était vivant._**

\- **_Hum…_**

Jacob semble pensif tout à coup. Ce qui est bien étrange. Le vent fini par se lever encore un peu plus et je frisonne sous le manteau de Jacob.

\- **_Tu penses que ça serait différent ?_**

\- **_Forcément._**

\- **_Dans quoi ?_**

Je me mort la lèvre inférieur pensif et surtout triste. Que serait ma vie avec un grand frère ? Que serait ma vie avec un frère en vie ?

\- **_Je ne sais pas. Ça aurait changé beaucoup de choses._**

Je ne peux pas révéler à Jacob mes lourds secrets. Hors de question.

Point de vue Paul Layote. 

Dimanche est arrivé un peu trop rapidement pour moi. Cela fait une semaine que je n'ai pas vu Lauren. Cette dernière est assise à table avec mes parents, les siens et mon frère. Je suis le dernier comme le trois quart du temps à m'installer. J'embrasse d'abord ma mère sur la joue, puis fait la bise à Elisabeth MALLORY, avant de serrer la main à Hector MALLORY.

\- **_Désolé pour le retard, j'ai été retardé par un appel de la caserne._**

\- **_Rien de grave ?_** réclame ma mère inquiète.

\- **_Non. Juste de l'informatique._** M'amusais-je.

Chayton a le nez plonger dans son téléphone, alors que Lauren à le sien dans le menue du restaurant. Elle ne veut pas croiser mon regard. Parfait. J'ai envie de rire, mais je me retiens. Cette fille est folle, mais bon dieu, elle me fait un effet de dingue.

Je l'analyse rapidement derrière ma carte de menu : un pantalon gris clair, un t-shirt noir et un blaser blanc. Elle a un style simple et en même temps super sophistiqué. J'arrive jamais à comprendre comment elle arrive à faire un tel effet. Je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Tout le monde trouve que la mieux habillé dans la région, c'est Lauren.

Point de vue Lauren MALLORY. 

Je regarde la carte avec beaucoup d'attention. Absolument tout me donne envie. Après quelques minutes, je me décide finalement. Heureusement, le serveur n'est pas pressé de nous servir.

\- **_Lauren, c'était cette semaine ton shooting photo ?_** se renseigne délicatement Chritina.

\- **_Oui, dimanche dernière._** Répondis-je timidement.

\- **_Ah oui… c'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas avec nous… c'était pour une marque de vêtement ?_** enchaîne-t-elle très rapidement.

\- **_Oui et aussi des tenues de tous les jours._**

Elle hoche la tête et semble prête à me poser une nouvelle question, lorsque le serveur fini par arriver. Je sais que Chayton me regarde de temps en temps. Je sens son regard sur moi et il est brulant. Par contre Paul, ne fait absolument pas attention à moi. Et moi, je ne regarde aucun des membres présents à table. J'ai opté pour un plat avec des crevettes sautées à la plancha au lait de coco et au curry rouge, riz vapeur, légume vapeur, un peu de salade verte et une sauce moutarde miel qui me fait saliver d'avance.

Autour de la table les conversations ne manque pas. Nos parents parlent vivement entre eux et essaie de nous inclure dans les conversations en demandant nos avis. Personnellement, je ne préfère pas prendre part et je n'ai pas très envie de parler. J'ai envie de me faire discrète.

\- **_Je vais rejoindre Hateyha, Kaya et Namata tout à l'heure. Tu veux venir ?_**

\- **_Toi avec trois meufs. Pffff tu es vraiment amoureux._**

\- **_Elle veut me présenter à ses copines. Je me suis dit que je pourrai aussi te présenter !_**

\- **_Elles savent qui je suis. Ça devrait être gérable pour le moment._**

Ma voix est faible mais Paul et Chayton m'on très bien entendu.

\- **_Tu sais elles n'ont rien contre toi._**

\- **_Attends, Kaya m'a gentiment rit au nez lorsque j'ai voulu sortir avec son cousin. En disant que je n'étais pas son type de fille._**

\- **_C'est pourtant la vérité_**. Ronchonne mon meilleur ami ** _. Son cousin est un type pas vraiment passe partout._**

\- **_Et si j'aime ?_**

\- **_Tu aimes les types à moto, tatoué et qui passe leur temps à se battre ?_**

\- **_Attends on parle toujours du cousin à Kaya… car on dirait ton frère pour le coup._**

Chayton à la bouche grande ouverte tandis qu'Paul rigole a plein poumon.

\- **_Je serai heureux d'entendre la fin de cette conversation._**

Ma mère arque un sourcil alors que je rougis jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Bon dieu, je maudis Chayton à ce moment précis.

\- **_Ya rien à dire de plus. je n'irai pas avec toi. fin de la discussion._** Grognais-je avant de récupérer mon téléphone et d'y rester dessus jusqu'à que mon plat arrive.

Chayton n'a plus jamais demandé et je crois que pendant un moment je n'aurai pas affaire à lui. Tant mieux.

Avant de partir du restaurant, j'arrive à trouver Paul seul. Je sortais des toilettes et lui semblait vouloir y aller.

\- **_Salut._**

Paul me sourit doucement.

\- **_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te voir depuis notre retour._**

\- **_Ouais… j'ai eu beaucoup à faire entre tout. Ça va toi ?_**

Il semble distant. Je n'aime pas ça.

\- **_Super. J'ai eu d'autre demande._**

\- **_De photo ?_**

Le son de sa voix est comme étranglé.

\- **_Oui. Des partenariats plus importants. Mes photos font cartons et la marque à signer pour d'autres._**

Il a l'air vraiment heureux pour moi et ça me fait le plus grand bien.

\- **_A New-York ?_**

\- **_non._**

\- **_Prochainement, je vais devoir faire des photos promotions pour un hôtel de luxe à Providence. Et ensuite, je dois rejoindre une boutique de bijoux._**

\- **_Une boutique connue ?_**

\- **_Haverhill Collection ! C'est assez connu_**. Rajoutais-je devant son grand relevé de sourcil.

Il rigole doucement et son rire me fait le plus grand bien.

\- **_C'est génial. Je suis vraiment content pour toi._**

Il semble prêt à rejoindre les toilettes. Je le laisse passer. Mais avant j'ai une dernière question.

\- **_Paul ?_**

Ce dernier se retourne à peine mais s'arrête.

\- **_Oui, Lauren ?_**

\- **_Tout va bien entre nous ?_**

\- **_Oui. Tout va bien._**

Il ment mais je ne vais pas le retenir plus longtemps. Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment.

\- **_Cool._**

Je rejoins nos familles à table et je ne parle plus jusqu'au moment de partir. Ce weekend à New-York a été merveilleux. Mais maintenant la situation tourne au cauchemar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Point de vue Lauren Mallory. 

J'entre dans le salon avec beaucoup de stress. Je connais les lieux. Je suis très souvent venue, mais cette fois c'est totalement différent. Cette fois, je viens pour du travail. Je serai de l'autre côté du miroir et ça me rend fière.

Il y a déjà six personnes qui attendent et il n'est que huit heures onze. Impressionnant. Leah discute avec une cliente. J'attends sagement à l'entrée. Le salon a bien changé depuis la dernière fois où je suis venue. Le sol est d'un noir profond tandis que les murs sont violets comme une myrtille ou une aubergine. Dans le hall, un joli présentoir avec différents flyers et à disposition, tous les meubles sont blanc. Une petite table avec des sucreries et un porte manteau fixé au mur. Juste au-dessus un miroir rond lumineux. À droite différent fauteuils luxueux pour faire attendre les clientes, j'en compte rapidement dix. Et juste en face les miroirs pour travailler. Il y a six chaises avec petit meuble et miroir lumineux espacé de trois ou quatre pas chacun. C'est un très grand salon. Leah ne rigole pas.

A gauche la station d'accueil avec la caisse et les toilettes. Je suis vraiment satisfaite de cette ambiance. Ça va être agréable de travailler ici. Avec Leah et ses employés. D'ailleurs, aucune trace d'elles.

\- **_Lauren. Je suis ravie de te voir._**

Leah a déjà les bras grands ouvert et j'avance doucement vers elle, pour la serer dans mes bras. Ou l'inverse plutôt. Elle reste ainsi quelques longues secondes avant de me relâcher.

\- **_J'ai été heureuse d'avoir ton message hier. Tu ne le regretteras pas._**

\- **_Je sais._**

Je souris de toutes mes dents face à cette superbe femme. Leah est habillé simplement : Jean bleu clair, basket et t-shirt noir. Je suis ravie d'avoir fait simple pour cette première journée. J'ai opté de matin pour un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche cintré et un blaser bleu. Pour les chaussures, petite bottine noire avec très peu de talon. Je risque de beaucoup marcher aujourd'hui et rester beaucoup debout.

\- **_Allons-y, nous avons beaucoup à faire. Viens je te montre l'arrière et ensuite on attaque._**

\- **_Très bien._**

Leah me fait passer derrière le bureau d'accueil, je n'avais même pas fait attention à la porte coulissante. Elle pouce cette dernière et hop… la caverne d'Ali baba. Plein de produit, une machine à laver la vaisselle une table au centre et un lavabo.

\- **_Ici tu as tous les produits et aussi tous ce dont tu as besoin pour travailler. J'ai préparé ça pour toi._**

Elle fait rouler un petit chariot avec plusieurs tiroirs vers moi. Dessus je peux y voir un sèche-cheveux, un lisseur, un bac pour faire mes mélanges couleurs, des pinceaux et des brosses.

\- **_S'il te manque quoi que ce soit… pioche dans la réserve._**

\- **_Très bien. Merci Leah._**

\- **_Je t'en prie. Tu commences officiellement à 8h30, alors fait le tri et rejoins moi._**

\- **_Ok_**

Je lui offre mon plus grand sourire. Je retire ma veste et mon sac à main et les pose sur une chaise disponible. Je fais rapidement le tri de ce que j'ai dans mon chariot et tout me semble parfait. Leah connais son travail alors je ne peux que lui faire confiance. Je suis prête à prendre le travail lorsqu'une femme brune entre dans l'espace de stockage. Qui sert aussi de coin repos si j'ai bien compris.

\- **_Oh. Salut !_**

Elle semble très surprise. Je comprends très vite que Leah n'a pas eu le temps de parler de moi. Et de mon arrivée dans le salon de coiffure.

\- **_Bonjour, je suis Lauren Mallory. Je commence aujourd'hui._**

Je me lève de mon siège et lui tends la main. Elle la sert timidement.

\- **_Tu es une apprentie ?_**

Elle semble tout à coup hautaine. Intéressant.

\- **_Non. Je suis la nouvelle employée._**

Vu son expression, elle est loin d'être heureuse de cette annonce. Je sais que Leah a déjà quatre employés dans le salon à seulement 24 ans. C'est plus que remarquable pour elle. Je sais qu'il y a une Estelle, une Kathy, une Willow et une Cassie. Impossible de savoir avec qui je parle à l'heure actuelle. Heureusement une autre femme entre dans la pièce.

\- **_Oh. Salut._**

\- **_Bonjour, je suis_** **_Lauren Mallory. La nouvelle._**

\- **_Cool. Je suis Willow. Et voici Cassie._**

\- **_Enchantée Willow._** Je lui sers la main avec un grand sourire avant de rajouter un « enchantée » à la brune qui n'est autre que Cassie.

\- **_Allons-y sinon Leah va être de mauvaise humeur._**

J'attrape mon chariot et sort de la pièce. Leah est déjà en train de coiffer une personne. Du moins en train de faire le mélange couleur visiblement.

\- **_Lauren…_**

Leah me fait signe d'approcher jusqu'à son siège.

\- **_Je te présente madame Jones. Elle vient ici depuis des années. Tu vas pouvoir lui appliquer ses mèches et ensuite faire un dégradé._**

\- **_Très bien. Enchantée madame Jones. Je suis Lauren._**

Elle me fait un grand sourire à travers le miroir. Madame Jones a les cheveux mi- long s'arrêter juste au-dessus des épaules. Sa coupe est mal dessinée et ses mèches on ternit.

Je m'installe derrière cette jolie dame d'environ quarante ans et récupère le bol du mélange que Leah a fait pour moi.

\- **_Prête madame Jones ?_**

\- **_Oui, bien sûr._**

Cette dame semble pas le moins du monde inquiète ce qui m'arrange beaucoup. En même temps, elle sait qu'elle est dans un salon haut de gamme. Chez Leah vous pouvez avoir une coupe, une couleur, un balayage et même un lissage. Ici, vous avez des conseils et astuces pour vous coiffer chez vous et entretenir vos cheveux. Ce qui n'est pas rien. Surtout que les prix sont accessibles et clairs pour tous. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de venir travailler pour Leah. Je suis certaine qu'elle sera parfaite en patronne autoritaire.

Madame Jones me parle de ses enfants durant toute la procédure. Elle est actuellement en vacance dans la région. Son mari lui offre une coupe ce jour, car ils ont prévu un restaurant ce soir pour leurs vingt-deux ans de mariage. Après avoir fait les mèches, coupé les cheveux, lavé, fait un petit massage du cuir chevelu, séché et lissé… je propose à madame Jones un petit maquillage pour ce soir. Celle-ci ne semble pas le moins du monde convaincu.

\- **_Je vous propose quelques choses de fin et délicat. Si cela ne vous conviant pas… je ferai un geste pour votre note._**

Elle semble sceptique, mais fini par capituler. Je récupère à l'arrière le maquillage et commence mon œuvre. Je n'nettoie son visage et retire le maquillage actuel. Ensuite, j'applique le fond de teint qui convient à sa peau. Puis, je corrige rapidement ses cernes et ses petites imperfections.

\- **_Vous avez une très belle peau. Pour ses deux petits boutons, je vous conseille de mettre de l'anticerne dessus. C'est mieux pour les camoufler._**

\- **_Oh je ne savais pas._**

J'applique rapidement un peu de poudre pour lui donner un teint lumineux. Après tout ceci me reste plus que normalement les sourcils, les yeux et les lèvres. Je n'aurai clairement pas le temps vu le nombre de cliente dans le salon. Je vais directement aux yeux.

\- **_Vu que vous avez les yeux noirs favorisé plutôt le rose, le violet ou le gris en soirée. Ça fera ressortir vos yeux. Même si avec du noir ça ira parfaitement. Ce soir, vous devez être parfaite, alors on va opter pour une touche de rose._**

En même temps que je parle, je lui explique ce que je fais. Je rajoute aussi du mascara et un trait d'eye-liner. Une fois fini, je me pousse du miroir et la laisse s'admirer. Elle reste sans voix. Leah qui est à ma gauche également.

\- **_Qu'en pensez-vous madame Jones ?_**

\- **_Je pense que je vais payer ma note entière et inviter mon réseau à venir vous voir prochainement._**

Je souris de toutes mes dents. Leah aussi. Après avoir encaissé ma gentille dame. Je passe à la cliente suivante. La journée ne sera pas de tout repos aujourd'hui. Loin de là.

Dix-huit heures. Je finie enfin ma journée. Leah est heureuse de cette première journée avec moi. J'ai fait du « bon travail », ce sont ses mots. Cassie a été plutôt tendue toutes les journées. Willow est adorable. J'ai également fait la connaissance d'Estelle, Kathy. J'ai cru comprendre que c'était rare de faire des journées continues. Il y a en gros, une équipe du matin et une du soir. Ça change toutes les semaines. Par exemple demain, je suis du soir avec Estelle et Kathy vu ma longue journée d'aujourd'hui. Je commence à 14h et fini à 20h30. Et ça sera ça toute la semaine.

Une fois à la maison, je prends une douche longue et très chaude. Mes parents sont dans la cuisine, lorsque je redescends.

\- **_Bonjour chérie. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?_**

Ma mère semble sincèrement contente de me voir.

\- **_Oui. J'ai eu ma première journée de travail._**

\- **_Ah vraiment ?_**

\- **_Ou ça ?_**

Mes parents ont parlé en même temps. L'un est stressé, l'autre est curieux.

\- **_J'ai accepté l'offre de Leah !_**

\- **_Leah Clearwater ? La cousine de Chayton ?_**

\- **_Exactement._**

Je souris doucement à ma mère.

\- **_Tu es contente ?_**

\- **_Je crois que oui. C'est un excellent salon. Et l'équipe est très bien._**

\- **_Oui. Je suis d'accord avec toi, Lauren. Je connais beaucoup de monde qui vont à ce salon._**

Ma mère a l'air heureuse pour moi et pour mon nouveau métier. Mon père… un peu moins.

\- **_Tout va bien ?_**

\- **_Oui. J'ai juste un peu peur. Leah semble… jeune !_**

\- **_Je te l'accorde. Mais, elle sait gérer une équipe. Ça fait déjà deux ans qu'elle a son salon. Et il marche déjà beaucoup._**

Il ne semble pas convaincu. Tant pis.

\- **_Chérie tu peux mettre la table ?_**

\- **_Pas de souci._**

J'attrape les assiettes et les couverts avant de les poser sur la table. Ça fait presque deux semaines qu'on n'a pas eus loisir de manger ensemble. Ça fait bizarre. Trop même. Surtout notre premier repas depuis le cambriolage et aussi la gifle de mon père. Penser à ce moment me fait mal. Ça me rappelle aussi le questionnement de Paul. Il ne peut pas savoir. Impossible.

Après le repas, je m'installe sous ma couette. Ordinateur sur les genoux et post un nouvel article sur mon blog. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas posté d'article. Je suis plutôt active ses dernières semaines sur Instagram. J'ai le devoir d'y remédier si je veux faire venir encore plus de marque jusqu'à moi. Et avoir encore plus de shooting photo. Mon blog est frais, simple et très féminin. Avec des écritures féminines et des photos de mes vacances, shooting et autre produits que j'utilise. Je donne aussi beaucoup d'informations sur les maquillages et comment bien ce maquiller. Bref, un blog de fille dans l'air du temps. L'article d'aujourd'hui est sur le salon de Leah. Et sur mon nouveau travail. Si je peux donner envie à d'autre, c'est encore mieux. Ensuite, je dois écrire un article sur mon petit voyage à New-York, avec les restaurants, les visites et le shooting. J'ai donc beaucoup à faire avant de dormir.

Je profite de ce moment de « _travail_ » pour prendre des nouvelles de mon meilleur ami : Chayton. Ce dernier est en soirée avec ses deux meilleurs amis : Brady et Collin. Ils sont chez ce dernier à jouer aux jeux vidéo. Comme toujours. Comme trop souvent. Je finie par m'endormir vers minuit. Les deux articles sont postés et mon meilleur ami veut me voir demain. Ce qui me fait plaisir et en même temps m'inquiète. Est-ce que je suis capable de mentir à Chayton sur mon voyage à New-York. En même temps, il s'est strictement rien passé avec Paul. Alors, pourquoi le cacher ? Surement, car il s'agit du frère de mon meilleur ami. Je ne pouvais pas faire plus difficile.

Point de vue Paul Layote 

Jacob me regarde comme si j'avais un troisième œil qui avait poussé sur ma tête. Je suis assis sur son canapé et lui sur le fauteuil.

\- **_Je ne comprends pas._**

Je prends une longue gorgée de ma bière pour me donner du courage. Et putain, il m'en faut beaucoup.

\- **_Je suis partie à New-York._**

\- **_Quand ?_**

\- **_Le weekend dernier._**

Jacob se gratte l'arrière de la tête. Il sait plus du tout où il habite.

\- **_Attends… le weekend où tu nous as dit aller camper ?_**

\- **_Voilà. Je n'y suis pas allé. J'étais à New-York… avec… Lauren !_**

J'ai lâché la bombe et une putain de grosse bombe.

\- **_Lauren ?!_**

Il n'arrive pas à mettre les pièces du puzzle bout à bout. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Ça semble tellement dingue ce que je suis en train de lui dire.

\- **_Mallory. Lauren Mallory._**

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand une fois de plus. Je vois qu'il se laisse totalement reposer dans son fauteuil. Bien au fond.

\- **_Tu es partie à New-York avec Laurent Mallory._**

Jacob siffle entre ses dents impressionnés avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- **_Euh… pourquoi ?_**

J'ai très envie de rire, mais je ne le ferai pas.

\- **_Elle ne pouvait pas conduire après que ta tante est utilisée la magie sur elle. Pour son nez,_** lui rappelais-je en tapotant le mien.

\- **_Oh… j'avais presque oublié._**

Pas moi. Et putain, si je croise ce connard de Tyler… je le tue.

\- **_Et donc ?_**

\- **_Donc ?_** m'amusez en connaissant parfaitement sa question.

\- **_Donc avec Lauren ? Tout s'est bien passé ?_**

\- **_Oui. C'était deux jours… un peu trop parfait !_**

Jacob grimace. J'en fait de même.

\- **_Tu l'aime toujours bien._**

\- **_Pire que bien._** lui avouais-je.

\- **_Et Chayton ne va pas aimé !_** rigole-t-il.

\- **_Non, mon frère ne va vraiment pas aimer s'il l'apprend._**

Jacob fini sa bière et va en chercher deux autres.

\- **_Vous avez fait quoi ?_**

\- **_Elle a eu sa séance photo. Le soir nous sommes allés manger dans un Rooftop._**

\- **_Un restaurant sur le toit ? Oh merde ça fait vachement romantique._**

\- **_Ça l'été dans un sens. Le lendemain on a visité la statue de la liberté._**

\- **_Ah oui ? c'était bien ?_**

\- **_Génial._**

Jacob semble content pour moi.

\- **_Vous avez dormi à l'hôtel ?_**

Je rigole malgré moi.

\- **_Et dans le même lit._**

\- **_Vous n'avez pas… dérapé ?_**

\- **_Nop. Pas une seule fois. et sait quoi Jacob… c'était agréable. J'ai aimé ça. être proche d'elle. D'être seule avec elle aussi. Sans sa famille. La mienne. Les gens autour de nous._**

Jacob a un grand sourire. Il sait que je suis épris de cette fille. Il le sait depuis longtemps.

\- **_Je m'en doute. Lauren est une fille bien._**

\- **_Tu l'aime bien maintenant ?_** m'étranglais-je.

\- **_Elle ne me dérange pas. Mais, Lauren reste la meilleure de ton frère. C'est ça le problème dans ton histoire. Car elle a beau être gentille, belle et intelligente… tu ne peux pas sortir avec elle._**

Echec et mate !

Point de vue Lauren Mallory 

Chayton m'a donné rendez-vous au Starbucks. C'est pourquoi, je prends place sur un des canapés après avoir commandé un chocolat viennois avec une bonne dose de caramel par le dessus. Et surtout de la crème chantilly. Un délice. J'ai aussi pris en accompagnement une brioche de pain perdu. J'aime tellement ça.

Assise sur mon canapé, j'attends presque quinze bonnes minutes avant d'envoyer un message à mon meilleur ami : **_« je t'attends qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? »._**

Je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir un retour que ce dernier entre dans le café avec trois autres personnes. Je perds mon sourire, ma bonne heure quant à elle est partie se cacher dans une partie de mon corps. Chayton est accompagné de sa nouvelle copine, Hateyha. Ils sont devenus inséparables. C'est remarquable. Mais, aussi déconcertant pour moi. Est-ce qu'il a peur de se retrouver seul avec moi maintenant ? Est-ce que Hateyha lui interdit d'être seul avec moi ? Je vais devoir poser cette question à mon meilleur ami prochainement. Cela m'énerve encore plus. Le couple parfait s'installe comme si de rien été sur le fauteuil en face de moi. J'ai même droit à un clin d'œil de Chayton. Brady et Collin sont avec eux. Ils s'installent d'ailleurs à côté de moi. Brady me tapote gentiment le genou compatissent.

\- **_Salut, Lauren._**

\- **_Brady, Collin… y avait longtemps._**

\- **_C'est vrai._** S'amuse le dernier. ** _Tu es souvent en voyage._**

Il n'a pas tort.

\- **_New-York c'est ça ?_**

\- **_Exact. Tu es sur ma page ?_**

\- **_Oui. Ton Instagram… est captivant !_**

\- **_Merci beaucoup._**

Je prends les informations de Collin comme quelques choses de bénéfique. Si un garçon comme lui, aime mon Instagram, j'en suis ravie. Voir heureuse.

\- **_Tu es sur Instagram ?_** réclame doucement Hateyha **.**

Pas même un bonjour. Impressionnant.

\- **_Oui. J'ai un compte Instagram_**. Souris-je doucement en attrapant mon chocolat chaud.

Je souffle dessus doucement.

\- **_C'est quoi ton nom ?_**

A ma grande surprise c'est Chayton qui lui indique mon compte. Ils restent quelques secondes dessus. Très collé serré.

\- **_Oh mince alors… tu as beaucoup d'abonnés._**

\- **_Quelques-uns. Ça a considérablement augmenté depuis ma petite virée à New-York._**

\- **_A oui. Pour le shooting photo ? Chayton m'en a vaguement parlé._**

Elle repose son téléphone sur ses genoux. Visiblement la discussion est clause. Parfait. Ça me va très bien comme ça.

\- **_T'es cheveux ont poussé._** S'amuse Chayton. **_J'aime bien plus court._**

\- **_Oui. Je vais bientôt devoir faire quelques choses._** Sifflais-je en passant mes doigts dans mes cheveux.

J'avais pensé à me les coupe encore un peu, mais je dois attendre d'avoir le retour des photographes de Providence pour être sûr de ne pas rater un shooting. C'est important de connaitre les directives.

\- **_Oh… d'ailleurs… Leah m'a parlé du nouveau poste. Félicitations._** Chantonne Chayton, heureux.

\- **_Ta cousine est facile à vivre et son salon est captivant._**

Hateyha n'ose pas poser de question sur le sujet. Tant mieux.

\- **_Sinon… j'avais pensé à me faire un nouveau tatouage. Tu es partante Lauren ?_**

\- **_Jamais de la vie. Le seul que j'ai fait c'est de ta faute._**

Tout le monde rigole, sauf Hateyha **.**

\- **_Chayton m'a presque forcé à rentrer dans le salon de tatouage._**

\- **_Tu exagères._** S'emporte ce dernier. **_Tu as vite, trop vite, capitulé pour qu'on puisse penser à ce que moi je puisse te forcer._**

Je roule des yeux, face à son petit caprice.

\- **_Tu veux te faire quoi ?_**

\- **_Aucune idée. J'attendais de t'en parler._**

\- **_Ton frère et ton père ont vu ton tatouage ?_**

\- **_Yep._**

\- **_Et ?_**

\- **_Mon père aurait voulu être là. Paul… à péter un câble._**

Je grimace. Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui.

\- **_Il sait aussi que tu en as un… il est devenu encore plus furieux. De t'avoir laissé faire._**

\- **_Forcé._** Lui rappelais-je.

\- **_Ouais… donc ne va pas lui en parler de toi-même !_**

Chayton me menace, mais ça me fait beaucoup rire.

\- **_Et toi_** **Hateyha ? Tu as des tatouages ?**

\- **Oui. Quelques-uns dont un très gros sur le dos.**

\- **Cool.**

Pas vraiment, mais déjà qu'elle ne m'aime pas je ne risque pas de l'énerver encore plus. Pour le bien âtre de Chayton.

\- **_Tiens en parlant du loup…_**

Collin à mes côtés me tapote gentiment le genou une fois de plus. Comme si c'était assez naturel. Jacob, Embry et Paul entre dans le salon de café. Sans même un regard pour nous, ils vont s'installer au fond. La puissance qui en ressort d'eux, me clou sur place. Comme toujours. Pour certain ses trois hommes font peur. Ce n'est pas mon ressenti.

\- **_Ils font froid dans le dos !_**

Je suis très étonnée par la réflexion de Hateyha. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Chayton passe un bras autour de ses épaules pour la rassurer.

\- **Hateyha, Paul est mon frère. Il ne t'arrivera rien.**

\- **Je sais… mais, quand même… je n'aime pas me savoir proche d'eux.**

\- **Tu vas devoir faire avec.**

Ma voix a claqué dans l'air. Je ne voulais pas. C'est juste sorti tout seul.

\- **_Paul est le frère de Chayton. Les liens du sang._** Lui rappelais-je.

Hateyha grimace. Chayton m'interdit visuellement d'en dire plus. Je souffle résigner. Après-tout ce sont leur problème.

\- **_Paul est très gentil. Il faut juste apprendre à le connaitre._**

Collin m'envoie un coup de coude dans les cottes qui me fait couiner.

\- **_Aïe !_**

Il me fait signe de me taire. Ce que je fais en voyant Jacob passer juste derrière moi.

\- **_Lauren._**

\- **_Jacob !_**

Il me sourit étrangement avant d'aller jusqu'au bar pour prendre commande. Ce type est trop bizarre.

\- **_Dites, demain y a un super concert. Vous voulez y aller ?_**

Brady relève enfin le visage de son téléphone.

\- **_Un concert ?_** m'étonnais-je de ne pas en avoir entendu parler.

\- **_Snow Patrol !_**

Tous mes sens sont en éveille.

\- **_Non… tu déconne._**

Chayton et moi avons parlé en même temps. Nous aimons beaucoup Snow Patrol … alors, les voir en concert… sur à 100%. Par contre, je sais pertinemment que mes parents vont péter un câble. Je vais devoir la jouer fine sur ce coup-là. Chayton le sait pertinemment vu le petit regard de chien battu qu'il me lance. Depuis le cambriolage c'est deux fois plus difficile pour moi.

 ** _*/*_**

Je ne sais pas comment, j'ai réussi à faire ça… mais, je suis actuellement à l'Orpheum Théâtre à Boston, avec Chayton, Brady, Collin, Hateyha, Kaya et Namata pour le concert de Snow Patrol. Improbable, mais pourtant bien vrai. J'ai un jean bleu foncé, un t-shirt du groupe et des baskets noir. J'ai aussi un bandana autour de la tête. Je suis rebelle ce soir et dieu que j'aime ça.

Snow Patrol est un groupe de Rock alternatif et surtout britannique. Gary Lightbody le chanteur est juste parfait. Et sa voix est à tomber. Leur dernier album n'est pas trop mal, pas le meilleur à mon gout alors j'espère qu'ils vont jouer des titres un peu plus connu ce soir. Ma petite bouteille à la main, je prends beaucoup de photo pour pouvoir écrire un article sur le blog plus tard et aussi pour poster sur ma stories Instagram. Encore et encore. Je ne parle pas beaucoup au trois filles. Je reste surtout avec Collin et Brady étrangement, vu que Chayton est collé à sa copine. Je peux ne pas lui en vouloir. Il est amoureux. Puis, je ne veux que son bonheur. C'est pourquoi je vais gentiment rester à ma place ce soir et être heureux pour mon meilleur ami.

Durant tout le concert, je chante, hurle, saute et danse avec tout le monde. La salle est survoltée. Il y a comme je l'avais espérer des chansons plus connu du groupe. Ce qui m'empli de joie. Je chante à plein poumon tellement que je fini par me faire mal. Demain va être un vrai calvaire. Mais tant pis. On ne vit qu'une fois. Et putain, ne pas penser une seule fois à ma vie me fait un bien terrible. Un peu trop pour dire la vérité.

Point de vue Paul Layote 

Deux heures du matin. Mon téléphone n'arrête pas de vibrer sur la table de nuit. Je n'allume pas la lumière. Je ne regarde pas mon téléphone, ni le nom de l'appelant. Je décroche et souffle un « allo » endormi.

\- **_Paul ?_**

C'est Lauren. Pour le coup, je suis réveillé en une fraction de seconde. Elle pleure ?

\- **_Lauren ? Que se passe-t-il ?_**

\- **_Tu peux venir chez moi ?_**

\- **_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_**

Elle renifle. Gémis, comme un petit animal blessé. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Je suis déjà en train de m'habiller. Elle ne me répond pas. Je vais devoir être beaucoup plus ferme.

\- **_Lauren, bon dieu. Dit moi ce qui se passe ?_**

\- **_Nous étions au concert… et puis…_**

Elle renifle encore. J'ai fini de mettre mes fringues et mes chaussures. Je descends les escaliers presque au pas de course. Elle se reprend que lorsque je suis sur ma moto. J'irai beaucoup plus vite avec que la voiture.

\- **_Respire un bon coup…_**

\- **_Il s'est passé un truc… avec Chayton !_**

Je pensais que mon cœur ne pouvait pas supporter plus. C'était une grave erreur. Je raccroche sans lui laisser le temps d'en dire plus. Je dois joindre Jacob. Il décroche assez rapidement.

\- **_Quoi ? Tu as vu l'heure._**

\- **_Y a un truc avec Chayton. Rejoins-moi chez Lauren. Appel Embry et Quil !_**

Je raccroche sans cérémonie. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais j'ai besoin d'eux. Si c'est grave, ils seront les seuls à pouvoir me calmer. Je ne respect absolument pas les limitations de vitesse sur le trajet jusqu'à chez Lauren Mallory. Si une voiture de police passe dans le coin, je suis dans une merde pas possible… mais, on va dire qu'à 2h du matin c'est peu probable… mais, pas impossible.

Je fini par me gare devant chez les Mallory. Lauren est déjà-là. Lauren m'attends sur les marches d'escaliers devant chez elle. Elle a arrêté de pleurer. Du moins, je crois. Elle se lève doucement et mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand sous le choc.

\- **_Attends… c'est quoi ce délire ?_**

Son t-shirt a du sang sur presque tout le bas.

\- **_C'est le tien ?_**

\- **_Pas totalement._**

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand.

\- **_Pardon ?_**

Je suis furieux. Elle s'en rend compte et tremble comme une feuille.

\- **_J'ai une petite coupure. Mais, rien de grande._**

Même dans un moment comme celui-ci, Lauren essaie de me rassurer. Je vais jusqu'à elle en quelques secondes. Je lui touche l'épaule pour la rassurer. Un échec. Elle tremble encore plus sous mon toucher.

\- **_Tu es en sécurité. Ok ?_**

\- **_Ok._**

Je peux clairement voir qu'elle n'y croit pas. Je décide de faire la chose la plus rationnel pour le moment : la prendre dans mes bras. Et bon dieu, j'en avais autant besoin qu'elle. La pression de mon réveil me tombe dessus comme un boumerang. Forte, puissante. On reste ainsi quelques longues secondes. Avant qu'une autre question me brule les lèvres.

\- **_Lauren ?_**

\- **_Hum…_**

\- **_Il est ou mon putain de frère ?_**

Elle sursaute à ses mots. Tant pis pour la diplomatie.

\- **_Dans mon lit. Il dort... enfin je crois !_**

\- **_Tu peux m'expliquer l'histoire ?_**

Malheureusement, trois motos arrivent dans la ruelle. Celle de Jacob, Embry et Quil. Il habite dans la même maison depuis quelques semaines alors facile pour eux d'arriver si vite et en même temps.

Ils garent leur moto à côté de la mienne et nous regarde bizarrement. Embry à un sourire étrange sur le visage, mais ce dernier disparait lorsque je m'écarte de Lauren à contre cœur.

\- **_C'est du sang ?_** grogne Jacob brutalement.

\- **_Oui. Celui de Lauren et de mon frère._**

\- **_Il est où ?_**

\- **_Dans la chambre de Lauren_**.

Ils sont prêts à tout casser. Comme moi.

\- **_Tes parents sont là ?_**

\- **_Oui. Mais, ils dorment. Il ne faut vraiment pas faire de bruit._**

Nous le savons tous. En file indienne, nous entrons dans la maison familiale des Mallory. Cette maison m'a toujours donné des frisons. Encore plus ce soir. Lauren pousse la porte du bout des doigts, prenant bien soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Lorsque nous entrons dans la chambre très sombre avec uniquement la lumière de chevet d'allumer, je comprends. Les garçons aussi. D'ailleurs Jacob siffle entre ses dents.

Chayton dort profondément. Je ne sais même pas comment il y arrive. Sur son épaule, il a une blessure pas très belle à voir et me semble-t-il douloureuse. Il a dû beaucoup saigner.

\- **_Tu l'as soigné ?_**

\- **_Oui. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. C'était difficile._**

\- **_Je me doute, Lauren._**

Je la guide doucement vers la chaise de son bureau. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle s'évanouie. Car dans peu de temps, la réalité risque de la rattraper. Embry est déjà au côté de Chayton. Il l'analyse sous tous les angles. Il retire le bandage que Lauren à fait et grimace.

\- **_C'est son tatouage. Il a une profonde entaille de couteau._**

\- **_Cutter !_** souffle Lauren difficilement. **_C'était un cutter !_**

Je fronce les sourcils inquiets par ses paroles. J'ai besoin de réponse et vite.

\- **_Tu peux nous expliquer c'est arrivé, Lauren ?_**

J'ai envie de tout cassé. Mais par respect pour Lauren, je ne vais rien faire. Surtout qu'il est hors de question de réveiller ses parents.

\- **_Nous étions au concert des Snow Patrol …_**

\- **_A l'Orpheum Théâtre ?_** la coupe Embry froidement.

\- **_Oui._**

\- **_Et ?_** reprise-je plus calmement.

\- **_Nous étions prêt à rentre. Le concert avait fini. On a fait deux taxis. Brady, Chayton et moi. Le reste dans un autre taxi._**

Lauren prends une grande inspiration. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas tourner de l'œil. J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir la suite.

\- **_Nous allions monter dans le taxi quand des gars sont sortis de nulle part._**

Je peux la voir frissonné à ce souvenir. Elle n'est pas bien du tout.

\- **_Et ensuite ?_**

\- **_Chayton a réagi rapidement. Il s'est interposé entre eux et moi._**

\- **_Combien étaient-ils ?_**

\- **_Trois, je crois._**

\- **_Ils semblaient les connaître ?_**

\- **_J'ai l'impression. Mais je ne suis pas sûr ! Tout est allé très vite. L'un des types avait un cutter. Il à foncer sur Chayton et lui a fait une entaille sur l'épaule._**

Je grimace en même temps que les gars. Nous savons tous pourquoi ce type à viser l'épaule.

\- **_Ecoute… tout est fini maintenant. Essaie de te calmer._**

Elle est complétement frigorifié. J'attrape le plaid sur le bout du lit et l'enroule dedans.

\- **_Lauren ?_**

Jacob s'approche doucement d'elle. Puis, s'agenouille pour être plus bas qu'elle.

\- **_Tu es blessé ?_**

\- **_Je n'ai rien de grave. C'est quand j'ai voulu…_**

Lauren ne finit pas sa putain de phrase.

\- **_T'interposée ?_** grognais-je doucement.

\- **_Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire._** Marmonne-t-elle en me fusillant du regard.

Je lui rends l'appareille.

\- **_Mais, ils ne voulaient pas vraiment te toucher ? Si ?_**

\- **_Non. D'ailleurs, quand le grand a vu mon sang, il a dit un truc bizarre ?_**

\- **_De quel genre ?_**

Elle fronce les sourcils et murmure les quelques mots.

\- **_« C'est la propriété des loups. Pas touche !»_**

Embry ricane tandis que Jacob siffle entre ses dents.

\- **_Ok… tout le monde dehors…_**

Je fais sortir tout le monde de la chambre. Hors de question, qu'on lui soutire plus de souvenir… ça l'a met dans un sale état.

\- **_Lauren… je reviens tout de suite !_**

\- **_Ok._**

Nous sortons facilement de la maison des Mallory. Sans faire aucun bruit. Mes trois meilleurs amis, ont envie d'aller se battre dès ce soir. Cependant, c'est loin d'être la super idée. Ils ont les membres crispés, les traits déformés par la colère, la mâchoire serrée à l'extrême.

\- **_Pas ce soir les mecs, en plus on a besoin de tout le monde !_**

\- **_On peut aller les réveiller…_**

\- **_Ce n'est pas le bon moment…_**

Je pointe la maison des Mallory.

\- **_Lauren est morte de peur. Mon frère est dans les vapes… je dois rester pour veiller. Demain soir, nous irons casser de l'ours demain. Ok ?_**

J'attrape l'épaule de Jacob et la sert fort. Tellement qu'il en grimace. *

\- **_C'est toi le chef Paul. C'est ta femme et ton frère._**

Il a craché ses mots avec rancœur.

\- **_Elle n'est pas ma femme !_**

\- **_Tu as Lauren dans le sang, Paul… c'est qu'une question de temps._**

Jacob monte sur sa moto et s'en va. Il ne se retourne pas une seule fois. Quil semble très mal à l'aise.

\- **_Tu veux rajouter quelques choses ?_**

\- **_Jacob est en colère. Mais, je comprends son ressenti. Tu dois la conquérir… sinon tu nous entraine dans ta chute._**

\- **_Je ne peux pas._**

\- **_Chayton n'est pas la raison de ton refus. Nous le savons tous… alors règle ce problème. Et vite !_**

Embry hoche la tête et ils montent sur la moto à la suite de Jacob. Je me retrouve une fois de plus comme un con sur le bord de la route. Oui, je suis le chef de notre petit cercle. Cependant, je ne suis pas le chef ultime de notre groupe. Et c'est bien ce qui me fait peur putain. Je remonte dans la chambre de Lauren. Elle n'est pas là. Mon cœur s'emballe rapidement. Je ressors rapidement et remarque la lumière dans la salle de bain. Je ne sais pas si je dois entrer. Pourtant, je le fais.

Lauren est là. Une serviette entourée autour de sa taille. Elle est magnifique. Du moins, elle serait encore plus belle, sans les larmes qui coulent sur son visage.

\- **_C'était une simple bagarre entre mec. Ça ne se reproduira pas. Tu peux me croire._**

Elle secoue la tête doucement de haut en bas.

\- **_Habille toi… je t'attends dans la chambre_**

\- **_Merci. Encore._**

\- **_Ça deviens une habitude on dirait._**

Je souris pour lui montrer que tout va bien entre nous. Et ça marche un peu, vu le sourire qu'elle me rend : timide.

Je me dépêche de sortir le matelas sous son lit et de le poser sur le sol de sa chambre. Juste au pied de son lit. Lorsque Lauren reviens, je lui fais signe de s'allonger dessus et rabats le plaid sur elle. Je m'allonge a ses coté essayant de penser à toute cette soirée. Et putain, c'est vraiment une soirée de merde.

Lauren s'endort après presque une demi-heure de lutte. J'ai dû la prendre dans mes bras pour la calmer. Maintenant, je la berce même si elle dort profondément. Ça me détend étrangement. Et savoir qu'elle est en sécurité, m'aide beaucoup. Je vais avoir besoin de force car demain… je casse de l'ours !

Point de vue Lauren Mallory 

Paul est là à mon réveille. Chayton aussi. Les deux frères parlent à voix basse, mais arrête lorsqu'ils tournent la tête vers moi.

\- **_Salut mon héroïne._**

\- **_Tu m'as foutu la peur de ma vie._**

Je rejoins mon meilleur ami dans le lit et lui offre un câlin à lui couper le souffle. Prenant bien soin d'éviter sa blessure.

\- **_Désolé, princesse._**

\- **_Chayton, c'était qui les trois types ?_**

\- **_Des jeunes qu'ont que j'ai croisé au toilette du concert. Ils cherchaient juste la merde. Ce n'était pas un cas personnel._**

Ouais… cette histoire est étrange.

\- **_Ils semblaient te connaitre._**

\- **_Non. Je ne les connais pas._** Grogne-t-il avec beaucoup trop de nervosité.

Chayton regarde son frère qui hoche la tête à son tour. Ils me cachent quelques choses. J'en suis certaine. Je connais Paul. Je connais Chayton… aucun des deux ne me dira quoi que ce soit. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas.

\- **_Tes parents sont partis y a environ une heure._** Me souffle Paul pour mettre un terme au sujet.

\- **_Il est quelle heure ?_**

Paul regarde sa montre avant de grimacer.

\- **_Neuf heures. Je vais être en retard. Chayton, je te ramène à la maison._**

\- **_Ok._**

Les deux hommes se relève me laissant seul au lit. Moi et mon désarroi du moins.

\- **_Je t'appel ce soir ?_**

\- **_Oui, je me suis inquiétais pour toi. Tu devras aller voir un médecin. Ton épaule n'est pas belle à voir… et ton tatouage à prit un sale coup._**

Il ballait ma phrase d'un mouvement de main.

\- **_Pas la peine on a une guérisseuse chez nous._**

\- **_Une quoi ?_**

\- **_La tante à Jacob !_** me rappel doucement Paul en se penchant vers moi.

\- **_Oh !_**

Heureusement Chayton est à l'autre bout de la chambre mettant ses chaussures. Les deux hommes de ma vie sortent de ma chambre sans dire un mot de plus. Et me voilà comme une conne à attendre de leur nouvelle. Bon dieu, la journée risque d'être longue.

20h30. Ma journée a été infernale. Leah n'a pas arrêté de savoir pourquoi j'avais une tête d'enterrement. Je n'ai pas lâché un seul mot de la journée. Ce qui la rendu folle. Pas de nouvelle de Chayton, malgré mes six appels et mes dix texto. J'ai donc dû envoyer un message à Paul. Il m'a presque répondu dans la seconde : « Chayton dort, la guérisseuse a fait un long travail sur lui. Je veille sur lui. Ne t'inquiète pas». Bon dieu, Chayton est mon meilleur ami, bien sûr que je vais m'inquiéter.

*/*

Le lendemain, ça été la même chose. Sauf que j'ai dû aller travailler du matin. Leah m'a téléphoné en catastrophe à 7h pour de l'aide. Le fils de Willow est tombé malade et elle ne peut pas venir ce matin. Du coup, on interverti nos horaires pour aujourd'hui. Du coup, j'ai dû faire 8h à 14h. Et c'était intense. J'ai un peu parlé avec Leah. Ils sembleraient que beaucoup des garçons de leur communauté est débarqué sur leur terre. Y a eu beaucoup de remue-ménage et que le calme n'est arrivé qu'à environs deux heures du matin, pour reprendre à sept heure ce matin. Du coup, aujourd'hui c'est elle qui ne va pas bien du tout et qui manque cruellement de sommeil. J'ai eu un message de Chayton me disant qu'il guérit vite et que demain nous pourrions nous voir. Enfin !

*/*

Mon jour de repos. J'ai eu droit ce matin à un petit déjeuner digne d'un conte de fée. Ma mère a mis les petits plats dans les grands et a fait un super repas : pancakes, gaufres, fruits, jus d'orange pressé et même du bacon. Le rêve. A ma grande surprise, Chayton est venue manger avec nous. En fait, c'est lui qui avait tout prévu avec ma mère depuis la veille. On s'est fait un grand câlin avant de prendre place à table. Ma mère est partie quelques minutes plus tard pour le travail. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir mon père.

\- **_Tu sembles en pleine forme. Tu as vu ta « guérisseuse » ?_** quémandais-je, en mimant des guillemets.

\- **_Tout à fait. Elle est fantastique._**

Chayton soulève son t-shirt au niveau de l'épaule et me montre son tatouage. Il n'y a qu'une toute petite entaille visible de sa blessure.

\- **_Oh… oui… c'est impressionnant._**

Paul a été catégorique, Chayton ne doit jamais savoir que je suis allé voir la tante à Jacob. Sinon, il serait furieux. Les deux seraient furieux. Hors, c'est de loin l'idée la plus génial. Je peux gérer un Lahote en colère, absolument pas deux.

\- **_Tu comptes faire quoi de ton jour de repos ?_**

\- **_Absolument rien. Et toi ?_**

\- **_Rester avec toi._**

Je souris de toutes mes dents. Pour le coup, je suis la plus heureuse.

\- **_Et ta copine accepte ?_**

Chayton est surprit par mes mots.

\- **_Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_**

\- **_Elle n'est pas jalouse ou un truc du genre ?_**

\- **_Pas du tout… j'ai mis les points sur les « i » dès le départ. Tu passes avant tout le monde. A la vie à la mort !_**

\- **_A la vie à la mort !_** répétais-je amusée.

Mon meilleur ami a tenu parole. Il est resté avec moi toute la journée. Comment avant qu'il soit en couple, nous avons regardé des films bidon. Deux d'affilés : A star is born avec Lady Gaga et Bradley Cooper (ça c'était mon choix) et The Revenant avec Léondardo Dicaprio (ça c'était plutôt le sien).

J'ai même eu droit de prendre des photos compromettantes de Chayton se faisant un soin du visage, totalement rose. J'ai aussi fait une nouvelle expérience culinaires et il a accepté de servir de cobaye… évidement, il a regretté dès qu'il a vu le plat. On a fini par sortir pour manger une pizza. C'est ainsi qu'on est tombé sur le clan de son frère. Quil, Embry, Jacob et trois autres mecs inconnus au bataillon. Chayton a serré la main de tous les types présents à leur table. Ce qui m'a mis très mal à l'aise. Surtout que tous ont des bleus sur le visage ou des coupures. J'ai qu'une envie, fuir.

\- **_Lauren ?_**

Jacob croise mon regard. Les siens sont noir charbon… surtout qu'il fronce les sourcils inquisiteurs.

\- **_Oui ?_**

\- **_Je te disais que tu pouvais t'assoir._**

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois d'affilé.

\- **_Quoi ?_**

Chayton vient à mon secours.

\- **_On reste manger avec eux… enfin, si tu le veux bien ?_**

\- **_Euh… pourquoi ?_**

Jacob s'amuse de la situation. Il a un petit sourire en coin. Celui que je déteste.

\- **_Ecoute, ce sont des cousins à nous._**

Je fronce les sourcils inquisiteurs.

\- **_Vraiment ?_**

\- **_Oui. Ils sont de la famille, Lauren !_**

Il semble que je n'ai pas le choix. Je n'aime pas ça… mais, je vais m'installer entre Jacob et Quil. La journée vient de prendre un nouveau tournant. Etrangement, j'espère que Pa ul ne viendra pas. Depuis notre virée à deux, je n'ai jamais été seul avec Paul et Chayton. Les trois nouveaux me regardent avec beaucoup d'intérêt. J'en fais donc de même. Les trois sont côte à côte et se ressemble énormément. Grand, musclé, teint mate, des cheveux très courts.

Chayton fini par brisé le silence assez gênant.

\- **_Lauren, je te présente : Anoki, Mato et Sahale. Tous les trois viennent de Pittsburgh._**

\- **_Oh… ça fait loin._**

\- **_presque dix heures de voiture sans s'arrêter._**

L'homme qui vient de me répondre semble le plus âgé des trois. Il a un énorme bleu sur la joue et une griffure au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière droite.

\- **_Mato._** Se présente-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le même que Paul.

\- **_Lauren !_** répondis-je un peu sèchement.

\- **_Paul est retourné travailler ?_**

\- **_Non. Il avait une chose … imprévue à faire._**

Jacob me regarde pas du tout pour le coup et semble un peu mal à l'aise. J'espère que Paul ne sait pas mis dans un autre pétrin.

\- **_Au fait…_**

Je me penche doucement vers Jacob soucieuse que les autres nous entendent.

\- **_Merci de m'avoir aidé la dernière fois… le soir du concert !_**

\- **_Aucun souci._**

Jacob pousse la part de pizza devant moi et m'invite à la prendre. J'ai méga faim alors je n'attends pas, l'attrape et croque à pleine dent. Embry et Quil parlent ensemble d'un match de football, tandis qu'Anoki, Mato, Sahale et Chayton parlent de cinéma.

\- **_Tu travail avec Leah ?_**

\- **_Exact._**

Pour le coup, j'ai le sourire.

\- **_Tu penses y rester longtemps._**

\- **_Aucune idée. J'ai commencé y a peu de temps. Et Leah est génial._**

\- **_C'est bien vrai. Je n'aimerai que toutes les filles soit comme elle._** Marmonne-t-il plus à lui-même.

\- **_Et toi ? toujours mécanicien ?_**

\- **_Oui. Je ne sais pas faire autre chose. Et ton père est bon chef !_**

Je m'empourpre brusquement.

\- **_Si tu le dit._**

\- **_Vous ne parlez jamais boulot ?_**

Il pose cette question des plus naturels, mais pour moi cela sonne faux au ton de sa voix.

\- **_Non. On ne parle pas travail._**

\- **_Ok._**

Etrange. Il coupe la conversation un peu trop rapidement.

\- **_A vraiment ? c'est une star ou un truc du genre ?_**

Sahale le copain de Chayton me regarde étrangement. Et je comprends très vite le sujet entre eux.

\- **_Oui. Lauren fait énormément de photo pour les fringues. C'est une célébrité sur Instagram._**

\- **_N'abuse pas Chayton._** Ronchonnais-je.

\- **_Tu as beaucoup d'abonné ?_** question à nouveau Sahale.

\- **_Quelques-uns ?_**

\- C'est-à-dire ? Moi par exemple, j'en ai presque quinze mille.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand.

\- Oh… je suis loin d'être à ton niveau. J'en ai actuellement neuf mille. Presque dix.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup croit moi. Tu parles de quoi ?

\- Principalement de mannequinat, plats, voyage et un peu de tout.

\- Ça semble sympa. Tu me donne ton compte ?

Sans perdre une seconde on s'échange les comptes. Je peux me rendre compte que lui aussi fait pas mal de photo avec des marques assez connus comme Dim, Asos et Celio. Je dois reconnaitre que ses photos sont superbes. C'est ainsi qu'on parle de nos compte le reste de la soirée… Chayton a même du a moment donné me laisser sa place pour qu'on soit côte à côte. Sahale m'a donné beaucoup de conseil pour mon compte et surtout me concentré sur des photos de voyage et de mannequinat. Deux sujets que je maitrise. Lui il est plutôt mannequinat et sport qu'il pratique : un peu foot, tennis et basket. Sahale est un homme très beau et je comprends pourquoi il fait fureur sur les réseaux.

On finit par se quitter vers vingt-trois heures. Sahale a voulu prendre une jolie photo de nous et la même poster en indiquant que j'étais sa nouvelle amie de Boston. J'ai avec son accord poster également sur mon compte ce qui m'a fait acquérir une bonne centaine d'abonné.

Chayton a fini par me raccompagné chez moi. Mes parents dormaient comme souvent à point fermé. Une fois dans le lit, je me sens heureuse et soulagé. J'ai eu droit d'avoir Chayton une journée entière rien que pour moi. Et bon dieu… que ça fait du bien d'avoir retrouvé sa moitié. Je n'échangerai ça pour rien au monde.

*/*

Sept heures du matin. Le réveil a été difficile, mais l'envie est plus forte que tout. Je commence le travail à 14h et fini à 20h30. J'ai hâte de retrouver Leah et l'équipe. Ok sauf Cassie. Cela fait une semaine que je travaille d'arrache-pied. Et j'ai de très bon retour. Que cela soit des clientes, de mes collègues de travail et de ma patronne. J'ai vraiment une très grande chance d'avoir réussi à entrer dans un salon comme celui-ci. A Boston, il y en a beaucoup. Mais très peu arrive à garder une bonne clientèle, de la notoriété et du prestige. Ici tout est réuni pour que le concept gagne de l'ampleur. Alors, si je peux aider c'est encore mieux.

Je conduis presque quinze minutes avant d'arriver à mon spot. Je me gare rapidement sur le minuscule parking, avant de sortir de la voiture et de claquer brutalement la portière. J'attrape mon sac à dos et ma planche de surf avant de rejoindre la plage. Je joue avec le feu. Cependant, c'est important d'être ici pour moi. Au moins une fois par semaine, c'est déjà bien.

Je suis seul. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense en marchant droit devant moi. Je m'installe sur le sable froid et encore humide, avant de regarder l'horizon. Un surfeur. Je le reconnais tout de suite. Paul. Le grand et sublime Paul Layote. Mon cœur s'emballe dans la seconde. J'espèrerai le voir ce matin. Soulager de le voir et de savoir que je vais pouvoir surfer, je relâche les muscles de mon corps. Ma planche au sol, je fais des grands signes au beau surfeur.

A ma grande surprise, Paul me renvoi mes gestes. Puis, je le vois se préparer à prendre une vague. Elle est grande, réalisais-je tandis qu'il l'attaque déjà. Très rapidement, il se redresse sur sa planche et glisse sur la vague avec une grande essence. Puis, il tombe à l'eau à quelques pas de moi. J'en profite pour retirer mon t-shirt et mon jogging.

Je me tourner vers l'eau et remarque Paul la planche sous le bras. Il marche d'un pas rapide vers moi et mon cœur pétille d'impatience de le revoir.

\- **_Hey, ça va ?_**

Paul ne réponds pas à ma question. Il semble un peu en colère et je me tends un peu.

\- **_Tu comptais surfer toute seule ?_**

\- **_Non._** Bredouillais-je mal à l'aise. **_J'espère te trouver ici._**

Il fronce les sourcils tout en posant sa planche près de la mienne.

\- **_Vraiment ? Et si je n'avais pas été là ? Tu aurais fait quoi ?_**

Pour le coup, je suis très stupéfaite par l'accueil qu'il me réserve.

\- **_Tu es là. Donc la question ne se pose pas !_**

Je ne compte pas lui dire que j'aurai quand même surfé sans lui. Je ne suis pas suicidaire. Surtout avec le regard noir qu'il me lance. Ce qui me rend plutôt triste.

\- **_Ecoute, si tu veux que je parte… tu n'as qu'à le dire._**

J'ai à peine élevé la voix. Tellement que j'ai peur une fraction de seconde qu'il n'ait rien entendu à cause des vagues.

\- **_Reste ! Mais, je ne suis pas satisfait de ta réponse !_**

Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rétorquer. J'attrape son sac et récupérer une tenue. Il en toujours dans son sac, comme s'il attendait ma venue. Je me dépêche de me changer. Cinq à dix minutes plus tard, lorsque je suis totalement prête, je remarque que Paul est assis sur le sable et semble ne pas vouloir bouger.

\- **_Je suis prête !_**

Paul relève le visage vers moi. Il semble de plus en plus agacé voir enragé. Je l'ai d'ailleurs rarement vu dans une telle colère. Paul est prêt à exploser. Je le sens que trop bien.

\- **_Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter de se retrouver seul… que tous les deux, je veux dire !_**

Mon cœur vient de se briser en un millier de petite particule.

\- **_Pourquoi ?_**

\- **_Tu sais exactement pourquoi, Lauren…_**

Il ne me regarde pas. Je saigne de l'intérieur.

\- **_Non. Je ne le sais pas !_**

Je mens. Nous le savons tous les deux. Il sait donc que je suis amoureuse de lui. Parfait. Mais, je ne compte absolument pas lui dire de vive voix. Pas pour me faire jeter par la suite. Je ne suis pas folle. Je compte nier cette évidence jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

\- **_J'aimerai vraiment aller surfer. Tu viens ou…_**

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Une voix stridente vient de crier le nom de Paul. Et voici qu'elle continue encore.

\- **_Paul !_**

Je peux voir tout le corps du frère de mon meilleur ami se raidir en une fraction de seconde. La voix féminine qui vient de l'appeler marche vers nous telle une déesse grecque. Ça doit être à cause de sa fichue robe longue qui frôle le sol avec délicatesse. La robe est rose pastel avec nœuds aux épaules et fente sur chaque côté de la robe. Elle est fluide et tombe parfaitement sur son corps. Comment fait-elle pour ne pas avoir froid. Impossible. J'arque malgré moi un sourcil, mais elle ne me regarde pas. Elle n'a dieu que pour Paul et je peux la comprendre.

\- **_Je savais bien que je te trouverai ici._**

La femme qui vient de nous rejoindre doit avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans. Grande, brune avec des cheveux qui lui arrive au milieu du dos. Une peau bronzée par le soleil et un peu trop d'huile. D'ailleurs, sa peau brille de mille feux. Elle est maquillée avec délicatesse. Tous comme les traits de son visage. Elle a le visage parfait. Cette fille est parfaite. Pas grosse, pas maigre. Pas grande. Pas petite. Pas mignonne. Pas splendide. Elle est un mélange de tout ça. Et c'est ce qui fait son charme. Et putain… il n'est pas encore neuf heures du matin.

\- **_Tu surf toujours le samedi. C'est ce que tu m'avais dit._**

Mon cœur rate un battement. Donc, ils ont déjà parlé. Elle lui offre un splendide sourire, mais il ne lui répond pas.

\- **_Je surf souvent le samedi._** Bredouille-t-il froidement.

Il n'est donc pas énerver que par moi ? Elle ne semble pas s'offusquer. Je décide de prendre les devants même si ma tête me souffle de fuir la plage le plus rapidement possible.

\- **_Salut, je suis Lauren._**

Je tends le bras et la main dans sa direction. Elle daigne enfin m'accorder de l'attention.

\- **_Hum…_**

La mâchoire de Paul est toujours serrée, lorsqu'elle me sert du bout des doigts la main.

\- **_Théodora_** ! se présente la femme avant de revenir sur Paul qui n'a absolument pas bouger d'un centimètre.

\- **_Théodora_**? **_Ce n'est pas commun_**. Rajoutais-je rapidement.

\- **_C'est italien_**.

Elle me parle, mais ne me regarde pas. En fait, je crois même qu'elle a rajouté un petit mouvement de main pour me chasser comme une mouche. Pour le coup, j'en rester baba. Paul reprends vie au même instant.

\- **_Que fais-tu ici ?_**

\- **_Tu devais m'apprendre à surfer ! Tu m'as dit de venir un samedi matin._**

Paul fronce les sourcils.

\- **_J'ai dit ça ?_**

Il semble ébahi, je ne sais pas si c'est à cause d'elle ou de l'annonce. Elle rigole doucement, plaçant sa main devant la bouche.

\- **_La semaine dernière. Pendant notre rendez-vous._**

Mon cœur se sert dans ma poitrine. Un rendez-vous ? Ensemble ? La semaine dernière ? Après notre weekend à New-York. J'ai le malheur de croiser le regard de Paul à ce moment précis et je suis quasiment certaine qu'il arrive à décrypter mes pensées.

\- **_Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous._** Grogne-t-il se passant une main dans les cheveux. ** _Je suis venue boire un verre avec toi pour t'informer que ça n'irai pas plus loin._**

Mon cœur repart dans ma poitrine. A force de faire du yoyo, il n'allait pas survivre.

\- **_Tu as dit ça sur coup de la colère. Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur._**

Lorsque cette Théodora à débarquer sur la plage, j'ai été découragé en une fraction de seconde. Maintenant, je ne sais plus du tout quoi en penser. Tout ce que je sais en tout cas, c'est que je ne fais absolument pas le poids contre une fille comme elle. Ma bonne humeur est partie s'enterrer sous le sable, alors que j'essaie de garder une mine neutre. Je ne souhaite pas que Paul ou cette sublime femme (car c'est exactement ce qu'elle est) le remarque. Malgré ça, je sais très bien que certain signe ne trompe pas. Je dois avoir les yeux qui pâlissent et qui se mouillent. Je dois absolument aller dans l'eau avant que je ne pleure devant eux. Et merde… ma journée est fichue.

\- **_Paul… est-ce que je peux aller à l'eau ?_** demandais-je amèrement.

Ce dernier me fixe durement et se lève d'un bon.

\- **_Non._**

\- **_Euh… quoi ?_**

Ma voix est partie très haut dans les aigues.

\- **_Pas de surfer pour toi aujourd'hui._**

\- **_Tu rigole j'espère !?_**

Cette fois, je suis folle de rage. Et lui aussi.

\- **_Tu comptais surfer sans surveillant… ça t'apprendra !_**

Je sous bouche bée.

\- **_Tu joues au parfait petit con ou tu le fait exprès ?_**

Théodora pousse un petit couinement et on se retourne vers elle.

\- **_Vous sortez ensemble ou un truc du genre._**

Je grimace, alors que Paul recule d'un pas.

\- **_Non… c'est la meilleure amie de mon frère._**

Douche froide assurée.

\- **_Oui. Je ne suis que la meilleure amie de son frère. Cet idiot est tout à toi Théodora !_**

J'appuie bien chaque syllabe du prénom de cette sublime fille. Attrape mes affaires sans me changer, ma planche de surf et me dirige dans de grand enjambée vers ma voiture.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que Paul m'interdise de surfer. C'est quoi ce délire encore ? Il se prend pour qui à la fin ?

Je retrousse presque ma lèvre supérieure de dégout sur tout le trajet jusqu'à ma voiture. J'attache ma planche de surf sur le toit de mon véhicule. Avec beaucoup de mal car mes gestes ne sont pas du tout précis. La colère coule dans mes veines. Je fini enfin par me changer. En fait, mes gestes sont plus que brusque et je mets beaucoup de temps à tout faire.

Je suis prête à retourner sur la plage pour lui rendre sa tenue de surf, lorsque je vois Paul marcher vers moi tel un taureau dans l'arène. Je dégluti difficilement. Cet homme est tout en puissance. Surtout dans sa tenue de surf qui lui moule toutes les parties du corps. Absolument toute. Je me pince les lèvres en attente d'une réflexion de sa part. Celle-ci ne vient jamais.

Paul ne s'arrête pas et marche toujours avec entrain. Il finit par se poster devant moi. Il attrape mon visage entre ses mains d'homme et posent brutalement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il y a une telle force dans ce baiser que je dois m'agripper à son corps ruisselant d'eau, pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Paul me plaque contre lui, pour m'éviter de m'enfuir. Même si c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie à cet instant. Mon visage dans ses mains, sa chaleur contre ma peau, ses doigts dans mes cheveux, ses lèvres brulantes m'embrassent avec fougue. J'ai des fourmillements dans le corps et bon dieu, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Mon corps entier tremble. Je suis envoûtée de la tête au pied. Et c'est une sensation phénoménale. Je suis surprise d'entendre de très loin le son de sa voix.

\- **_Lauren ?_**

\- **_Hum…_**

\- **_Tu veux que j'arrête ?_** souffle-t-il, continuant tout de même à m'embrasser.

\- **_Non._**

J'ai pratiquement miaulé et je me sens ridicule. D'ailleurs, ça le fait sourire. Tant pis.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour,

j'ai eu pas mal de projet et de choses à faire

ce qui a créer une longue période sans écriture et j'ai pas eu l'occasion de posté.

cependant, je suis de retour... alors bonne lecteur. j'ai pas eu le temps de me relire voulant faire vite.

alors ne pas prendre note des erreurs !

bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 10

Point de vue Lauren Mallory.

Au volant de ma voiture, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Il y a énormément de choses qui me traverse l'esprit. En premier lieu, je pense à Paul. Le baiser et ceux qui ont suivi juste après. Son odeur. Le goût de ses lèvres. Ses mains sur mon corps. Sa chaleur. Ce souvenir restera graver dans ma mémoire à tout jamais. Ces baisers qu'on n'oubliera jamais, car ils étaient parfait. J'avais beau l'avoir fantasmé, rêver, idéalisé… en vrai le premier était fabuleux. Et bien plus encore.

Le goût de l'interdit rend les choses plus excitantes. Car Paul n'est surement pas le bon homme. Pour tous. Pas pour moi. Il est le frère de mon meilleur ami. Je n'aurai pas dû. Il n'aurait pas dû… mais nous l'avons fait. Enfin. Et je n'attends qu'une seule chose… recommencer.

Ce qui me fait penser au second point : Chayton. Cette idée me donne la chair de poule. Des frissons me parcours tout le corps. De la pointe de mes oreilles, en passant par mes jambes, ventres, bras, poitrine, lèvres, sourcils et qui va jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux.

Si Chayton l'apprends, il va s'en prendre à Paul. Il va être furieux. Les deux frères risques d'être ennemie. Hors de question. S'il l'apprend, il va tellement être en colère contre moi. Impossible de m'y risqué. Jamais, il ne doit le savoir.

Paul me suit en voiture. Il a insisté pour rester derrière moi jusqu'à chez moi. Surement pour se donner bonne conscience. Je n'ai pas surfé ce matin… mais je m'en fiche, j'ai eu droit à bien mieux. Depuis le temps que je l'attends.

Une fois garer devant chez moi. Paul viens jusqu'à ma hauteur et descends la vitre du côté passager.

\- **_Tout va bien ?_**

\- **_Parfaitement._** Murmurais-je.

\- **_Je t'appel plus tard !_**

Sans attendre de réponse, il démarre et roule loin de moi. visiblement, pas de bisous devant chez mes parents. Peut-être plus de bisous. Jamais du moins. En tout cas, j'aurai bien profité ! Je n'ai pas envie de penser à autre chose pour le moment.

Ce soir-là, Paul ne m'a pas appelé, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. J'avais eu droit à ses lèvres et rien que le souvenir me fait pousser des ailes.

\- **_Lauren ?_**

Chayton en face de moi fait claquer ses doigts devant mon visage.

\- **_Tu es dans les nuages aujourd'hui. Il t'arrive quoi ?_**

\- **_Désolé, j'étais en train de penser à mon été. Il va être court._**

\- **_Tu travail toujours chez Leah ?_**

Il semble un peu inquiet de la réponse.

\- **_Encore heureux ! C'est bien payé et intéressant. J'ai besoin de cet argent pour mon projet à Providence._**

\- **_Tu vas toujours y aller ?_**

\- **_Bien sûr que oui. C'est un super contrat. Mais mes parents refusent de m'avancer les frais. Je suis obligé de tout payer moi-même._**

\- **_Tu vas y arrive. J'en suis sûr !_**

\- **_Oui, je sais._**

Je lui tire la langue et me concentre sur le menu.

Nous sommes assis face à face à une table du Fast-Food. Mon meilleur ami avait une très grande envie de gras et je ne peux rien lui refuser. Surtout que sa copine n'est pas là de la journée. Ce qui est parfait. Je retrouve celui qui partage ma vie depuis presque toujours. Et ça fait un bien fou.

\- **_Je te jure… tu sembles bizarre !_**

Je relève un sourcil.

\- **_Je suis toujours bizarre, Chayton._**

\- **_Plus que d'habitude._**

Il fronce les sourcils puis soulève les épaules.

\- **_Tu sais ce que tu vas prendre ?_** _s_ ouffle-t-il gentiment.

\- **_Yep. Un burger spécial sauce piquante avec frites au four et coca pour moi._**

Chayton hoche la tête tout en analysant la carte entre ses mains. Quelques secondes plus tard il la pose sur la table et me fixe droit dans les yeux.

\- **_Bon… j'ai un service à te demander !_**

\- **_Et j'ai droit de refuser ?_**

\- **_Non._**

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, alors que je roule des yeux. Ce garçon n'est pas possible.

\- **_Je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce service ?_**

\- **_Hateya aimerai beaucoup faire une journée loin d'ici._**

Je sens que le reste ne va pas me faire plaisir.

\- **_Et ?_**

\- **_On voulait faire une viré avec des potes ?_**

\- **_Qui exactement ?_**

\- **_Euh… Hateya, Brady, Collin et Kaya._**

\- **_Ça fait cinq personnes,_** marmonnais-je en plus présentant ma main ouverte.

Il devient tout à coup très mal à l'aise.

\- **_Tu ne me propose pas une viré entre potes, Chayton. Tu veux simplement utiliser ma voiture !_**

Pour le coup, il est blanc comme neige.

\- **_Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. J'ai mal compté !_**

Je ne sais pas si je peux le croire. Du moins, j'ai beaucoup de mal. Et surtout ça me fait mal au cœur de savoir qu'il veut faire un sortie hors de chez nous… loin d'ici… sans moi. Avant, il faisait tout ça avec moi. Maintenant tout à changer. Absolument tout, je m'en rends compte.

Je fronce mes sourcils à l'extrême.

\- **_Pourquoi ?_**

Il semble surpris par ma question. Chayton me regarde avec des gros yeux.

\- **_Tu veux aller ou exactement ?_** grognais-je.

\- **_Euh…_**

Il passe une main derrière sa nuque est la frotte plusieurs fois.

\- **_En réalité, nous avions pensé à surfer !_**

\- **_Oh !_**

Douche froide. Ils voulaient surfer. Rien que ça, putain. C'est de pire en pire.

\- **_Tu travailles normalement demain matin. Alors…_**

Ils ont pensé à tout. Incroyable. Je ne dis rien durant de longues… longues… longues minutes. Il n'ose pas non plus. Je me sens trahi par l'homme qui se trouve en face de moi. Et mon cœur me fait étrangement mal. Il sait ce que je dois faire.

\- **_Ecoute, demain viens récupérer la voiture au salon de Leah. Et aller surfer !_**

Pour le coup, il est perplexe.

\- **_Tu es certaine Lauren ?_**

\- **_Je pensais ne pas avoir le choix._** Répliquais-je un peu sèchement.

\- **_Tu sais bien que si !_**

Il essai de récupérer son erreur, mais c'est peine perdu. De plus, je n'ai plus du tout le cœur à notre repas retrouvaille. Je me dois de garder bonne figure. La serveuse arrive enfin ce qui coupe net à la discussion. Nous commandons notre repas et parlons de films et de jeux vidéo le reste du temps.

Lorsqu'on se quitte nous sommes très mal à l'aise. Tous les deux. Quelques choses c'est brisé pendant ce repas. Et je ne sais pas si c'est bon signe pour la suite. Je rentre directement chez moi. Demain, j'irai travailler. Chayton récupèrera ma voiture et tout se passera bien.

*/*

En sortant du travail ce jour-là, ma tête était plus que lourde. J'avais une après-midi entière à tuer et c'était loin d'être le meilleur moment. Je n'étais pas d'ordinaire boudeuse ou en colère. Sauf aujourd'hui. Chayton m'avait abandonné pour faire du surf avec ses amis et sa copine. Paul ne m'avait toujours pas écrit. Mes parents n'étaient que des étrangers pour moi. Bref, absolument fantastique. L'expression « ce sentir seul au monde » m'allait comme un gant.

J'ai toujours aimé le shopping. Et comme ça je vais avoir plusieurs photos à utiliser pour mon prochain poste Instagram. Régulièrement je poste mes tenues et ça plait beaucoup. Il faut dire que nous vivons dans un monde d'image, là où le paraitre est roi. Et il ne faudra que quelques secondes au monde pour se faire une idée de vous. Peu importe qui vous êtes, vos vêtements parlent à votre place. C'est totalement injuste, c'est vrai, mais le monde est injuste. En soignant votre apparence, vous mettez toutes les chances de votre côté. C'est ma règle d'or. C'est ce que j'essaie d'expliquer aux personnes qui aiment et commentent mes photos. C'est pourquoi, je sors de la première boutique avec : une petite robe rose à dentelle et col en « V » avec de la dentelle et des Broderie anglaise. Tout ce que j'aime. J'ai aussi récupérer une merveille, un body noir à dos nu. Splendide.

Dans la deuxième boutique, j'ai craqué pour une paire de chaussure. Des sandales à talon noir. Parfaite pour aller avec ma nouvelle robe. Mes bagages sous le bras, je marche dans le centre-ville. C'est toujours aussi amusant même si j'ai toujours mon pincement au cœur.

Je marche sur l'avenue principale c'est agréable car il fait encore assez chaud. L'été c'est belle est bien installé. J'essaie surtout de me changer d'air et me vider l'esprit. Je suis à deux doigts d'entrer dans un nouveau magasin quand deux filles en sortent. Elles sont en train de discuter et rirent très fortement. Un petit sourire s'installe sur mes lèvres, lorsque je les reconnais.

\- **_Oh… Lauren !_**

Angela Weber s'arrête et m'offre un immense sourire. Etre fille de pasteur, c'est être heureux et souriante à tout bout de chant.

\- **_Bonjour Angela._**

Je ne connais pas la personne qui se trouve avec elle part contre.

\- **_Tu vas bien ?_**

\- **_Oui._** Bredouillais-je un peu surprise de sa question. **_Et toi ?_**

\- **_Oui. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ce n'est pas vu._**

\- **_C'est vrai._**

Angela jette un petit coup d'œil à son amie avant de revenir vers moi.

\- **_Nous allions déjeuner, tu veux te joindre à nous ?_**

\- **_Oh, merci, mais non._**

Je secoue négativement la tête plusieurs fois. Mais, c'est mal connaitre Angela Weber.

\- **_Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. Je vais partir de la région pour quelques temps… alors, c'est location._**

Elle me regarde avec des yeux de biche irrésistible.

\- **_Tu vas partir ?_**

Angela sourit deux fois plus.

\- **_Oui. Tu vois on doit discuter ensemble, je vais te raconter la fabuleuse histoire qui m'arrive._**

\- **_Je crois que…_**

\- **_Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Lauren._** S'amuse-t-elle, avant de passer un bras sous le mien et de me guider déjà vers un des grands restaurant de la ville. **_Allons manger en terrasse. Il fait beau, c'est l'occasion._**

Elle n'a pas tort pour le coup. Je décide de suivre Angela et son amie. Le restaurant qu'elles ont choisi est sublime et très intimiste. Ici, je sais qu'il n'y aura personnes pour nous embêter. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais au début.

Assis en face des deux filles, j'écoute leur échange au sujet du menue. Je sais déjà ce que je veux, mais je fais semblant de chercher. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à répondre à des questions. Et Angela est forte pour ce genre de chose. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle était timide et peu perspicace. Mais je sais qu'elle est surtout très intelligente. Une des personnes les plus honnêtes que je connais. Je sais aussi qu'elle a deux frères jumeaux : Joshua et Isaac. Ils sont très bruyants et exigent de l'attention, pourtant je sais qu'elle les aime plus que tout.

\- **_Tu as choisi ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

Je souris aux deux filles alors qu'un serveur d'environ dix-huit ans débarque.

\- **_Je vais prendre les beignets d'olives à l'Italienne avec la Bruschetta_** ** _saumon avocat_** ** _!_**

Je dois avouer que j'en salive d'avance.

\- **_Parfait. Et madame ?_**

Angela se mort la lèvre inférieur avant de prendre un veggi burger. Sa copine prend plutôt une salade composée. Dès que le serveur a sa commande et quitte notre table. Je me rends rapidement compte que le restaurant c'est vite rempli. Faut dire que c'est un très bon restaurant.

\- **_Alors ? Tu avais beaucoup de chose à me dire visiblement._**

Angela a un sourire fantastique sur son visage. Ses lunettes lui vont à merveille.

\- **_Je vais à New-York !_**

Je fronce les sourcils, attendant une suite.

\- **_Pour y vivre, Lauren. Je quitte la ville !_**

\- **_Oh !_**

Ça pour une surprise. C'est une méga surprise. J'ai toujours voulu le faire et savoir que la timide et super gentille Angela le fait avant moi… me rends mal à l'aise.

\- **_Tu vas y vivre !?_**

\- **_Oui. Je pars à la fin du mois._**

Elle sourit à sa copine.

\- **_Vous y aller toutes les deux ?_**

Angela rigole un peu et attrape la main de sa collègue par-dessus la table.

\- **_Lauren, je te présente Nicole, ma petite amie._**

Je crois que ma tête doit bien les faire rire car elle éclate littéralement en crise de rire.

\- **_Euh… j'ai dû louper un épisode. Je ne savais pas que tu…_**

Je fais passer mon doigt d'Angela à Nicole.

\- **_Elle ne le savait pas non plus… jusqu'à moi !_**

Elle m'offre un petit clin d'œil et je crois que je rougie.

\- **_Euh… félicitation._**

\- **_Merci !_**

Angela et Nicole semble vraiment très heureuse. Je le remarque pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre.

\- **_Et tu pars à la fin du mois donc ?_**

\- **_Oui. Nicole vis à New-York. Je la rejoins tout simplement._**

\- **_Et ta famille ?_**

Elle grimace un peu avant de souffler.

\- **_Difficile avec mon père, mais tant pis. Je dois vivre ma vive, pas la subir._**

\- **_Tu es prête à te mettre ton père à dos ?_** bredouillais-je mal à l'aise.

\- **_Oui. Pour ce que je ressens au fond de moi. c'est beaucoup plus fort._**

Pour le coup, je suis scotché. Pendant le reste du diner Angela m'explique ses nombreux projets à New-York. Elle va commencer comme serveuse dans un restaurant/bar de l'oncle à Nicole. Et pendant ses temps libre, elle continuera ses livres. Angela aspire à devenir écrivain. Elle a déjà réussi à publier un livre de policier. Je l'ai lu et je dois dire que c'était un très bon livre. Elle veut aussi apprendre la photographie. Rien que ça.

\- **_Tu pourras t'entrainer avec-moi si tu veux._**

Angela arque un sourcil inquisiteur. C'est ainsi que je me lance dans mon monologue pour lui faire comprendre mon parcours et mes envies. Elles semblent toutes les deux très surprise. Je leur donne aussi le lien de mon blog et mes réseaux sociaux. Nicole est très impressionnée par mes photos. Surtout celle de New-York. Mon dernier shooting.

\- **_C'est génial. Tu auras plus de choix et de possibilité à New-York !_** marmonne-t-elle, en me rendant mon téléphone.

\- **_Surement. J'y pense souvent._**

\- **_Pourquoi ne pas le faire ?_**

\- **_J'ai ma vie ici. Ma famille et mes amis._**

\- **_Chayton !_** souffle Angela. **_Ton meilleur ami._**

\- **_Il est mon tout._**

Elle me sourit doucement, mais je sens que quelques choses la chiffonne.

\- **_Quoi ?_**

\- **_Il traine beaucoup vers le cinéma. Je ne t'y vois jamais. Pas depuis qu'il est avec Hateyha._**

Je me rappel, alors qu'effectivement Angela travail au cinéma en plein centre-ville.

\- **_Oui. C'est vrai._**

\- **_Le groupe est souvent avec Kaya et Namata._**

Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine.

\- **_C'est compliqué !_**

Elle hoche la tête, mais elle semble inquiète pour moi pour une raison qui dépasse.

\- **_Notre relation est très complexe._** Chuchotais-je presque au couple en face de moi ** _. Chayton est mon meilleur ami, mais aussi un frère._**

Angela tique, cependant elle ne dit mot.

\- **_Rien ne pourra nous séparer. Ni maintenant, ni jamais._**

\- **_Je te le souhaite, Lauren. Du fond du cœur._**

Ça me fait mal. Mais, je lui souris en retour. Elle le dit, mais semble pas le croire. Après ça, nous essayons de repartir sur des sujets plus simple et plus jovial. Nicole m'explique son métier qui est : administrateur de spectacle. En gros son travail consiste à assurer toute la partie de gestion en amont et en aval d'un spectacle. Pour que ce dernier se déroule dans les meilleurs conditions et c'est … fascinant.

Nous avons presque fini nôtre tarte au citron meringué, quand la petite clochette au-dessus la porte du restaurant tintement quelques secondes. Les secondes qui vont me briser en mille morceaux. Angela tourne la tête en même tant que moi. Mon cœur rate un battement puis un autre. Paul. Mon Paul qui entre dans le restaurant. Il entre juste après une petite blonde. Je fronce les sourcils, tandis qu'Angela à arrêter de parler. Il ne m'a pas vu. Je ne sais pas si je dois fuir à toute jambe et sortir du restaurant ou attendre.

\- **_Lauren ?_**

J'entends Angela. Mais, comme si elle était loin. Je me rends compte que j'ai les oreilles qui sifflent. Et ça fait un mal de chien. Je pose ma main sur mon oreille droite lorsqu'Angela pose sa main sur mon autre resté sur la table.

\- **_Tu vas bien ?_**

Cette fois, la voix d'Angela me ramène brusquement sur terre.

\- **_Euh… oui bien sûr !_**

\- **_Il s'agit de Paul Layote n'est-ce pas ?_**

Je cligne les yeux rapidement sous le choc.

\- **_Oui. c'est Paul !_**

J'ai les larmes aux yeux, je crois que les deux filles face à moi s'en rendent compte. Je tourne le visage vers Paul. Il m'a enfin vu et il est resté bloqué entre la porte et la table ou la serveuse les guidés. On reste de longue seconde à se regarder, mais la réalité me rattrape trop facilement. Une larme coule le long de ma joue. Ce qui me douche et me refroidi. D'un mouvement brusque, je l'essuie et retourne mo visage vers Nicole et Angela.

\- **_Désolé. Histoire de famille !_**

\- **_Intéressant._**

Nicole rigole à la petite boutade de sa petite amie.

\- **_Paul est le frère de mon meilleur ami. Il n'y a pas plus à dire._**

\- **_Si tu le dit !_**

Angela ricane un peu et malgré moi, je lui souris doucement.

\- **_Je suis presque triste de partir dans une semaine. J'aurai bien aimé voir l'évolution._**

\- **_Crois-moi, tu ne vas rien rater._**

Elle soulève les épaules amusées, avant de me servir un verre d'eau.

\- **_Aller. Tout va bien se passer._**

Sur le coup, j'avais envie de croire que la fille du pasteur avait raison. Cependant au fond de moi, je savais que rien n'allait bien se passer. Surtout quand j'ai vu Paul suivre cette fille et m'ignorer. Un des moments les plus douloureux de ma vie. Littéralement.

*/*

Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de Paul, ce soir-là. Ni le suivant. Aucune nouvelle non plus de Chayton. Le silence radio depuis qu'il a utilisé ma voiture. Il est venu rendre la voiture le soir, très tard. C'est ma mère qui lui a ouvert la porte. Il n'a pas eu envie de me voir. Il a dit ne pas avoir le temps. Il est partie de chez moi, sans me voir. Sans me dire bonsoir, ni même « merci ». Les paroles d'Angela me revenaient en mémoire par vague depuis deux jours. Surtout qu'on était dimanche et que nous avions un diner de famille avec les Layotes. Magnifique.

C'est pourquoi, je suis dans ma chambre après avoir pris une longue douche chaude. J'avais vraiment besoin de me détendre et de souffler un peu. Hier, j'ai passé ma journée à regarder une nouvelle série. Elle était génial et ça m'a fait du bien de penser à rien d'autre. J'ai fait le ménage aussi de la maison et ma mère ma félicité. On a mangé tous ensemble le soir dans la joie et la bonne humeur ce qui est plutôt rare.

Pour le repas de ce midi, je dois être parfaite. Pour moi, ma famille, pour mon meilleur ami et l'homme que j'aime. Je dois faire sensation. Je me le dois. Pour prouver à tout le monde que je suis jolie, intelligente et super sympas. Je vais être la fille la plus parfaite au monde et montrer mon plus beau sourire et une fois fini je prendrai ma voiture… et roulerai jusqu'à la plage. Ma planche de surf sous le bras. Et là, je serai la plus stupide des filles au monde. Je compte bien aller surfer seule. Un acte suicidaire. Pourtant, j'ai hâte.

J'ai donc mis une de mes tenues favorite : pantalon blanc imitation jean, un t-shirt blanc uni et je rajoute a cette petite tenue un kimono long qui touche presque le sol d'une jolie couleur caramel. J'aime tellement cette tenue. Pour les chaussures mes splendides chaussures blanches signé Stan Smith. Pour mes cheveux, j'ai lissé le tout. Je vais bientôt devoir retourner chez la coiffeuse pour uniformiser le tout. Pour le maquillage, un teint frais avec fond de teint et poudre, un truc simple pour les yeux un trait de crayon et mascara et pour la bouche un gloss rosé. Parfaite. Je tourne devant le miroir et souffle de soulagement.

\- **_A nous trois, les garçons… aujourd'hui, je prends ma revanche._**

J'arrive trop vite à mon gout au restaurant. Pour une raison qui m'échappe ma mère m'a informé que le lieu du rendez-vous avait été changé. Pas de cuisine asiatique aujourd'hui. Ça n'arrive presque jamais. C'est pourquoi, je me gare devant le restaurant à l'autre bout de la ville : Mamma Maria. Un restaurant italien. Je suis prête à sortir de la voiture lorsque mon téléphone. Mon cœur s'arrête de battre une seconde ou deux en voyant le nom de Shannon Ries. L'agence « VIP Model », me contact enfin.

\- **_Allo ?!_**

J'ai une voix fluette et pas le moins du monde assurée, lorsque je réponds à mon « agent ».

\- **_Lauren, bonjour. Shannon de « VIP Model » au téléphone._**

\- **_Bonjour Shannon._**

\- **_Ecoute, je t'appel pour un shooting photo._**

Elle ne prend jamais de pincette, c'est ce que j'aime chez elle. Droit au but.

\- **_Parfait_** **.** Je suis littéralement la plus heureuse à ce moment-là. **_Quand ?_ **

\- **_Ce weekend. Je suis désolé, c'est assez urgent._**

\- **_Oh, ce weekend ?_**

\- **_Oui. Le mannequin qui devait le faire est malade. Tu es la suivante sur la liste du client._**

Mon cœur se gonfle de joie. Enfin une bonne nouvelle depuis toutes ses semaines.

\- **_Tu peux venir à New-York ce weekend ?_**

\- **_Samedi et dimanche ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

\- **_Pas de souci. Tu peux m'envoyer tous les documents par mail. Je serai là._**

\- **_Merci. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi._**

Elle me donne quelques informations supplémentaires sur le travail, le style, l'ambiance et la marque. Puis, elle m'informe que le contrat arrive par mail et que je dois le retourner signer avant mercredi. Si je rate cette occasion, il n'y en aura plus une seule. C'est le grand moment. Je fini par raccrocher et sortir de ma voiture.

A ma grande surprise, je suis la première. Fantastique. Le gérant m'invite à rejoindre la table et je m'installe comme à mon habite. Les minutes passent et ça devient interminable. Comment cela se fait-il que je sois la première et qu'ils soient tous en retard ? Je vérifie par deux fois l'adresse et l'heure sur le texto de ma mère. Pas d'erreur possible. Assise seul autour de la grande table, j'attends le nez pointé sur mon téléphone. J'essaie de m'avancer et commence mes recherches. Il s'agit de la marque : Mademoiselle Monde. Une marque surtout sur internet. Il n'y a que 5 boutiques dans le monde : Paris, New-York, Londres, Tokyo et Berlin. Je serai à l'affiche de toutes ses boutiques et villes si je mes photos sont parfaite. Et elles doivent l'être. Les vêtements sont sublimes et budget raisonnable. Je pourrai porter ses vêtements en journée comme en soirée. Pour une sortie en boite de nuit ou un diner avec la famille. Très féminin, très moderne et très jolie. J'aime beaucoup.

\- **_Oh ma chérie pardonne nous... nous avons beaucoup de retard !_**

Je relève la tête pour voir les premiers arriver : Gene et Ruth Layote. Les parents que j'aurai voulu avoir.

\- **_Désolé, nous avons eu du mal à trouver._**

\- **_Aucun souci._**

Je me lève de mon siège et Gene me sert dans ses bras sans aucune gêne ou cérémonie. Elle finit par me relâcher et m'embrasse sur la joue.

\- **_Tu es magnifique_**. Souffle-t-elle délicatement, en me regardant de haut en bas.

Je rougie un peu en serrant ensuite son mari Ruth contre moi.

\- **_Merci._**

Lorsqu'il me relâche, il va prendre place autour de la grande table.

\- **_Alors, ma belle, tout va bien ?_**

\- **_Oui parfaitement bien._**

Elle n'a pas le temps de me poser d'autre question car le suivant, à ma grande surprise, n'est autre que Paul. Nos regards se rencontrent le temps qu'il arrive. Il ne me lâche pas du regard et étrangement, il semble en colère. Je soutiens toute fois ce regard noir et profond. La seule qui doit être en colère c'est moi. Pas lui. Il embrasse ses parents et va s'installer en face de moi. Comme toujours. Cet homme n'est pas croyable.

\- **_Alors l'intervention de cette nuit ?_**

Son père semble inquiet pour une raison qui m'échappe.

\- **_Un peu. On a fini à 3h du matin, un feu dans le quartier de Lower Roxbury !_** dit-il simplement.

Je fronce les sourcils essayant d'écouter chaque mot et réponse de Paul.

\- **_Tout c'est bien passé ?_**

\- **_Oui. Que des dégâts matériels. Les assurances devraient fonctionner._**

Ruth et Gene hoche la tête en guise de réponse.

\- **_Et tu as des nouvelles de ta demande ?_**

\- **_Ça prend un peu de temps._**

\- **_C'est normal. Il faut patienter._**

Une demande ? Malheureusement la discussion prend fin puisque mes parents nous rejoignent enfin. Ils embrassent absolument tout le monde à table. Tout le monde sauf moi. Ils vont se mettre en face de Gene et Ruth comme toujours.

\- **_Impossible de se garer dans ce quartier. On a du faire trois fois le tour pour finalement se garer au bout de la rue._**

\- **_Pareil. C'est infernal ici._**

Des échanges hebdomadaires entre les deux couples. Paul me regarde toujours. Il semble un peu moins en colère. Surtout lorsque j'arque un sourcil dans sa direction. Il fait de même quelques secondes plus tard.

\- **_Au fait… j'ai des nouvelles au sujet de l'infraction qui a eu lieu chez vous !_**

Toutes les têtes vont vers Paul. Mon cœur arrête de battre, littéralement.

\- **_Vraiment ?_**

\- **_Oui. J'ai un ami d'enfance qui travaille avec la police sur cette enquête. Il vient de m'apprendre qu'un gang de Providence était responsable de plusieurs cambriolages dans la ville._**

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Providence ? Merde alors !

\- **_Ils ont été arrêtés. Tous. Et vous devriez avoir des nouvelles dans les jours à venir._**

\- **_Donc, j'y suis pour rien ?_**

Pour le coup, je suis abasourdi. Je tombe des nues. Cette histoire qui semble si loin et si proche en même temps. Je me rappelle encore la gifle de mon père ce jour-là. D'ailleurs, je vais poser ma main directement sur ma joue, comme si j'avais été giflé une fois de plus.

\- **_Non, Lauren. Tu n'auras rien pu faire._**

La voix de Paul est charmeuse. Ce qui me met du baume au cœur.

\- **_Ils sont très organisés. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire… sauf t'attirer des ennuis. Ils ont agressé une femme de trente ans dans leur dernière maison._**

J'ai aussitôt des frissons qui me parcourent le corps. J'ai très envie de me tourner vers mon père, mais je ne le fais pas. J'ai trop peur pour ça.

Cette révélation me fait du bien au cœur et au moral. Je n'y suis pour rien. Ma mère finie par intervenir.

\- **_Merci Paul de t'être occupé de cette affaire !_**

\- **_C'est normal. Lauren et vous êtes de la famille !_**

Je viens scrupuleusement de mourir sur place. De la famille ? Putain de Paul Layote. Il veut ma mort. Pas d'autre possibilité. Je détourne le regard, impossible de faire autrement. De toute façon le dernier de la liste arrive enfin… ou devrais-je dire… Les dernières de la liste. A ma plus grande stupéfaction : Chayton et Hateyha arrivent main dans la main à notre table. Elle fait visiblement partie de notre rituel maintenant. J'en veux profondément à mon ami de ne m'avoir rien dit. Surtout que je vais devoir changer de place. Chayton me regard avec ses yeux de chien battu alors qu'il ne reste qu'une place à droite et une autre à côté de Paul. Tandis qu'ils font le tour des personnes pour les saluer. Je me lève et vais m'installer juste à côté de Paul. Fantastique. C'est vraiment de pire en pire ma vie.

\- **_Tu n'étais pas au courant ?_** murmure Paul en se penchant vers moi l'air de rien.

L'odeur qu'il y laisse autour de moi me fait tourner la tête. Bon dieu.

\- **_A ton avis ?_** Grognais-je durement.

Il fronce les sourcils, mais se replace sur sa chaise. Une fois tous à table, le serveur arrive enfin. Cela fait trente minutes que je suis arrivé et j'ai très soif. Il distribue des menues à tout le monde, lorsqu'il arrive vers Paul et moi, il est très insistant.

\- **_Merci,_** bredouillais-je mal à l'aise.

J'ai d'ailleurs le rouge aux joues lorsqu'il me répond.

\- **_Avec plaisir mademoiselle !_**

Il doit avoir la trentaine. Plutôt joli garçon : brun, des cheveux coupé court, des yeux marron et des tatoos sur les deux bras. Il a également une barbe assez épaisse, style totalement hipster. Tout le monde autour de la grande table c'est arrêter de lire pour nous regarder. Je ne peux donc jamais rien faire. J'ai surtout le regard brulant de Paul sur moi. Suffocant. Je détourne le regard à l'opposé pour lui échapper. Sauf que je tombe sur le regard chaleureux de Gene. Et, je ne sais pas si ce n'est pas pire.

\- **_Alors Lauren tu es contente de ton travail avec Leah ?_**

\- **_Euh… oui. C'est la meilleure dans son domaine à Boston. Et j'ai une certaine liberté._**

\- **_C'est sûr !_**

Elle m'offre un grand sourire et je sais qu'elle n'a pas fini.

\- **_Tu penses travailler encore longtemps au salon ?_**

Bordel de merde. Elle vient de m'enterrer vivante.

\- **_Je suis contente d'être avec Leah. C'est un bon salon._**

Elle hoche la tête, mais ne semble pas convaincu pour un sous de ma réponse.

\- **Hateyha, la carte te convient ?**

Comment peut-être me poser des questions si pertinentes et filer droit vers sa belle-fille ? De plus, elle s'adresse à celle-ci comme à une jolie petite chose toute fragile.

\- **_Oui, Gene merci beaucoup et encore désolé d'avoir changé le restaurant à tout le monde._**

\- **_Hum… c'était donc ça !_** Peste Paul aussitôt à mes côtés.

Ce dernier rougi furieusement en regardant à peine du coin de l'œil Paul. Je suis allergique aux fruits de mer et autre produit exotique. Je réalise que notre routine c'est brisé à cause d'elle. Étonnamment Paul ne lui répond pas et ne cherche pas la conversation. Il s'autorise simplement un petit clin d'œil dans ma direction. Ce qui me surprend beaucoup.

\- **_Vu qu'on ne peut pas manger à midi asiatique, je te propose d'y aller ce soir ?!_**

Ma bouche en tombe par terre. Putain, a quoi il joue ?

\- **_J'ai besoin de ma dose de sushi et je sais que toi aussi. Et je n'aime pas aller au resto tout seul. Tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner._**

Alors là il rêve le mec.

\- **_Non merci !_**

\- **_Pourquoi ?_**

\- **_J'ai des trucs à faire ce soir._**

Il arque aussitôt un sourcil.

\- **_Tu as mieux à faire ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

Ma voix claque durement ce qui fait sourire Chayton. Son frère ne peut pas le remarquer car il ne regarde que moi. Un petit sourire idiot s'installe sur son visage. Il ne va rien lâcher.

\- **_Lauren est avec nous ce soir. on lui a proposé de regarder un film._**

Chayton vient à mon aide. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Il ment à son frère pour me couvrir.

\- **_Tant pis, je trouverai bien quelqu'un pour m'accompagner._**

Le connard !

\- **_Oui, tu trouveras bien je ne me fait pas de souci pour toi._**

Il a un sourire gigantesque sur le visage. Ce qui m'irrite beaucoup. Heureusement, ma mère a du comprendre mon mal à l'aise, car elle finit par poser une question à Hateyha **.**

\- **_Au fait, je ne t'ai pas posé la question Hateyha. Que fait tu dans la vie ?_**

Voilà, la petite nouvelle a son petit moment de gloire. Mes parents n'arrêtent pas de la questionner. Même quand le beau serveur reviens pour prendre nos commande. Cette fois, je soutiens son regard pour faire enrager Paul. Et ça marche très bien. Il se racle la gorge et foudroie le serveur du regard. Il semble un peu surprit mais arrête par la suite de me regarder avec envie. J'envoie aussitôt un coup de poing dans le vendre de l'homme a mes côtes.

\- **_Aie, mais tu es folle !_**

Pour le coup, je n'ai pas réfléchis. Tout le restaurant me regarde ou presque après le cri de Paul. Il veut ma mort pas possible autrement.

\- **_Lauren ? tout va bien ?_**

\- **_Génial._**

Ma mère soupire de frustration et fini par retourner à sa conversation. Pour le coup, je suis en colère contre Paul.

\- **_Alors ? heureux d'avoir une belle sœur ? tu l'as trouvé cool toi aussi ?_**

J'essaie de parler doucement pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Paul a tout à coup, la mâchoire serré.

\- **_Cool ? je ne dirai pas vraiment ça._**

Je suis étonné par sa confidence.

\- **_Evidemment, si tu dine avec moi ce soir… je pourrais d'expliquer pourquoi ?_**

Ma bouche s'ouvre en grand sous la surprise. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, je me mets à rire. En réalité, j'ai même un fou rire. Ce qui ne m'arrive que rarement.

\- **_Désolé…_** bredouillais-je ayant encore une fois arrêté les conversations à table. **_Pardon !_**

\- **_Tu es bien disipé ce midi, Lauren ?_** s'énerve presque ma mère.

\- **_Euh… oui, vraiment désolé !_**

\- **_Visiblement, ma blague la beaucoup fait rire. C'est de ma faute._**

Paul qui vient une fois de plus à mon secours. Impressionnant.

\- **_Oh… ma mère qui ne sait plus quoi répondre pour une fois._**

\- **_Au fait, ma chérie, souffle Gene avec amour, ou tu en es de tes photos ?_**

Aie… je me tends aussitôt.

\- **_Tout va très bien. merci._**

Je crois que je deviens limite blanche.

\- **_Les photos du derniers shooting doivent sortir dans les prochains jours._**

\- **_Nous avons hâte de les voir. Tu as d'autre projet ?_**

\- **_Oui._** Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure. **_J'ai reçu un appel important avant le diner justement. Il me propose un nouveau contrat._**

\- **_Vraiment ? c'est fabuleux. C'est pour quand exactement ?_**

\- **_Euh… ce weekend._**

J'essaie de ne regarder que Gene mais mon regard va forcément vers mes parents qui sont rouge de colère. En réalité, le regard de mon père me coupe la respiration.

\- **_Vraiment ?_**

\- **_Oui. C'était inattendu._** Marmonnais-je faiblement. **_C'est une demande urgente car la personne initialement sélectionner est malade et je suis la suivante sur la liste du client._**

\- **_Tu es donc une remplaçante ?_** s'amuse à moitié mon père. Ce qui me fait mal au cœur.

\- **_Oui. Je suis une remplaçante !_** sifflais-je furieuse de son comportement.

Le silence qui s'installe à table me fait froid dans le dos.

\- **_J'étais remplaçant avant d'être titulaire,_** souffle aussitôt Chayton pour venir à mon aide ** _. On doit tous être remplaçant au début. Tu as enfin ta chance. Il ne faut rien lâcher_**

Voilà pourquoi je l'aime autant.

\- **_Merci._**

\- **_Tu seras payé au moins ?_**

\- **_Oui, bien sûr !_**

\- **_Combien ?_**

\- **_Je n'ai pas encore le contrat._**

Mon père semble sous le choc.

\- **_Lauren, tu es en train de nous expliquer que tu as accepté un travail sans lire le contrat ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

Ma voix à claquer durement. Mon père est totalement en colère maintenant. Moi aussi. Mais je suis surtout blessé. Nos regards ne se lâchent pas, nous sommes pour le coup tous tendu autour de la table.

\- **_Je pense que c'est intéressant pour Lauren de parcourir d'autre voie. Elle sait déjà faire beaucoup de chose. Etre coiffeuse et maquilleuse c'est déjà beaucoup. Etre modèle photo c'est encore mieux._**

J'aime Gene. De tout mon cœur. Pourtant, ça n'aide pas mes parents.

\- **_Je dois me rendre à New-York ce weekend. Pour du matériel pour la caserne. Je peux veiller sur Lauren une fois fini._**

Ma bouche en tombe littéralement. Je ne comprends pas Paul pour le coup. A quoi il joue ?

\- **_Euh… tu es sur ?!_**

Sa mère est tout aussi sous le choc !

\- **_Tu vas à New-York ? ce weekend ?_**

Ma voix est partie haut dans les aigues.

\- **_Oui, je devais y aller samedi faire l'aller-retour. Je peux donc rester un jour de plus. sans problème._**

\- **_Oh, Paul tu es une bénédiction._**

Pour le coup, je suis en colère. Plus que ça encore. Et voici qu'il joue au chevalier servant. Je n'avais pas envie de manger avec lui ce soir. Encore moins passer un weekend entier avec lui.

\- **_tu connais au moins la marque ou l'objet du shooting ?_**

\- **_oui. Ce sont des vêtements de ville et de soirée._** M'empourprais-je face au regard curieux de Gene.

\- **_Euh… pourquoi un weekend entier ? généralement ce n'est pas une journée le shooting ?_**

Mon cœur bat la chamade face à l'inquisition de mon meilleur ami. Lui qui était si discret jusqu'à maintenant.

\- **_New-York c'est deux jours suivant les projets_**. Répond avec facilité son frère.

\- **_Ah vraiment ? et comment tu sais ça toi d'abord ?_**

J'ai tout à coup très chaud, et je suis prête à tourner de l'œil.

\- **_Elle en a déjà parlé. J'écoute des fois, même si je n'en ai pas l'air._**

Le silence qui s'abat tout à coup sur la table, me fait bourdonner les oreilles.

\- **_Paul m'a déjà questionné la dernière fois. c'est pour ça._** ma voix n'est qu'un murmure.

J'essaie de nous sortir de se guet-apens avant difficulté.

\- **_En tout cas, pour une fois je suis rassuré de savoir qu'elle sera accompagné. Surtout par toi Paul._**

Ma mère n'a dieu que pour lui alors forcément ça aide beaucoup. Ça aide à détendre l'ambiance également.

Dès le repas fini, j'embrasse Gene et Ruth Layote, puis ma mère. J'offre un regard stressé à mon père. Et, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas fait cela depuis très longtemps. Nos relations sont bien trop compliquées. Ça me brise le cœur.

\- **_A dimanche prochain,_** chantonnais-je à l'attention de Gene.

Je me tourne ensuite vers Chayton et Hateyha.

\- **_Je dois y aller. On se voit plus tard !_**

C'est pas une question, Chayton s'en rend compte et hoche la tête la mâchoire serré à l'extrême. Paul se lève au moment où je quitte la table. Il essaie de me rattraper, mais il n'y arrivera pas. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de me retrouver en tête en tête avec lui. Hors de question de craquer ici. Je monte dans ma voiture et ferme la porte, quand il frappe à la fenêtre. Je descends pas la fenêtre, mais insiste lorsque je mets le contact. Je suis obligé de lui faire face cette fois.

\- **_Oui ? Un problème ?_**

\- **_On pourrait parler ?_**

\- **_Pourquoi ?_**

Il souffle comme un bœuf et j'ai presque envie de rire.

\- **_Lauren._** Sa voix est ferme, brusque. ** _On doit parler !_**

Je soulève les épaules comme si j'étais indifférente.

\- **_Je vois pas pourquoi, mais si tu veux. Appel moi. Tu dois avoir mon numéro … enfin peut-être !_**

Puis, je démarre le plantant en plein milieu de la route. J'avoue que je suis assez fière de moi. Le soir où on s'est embrassé, il devait m'appeler. J'attends encore. Et, il le sait. Paul Layote sait toujours.

Le soir venu, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle. Ni de Paul. Ni de son frère, Chayton. Je m'en douter fortement, mais ça me fait quand même un peu de mal. Mes parents ne m'ont pas parlé de mon shooting à New-York et tant mieux. J'ai passé pourtant du temps avec eux entre faire le repas du soir et manger avec eux. Par contre, nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé. Tout court. Je suis partie m'enfermer dans ma chambre dès que j'ai fini le repas. Ce qui nous aller à tous les trois.

*/*

Leah est une femme fantastique. J'ai passé une journée fabuleuse avec elle aujourd'hui. Elle m'a même laissé faire une nouvelle couleur sur sa petite tête trop belle. Une jolie couleur caramel et miel. Elle m'a aussi recoupé un peu les cheveux pour mon plus grand plaisir.

\- **_Tu ne voudras pas un petite couleur également ?_**

\- **_La prochaine fois pourquoi pas !_**

\- **_Pas aujourd'hui ? Je n'ai personne en fin de journée._**

\- **_Pas possible Leah. J'ai un shooting prévu_** et j'ai accepté de ne pas toucher à mes cheveux.

\- **_Hum…_**

Elle semble un peu triste, mais la connaissant elle s'en remettra vite.

\- **_Tu veux venir manger à la maison ce soir ?_**

Je suis prête à accepter son invitation, lorsque je reçois un message. Celui-ci fait battre mon cœur à toute vitesse.

 ** _« Si mes calculs sont bon… tu fini dans vingt minutes._**

 ** _Je t'attends au restaurant « le Cirque » en bas de la rue »._**

Le message provient de Paul. Ce n'est pas une invitation. C'est un ordre. C'est pourquoi je ne vais pas y répondre.

\- **_Alors ?_**

Mince, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas répondu à Leah.

\- **_Euh… je dois rentrer tôt ce soir. Mes parents m'attendent._**

\- **_Tant pis, une prochaine fois !_**

\- **_Oui. Avec plaisir._**

Les vingt minutes qui me restent sont les plus longues de ma vie. Attendre après tout ce temps que Paul revient vers moi me parait une éternité. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'on va pouvoir se dire. J'ai peur et en même temps je ressens énormément d'excitation.

\- **_A demain Lauren !_**

J'embrasse rapidement Leah sur la joue et salut d'un mouvement de main les deux autres personnes dans le salon. Le palpitant coulant dans mes veines, je monte dans ma voiture et roule jusqu'au bout de la rue. Le restaurant est bien ouvert. Je me gare toute fois dans une avenue parallèle pour éviter les problèmes. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entre dans le restaurant en cherchant tout autour de moi. Finalement, mon regard se pose sur son corps fort et musclé. Paul est assis à une table tout au fond. J'avance doucement vers lui, le cœur battant fort et vite. Je pense connaitre la raison de cette petite réunion et j'ai très peur de l'entendre me le dire. Paul relève les yeux de son téléphone et tombe sur moi. Je le vois gonfler le torse. Il est prêt à combatte. Me combattre et je n'aime pas ça. Je prends une grande respiration et je reprends ma route.

Il y a très peu de monde en même temps, il n'est pas tout à fait dix-huit heure trente. Beaucoup trop tôt pour un repas. Il se lève finalement, lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur. Il pousse la chaise en face de lui et m'invite silencieusement à prendre place.

\- **_Merci._**

Ma voix est fluette. J'ai une très grande appréhension. Soit mon monde s'écroule, soit je serai la plus heureuse.

\- **_Tu veux boire quelques choses ?_**

\- **_Oui, un thé vert._**

Paul appelle la serveuse et lui commande ma boisson chaude. Il prend une bière. Le silence est installé entre nous. On se regarde de temps en temps très mal à l'aise. Je fini par rompre le silence après avoir eu nos boissons. J'attends tout de même que la serveuse s'en aille.

\- **_Tu à l'air différent !_**

 **Je le pense réellement. Il semble changé.**

\- **_La barbe._** Dit-il simplement en passant ses doigts dedans.

Effectivement, il a une barbe d'un ou deux jours. Il n'a pas dû se couper ce matin. Mais, il y a autre chose. Surement sa chemise ? Ou le Jean ? Peut-être les deux.

\- **_Pas le temps ? m'amusais-je pour détendre les choses._**

\- **_Oui. j'ai eu beaucoup à faire ses derniers jours. A réfléchir._**

Je le vois boire une gorgée. J'en fais de même.

\- **_A cause du travail ?_**

\- **_Entre autre._**

Il semble évasif sur la question. Je sais que je ne dois pas le pousser plus. Étrangement, c'est lui qui relance la conversation.

\- **_Tu es contente pour tes photos ?_**

\- **_Celle de New-York ?_**

\- **_Oui le dernier shooting._**

\- **_Oui. beaucoup. la marque a eu beaucoup de retour positif. Il risque de faire appel à moi de nouveau._**

\- **_Parfait. Tout le monde semble unanime. Tu as cartonné._**

Je rougie malgré moi.

\- **_Je te trouve sublime sur ses photos. Du moins les rares que j'ai vu ce jour-là._**

Un compliment de Paul vaut tout l'or du monde. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Paul c'était sur la plage et il m'avait embrassé. C'était une sensation fantastique et j'ai peur de la suite des évènements.

\- **_Est-ce que tu comptes surfer ce weekend ?_**

Paul a tout à coup le visage super fermé.

\- **_Non._**

Clair, net et précis.

\- **_Ah… j'aurai aimé y aller._**

\- **_Pas ce week-end._** Marmonne-t-il durement.

En gros, il m'interdit d'y aller.

\- **_J'irai surement avec ton frère !_**

Paul fronce les sourcils. Il n'aime pas cette idée.

\- **_Tu pourrais attendre le weekend prochain. Nous pourrions y aller … ensemble !_**

\- **_Paul tu n'as pas confiance en Chayton ?_**

\- **_Si. Mais, je préfère te savoir avec moi, lorsque tu vas surfer._**

Ça c'est très étonnant.

\- **_Je vais y réfléchir_**. Marmonnais-je en contrepartie.

Il arque un sourcil avant de prendre une grande gorgée de sa bière. Il est déjà à la moitié, réalisais-je. Je me dépêche de boire ma boisson chaude. Celle-ci me brule la gorge à chaque gorgée.

\- **_Paul tu sais que je n'ai rien contre l'idée d'être en tête à tête avec toi… mais… j'ai du mal à comprendre._**

Voilà… c'est dit. Il sourit doucement avant de me répondre. Ce qui fait battre mon cœur deux fois plus vite. J'ai extrêmement chaud également.

\- **_Je voulais m'excuser. Pour la dernière fois sur la plage._**

Mon monde s'effondre. Littéralement.

\- **_Je n'aurai pas dû t'embrasser. Je suis désolé._**

Paul semble sincère. C'est ce qui me fait le plus mal, je crois. J'hésite une seconde avant de lui dire mes sentiments. Puis, me lance. Je n'ai de toute façon, plus rien à perdre.

\- **_Je ne le suis pas._**

\- **_Quoi ?_**

\- **_J'ai aimé notre baiser._**

Mon franc parlé le déroute. Clairement on peut le lire sur son visage. Il ne devait pas s'attendre a autant de franchise de ma part.

\- **_Je ne dis pas que ce n'était pas agréable. Je dis juste qu'on n'aurait pas dû._**

\- **_Pourquoi ?_**

La voix sonne comme une plainte. Ça en est une de toute façon.

\- **_Lauren, tu es la meilleure amie de mon frère. Je n'aurai pas dû t'embrasser c'est comme ça._**

\- **_Je suis une femme avant d'être la meilleure amie de ton frère._**

Je lui cloue le bec une fois de plus.

\- **_Ecoute, Chayton risque d'être furieux, s'il l'apprend. J'ai déjà beaucoup de mal avec lui… ça ne sert à rien d'en rajouter._**

Mon cœur se fissure un peu plus au long de ses paroles.

\- **_Donc en gros… si j'étais une fille que tu aurais rencontré ailleurs… Dans un autre conteste… tu serais sortie avec moi ?_**

Paul ne répond pas. Son cerveau semble en ébullition. Il finit sa boisson et j'en fais de même dans le silence le plus complet. Cette journée est de pire en pire.

\- **_Ecoute, le mieux c'est de reconnaitre mes tors et de passer à autre chose._**

\- **_Sans que Chayton soit au courant. J'ai bien compris !_**

Ma voix est un peu piquante, mais Paul vient de me décevoir. Beaucoup. Je n'ai pas envie d'en entendre davantage.

\- **_Comment tu veux faire pour ce weekend ?_**

\- **_Je passe te prendre vendredi soir. j'ai réservé deux chambres._**

Coup de poignard. J'en ai assez Je me lève de mon siège et lui sourit tout de même.

\- **_Aucun souci._**

\- **_Attends !_**

Paul se positionne devant moi à la vitesse de l'éclair.

\- **_Je t'apprécie énormément. Tu es une personne très belle et intelligente. Je ne veux pas que ça change nos relations._**

\- **_Tu veux dire… que je reste à ma place ? comme la meilleure ami e de ton frère ?_**

J'arque un sourcil les lèvres pincées. Je suis en colère clairement.

\- **_Ce n'est pas possible, Paul. je suis amoureuse de toi depuis des années. Et tu le sais pertinemment._** Rajoutais-je rapidement, alors qu'il allait riposter. **_Tout le monde s'en doute. Je ne sais pas comment Chayton ne s'en rends pas compte._**

Il ne dit pas un mot. Debout face à face, on se dévisage.

\- **_Alors ? qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé faire ?_**

\- **_Vivre ?_** proposais-je un sourire au coin des lèvres. ** _Vivre notre vie et ne pas penser aux conséquences ?_**

\- **_Et si mon frère l'apprend ?_**

\- **_Je serai la coupable. Pas toi !_**

Il sourit légèrement, mais c'est loin d'être gagné.

\- **_On fait un test ?_**

\- **_Un test ?!_** s'étonne-t-il les yeux grands ouverts.

\- **_On test… et on avise !_**

Je ne sais pas d'où me vient ce sang froid, mais j'ai vraiment envie de tester cette aventure avec lui. J'ai envie de lui appartenir corps et âme. Mais surtout je veux qu'il soit à moi. Rien qu'à moi. Et pour lui j'étais prête à tout. Vraiment à tout. Prête à me mettre ma famille à dos. La sienne aussi. Et surtout détruire mon amitié avec Chayton. Mon frère de cœur. J'étais dans une grande merde internationale, mais à ce moment-là précis, je ne voyais rien d'autre que Paul Layote.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapitre 11_**

Point de vue Lauren Mallory.

Je regarde Paul à travers mon écran de téléphone. J'ai été surprise de voir son visage, lorsque j'ai décroché. Je ne savais même pas que nous étions amis sur les réseaux avant cet appel. Surprise de savoir qu'il m'appelait également. De mémoire, c'est la première fois. Il a un sourire idiot sur le visage et dieu qu'il est beau.

\- **_Paul ? Tu joues avec le feu ?_**

Il sourit deux fois plus et je lui retourne. Comment lui résister ?

\- **_Mon charmant frère vient de partir en voiture avec ma mère. On ne craint rien._**

\- **_Ils sont allés faire des courses ?_**

\- **_Exactement, petite curieuse._**

Je lui tire la langue malgré moi et m'installe un peu plus au fond de ma chaise de bureau.

\- **_Tu ne travailles pas ?_**

\- **_Non. En weekend. Nous pouvons partir plus tôt si tu veux ?_**

Punaise, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve.

\- **_Parfait. Je viens de finir mes valises._**

Mon cœur s'emballe dans la seconde.

\- **_Je serai là dans une demi-heure. Soit à l'heure._**

\- **_Promis._**

Paul raccroche sans rien ajouter d'autre. Lundi dernier nous nous sommes quitté avec un baiser simple, léger du bout des lèvres. Depuis, j'ai eu droit à un message de Paul tous les matins. Pour me souhaiter une bonne journée. Je pense que c'est sa façon à lui de me dire **_« ok, Lauren… on essai d'être ensemble ! »._** Je ne veux surtout pas le brusquer, alors j'accepter tout ce qui vient de lui.

Je rigole malgré moi. Cet homme est vraiment très surprenant. Paul doit me conduire à New-York. Nous sommes vendredi et nous devons revenir dimanche soir. Un long weekend que lui et moi. Le paradis. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'amène en weekend, c'était une grande première. Je n'étais jamais partie en escapade romantique. Ce qui me fait un peu stressé aussi. Je n'ai jamais eu de réels petits amis avant lui. Je suis excitée et en même temps une crainte glaciale s'empare de moi, lorsque je porte ma valise jusque dans le salon. J'ai un sac à dos, une valise et mon sac à main. Pas de trop pour un weekend à New-York.

Je porte un Jean de couleur bleu ciel, un t-shirt blanc et mon blouson en cuir noir. Au pied, j'ai des baskets blanches. Il m'avait dit de prendre des vêtements de weekend, classique, chaud et à l'aise. C'est pourquoi, je mets dans ma valise, trois tenues : un jean noir avec un pull beige qui tient super chaud, une robe en laine marron foncé avec col roulé et pour finir un jean bleu avec un pull rose à paillettes. Je rajoute des sous-vêtements, des chaussettes, ma nuisette de nuit et deux t-shirt. J'ai aussi mon gros gilet en maille au cas où. Le soir, il ne fait pas si chaud à New-York.

J'attends à peine dix minutes dans le salon. Paul vient de se garer devant chez moi. J'envoie un texto à mes parents pour leur signaler mon départ. J'envoie aussi un message à Chayton, au cas où et tester l'ambiance avec lui. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas me savoir partir avec son frère, mais Chayton ne me parle pas beaucoup ses temps ci… alors, tant pis pour lui. J'attrape mes sacs de voyage et file hors de la maison. J'ai envie de rire, lorsque Paul sort du véhicule et m'aide à poser le tout dans le coffre. Je m'empresse de le rejoindre dans la voiture à moitié en rire.

\- **_Quoi ?_** s'étonne-t-il.

\- **_Ta veste !_**

Nous avons effectivement mis la même veste en cuir noir.

\- **_Nous avons bon gout._** Proclame-t-il, avant de prendre la route.

\- **_Alors… prêt pour l'aventure ?_**

\- **_Pour notre weekend à New-York ?_** questionne-t-il doucement. **_Ce n'est pas une première, je te rappel._**

\- **_Et, tu le vis bien ?_**

\- **_Ça ne me dérange pas._** Dit-il, en récupérant ma main dans la sienne.

Nos doigts entrelacés, nous quittons notre ville natale… et je me sens libre. Heureuse. Ça fait un bien fou.

Nous arrivons à New-York trois heures plus tard et un arrêt pour nous dégourdir les jambes. Je suis un peu stressé pour mon shooting de demain, mais hors de question de l'avoué. Encore moins à Paul. Il semble si sûr de lui à longueur de temps et aussi si

\- **_La prochaine fois, on vient en moto._**

\- **_En moto ?_**

\- **_Oui. Sac à dos et rien d'autre._**

Je souris malgré moi en sortant de la voiture.

\- **_Tu veux donc d'autre weekend à New-York ?_**

\- **_Pourquoi moi. on pourrait aussi aller… ailleurs._**

\- **_Oui. Avec plaisir !_**

Je suis si heureuse que j'ai envie de pleurer de joie. J'ai modifié la réservation après en avoir discuté avec Paul. Une chambre un lit. La dernière fois, j'avais eu peur. Pas aujourd'hui. Je suis même impatience de dormir de nouveau avec lui. Contre lui.

\- **_Bonsoir, une réservation au nom de Lauren Mallory_**.

La femme derrière le comptoir me regarde une fraction de seconde avec attention, avant de se tourner vers Paul et de ne plus le quitter des yeux. Je me racle aussitôt la gorge pour la faire revenir dans le droit chemin. Malheureusement, ça ne marche pas.

\- **_Votre nom, monsieur ?_**

Paul fronce aussitôt les sourcils avant de lui répondre.

\- **_Ma copine vient de vous dire que la réservation est au nom de Lauren Mallory._**

Elle sursaute au ton froid et distant qui vient d'employer. Sans ajouter un seul mot, elle nous donne les deux clés numérique et le numéro de la chambre.

\- **_Des petits déjeuners ?_**

\- **_Non._** Grogne Paul, avant de récupérer les cartes et de me pousser vers l'ascenseur.

Il est en colère. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Nous avons réservé un hôtel à quelques rues du shooting photo. A l'opposé de la dernière fois.

Je pousse la porte de la chambre et entre la première. Je remarque la baie vitré avec le petit balcon.

\- **_Eh ben dit donc…_**

Paul siffle entre ses dents satisfait ce qui me fait sourire grandement. Nous entrons complétement dans la chambre et je remarque en second le lit immense. Puis, la télévision accrochée au mur en face du lit. Une petite table pour quatre personnes. Pour rejoindre la salle de bain, je dois traverser un dressing. C'est sublime. Surtout au niveau de la décoration. Très design.

\- **_Quand tu veux on reviens à New-York. J'adore !_**

Paul me soulève et me jette sur son épaule. Je rigole jusqu'à être jeter sur le lit.

\- **_Merci pour ce weekend_**. Soufflais-je tendrement.

Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres en le fixant amoureusement.

\- **_Tu parles… c'est cool de venir avec toi. Surtout quand on a des lieux super pour dormir._**

Paul est au-dessus de moi et je l'embrasse avec passion. Je suis heureuse entre ses bras et j'espère **_qu'il l'est aussi._**

\- Tu te prépares ?

Il s'écarte de moi et je ressens aussitôt un vide.

\- **_J'ai envie de rester ici pour toujours._**

\- **_Alors, fait un super shooting et on pourra revenir_**. S'amuse Paul à moitié.

\- **_Oui. Aller… on se prépare._**

Une demie heure après être installé dans notre chambre, avoir sortir nos affaires des valises et pris le temps de nous reposer un peu dans la chambre, Paul me demande d'attraper ma veste pour une sortie improvisé.

\- **_Où allons-nous ?_** risquais-je amusé en le suivant dans le couloir.

\- **_Impatiente ?_**

\- **_Oui. Beaucoup._**

Paul attrape le bas de ma veste et me rapproche de lui, tandis qu'on attend l'ascenseur.

\- **_Tu as des idées ?_**

\- **_Casino ?_**

\- **_Au casino ?_** rigole-t-il grandement.

\- **_Oui. Tu m'as demandé de prendre mon passeport._**

J'essaie de lui rappeler ce petit détail, même si je sais qu'il n'a rien oublié.

\- **_Non, petit démon. Pas de casino._**

Je boude un peu pour la forme et surtout pour lui retirer les vers du nez. Paul est têtu et je n'en tirerai rien du tout. Je dois prendre mon mal en patience. Pas plus. Pas moins. Nous sortant de l'hôtel mains dans la main et traversons les rues de New-York, tel deux amoureux. J'ai un sourire superbe sur le visage et je n'arrive pas à le décrocher. Tellement que j'en ai mal à la mâchoire. Finalement, Paul fini par nous arrêter devant un restaurant. J'en suis surprise.

\- **_Spice Symphony ?_**

\- **_Tu m'as dit aimer l'indien._**

J'en suis bouleversé.

\- **_J'ai dit ça il y a tellement longtemps._**

\- **_Je t'écoute quand tu parles Lauren. C'est aussi simple que ça._**

Pour le coup, je suis très touché par ses paroles et par son geste. De surcroit, Paul se penche vers moi et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Doux, délicat.

\- **_Allons manger. Je suis affamée._**

Je murmure incapable de faire autrement. J'aime cet homme depuis si longtemps et savoir qu'il est à moi maintenant me paralyse complément. Je suis très surprise en entrant dans le restaurant indien. Les murs sont d'un blanc pure, les nappes de la même couleur et une jolie lumière tamisée. C'est charmant, romantique. Un style causal chic avec une ambiance chaleureuse.

\- **_Bonjour et bienvenue au Spice Symphony !_**

La serveuse est indienne et super jolie.

\- **_Merci. Une réservation au nom de Paul Layote._**

\- **_Tout de suite._**

La femme regarde rapidement sur son carnet de note et nous guide au fond du restaurant. Paul n'a rien fait au hasard, nous avons droit à une table pour deux. Sur la table un petit bouquet de fleur et des bougies. La seule à avoir des fleurs : des roses rouges sangs.

\- **_Un cadeau pour madame_** , souffle la serveuse gentiment. **_Le cocktail de bienvenue arrive tout de suite._**

\- **_Merci._**

J'ai les joues aussi rouges que les roses, lorsque mes yeux rencontrent celui de l'homme face à moi.

\- **_Elles sont magnifiques. Merci._**

\- **_Avec plaisir._**

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, je me sens à ma place, mais surtout intimidé.

\- **_Tu es stressé pour demain ?_**

\- **_Pas vraiment. Je sais qui sera là et l'objet de la campagne._**

\- **_Des vêtements ?_**

\- **_Ce sont des vêtements de ville et de soirée_**.

La serveuse pose sur la table deux verres à cocktails. Dès qu'elle part, on approche nos verres pour porter un toast.

\- **_A New-York._** Dit-il me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Je souris sans rien ajouter et bois une première gorgée. Le cocktail est vert fluo, c'est un peu inquiet. Le gout est très agréable. Je ressens des touches de citron et de basilic. Peut-être même un peu de cannelle.

\- **_C'est super bon._**

\- **_Un peu sucré._** Souffle Paul amusé. **_Donc des vêtements ? Encore._**

\- **_Oui_**. **_Encore_**. M'amusais-je.

\- **_Tu aurais aimé autre chose ?_**

\- **_Oui et non. J'aime beaucoup les vêtements, mais pour quoi pas des bijoux, objets ou des lieux._**

\- **_Des lieux ?_** Questionna-t-il, très intéressé par notre échange.

\- **_Hôtels, lieu touristique, paysage, spa…. Y a beaucoup de choix._**

\- **_Et les maquillages ?_**

\- **_Maquillages et parfum serait le point le plus haut pour un shooting. Quand, je serai à ce niveau j'aurai beaucoup de notoriété._**

\- **_Je comprends._**

Sans m'en rendre compte, nous avons sifflé littéralement notre cocktail.

\- **_Tu en veux un deuxième ?_**

\- **_Oui. C'est super frais et agréable._**

\- **_Tu veux manger un peu aussi ?_**

\- **_S'il te plait._**

Paul lève la main et la serveuse est la en quelques secondes. Nous sommes pourtant plusieurs clients, voir complet.

\- **_Oui ?_**

\- **_Nous allons vous prendre une tournée de cocktail et commander des plats à partager._**

\- **_Très bien. je vous écoute._**

\- **_On va prendre des Naan indien au fromage, des Samousas, du Dahl indien et on rajoute un tandoori achari mushrooms._**

\- **_Autres choses ?_** demande-t-elle à Paul.

Je dois m'imposer face à elle. Je le sens tout de suite.

\- **_Oui. Vous pouvez rajouter un tikka masala._**

\- **_C'est assez pimenté._**

\- **_Oui, je sais. On supporte parfaitement._**

Je parle pour moi. Même si je sais que Paul aime l'épicé. La serveuse fini par sourire timidement et s'en fuit.

\- **_Elle t'a énervé. Je me trompe._**

\- **_Effectivement._** Grognais-je.

\- **_Pourquoi ?_**

Je soulève les épaules incapable d'explique réellement, pourquoi j'ai été irrité. Le téléphone de Paul fini par sonner. Il sourit en lisant son message.

\- **_Hum… ma mère t'embrasse et veux savoir si nous sommes bien arrivé._**

\- **_C'est très gentil de sa part._**

\- **_Oui. Tu devrais écrire à ta mère. Qu'elle sache que tout se passe bien._**

Je me mort la lèvre inférieur très mal à l'aise.

\- **_Quoi ?_**

Paul m'analyse tout à coup dangereusement.

\- **_Rien._**

\- **_Tu ne vas pas lui écrire._**

\- **_Non._**

\- **_Pourquoi ?_**

\- **_Mes parents se fichent de savoir si je suis bien arrivé et encore moins si tout se passe bien durant ma séance à New-York. Pour eux, ce n'est qu'un passe-temps ici. Stupide et inutile qui plus est._**

\- **_Ce sont leurs mots ou ce que tu penses ?_**

Je grimace un peu sans le regarder.

\- **_Un peu des deux._**

Paul garde le silence quelques instants. Il semble se rendre compte que c'est un sujet délicat. Comme toujours avec ma famille.

\- **_Je ne savais pas que c'était un sujet tabou dans ta famille. Je pensais que ta mère était neutre, mais pas aussi… négative._**

\- **_Elle n'aime pas du tout ! Ça me prend du temps… et ça ne paie pas très bien._**

\- **_Trois cent euros une séance de deux heures… ça paie plutôt bien._**

Je rigole à sa tirade.

\- **_Tu aurais vraiment du poser pour eux._**

\- **_Ouais… je regrette un peu !_**

Je lui tire la langue et reporte mon attention sur le cocktail qu'on pose devant moi. J'en bois tout de suite une nouvelle gorgée. C'est vraiment très bon.

\- **_Tu as pu parler avec Chayton ? Concernant notre weekend ?_**

\- **_La même chose qu'à mes parents. Que c'est une réelle surprise et que je peux m'en sortir seul. Je ne prends pas de risque avec ses trois-là. Surtout avec Chayton._**

\- **_Tu as bien raison._**

Paul attrape ma main par-dessus la table et la sert fort.

\- **_Je suis content d'avoir ses deux jours avec toi._**

\- **_Trois jours et deux nuits._** Modifiais-je.

\- **_Si tu veux !_**

Je dois bien avoué que j'ai moi aussi l'excitation qui me gagne. Etre seul avec lui durant ses deux nuits et trois jours va me faire le plus grand bien.

\- **_Tu as des projets ?_**

\- **_Des projets ?_** demande-t-il doucement.

\- **_Pour notre weekend ?_**

\- **_Oui. Tout est règle !_**

J'arque un sourcil.

\- **_Tu vas devoir me faire confiance petite._**

\- **_Je te fais confiance_**. Grognais-je, suite au surnom qu'il vient d'utiliser. **_Je ne suis pas petite._**

\- **_En taille et en âge_**! me rappelle-t-il, m'affligeant d'une petite tape sur le bout du nez avec ses doigts.

Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de m'irriter plus que nécessaire, nos plats sont déjà là. Il y en a beaucoup. D'ailleurs, elle approche une table supplémentaire à côté de la nôtre pour tout poser.

\- **_Y a peut-être beaucoup non ?_** m'inquiétais-je.

\- **_Non. J'ai super faim._**

Paul mange toujours beaucoup. Et j'ai une faim de loup. Malgré les nombreux plats, je pense qu'on peut finir.

Après avoir bien mangé, nous avons marché un peu dans la nuit avant de rentrer à l'hôtel. J'ai déjà dormi avec Paul dans un lit, mais pas en étant sa petite amie. Pour le coup, j'ai un peu chaud en revenant à la chambre d'hôtel.

\- **_Je vais prendre une douche. Choisi ton côté du lit et trouve nous un truc à la télé._**

Paul m'embrasse une fois de plus et je sens qu'il est joueur. Je glousse sans le quitter des yeux, tandis qu'il quitte la chambre pour la salle de bain. Je choisi le côté droit du lit. Celui –le plus éloigné de l'entrée. Je me dépêche de mettre un petit short et un débardeur avant de rejoindre le lit. J'ai un peu sommeil entre la route et les émotions, mais pour rien au monde je dormirai avant son retour. Je suis d'ailleurs en train de regarder un épisode de _Big Bang Théory,_ lorsque Paul reviens dans la chambre. Il ne porte qu'un caleçon, j'évite de trop le regarder pour ne pas rougir. Paul vient s'installer avec moi sous les couettes et ouvre les bras m'invitant à venir contre lui. Je me dépêche de me coller à lui un sourire immense sur le visage.

\- **_Big Bang Théory ? Tu aimes bien ?_**

\- **_Oui, plutôt_**

\- **_Alors, va pour Big Bang Théory !_** _ricane-t-il._

A vrai dire je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de regarder grand-chose. Etre dans ses bras était absolument exquis et je me suis endormi en très peu de temps, malheureusement.

Les rayons de soleil traversent la chambre d'hôtel de part et d'autre. C'est une sublime vision. Surtout que j'ai la tête sur le torse à Paul et qu'il m'entoure de ses bras puissants. Je n'ai pas bougé de la nuit. Je pense être resté dans cette position toute la nuit. Et j'ai peur de lui avoir fait mal. Il dort encore un peu et je n'ose pas bouger. C'est pourquoi au bout d'un moment, je suis en train de caresser du bout des ongles le tatouage qu'il a sur l'épaule. Le même que son grand-père, son père et maintenant son frère.

\- **_Tu ne dors plus ?_**

Sa voix n'est qu'un chatouillement. C'est adorable. Une voix chaude et roque de bon matin.

\- **_Non. Mais, je ne veux pas bouger._** Bredouillais-je d'une petite voix.

\- **_Tu as rendez-vous à quelle heure ?_**

\- **_Quinze heures. Et, il n'est que neuf heure._**

\- **_Oui, trop tôt._**

\- **_Tu veux visiter la ville ?_**

\- **_Pas tout de suite._**

Je souris contre son torse, alors qu'il me sert fortement contre lui. Je continue à jouer avec son tatouage.

\- **_Chayton a refusé me dire à quoi consister ce tatouage… est-ce que c'est aussi ton cas ?_**

J'ai presque murmuré ma demande. Il reste silencieux tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait entendu. Je suis d'ailleurs prête à poster la question avec plus de force, quand il me répond enfin.

\- **_C'est un tatouage lié à ma famille, mais aussi au membre de ma tribu._**

\- **_Tribu ?_**

\- **_Les Quileutes. Une tribu est un groupe de personne généralement basé sur des liens de parentés. Des familles très soudés et liés par des centaines d'années._**

Je suis perplexe. Heureusement, il continue.

\- **_Tu as dû entendre beaucoup de chose sur nous. Mais ce que tu dois retenir, c'est que nous vivons en communauté. Depuis des siècles et des siècles. Ils sont ma famille de prêts comme de loin. Même si nous n'avons pas le même sang._**

\- **_C'est comme un clan ?_**

\- **_Oui, un clan_**. Souffle-t-il avant de m'embrasser du bout du nez. **_Ce tatouage représente, notre clan. Notre tribu. Mes ancêtres aussi._**

J'ai des centaines de questions en tête, mais je dois faire au plus clair. J'ai peur que Paul arrête de m'en dire plus.

\- **_Et vous êtes nombreux ?_**

\- **_Dans notre clan ?_**

Mes yeux s'ouvrent grand sous le choc ?

\- **_Il y en a d'autre ?_** m'étranglais-je, ce qui le fait tout de suite rire.

\- **_Oui bien sûr. En gros, tu dois juste savoir qu'il existe trois clans. Trois gros clans d'environs deux à trois cent personnes._**

\- **_Autant ?_**

\- **_Oui. Ils sont répartir un peu partout dans la région. Nous avons tous des « Totems » pour nous différencier._**

Les pièces du puzzle se positionner un peu mieux dans mon esprit.

\- **_Je comprends mieux. Donc trois totems ?_**

\- **_Exact. L'ours, le loup et la tortue._**

\- **_La tortue ?_** marmonnais-je, incertaine d'avoir bien entendu.

\- **_Oui. l'ours, le loup et la tortue._** Souffle-t-il avant de picorer dans mon cou.

\- **_Ça semble tellement étrange d'avoir une tortue comme totems. Ça fait moins… imposant._**

J'imaginai dans ma petite tête un loup à côté d'une tortue… rien de comparable.

\- **_Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer les gens… ni les choses, Lauren. Jamais. Les personnes sous le signe de la tortue sont redoutables. Voire dangereux ! Croit moi… tu peux croiser un jour aussi le lion et l'aigle à tête blanche, mais ils sont plus dans le sud des états unis. Ont les fréquentes beaucoup moins. Voir jamais._**

\- **_Et que représente le loup ?_**

Paul sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- **_C'est un enseignant. Il représente la loyauté, la fidélité parce qu'il vit en meute et qu'il reste fidèle à sa compagne de vie. Le gardien des secrets oubliés. Il peut vous aider à voir à travers les gens et à percer le mensonge. Il symbolise le mystère et la soif de vérité. Le protecteur de tous !_**

Paul se penche vers moi et m'embrase à pleine bouche.

\- **_Nous sommes féroces également._**

Je soupire malgré moi en sentant ses dents contre la peau de mon cou.

\- **_Puisant et invulnérable._**

Cela le décrit parfaitement.

\- **_Et les autres totems ?_**

\- **_L'ours,_** ** _représente la force, l'introspection et la force de l'âme._**

\- **_Et l'aigle ?_**

\- **L'aigle fait le lien avec le Grand-esprit. En fait c'est parce qu'il vole le plus haut dans le ciel que les amérindiens croient qu'il communique nos pensées au Créateur.**

\- **Et mon préférer… la tortue ?**

Paul rigole tendrement avant de m'embrasser sur la bouche.

\- **Ton préférer ? s** 'amuse-t-il.

\- **J'aime bien la tortue.** Soufflais-je le rouge aux joues.

\- **Et pas le loup ?**

\- **Si… mais c'est plus mignon.**

Il roule des yeux joueurs.

\- **Aller… dit-moi.**

\- **_La tortue, est d'abord le symbole de la Terre-mère car les Iroquoiïens croient que la terre est une île sur le dos d'une tortue. C'est aussi un symbole de longévité et de prudence. Sa démarche lente nous rappelle qu'il ne faut pas se précipiter avant de prendre une décision._**

Pour le coup, je suis bouche bée. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.

\- **_Euh…_**

\- **_Surpris de la gentille petite tortue ?_**

\- **_Oui. Beaucoup._**

Il rigole grandement face à ma petite tête boudeuse. J'en rajoute un peu, car il adore ça.

\- **_Tu as faim petite tortue ?_**

\- **_Beaucoup_**. Rigolais-je.

\- **_Alors, va te prépare et on va déjeuner._**

A contre cœur, je fini par sortir du lit et prendre une douche presque bouillonnante. Lorsque, je sors de la salle de bain enroulé de ma serviette, Paul est au téléphone. Il répond calmement en arquant un sourcil dans ma direction. Je m'empresse de lui tirer la langue. Je vais jusqu'à mon coin de la chambre et attrape un jean noir avec un pull beige. Soft pour cette journée.

\- **_Oui. Je fais attention à moi…_**

\- **_…_**

\- **_Oui. Je sais._**

\- **_…_**

\- **_Arrête, je prends toujours soin de Lauren._**

Ma tête bascule aussitôt vers lui. Inquiète de savoir à qui il parle.

\- **_Non. Elle est dans la douche… c'est une fille, maman. Elle prend toujours son temps._**

\- **_…_**

Paul ricana tandis que je lâche volontaire ma serviette tout en lui tournant le dos. Prends ça dans les dents monsieur muscle. Son rire meurt aussitôt dans sa gorge, visiblement, il n'était pas prêt.

\- **_Ok. Oui, son shooting photo est cette après-midi._**

\- **_…_**

\- **_J'essaie de prendre des photos, promis._**

\- **_…_**

\- **_Maman, je vais devoir me préparer avant d'être à mon tour en retard._**

\- **_…_**

\- **_Je lui dirai que tu penses à elle. Passe une bonne journée. Je t'aime._**

Paul raccrocha et vient me serrer dans ses bras. Dieu merci, j'avais tous mes vêtements sur moi.

\- **_Alors comme ça tu aimes jouer ?_**

\- **_Pas toi ?_** risquais-je, en me tournant dans ses bras.

Je pouvais clairement voir le désir dans son regard.

\- **_Je crois bien que tu es en retard Monsieur Layote._**

Il m'embrassa fougueusement pour toute réponse, puis me relâcha me laissant pantelante et seule dans la grande chambre. Pour le coup, c'était un coup bas. Un très vilain coup bas. J'eu le temps durant son absence de me maquiller légèrement et de coiffer mes cheveux. Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions dans les rues de New-York pour un petit déjeuner dans les rues.

\- **_Hot dog à dix heures du matin…_** grognais-je, en le voyant croquer dedans à pleine dent.

\- **_C'est bon !_** répondit-il la bouche pleine.

Je roule des yeux malgré moi et pioche dans mon pot de fruit. Tout ce que j'aime avec des morceaux de fruit exotique. J'aime New-York pour tout ça.

\- **_Je pourrai me plaire ici. Y vivre je veux dire._** Devant le regard surprit de Paul.

\- **_Ah bon ?_**

\- **_Pas toi ?_**

\- **_Visiter oui. Il vivre c'est tout une autre histoire._**

\- **_Pourquoi ?_**

Il est vrai que j'étais bien surprise pour le coup.

\- **_Ya trop de tout._**

\- **_C'est ce que j'aime._** Rigolais-je, avant de prendre un autre morceau.

\- **_La ville à Boston me suffit amplement._**

\- **_Tu ne manques de rien là-bas ?_**

\- **_Nop. J'ai ma famille, mes amies, mon travail, ma vie… et toi !_**

Pour le coup, je fonds devant sa petite phrase.

\- **_Et moi ?_** soufflais-je, avant de lui voler un baiser.

\- **_Oui, mademoiselle Malory._**

\- **_Y a aussi toutes les autres._**

Paul ne sait quoi répondre pour le coup.

\- **_Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière princesse._**

\- **_Je sais._**

Paul a fini son hot dog et jette l'emballage dans la poubelle avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

\- **_Nous sommes ensemble maintenant. Ça compte ça ?_**

J'ai envie de répondre oui, mille fois oui. Mais, je ne le fais pas.

\- **_Est-ce que ça compte si on le cache à tout le monde ?_** bredouillais-je, très mal à l'aise.

Il ne sait pas quoi me répondre. Paul fini par poser mon front contre le sens et ferme les yeux. J'en fais autant.

\- **_Ça ne sera pas toujours comme ça. On doit juste préparer le terrain. Pour nos familles…_**

\- **_Pour ton frère._** Sifflais-je froidement. **_Il n'acceptera jamais la situation._**

\- **_Je sais._**

C'est une certitude. Nous le savions depuis le début. Pourtant, nous en étions là.

\- **_On a décidé de faire un test. On verra bien comment toujours les choses._**

Je sais qu'il a raison. La situation est agréable pour le moment, mais plus tard, nous ne pourrons pas toujours nous cacher. Impossible.

\- **_Aller… je t'invite à rejoindre notre première destination de la journée !_**

Plus que surprise, j'arque un sourcil.

\- **_Destination ? Tu ne voulais pas juste te_** promener ?

\- **_Nop… j'ai tout prévu, tu te souviens ?_**

J'ai envie de sourire et de sauter de partout. J'aimais les surprises. Paul le savait pertinemment. C'est pourquoi on rejoint le métro le plus proche pour notre « destination surprise ». Je me colle à lui durant tout le trajet et Paul en profite pour me voler plusieurs baisers. Finalement, nous sortons à Wall Street. Pour le coup, je suis très surprise.

\- **_Vraiment ?_**

\- **_C'est un super quartier. Tu vas adorée._**

Effectivement, Paul a toujours raison. Le Quartier financier de New-York est sublime. Pour moi, avant aujourd'hui Wall Street symboliser principalement le poumon économique de la ville. Un lieu de travail habillé de tours de verre avec pleins d'homme en costume. Mais grâce à Paul, j'arrive aujourd'hui à comprendre et voir l'autre Wall Street et j'en suis ébahi. Il y a dans ce quartier aussi ses incontournables. Comme d'ailleurs, le One World Trade Center et le Mémorial du 11 septembre. Paul me guide jusqu'à là-bas avec une facilité déconcertante.

\- **_Tu es déjà venu ?_**

\- **_Oui. Aujourd'hui, c'est la troisième fois._**

\- **_Vraiment ? pourquoi ?_**

\- **_C'est un lieu important et charger d'émotion. Puis, je suis pompier volontaire en partie à cause de ce jour._**

Pour le coup, je suis stupéfaite.

\- **_Je ne le savais pas._**

\- **_Peu de personne le savent, Princesse !_**

On arrive finalement, là où les tours jumelles ont été remplacées par le 9/11 Mémorial. Deux miroirs d'eau à débordement gravés avec les noms des disparus reposent là où les tours de 110 étages se tenaient autrefois. On fait le tour de la première « tour » et j'essaie de lire les quelques noms qui tombent sous mon regard. J'essaie de penser aux familles des victimes et à ses personnes disparut. Ça me brise le cœur. Puis, on fait de même avec la deuxième « tour ». Paul fini par s'arrêter devant des noms. Puis, doucement pose sa main sur la pierre brillante. Je sens tout à coup le monde et le temps, se suspendre tandis qu'il murmure quelques mots à mes côtés.

\- **_Nashoba Layote._**

Il caresse du bout des doigts chaque lettre avant de reprendre.

\- **_Mon grand-père._**

Mon cœur se serre automatiquement.

\- **_Je suis désolé. Je ne le savais pas. Chayton ne parle jamais de votre grand-père._**

\- **_C'est un sujet tabou. Notre père ne s'en remet pas._**

\- **_Je comprends._**

Je pose ma main sur cette de Paul et l'embrasse sur la joue. Il se tourne doucement vers moi et m'enlace fortement.

\- **_Je suis heureux d'être ici. Avec toi._**

\- **_Merci de me faire confiance._**

On se sourit doucement avant de s'embrasser délicatement.

\- **_Ton grand père faisait quoi dans la tour ?_**

\- **_Il avait un rendez-vous professionnel. Pour nos terres._**

\- **_Avec des avocats ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

J'étais déjà bien triste pour toutes ses personnes, mais encore plus de savoir que le grand père de Paul était ici.

\- **_Nashoba Layote._** Lissais-je à voix haute pour m'imprégner des lettres.

\- **_Dans notre langue cela signifie « loup »._**

\- **_Tout se rapproche de votre culture. J'admire cela._**

Il semble touché par mes mots.

\- **_Aller… on continue, sinon tu vas être en retard pour ton shooting_**.

Un rapide coup d'œil à mon téléphone pour vérifier l'heure. Je dois être au rendez-vous pour 15h. Il ne nous reste plus que trois heures. Dieu que le temps passe vite avec cet homme. Paul à insister pour me payer le repas du midi, même si je n'avais pas faim du tout. Par contre, une fois à table, j'ai dévoré mon assiette.

C'est finalement avec une demi-heure d'avance, que nous arrivons sur le lieu du shooting main dans la main. Paul me donne de la force, du courage. Et, j'en ai bien besoin face à toutes ses personnes. Nous sommes à Upper East Side. Un des quartiers résidentiels chics qui est connu également pour sa population aisée, ses restaurants raffinés et ses boutiques de créateurs installées le long de Madison Avenue. Nous sommes dans une rue avec des maisons en grès rouge. Elles sont sublimes, je dois le reconnaitre. Très rapidement, les équipes s'occupent de mois.

\- **_Lauren, magnifique tu es en avance._**

\- **_Bonjour, Shannon !_**

Je retire ma main de cette de Paul pour prendre Shannon Ries dans mes bras. Elle travaille à l'agence de mannequin « VIP Model ». L'agence pour qui je travail. C'est elle qui m'a trouvé ce travail.

\- **_Tu es splendide. Tu as fait bonne route ?_**

\- **_Merci. Toujours agréable de venir à New-York._**

Ma réponse semble lui plaire, puis elle se tourne vers Paul.

\- **_Hum… qui est cet homme absolument parfait._**

J'ai envie de rire en voyant la tête déconfite de Paul, mais je me retiens.

\- **_Shannon, je te présente Paul… mon petit ami !_**

Dieu que ça fait du bien. Et vu le regard de Paul il semble tout aussi ravie.

\- **_Bien… nous parlerons plus tard._** S'amuse Shannon en me tirant déjà derrière elle. **_Tu as beaucoup de travail jeune fille alors… on commence !_**

Je rigole malgré moi et fait signe à Paul ne nous suivre.

\- **_D'abord, la coiffure._**

Shannon me fait assoir sur une chaise haute posée sur un trottoir. Il y a déjà une coiffeuse qui s'occupe de mes cheveux. Elle a une valise avec tout son nécessaire et même un générateur pour brancher ses lisseurs et autres produits de torture. J'ai droit à des cheveux lises et brillants pour ce shooting. Ça change, j'adore. Malgré mes cheveux courts, le rendu est sublime. On me demande ensuite de mettre la première tenue : un body à manche noir avec un short en jean. Pour les chaussures, des talons hauts de dix centimètres ouvert. Parfait pour le temps.

\- **_Bien. tu peux t'assoir sur les escaliers dans un premier temps._** Souffle le photographe surexcité. Tu peux me donner plusieurs poses.

Je m'exécute sous l'œil de toutes les personnes présences du staff, de Paul et également de quelques passants. Assise sur les marches, j'essaie d'avoir une pose confiante et décontractée. De garder le dos droit et de rejeter les épaules en arrière. Je fais de mon mieux pour rentrer le ventre et ainsi avoir une allure plus dynamique. Puis, je change de pose toutes les minutes ou presque.

Une fois toutes les postures trouvé sur l'escalier, je me retrouve debout en haut des escaliers, je prends une posture en forme de « S ». Je change également les expressions du visage. Je me tourne ensuite légèrement et mets les mains dans les poches arrière du short.

\- **_Super… encore une dernière… voilà… génial… tu peux mettre la deuxième tenue._**

Je souris grandement car on a mis pas plus de dix minutes. Un exploit. Surtout que j'ai dix tenues au total. La deuxième est une robe verte et blanche imprimé floral. Très printemps et été. Le contraire de la tenue trois qui est une robe de soirée dos nu noire avec du tulle transparente pour les manches. Paul trouve que c'est la tenue qui me met le plus en valeur.

J'utilise presque les mêmes poses avec les différentes tenues. Je joue aussi beaucoup avec les mains pour la tenue quatre et cinq qui se ressemble pas mal. Une salopette en velours rose pâle et un débardeur blanc avec des baskets blanche. Pour l'autre, une combishort Ceinturé Sans Manches À imprimé tropical. La tenue six et sept sont des tenues décontracté avec Jean bleu et noir, chemisier blanc et chemisier rouge. Des talons aiguilles noir pour les deux tenues. Je multiplie les poses, une fois assise, debout, les mains sur le corps, sur mon visage, dans les cheveux et en l'air au-dessus de ma tête. Le photographe est très heureux, voir subjuguer car j'ai droit à des **_« Tu es merveilleuse », « oui, comme ça », « parfait », « sublime », « tu es incroyable »_** … ce qui semble de temps en temps irrité Paul d'ailleurs. Il sur la droite du photographe et me regarde avec attention.

\- **_Aller courage, encore trois tenues._**

Nous sommes toujours dans la rue et ça doit bien faire une heure et demie que suis en pleine séance de photos. Le photographe a demandé à avoir de la musique pour m'encourager et ça a fait venir encore plus de monde autour de nous. Surtout les curieux. C'est pourquoi je suis beaucoup moins à l'aise pour la tenue suivante.

Une tenue de sport comme je les aime pourtant : une brassière de sport avec bandes croisées sur le ventre qui me fait une paire de sein incroyable. J'ai également Legging et des chaussures de sport. Prends bien le temps de faire des photos pour l'ensemble, le haut, le bas et les chaussures. Tout est vendu séparément et en pack.

\- _J'adore cette tenue._ Scandais-je. _Je suis inspiré, je vais sauter du haut des escaliers vers le bas._ \- _Euh… Lauren… tu es sur de toi ?_ Paul essai de me faire revenir dans le droit chemin, mais j'ai trop envie. - _Ça fait faire une super photo_. Clame Shannon surexcité tout autant que moi. - _Je ne suis pas sûr… y a quand même une bonne dizaine de marche._ \- _Fait-moi confiance, Paul._ Il se tait, mais s'approche beaucoup plus. - _Aller… compte jusqu'à trois et tu sautes._ C'est ce que je fais. Je prends une grande inspiration et saute après avoir compté. Je retombe tel un chat sur mes jambes après avoir fait un super saut dans les airs. Le public applaudit d'ailleurs. Le photographe me demande d'en faire d'autre et je le fais avec plaisir. Puis, on passe à l'avant dernière tenue qui est la même mais en rose pour mon plus grand plaisir car je suis fatigué pour le coup. Presque deux heures de photos. La dernière tenue est plus sexy. Beaucoup plus sexy. - _Merde alors…_ siffle Paul quand il me voit sortir de la caravane ou je me change en temps normal. - _Tu en pense quoi ?_ \- _Que c'est… je n'ai pas vraiment les mots…_ \- _Tu n'aimes pas ?_ \- _C'est tout le contraire beauté. Tu es super hot._ Je rougie grandement, alors qu'il attrape ma main pour me guider vers lui. Il siffle entre ses dents ce qui me réchauffe le corps. - _C'est… sexy, putain._ \- _Un peu._ M'amusais-je, alors qu'on avance vers le photographe mains dans la main. Ce dernier a les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc. - _Vous êtes vraiment le modèle parfait pour ses vêtements. La marque risque de faire de vous une exclusivité._ Je rigole malgré moi savant pertinemment que c'est très rare. Je porte un ensemble de pyjama pantalon en satin et top en dentelle bleu nuit. On dirait qu'il a été fait pour moi. On voit presque mes tétons à travers la dentelle et je suis émoustillé de me trimballer ainsi face à Paul. Car clairement, il n'y a que lui qui compte à cet instant.

Inspiré, je prends des positions très sensuelle, sexy et ça tourne presque en séance photo érotique. Cependant, tout le monde semble attendre ça de moi pour le coup. Debout contre le mur en brique rouge, j'avance une jambe vers l'objectif et place l'autre jambe contre le mur. Je tourne le visage vers le photographe. Puis dans le sens opposé. Je fais plusieurs position debout, avant de m'allongé en haut des marches.

Allongez-vous sur le sol. Je baisse aussi les paupières en regardant furtivement l'objectif. Sur une autre photo, je penche légèrement la tête vers un côté ou l'autre et rejetez-la en arrière pour mettre en évidence le galbe de votre cou.

\- **_Tu es une déesse._**

Je rougie une fois de plus. Puis m'assois sur les marches et repose mon dos sur celle-ci. J'essaie plusieurs postures avant d'entendre le clap de fin.

\- **_Hey bravo tout le monde… c'est dans la boite._**

Surexcité, je saute dans tous les sens. Shannon vient me prendre dans ses bras tout aussi fier. Elle me promet même dans le creux de l'oreille de nouveau super contrat. Elle en était certaine. Je me dépêche de me changer et rejoins de nouveau Paul. Il est au petit soin pour moi et m'embrasse à pleine bouche lorsque nous sommes dans le métro pour retourner à l'hôtel. Il est dix-sept heures passé et je suis épuisé. Il l'a bien compris.

\- **_On se commande à manger dans la chambre ?_**

\- **_Super idée. J'ai les jambes en feu._** Grognais-je contre son torse.

J'ai hâte de voir les photos. Je suis certaine qu'elles vont être canon.

\- **_Tu as été merveilleuse aujourd'hui. J'ai été impressionné par ton talent._**

Je suis heureuse de savoir que l'homme que j'aime m'encourage et me trouve belle. Surtout après un shooting avec plusieurs vêtements très différents les unes des autres.

\- **_Tu as préféré une tenue ?_**

\- **_La dernière. Sans l'ombre d'un doute._**

Je rigole malgré moi, alors que ses yeux pétillent.

\- **_Tu es vraiment doué pour ça. Félicitation._**

Pour le coup, je rougi malgré moi.

\- **_J'aimerai pouvoir en vivre, mais c'est un monde difficile._**

\- **_Tu penses pouvoir un jour vivre uniquement de ça ?_**

\- **_De nos jours, prendre des photos est devenu non seulement un passe-temps très prisé, mais surtout un moyen d'immortaliser chaque moment. c'est devenu… plus naturelle pour tout le monde. le métier est ouvert, mais aussi très difficile. En plus, tout le monde, notamment les jeunes réalisent aussi des shooting dans le but d'avoir du succès sur les réseaux sociaux. Alors, oui. Je peux en faire mon métier… mais, ce n'est pas une route facile. Et la plus juste._**

\- **_Tu peux y arriver. Je crois en toi._**

Cet homme est incroyable. Sans l'ombre d'un doute. Il est attentif, prévenant, joviale, mais également ténébreux, dangereux je dirai même. Quelques choses en lui, poussent les autres à faire attention. Moi-même je le ressens alors que j'en suis éperdument amoureuse.

Une fois dans la chambre d'hôtel, je m'allonge dans le lit et souffle un grand coup.

\- **_Je suis morte._**

Paul rigole dans sa barbe et me tends son téléphone. Il y a une photo de moi. Dans la première tenue.

\- **_Oh… tu as réussi à prendre des photos ?_**

\- **_Bien sûr. Ma mère en voulait._**

Ah… ça refroidit un peu.

\- **_Et je voulais avoir des souvenirs… en plus des photos de toi, ça n'a pas de prix._**

Ouf. Un soulagement. Je suis en train de regarder les différentes photos prise par le téléphone de Paul quand ce dernier se met à sonner. Jacob.

\- **_Jacob essai de te joindre visiblement._**

Paul est là dans la seconde. Il récupère son bien et s'enfuit littéralement dans la salle de bain. Voilà qui est fait.

En attendant son retour, je mets la télévision. Je suis en train de chercher quoi regarder quand je tombe sur le clip vidéo de «You Are The Reason» de Calum Scott. Il se trouve que c'est une des chansons que j'aime écouter ses derniers jours. Elle me fait penser à mon frère pour une raison que j'ignore. C'est la moitié de la chanson. Et comme toujours, je me mets à chanter. C'est plus fort que moi.

 **There goes my hands shaking**  
 _Voilà mes mains qui tremblent_  
 **Cause you are the reason**  
 _Parce que tu es la raison pour laquelle_  
 **My heart keeps beating**  
 _Mon cœur continue de battre_  
 **And I need you now**  
 _Et j'ai besoin de toi dorénavant_

J'aurai toujours besoin de mon frère… malheureusement, il n'est plus de ce monde.

 **If I could turn back the clock**  
 _Si je pouvais remonter le temps_  
 **I'd make sure the light defeated the dark**  
 _Je m'assurerais que la lumière terrasse l'obscurité_  
 **I'd spend every hour, of every day**  
 _Je passerais chaque heure, de chaque jour_  
 **Keeping you safe**  
 _À te maintenir en sécurité_

 **I'd climb every mountain**  
 _J'escaladerais toutes les montagnes_  
 **And swim every ocean**  
 _Et traverserais chaque océan_  
 **Just to be with you**  
 _Juste pour être avec toi_  
 **And fix what I've broken**  
 _Et arranger ce que j'ai brisé_  
 **Oh, cause I need you to see**  
 _Oh, parce que j'ai besoin que tu vois_  
 **That you are the reason**  
 _Que tu en es la raison_

 **You are the reason**  
 _Tu en es la raison_

Ma vie aurait été si différente avec lui à mes côtés. Si divergente…

 **I'd climb every mountain**  
 _J'escaladerais toutes les montagnes_  
 **And swim every ocean**  
 _Et traverserais chaque océan_  
 **Just to be with you**  
 _Juste pour être avec toi_  
 **And fix what I've broken**  
 _Et arranger ce que j'ai brisé_  
 **Cause I need you to see**  
 _Parce que j'ai besoin que tu vois_  
 **That you are the reason**  
 _Que tu en es la raison_

Totalement perdu dans la chanson et dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas remarqué que Paul est revenue. Son index glisse le long de ma joue, humide. Je pleure. Rapidement je passe mes mains sur mon visage pour faire disparaitre les traces de mes larmes. Bordel de merde.

\- **_Ça va princesse ?_**

\- **_Oui… tout va bien._**

\- **_Tu étais loin…_**

\- **_Je pensais…_**

\- **_A Lucas !_** souffle-t-il à ma place, ce qui me perturbe beaucoup.

\- **_Oui. Il me manque terriblement._** Couinais-je mal à l'aise.

\- **_A moi aussi._** Souffle-t-il avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

Cela me réconforte. Me fait énormément de bien. Entre la journée et cette séance émotion, je suis à bout.

\- **_Jacob va bien ?_**

\- **_Oui._** Murmure-t-il à mon oreille. **_Il voulait faire le curieux._**

Je me tends aussitôt.

\- **_Il est au courant pour nous ?_**

\- **_J'en ai bien peur._**

Bordel de merde.

\- **_Tu es sur de toi, Paul ?_**

\- **_Oui. Tu peux lui faire confiance… même si tu ne l'aime pas, Jacob est mon meilleur ami. il ne me trahira jamais._**

Sur ce coup, j'en été moins sûr. Jacob black me détester réellement.

\- **_Il ne m'aime pas_**. Pestais-je.

\- **_Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?_**

\- **_Je le sais… le ressens._**

\- **_Non, Princesse. Jacob c'est depuis longtemps que je craque pour toi… et il avait un pressentiment pour toi. il pense que ça va mal finir. Il a peur et il s'inquiète._**

Pour le coup, je suis très étonné. Alors, je ne préfère pas en dire d'avantage et Paul semble s'en rendre compte.

\- **_Tu devrais prendre un bain… prends du temps pour toi… je vais commander._**

Cet homme est parfait. En tout point.

\- **_Merci._**

Je l'embrasse rapidement du bout des lèvres, puis quitte ses bras, le lit pour la salle de bain. L'eau que je fais couler pour le bain est plus bouillante que chaude et j'aime ça. J'y reste presque une demi-heure. Essayant de calmer mes pensées, mon corps, mon cœur. Peine perdu. Une fois la peau des mains toutes fripés, je sors de l'eau et rejoins Paul vêtu d'un peignoir. Il est assis à table avec trois grosses pizzas.

\- **_Pile à l'heure._**

\- **_Super choix._**

Je m'installe en face de lui et savoure l'un des meilleur repas de cette terre.

\- **_C'est quoi ton plat préférer ?_** lui demandais-je timidement.

\- **_Hum… les pizzas je crois !_** dit-il le sourire aux lèvres. **_Et toi ?_**

\- **_Lasagne !_**

Il roule des yeux dans la seconde.

\- **_C'est pour toi que ma mère fait les lasagne pimenté alors…_** grogne-t-il, en plissant les yeux. **_Je comprends mieux._**

\- **_Je suis coupable_**. Tranchais-je en lui tirant la langue. **_Elle sait que c'est mon plat favori et que je l'aime épicée._**

\- **_Intéressant_**. Ma mère est totalement sous ton charme. Elle t'aime autant que nous je crois.

\- **_Elle serait triste tu penses_**?

\- **_De quoi_**?

\- **_De nous_**?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je relance le sujet. Surement pour être rassuré.

\- **_Elle risque d'être craintive, mais heureuse. Elle t'aime sincèrement et veux que ton bonheur._**

\- **_Avec toi ?_**

\- **_Avec moi._** souffla-t-il, gentiment.

Je suis totalement convaincu au fond de moi que les parents de Paul seront comprendre notre relation. Et pourrait même être très heureux pour nous. La seule vrai ombre sur ce tableau, c'est mon meilleur ami Chayton. Le frère de Paul risque d'être trahi et très en colère contre nous. Contre moi. Après avoir mangé, on décide de rejoindre le lit et de regarder la télé. Ne rien faire nous fera le plus grand bien et surtout être l'un contre l'autre.

En mini short et débardeur, je profite de son corps musclé et de sa chaleur. Paul a trouvé une émission de téléréalité et ça me va très bien. On regarde avec plus ou moins d'attention, sauf que c'est assez difficile pour moi. Surtout que je pose une main sur le ventre de Paul qui retient aussitôt sa respiration.

\- **_Ça va ?_** miaulais-je presque.

\- **_Génial._**

\- **_Tu n'as pas l'air_**. Rigolais-je.

\- **_Tu es un démon._**

Paul me fait basculer sur le dos. Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand sous la surprise. A l'aide des genoux il m'écarte les jambes. Paul avait le contrôle, sur son cœur, son âme, son corps. Il avait repris le contrôle des choses en une fraction de seconde, et, c'est ceux qui m'excitaient grandement. Sans attendre Paul inclina la tête vers moi et me fixa dans le blanc des yeux.

\- **_Ça va ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

\- **_Tu veux me repousser ?_**

\- **_non... jamais !_**

Il me fit un grand sourire avant de prendre mes lèvres avec domination. Dominateur et féroces. Je pouvais ressentir tous l'envie à travers ce baiser enflammé. Et torride. Je n'avais jamais été embrasé comme aujourd'hui. Toutes mes émotions étaient titillées. Toutes les cellules de mon corps avaient bouillonné. Pour lui. Paul Layote. L'homme que j'aime depuis si longtemps. Tellement que j'en ai mal au cœur pour dire la vérité. Sans la moindre retenue, on s'embrassa jusqu'à en avoir mal à la mâchoire. Je pouvais également sentir son sexe retenu par son caleçon taper contre mon intimité surchauffée. Elle était longue, massive. La sensation m'envahissait toute entier et brulée mes reins. Je peiné à reprendre mon souffle entre chaque baiser.

\- **_Lauren…_**

Mon prénom dans sa bouche, me fit couiner sous son corps. Il délaissa finalement ma bouche pour soudain, prendre d'assaut mon cou. Ce fut beaucoup trop pour moi et décida de m'abandonner totalement à lui.

\- **_Paul… je t'en supplie._**

Ma féminité alla à la rencontre son sexe sur gonflé. Je ne pouvais plus rester immobile. Ce qui le fait sourire contre mon cou.

\- **_Pitié._**

\- **_Tu veux quoi ?_**

\- **_Toi !_**

Je ne prie pas le temps de pensé. Je ne pouvais plus réfléchir. A cet instant, je ne voulais que lui. Paul fini par emprisonner mes hanches contre

\- **_Dit moi d'arrêter, je t'en prie._**

\- **_Certainement pas._**

\- **_On ne pourra pas retourner en arrière, Lauren._**

\- **_Je t'en voudrai à mort si tu le fait._**

Il dû comprendre le message car il retira prestement mon short de nuit, puis fit voler mon débardeur à travers la pièce. Finalement, il retira le dernier rempart entre son sexe et le miens. Totalement nu, on se colla l'un à l'autre. Ma tête bascula en arrière alors que mes hanches allèrent contre son sexe tendu et prêt. Ma poitrine généreuse prête de désir pour lui attira son attention car il prit mon téton droit dans sa bouche. Il fit jouer sa langue dessus savant de l'attraper entre ses dents ;

\- **_Tu es prête, Princesse ?_**

\- **_Oui. Tu peux y aller._**

Paul attrapa rapidement un préservatif sans quitter mon regard, le positionna sur son membre puis fini par entrer en moi. Centimètre par centimètre. Une torture délicieuse. Mon être tout entier bruler pour lui. Dans ses bras, je n'étais qu'une toute petite chose inutile. Pris d'un plaisir fou, j'incline audacieusement mes hanches vers lui. Il siffla aussitôt entre ses dents avant de me prendre entièrement. Une délivrance autant pour lui que pour moi.

\- **_Ça va ?_**

\- **_Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse !_** murmurais-je à son oreille tandis qu'une larme de bonheur coulait sur ma joue.

Heureusement, cette dernière alla mourir sur l'oreiller. Pour le coup, la douleur m'importait peu. J'étais enfin à l'homme que j'aime. Ni plus, ni moins. J'avais attendu ça des années. Le bonheur que je ressentais ne pouvait pas être plus fort. Paul entama de petit et long va et vient qui me fit du bien.

Il prenait son temps. Il savait qu'il était le premier à être en moi. Je n'avais jamais eu envie de personne d'autre que lui de toute façon.

\- **_Tu sais depuis combien de temps, je rêve de ce moment ?_**

\- **_Beaucoup trop !_** Répondit-il la voix emplit de désir.

Les coups de reins de Paul se firent plus fort, plus vifs. Et dieu, que j'aimais ça. Il savait quoi faire, ou me toucher pour faire monter en moins le désir ultime. Et c'est là, s'en crier gare qu'un hurlement silencieux ou presque franchi mes lèvres. Paul m'agrippa au même moment les cheveux et tira dessus. Ce fut le déclencheur pour moi et pour cet homme incroyable.

Mes ongles allèrent s'enfoncé furieusement dans son dos, le faisant cambrer d'avantage en mois. Je pouvais sentir les parois de mon sexe brûlant enserrer le membre de Paul tandis que danser devant mes yeux des centaines de petites taches noir et blanche. Bordel de merde, c'était donc ça avoir un orgasme ? Agitée de spasmes, je ne pouvais plus rien faire, sauf attendre que mon cœur et mon corps reprennent vie. Paul avait jouit au même moment, poussant un juron incontrôlé et allant taper encore plus profondément en moi.

\- **_Fuck !_**

Il roula sur le côté, se retira de moi et jeta le préservatif au sol. Le vide me fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Dieu merci, Paul enroula aussitôt ses bras autour de moi et m'embrassa sur la bouche.

\- **_Comment tu te sens ? Je t'ai fait mal ?_**

\- **_Tout va très bien._**

Il du comprendre vu le grand et beau sourire que je devais avoir sur les lèvres.

\- **_Tu me le jure ?_**

\- **_Tu n'as pas senti ? Ce que j'éprouvais._**

\- **_Plus que j'aurai voulu._** Chuchota-t-il. **_C'était exceptionnel. Tellement que j'ai perdu le contrôle._**

\- **_De quoi parles-tu ?_**

Inquiète je me tourne totalement vers lui.

\- **_Je t'ai vu… pleurer. J'ai dû te faire mal._**

Je ris malgré moi.

\- **_Je pleurai car c'était ce que je voulais depuis toujours, Paul ?_**

\- **_Faire l'amour ?_** risqua-t-il d'incompréhension.

\- **_Faire l'amour avec toi, pauvre idiot. Tu as toujours été celui qui hanté mes nuits et mes jours. Je n'ai plus peur de te le dire. Je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé_**

Je le vis ouvrir grand les yeux sous le choc de mes révélations.

\- **_Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Lauren._**

\- **_Alors, ne dit rien et sert moi fort contre toi._**

C'est ce qu'il fait de plus belle des façons. Paul me maintient contre lui tout la nuit. Et ce fut, la plus belle nuit de ma vie. Sans l'ombre d'un doute.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Nouveau chapitre._**

 ** _J'ai fait au plus vite alors désolé s'il y a des coquilles et s'il y a des fautes._**

 ** _bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 12_**

Point de vue Lauren Mallory.

Mon rêve fut tout aussi splendide que la vue de Paul à mon réveil. Les rayons du soleil viennent traverser la chambre par l'immense baie vitrée. Paul me laissa sortir du lit à contre cœur ce qui me fit sourire. Un petit tour aux toilettes avant de revenir dans le lit. J'avais mal au corps comme si j'avais couru un marathon et courbaturé.

Nous étions dimanche matin. Notre dernière journée ici. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de quitter cette chambre pour le coup. Me réveiller dans les bras de Paul était une douce merveille. Ma tête contre son torse, j'essayai de garder ce souvenir pour toute ma vie. Ses bras tour de mon corps, sa puissance, sa chaleur. J'ai extrêmes bien dormi cette nuit, comme jamais avant. Un sommeil réparateur. Paul c'est rendormi en une seconde, sauf qu'on ne peut pas rester plus longtemps au lit. Je me rends compte qu'il est très beau dans la vie de tous les jours, mais qu'il est vraiment très beau au réveille. Il a une bouille d'endormi et il est vraiment trop mignon. Je fais passer un doigt de son front jusqu'au bout de son nez. Ses yeux noirs me fixent délicatement.

\- **_Bonjour._** Murmurais-je, avant de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres charnu.

\- **_Bonjour, petit démon. Tu n'es plus fatigué ?_**

\- **_Non._**

Il soupire frustré d'être tiré de son sommeil.

\- **_Tu peux dormir si tu veux._** Dis-je rapidement. ** _Encore une demi-heure._**

\- **_J'ai assez dormi. Petit-déjeuner ?_**

\- **_J'ai plutôt envie d'aller courir._**

Pour le coup, ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand.

\- **_Ah bon ?_**

\- **_Oui. Je cours souvent normalement et je n'ai pas pu dernièrement. Ça me manque._**

Paul m'embrasse avec délicatesse resserrant son étreinte autour de moi. Je me laisse faire savourant pleinement ce moment.

\- **_Je peux t'accompagner ?_**

\- **_Bien sûr !_**

Il semble ravi et je le suis également. Paul sort du lit pour prendre une douche. Il veut se réveiller un peu avant de courir. J'adore ce moment, je reste au chaud sous la couette quelques minutes de plus pour savourer l'instant. J'entends l'eau coulé et j'ai très envie de le rejoindre sous la douche. Cependant, je me fais violence. Je sors du lit et vais au coin pipi, puis me change. Je passe mon legging, mon débardeur et mon sweet. Je suis en train de lasser mes chaussures, quand monsieur sort de la douche, une simple serviette autour de la taille.

\- **_Oh… déjà prête ?_**

\- **_Je ne traine pas, moi !_**

Il attrape un cousin et me le jette dessus. Je rigole grandement avant de le voir retirer sa serviette et passer un caleçon. J'ai pour le coup du mal à avaler ma salive. Les fesses de Paul sont fermes et douce. J'ai pu largement m'en faire une idée hier soir. Deux fois. D'ailleurs, la nuit a été douce et délicate. Ce qui m'a beaucoup étonnée. Je le pensais plus… fougueux. A moins qu'il n'est pas eu envie de me faire fuir la première fois.

Une fois tous les deux en tenue, nous descendons de notre petit nuage et je me sens revigoré. Et ce n'est que la première nuit. Paul court à mon allure durant les premiers kilomètres. Et je l'en remercie. Il est beaucoup plus sportif que moi. Même si je dois l'admettre je le suis aussi.

\- **_Tu cours plutôt bien._**

\- **_Tu trouves ?_**

\- **_Oui. Tu as un bon rythme. Tu peux tenir combien de temps ?!_**

Je me mort la lèvre inférieur, alors que nous courrons dans les rues de la grande ville.

\- **_Une heure maximum._**

\- **_C'est déjà bien. Tu cours une fois par semaine ?_**

\- **_Oui. Le weekend. En semaine, c'est plus compliqué._**

Il hoche la tête et saute par-dessus une barrière couché sur le sol. Je préfère la contourner pour éviter de tomber tête la première sur le sol. On court durant une bonne demi-heure dans la ville de la grande pomme et ça me fait un bien fou. Une fois à l'hôtel on s'amuse beaucoup et on se chamaille aussi. Nous avons beau être tout transpirant rien n'est important.

Après une bonne douche chaude avec mon Paul, j'opte pour une robe en laine marron foncé avec col roulé et des basquets blanche. Simple, mais classe. Des chaussures blanches et le tour est joué. Paul quant à lui mets un jean bleu, un t-shirt gris et une veste en cuir noir. Tout ce que j'aime.

\- **_Tu es prête ?_**

\- **_Bien sûr et toi ?_**

\- **_Bien allons-y, ou nous allons être en retard._**

J'attrape la main qu'il me tend alors que nous sortons une fois de plus de la chambre, mais cette fois avec nos valises. La fête est malheureusement bientôt finie. Nous allons devoir reprendre le contrôle de nos vies et faire semblant devant les autres. Je dois dire que ça me stress déjà beaucoup.

Paul me guide à travers la ville. Finalement, il entre le véhicule dans la cours d'une caserne de pompier.

\- **_Je ne suis jamais entré dans une caserne_**. Lui dis-je doucement.

\- **_Vraiment ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

\- **_Tu vas adorée. C'est assez impressionnant._**

\- **_Je n'en doute pas._**

Point de vue Paul Layote.

Les pompiers de New York exercent sur les 5 Borough de la ville : Manhattan, le Bronx, Queens, Brooklyn et Staten Island. Je me gare sur une des nombreuses places disponibles devant la caserne de station favorite à New-York.

\- **_C'est immense._** Souffla Lauren à mes côtés.

\- **_Il y a en tout plus de 10 200 soldats du feu, 3 600 ambulanciers et 1700 civils qui travail entre les 5 casernes._**

\- **_Ah quand même._**

Nous sortons du véhicule tandis qu'on vient déjà à notre rencontre. Robert un grand et sportif pompier de trente-deux ans a le sourire aux lèvres. Il me regarde intensément avant de regarder Lauren.

\- **_Je rêve ou tu viens avec une femme ?_**

\- **_Et non… il faut un début à tout._**

Robert tends la main vers Lauren qu'elle s'empresse de serrer.

\- **_Je suis Robert, un des coéquipiers de Paul._**

\- **_Enchanté je suis Lauren._**

Robert relève un sourcil, mais je me dépêche de le contrer.

\- **_Laisse là tranquille. On est là pour le matériel._**

\- **_Oui. Le chef Jim à téléphoner et nous avons tout prépare._** Dit-il amuser.

\- **_Parfait._**

Je lui sers la main à mon tour et me dépêche de nous sortir d'un futur questionnement.

\- **_Allons faire visiter la caserne à Lauren. Elle n'en a jamais vu._**

Cette dernière rougie un peu, ce qui me fait plaisir. Elle est divinement belle et curieuse. Robert nous guide pour la visite. Nous traversons les couloirs et les pièces de la caserne et expliquons tout à Lauren. Elle pose beaucoup de questions et j'en suis étonnée. Elle s'intéresse à ce que je fais et ça me fait un bien fou.

\- **_Il y a beaucoup d'intervention ici ?_** Demande-t-elle en prenant place autour de la table de la cuisine.

Ici tout est simple et pas vraiment décoré. Mais très utile pour nos repas.

\- **_Plus que chez nous._** Soufflais-je doucement.

\- **_Environs 1,3 million interventions dans le domaine du secours aux personnes l'année dernière et près de 500 000 opérations dans les autres domaines, dont 25 000 incendies de bâtiments._** Continua mon ami Robert en nous servant une tasse à café.

Lauren en bu une gorgée avant de grimacé.

\- **_On l'aime corser ici._** S'amusa Robert.

\- **_Oui… effectivement._** Marmonna-t-elle.

On resta à discuter de la caserne durant toute la pause. Puis, Robert nous montra le matériel à récupérer. On installa tout dans la voiture avant de saluer les copains revenu d'intervention.

\- **_Merci pour l'accueil._** Souffla Laurent au reste des présents.

\- **_Merci à toi d'être venu. Tu es toujours la bienvenue._**

Lauren offre un grand sourire à Robert avant qu'on monte dans le véhicule.

\- **_Prête à rentrer ?_**

\- **_Je ne sais pas._**

\- **_Je suis là, Lauren. Tu n'as rien à craindre._**

Elle hoche la tête, mais pour être honnête j'avais également beaucoup de peur et de doute sur notre retour. Et surtout sur notre relation que nous allions garder secrète.

Point de vue Lauren Mallory.

Notre retour de New-York fut un peu difficile, mais gérable. Chayton m'avait téléphoné pour prendre de mes « nouvelles ». En réalité, j'ai subi un réel questionnaire de l'armée. Il voulait tout savoir. Absolument tout. Je m'en voulais terriblement de lui mentir, mais pour le moment c'était le mieux à faire. J'eu donc droit à des « qu'avez-vous fait ? », « vous avez mangé au restaurant ? », « des chambres séparés ? », « des lits séparés ? », « il a été désagréable ? », « il t'a manqué de respect ? »… et des tas d'autres dans le même genre. J'avais honte de lui mentir, mais pour le coup, je me voyais mal lui dire : « Chayton, respire et au fait… je me tape ton frère ». Hors de question !

Le retour à la maison ne fut pas simple non plus. J'étais très vite redescendu de mon petit nuage. Mes parents n'avaient pas une seule fois demandé pour ma séance photo. Ils ont par contre demandait si Paul était bien resté avec moi comme convenu. Durant le repas du soir, mon père et ma mère firent comme toujours : parlait d'eux.

\- **_Tu travail demain ?_** Questionna mon père, assez froidement.

\- **_Oui. Le matin._**

\- **_Parfait._**

Il termina son assiette, puis se leva avant de quitter la table.

\- **_J'ai mes comptes à faire. Bonne nuit les filles._**

Cet homme est impressionnant. Ya longtemps que j'ai arrêté de le comprendre. Ma mère me regarda à travers ses sourcils et je compris.

\- **_Tu veux me dire quelques choses ?_**

\- **_Oui… effectivement._**

Elle regarda une fois encore la porte d'entrée pour être sûr que son mari ne revienne pas. J'en été certaine.

\- **_Je t'écoute !_**

Elle inspira fortement avant de se lancer.

\- **_Ton père est en colère…_**

\- **_J'avais remarqué._**

\- **_Il trouve que tes hobbies sont… incompatibles avec une vie saine et paisible._**

\- **_Il s'agit de ma vie._** Sifflais-je. **_C'est celle que j'ai choisi._**

\- **_On s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Pour ton futur_**.

J'avais envie d'hurler pour le coup.

\- **_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?_**

Ma mère fut prise de court.

\- **_Car pour une fois, j'y arrive ? car j'ai de plus en plus de demande ?_**

\- **_Non… car ça devient ridicule de tenter l'expérience une année de plus._**

\- **_Je prends le risque. Désolé de vous décevoir. Je vais au lit, le weekend a été… fatiguant._**

Je me lève de la table frustré de cette conversation. Une fois dans ma chambre, je récupère mon téléphone. Beaucoup de commentaire à lire sur ma dernière photo Instagram. J'en étais déjà à 357 en une heure. Une jolie photo de moi lors de mon shooting. Paul avait pris plusieurs photos de moi en plein séance. Sur celle que j'avais posté c'est plus les « coulisses ». On pouvait me voir en fond, le photographe devant moi avec ses assistants pour la lumière et même la maquilleuse. C'était une photo parfaite.

*/*

Le réveil fut difficile. Dormir loin de Paul me fit un effet étrange. Comme un manque. Puis, la conversation avec ma mère m'avait contrarié. Après une douche éclaire et un maquillage simple, j'enfile un top croc rouge et un pantalon blanc en soi. Je rajoute des escarpins. J'envoie un rapide message à Paul pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée puis descend à la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner. Comme trop souvent, personne dans la maison. Je me prépare un bon bol de céréale, un café, puis prendre la route pour le travail.

Leah est heureuse de me retrouver et me sert dans ses bras.

\- **_Ça fait plaisir de te voir. Ton week-end été bon ?_**

\- **_Oui. Parfaitement. Et vous ici ?_**

\- **_Très bien comme toujours. Tu as beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui. Une longue liste de cliente._**

Je souris de toutes mes dents.

\- **_Plus que prête._**

\- **_Je n'en doute pas._**

Pour un lundi nous n'étions que quatre aujourd'hui. Leah, Estelle, Kathy et moi. Willow et Cassie ayant travaillé samedi avec Leah. Effectivement, ce matin j'ai quatre clientes à traiter. Puis, je continue avec six l'après-midi. Je suis l'une des seules personnes à être totalement complète. Le bouche à oreille fonctionne bien dans une petite ville. Et les gens me réclament principalement. J'ai dû refuser du monde pour demain et rempli l'emploi du temps de mes collègues. Évidemment, j'ai promis de jeter un œil sur certaine couleurs. La journée fut très productive.

Point de vue Paul Layote.

Jared venait de terminer une séance de sport avec Jacob lorsque je les rejoins dans la colocation. Une petite maison sur les terres de Quileutes. Une maison construire par les ancêtres de Jared. Les garçons vivent ensemble depuis presque deux ans et veulent absolument depuis quelques temps que j'intègre leur tanière.

\- **_Quoi de neuf ?_** s'amuse Jacob, s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette.

Je lui souris doucement en prenant place sur une des chaises de leur salle de sport aménagé. Une salle de sport qui avait été installé dans le garage de la maison.

\- **_Je crois que je suis dans la merde._**

\- **_Tu as écrasé quelqu'un ?_** s'amuse Jacob.

\- **_Nop. Pire !_**

Mes meilleurs amis se regardèrent une fraction de seconde.

\- **_Avec Lauren ?_** questionna Jared suspicieux.

\- **_J'ai bien peur_**.

Jacob récupéra deux petites bouteilles d'eau et m'en jette une avant de boire dans la sienne.

\- **_Tu l'as embrassé ?_**

\- **_Yep._**

\- **_Vous avez dormi ensemble ?_**

\- **_Yep._**

Un silence suivi.

\- **_Et on a couché ensemble. Deux fois._**

Je crois que mes amis été impressionné, respectueux et choqué. Le tout en même temps, perturbant.

\- **_On doit vous félicitez ?_** Risque Jared sur ses gardes.

\- **_Je ne sais pas… c'est ça le problème._**

\- **_Je suppose que personne ne doit être mis au courant ?_**

\- **_Exactement ! Surtout pas ma famille._**

\- **_Surtout pas Chayton tu veux dire._** Grimaça Jacob horrifié.

\- **_C'est ce qui me fait le plus peur. Que Chayton soit furieux et de détruire la relation qu'il a avec Lauren._**

\- **_Ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre._**

\- **_Je sais._** Pestais-je. **_Mais ça n'aide pas pour autant._**

\- **_Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble. Vous êtes attiré l'un vers l'autre depuis toujours_**

Nous le savons, je le sais. Mais ç'a n'aide clairement pas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Et en même temps la meilleure.

\- **_Et tu coup, vous êtes ensemble ? ou un truc du genre ?_**

\- **_Je crois !_**

Je me gratte l'arrière du crâne, ne sachant plus comment réfléchir.

\- **_Ok. Donc vous êtes un couple, mais loin des regards._**

\- **_C'est ça… très loin des regards._**

Dans une merde mondiale. Clairement.

Point de vue Lauren Mallory.

Depuis notre retour de New-York trois longs jours sont passé. Je n'ai pas revu Paul depuis. Évidemment, nous échangeons par message surtout le matin au réveil et le soir avant de dormir. Cependant, aucun autre contact. Il faut dire également, que je ne suis pas retourner chez les Layote non plus. Chayton entre par la porte arrière de ma maison et nous tombons presque nez à nez dans la cuisine.

\- **_Hey salut beauté !_**

Il m'embrase sur la joue, puis va ouvrir le frigo familiale et en ressort une pastèque déjà coupé en plusieurs morceaux.

\- **_Parfait._**

Assise autour de la table on se fait face.

\- **_Quoi de neuf ?_**

\- **_Rien de prévu. Je suis en congé aujourd'hui. Et toi ?_**

Il met un gros morceau de pastèque dans sa bouche, puis mâche avant de répondre.

\- **_On va à la plage._** Dit-il tout sourire.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- **_Avec les garçons ?_**

\- **_Oui. ma copine, les siennes… et toi !_**

J'aurai dû m'en douter.

\- **_Moi ?_**

\- **_Oui… surfer avec toi me manque beaucoup._**

\- **_Moi aussi._**

Je peux faire abstraction des autres personnes. Du moment que je surf, le reste n'a pas d'importance.

\- **_Parfait, je fais venir._**

Il semble un peu surprit, mais pour le coup très heureux.

\- **_Génial. Tu penses être prête dans une demi-heure ?_**

\- **_Yep._**

\- **_Tu prends ta voiture ?_**

\- **_Evidemment !_**

Chayton reste avec moi encore dix bonnes minutes avant de rejoindre sa maison. Il me reste une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de prendre la route. Je me dépêche d'aller récupérer mes affaires de surf dans le garage. Une fois prête, je laisse un mot sur la table de la cuisine, indiquant que je pars à la plage avec Chayton et le groupe d'amis. Ça ils vont beaucoup aimé. Je suis loin d'être seul pour le coup.

Assise sur les marches de mon domicile, je regarde une voiture qui vient de se garer devant. Collin est au volant. Chayton a l'avant. Brady et les trois filles à l'arrière. Un peu serré tout ce monde d'ailleurs. J'attrape mon Mugs Isotherme et mon sac à dos. La voiture est pleine à craquer. A ma petite surprise, uniquement Brady Fuller sort de la voiture. J'ai comme l'impression que Brady à une forte envie de me connaitre un petit peu plus que prévu depuis quelques semaines. Je vais devoir surveiller ça de plus près.

\- **_Salut._**

\- **_Bonjour Brady._**

\- **_Ça ne te dérange pas si je fais la route avec toi ?_**

\- **_Non._**

\- **_Merci._**

Il récupère son sac à dos et me suis jusqu'à ma voiture. Je salue d'un mouvement bref de la main les occupants de l'autre voiture, puis m'installe derrière le volant de la mienne.

\- **_Ta voiture est vraiment chouette._**

\- **_Merci._**

Je suis un peu mal à l'aise d'être seule avec lui, mais malheureusement je vais devoir faire avec. Pour mettre un peu de distance, je mets ma capuche sur la tête et démarre.

\- **_Tout va bien ?_**

\- **_Oui… je ne suis pas du matin… il me faut du temps._**

\- **_Pas de souci._**

Je gagne un peu de temps, mais je sais déjà que c'est peine perdu avec Brady. Je mets la musique depuis ma clé USB et suis de prêt la première voiture. C'est au bout de vingt minutes de trajet que Brady attaque.

\- **_Donc… tu surf souvent ?_**

Il connait déjà la réponse.

\- **_Plus autant qu'avant. Je ne dois y aller qu'avec Chayton… ou Paul._**

Je glisse un regard vers lui, il hoche simplement la tête.

\- **_Ah oui c'est vrai._**

Je me sens un peu obligé de lui retourner la question.

\- **_Et toi ?_**

\- **_Pas vraiment. Je n'ai jamais réellement appris alors…_**

Merde, est-ce qu'il compte sur moi pour l'aider ? Je compte profiter de mon moment aujourd'hui. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas surfé. Ça me manque terriblement.

Après une bonne heure de route, nous arrivons enfin à destination : Good Harbor Beach dans la ville de Gloucester. C'est un des spots de la région les plus intéressant et le moins loin de chez nous. Tout le monde vient ici. Je dois reconnaitre qu'il est plutôt agréable. Le sable est fin et agréable. Le temps est un peu couvert mais j'ai espoir pour les vagues et le temps. On se gare côte à côte, puis nous descendons tous en même temps.

\- **_Alors, heureuse Lauren ?_**

\- **_Je le serai une fois dans l'eau._** M'amusais-je en direction de mon meilleur ami.

Il préfère rire avec moi avant de récupérer sa planche de surf. Nous sommes sept et uniquement quatre planche. Je suis certaine que les filles n'en ont pas. J'attrape mon sac à dos, remet ma capuche et rejoins la plage. Il y a déjà un petit groupe installé sur la plage. Parfait, je vais pouvoir surfer avec eux. J'ai une planche courte comme toujours.

On s'installe non loin de l'eau. Je prends place à même le sol et regarde l'horizon avec son eau trouble, ses rochers, son ciel bleu… tout ce que j'aime. Ici, je suis chez moi. Je prends une grande inspiration et ferme les yeux. Ma maison est ici. Je ne sais combien de temps je reste ainsi. C'est le claquement de doigt proche de mon visage qui me sort de ma zone de confort. Je tombe sur deux prunelles noires. J'ai un mouvement de recul. Bordel de merde.

\- **_Tu étais loin._**

\- **_Désolé…_**

Je grimace avant de me lever de toute ma hauteur. Jacob Black est en tenu de surf. Sa planche posée proche de la mienne. Je me rends également compte que tout le monde est à l'eau. Sauf moi. Par contre toutes les planches sont encore sur le sol.

\- **_Tu es partie loin. Longtemps._**

Je lui souris doucement.

\- **_Je médité._**

\- **_Intéressant !_**

Il se moque, mais rien ne réduira ma journée à néant. Hors de question.

\- **_Tu as eu envie de surf toi aussi ?_**

\- **_On ne peut rien te cacher._**

Je roule des yeux, avant de quitter mon sweet. Je remonte en me contorsionnant ma combinaison et Jacob passe dans mon dos pour la zipper.

\- **_Merci._**

\- **_Avec plaisir._**

Je sais qu'il ment, mais il fait bien semblant. A genou, je me dépêche d'applique sur ma planche le Wax, que je récupère dans mon sac à dos. A ma grande surprise Jacob m'attends.

\- **_Tu peux aller à l'eau._**

\- **_Je préfère t'attendre._**

Il ne va pas me lâcher. Je le sais. Autant l'ignorer. Une fois fini, j'attrape ma planche et sans un mot pour Jacob rejoins l'eau. Elle est froide et des frissons me parcourent en y entrant. Une fois l'eau au niveau des hanches, je plonge sous une vague ma planche sous le corps. L'eau sur mon visage est revigorante.

Une fois à bonne distance juste avant que les vagues ne se forment, on s'assoit sur nos planches, attendant la « bonne » vague. Jacob ne m'a pas lâché d'un pouce. Le reste du groupe est toujours en train de patauger au bord de l'eau. Nous regardant de temps en temps.

\- **_Tu restes prudente, d'accord ?_** Jacob est un peu tendu.

Je peux le sentir dans la façon dont il a de me regarder. Sa voix. Sa posture. Sa mâchoire contractée.

\- **_Toujours_**. Bredouillais-je.

Deux hommes vinent nous rejoindre. Jacob semble les connaitre. Ils parlent des vagues de la journée. Rien d'exceptionnel, ne semble-t-il. Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, une vague arrive. Je peux la sentir venir à nous.

\- **_Celle-ci._**

J'ai attendu dix bonnes minutes en silence à côté d'eux. Maintenant, il est temps de faire ceux pour quoi je suis doué. Sans perdre une seconde, je m'allonge sur ma planche de tout mon long, puis nage très rapidement dos à la vague. Puis, je ramène mes mains sous ma poitrine, les paumes à plat sur la planche, tandis que je l'agrippe de chaque côté. Dans un mouvement rapide, je pousse fortement sur mes bras. Le haut de mon corps se soulève vers le haut et je ramène dans un petit saut mes pieds sous moi. Mon pied droit à l'endroit où se trouver mes mains, mon pied gauche à l'arrière de la planche. Le tout en quelques secondes. Fluide et puisant, tout ce que j'aime.

Hâtivement, j'adopte la bonne posture. Genoux pliés, bras souples et déployés, pieds ancrés dans la planche et torse penché vers l'avant. Je surf sur ma première vague avec légèreté et surtout avec un immense sourire sur le visage. C'est un pur bonheur. Lorsque la vague meurt, je plonge hors de ma planche. L'eau est froide, mais c'est une sensation tellement enrichissante. Ma tête ressort de l'eau et je tire sur le Wax accroché à mes pieds. Nageant sur le dos, je savoure ce bonheur. Ensuite, je rejoins à nouveau Jacob est les deux autres garçons. Ils semblent tous les trois fasciné.

\- **_Impressionnant. Tu surf depuis longtemps ?_**

\- **_Depuis toujours !_** souris-je au grand blond.

Il me le rend gentiment. C'est au tour des deux garçons de partir à l'aventure d'une vague. Personnellement, j'attends de voir Jacob surfer, avant de me lancer une seconde fois. Toutefois, les minutes passent sans que rien ne se passe.

\- **_Tu n'as pas envie d'y aller !_**

Jacob me regard du coin de l'œil attentif.

\- **_Ça dépend ?_**

\- **_De quoi ?_** m'étonnais-je sourcil froncé.

\- **_Tu comptes y aller avant que je ne revienne ?!_**

\- **_Hum… tu as peur pour moi ?_** rigolais-je.

\- **_J'ai surtout peur de devoir dire à Paul que sa copine a eu un accident._** Souffle-t-il en relevant un sourcil.

Mon cœur rate un battement.

\- **_Surprise la blonde ?_**

Putain, je comprends enfin.

\- **_Il te la dit ?_**

\- **_Évidement. Il ne peut rien nous cacher._**

\- **_Et qui est au courant au juste ?_** scandais-je un peu sur la défensive.

\- **_Uniquement Embry et moi._**

Oui, c'était à prévoir.

\- **_Ne lui en veut pas, il avait besoin d'en parler._**

\- **_Il a au moins cette chance._**

Il fronce les sourcils, mais je reprends tout de suite.

\- **_Je ne bouge pas. Tu peux t'amuser aussi._**

Jacob semble satisfait de ma réponse, car il finit par s'élancer à son tour quelques minutes plus tard. Je pense que je surf plutôt bien… mais, ce Jacob Black surfer carrément mieux. Même si le professionnel toute catégorie reste toujours Paul à mes yeux. Il glisse sur l'eau avec force et légèreté. Ce qui est totalement incroyable. Il arrive à faire des figures également. Ce qui est loin d'être mon cas. Une fois qu'il a fini, il ressort de l'eau et sourit de toutes ses dents. Je me rends compte alors qu'il aime autant que moi le surf. Le reste du groupe revient vers moi en même temps que Jacob.

Chayton, Brady, Collin et le surfer blond dont j'ignore le nom.

\- **_Putain, je n'ai jamais vu Jacob surfer._** Tranche Collin surexcité.

Je souris doucement. Jacob se fait discret la plus part du temps, même s'il est le Bad Boy de la bande. Le temps que Jacob revienne, Chayton et Collin ont eu le temps de s'élancer. Comme promis, j'attends Jacob, même si j'ai très envie d'y aller. Le blond et Brady discutent entre eux. Et je patiente. Finalement, c'est le blond qui me questionne.

\- **_C'est quoi ton prénom ?_**

\- **_Lauren !_** répondis-je en détourant le regard.

\- **_Et tu surf souvent ici ?_**

\- **_Rarement._**

Je préfère ne lui laisser aucune chance.

\- **_Dommage, j'aurai aimé te revoir!_**

Je ne réponds pas. Tandis, que Jacob est de retour.

\- **_Super surf !_** lui dis-je timidement.

\- **_Un compliment de blondie ! Intéressant._**

Je roule des yeux malgré moi. Ce type est infernal.

\- **_Tu n'as rien à lui envié, tu surfer vraiment très bien toi aussi. S'amuse le blond, toujours avec nous._**

\- **_Euh… merci._**

Jacob est pour le coup un peu tendu. Moi aussi. Je décide de finalement, prendre une nouvelle vague. Je ne suis pas venu pour parler après tout. C'est tellement parfait comme moment. Je fais de mon mieux pour en réaliser cinq autres, avant que Jacob sonne la fin de la récréation. Personnellement, je n'ai pas envie de le contredire. C'est pourquoi on rejoint le sable fin au but de deux heures dans l'eau. Je me dépêche de poser rejoindre la voiture et déposer ma blanche à l'arrière. Évidemment, le grand Jacob nous a suivis. A ma grande surprise les deux autres mecs inconnus aussi. Je crois que le grand moment de le remettre à sa place est arrivé.

\- **_Je viendrai surfer demain, si jamais tu as envie… de revenir !_**

\- **_Je travail._**

Il ne lâche pas l'affaire pour autant. Il me tend un papier plier en deux, que je le récupère pas. Du coup, de l'œil, Jacob est à deux doigts d'intervenir.

\- **_Ecoute, tu sembles très bien… mais, pas du tout mon genre !_**

Il semble surprit et baise la main.

\- **_Même pour un verre. Et apprendre à ce connaitre ?_**

\- **_Pour quoi faire ? Tu perds ton temps avec moi._**

Il est un peu en colère me semble-t-il. Mais tant pis. Il finit par partir. Jacob à un grand sourire sur le visage et Brady semble perplexe. Les autres montent dans la voiture prête à partir.

\- **_Tu me suis. Ok ?_**

\- **_Oui, chef !_**

Il roule des yeux et fini par rejoindre sa voiture. Je souffle un grand coup, descends ma tenue jusqu'à la hanche et récupère mon pull dans mon sac. Une fois derrière le volant, je prends la route derrière Jacob. Les autres sont déjà bien loin ce qui me surprends pas. Chayton a une peur bleue de Jacob.

\- **_Tu ne comptes pas parler ?_** Dis-je moqueuse à Brady à mes côtes.

Il se racle la gorge timidement, ce qui me fait sourire. Brady est loin d'être un mauvais type. Malheureusement pour lui je suis amoureuse de Paul.

\- **_Tu n'avais pas envie de sortir avec lui ?_**

\- **_Pourquoi ?_** m'étranglais-je.

\- **_Je ne sais pas. Il doit être plus âgé._**

\- **_Et donc ?_**

\- **_Je pensais que tu serais … intéressé._**

\- **_Non, pas vraiment._**

Je me rends compte alors, que c'est une putain de porte ouverte que je lui offre. Je me reprends rapidement.

\- **_Je ne souhaite pas avoir de relation pour le moment. c'est une période… difficile._**

\- **_Ah oui… je comprends._**

Je ne sais pas vraiment s'il comprend, mais tant mieux si c'est le cas.

*/*

Le lendemain matin, je me dépêche d'aller courir de bon matin avant qu'il ne fasse beaucoup trop chaud. La météo semble superbe aujourd'hui. Je travaille à partir de quatorze heures aujourd'hui jusqu'à la fermeture. J'espère ne pas finir trop tard quand même. J'ai laissé un mot à mes parents en allant travailler. Je porte une de mes nouvelles tenues : une robe longue verte comme un cactus avec une inspiration lingerie. J'ai à mes pieds des compensés beige et noir. Pour le maquillage, quelque chose de léger et de rosé. Dieu que j'aime cette tenue. Elle m'a été envoyée par l'agence. Un cadeau pour me féliciter de ma dernière séance photo. Visiblement, les photos sont fantastiques et ont beaucoup plus au groupe. De bonne humeur et ayant une forme olympique je prends la direction du salon de Leah. J'ai également eu la bonne idée tout à l'heure d'envoyé une photo de moi, dans ma tenue à Paul. Il répondu avec un cœur violet, ma couleur préférer. Une journée parfaite.

\- **_Ben dit donc… tu as un rendez-vous ?_**

Je suis rigole grandement à la question de Leah. Je tourne aussitôt sur moi-même, sous l'œil critique d'Estelle et Kathy ainsi que des clientes présentent.

\- **_Ça te plait ?_**

\- **_Enormément !_**

\- **_J'ai eu ce cadeau de mon agence de photo. Pour me remercier pour mon fabuleux travail._**

Elle en a la bouche ouverte.

\- **_Et nous alors ? Quand c'est qu'on va enfin voir ton travail ?_**

\- **_Bientôt j'espère._**

\- **_Bien… maintenant tout le monde au travail._**

Effectivement, j'ai déjà mon rendez-vous en place. Une couleur à faire en plus.

Dix-huit heures, plus personne dans le salon, sauf Leah et Kathy. Estelle c'est déjà échappé depuis une bonne demi-heure. Pour une fois qu'on peut partir plus tôt.

\- **_Vous avez envie d'aller boire un verre ?_**

Leah me regarde par-dessus ses cils, ce qui me fait bouffer.

\- **_Intéressant !_**

\- **_Quoi donc ?_**

\- **_Tu essai de me draguer, ma jolie Lauren ?_**

Cette fois, je n'y tiens pas est rigole fortement. Elle me suit tout de suite.

\- **_Allez… va pour un café chez Starbucks !_**

Je n'en demander pas tant. Le meilleur café au monde. Je sais déjà ce que je veux.

\- **_Kathy tu nous suis ?_** demandais-je timidement.

\- **_Oui, pourquoi pas !_**

Ravie de faire une petite sortie entre filles, nous y allons même à pied. C'est à même pas cinq minutes et il faut profiter du soleil avant de le voir totalement partir pour aujourd'hui.

Nous entrons dans le Starbucks avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Je suis de très bonne humeur et j'ai même eu un message de Paul sur le trajet. Mon cœur est rempli d'amour. Je n'ai envie que d'une chose maintenant : Caramel Macchiato. J'en mourrai d'envie depuis au moins deux bonnes heures.

Après avoir commandé, on s'installe autour d'une table. Sans faire attention aux filles et à leur moquerie, je prends une des plus belles photos de cette boisons et la poste en story sur mon Instagram. Je suis convaincu que ça va donner envie à mes abonnés.

\- **_Hum… trop bon._**

Leah est en train de déguster savoureusement sa chantilly au-dessus de son café. Gourmande comme toujours. Je suis prête à lui faire une sacré réplique, quand mon téléphone sonne.

\- **_Désolé, c'est mon agence !_**

Je décroche aussitôt.

\- **_Allo ?!_**

\- **_Lauren, c'est Shannon Ries._**

\- **_Bonjour Shannon._**

\- **_Tu vas bien ?_**

\- **_Très bien et vous ?_**

\- **_Super. Ton profil et ta dernière pub on fait venir pas mal d'offre. J'ai fait la sélection pour toi. Tu as du recevoir un mail explicatif et les projets._**

\- **_Super. C'est génial. Les photos doivent sortir quand ?_**

\- **_J'aimerai te faire la surprise. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?_**

Je glousse devant son petit air d'enfant.

\- **_Aucun problème. Je vais attendre sagement._**

\- **_Merci beaucoup, tu ne vas pas le regretter !_**

On discute encore cinq bonnes minutes avant de raccrocher. Leah attaque directement.

\- **_Alors ?_**

\- **_Des nouveaux projets._**

\- **_Hum… à ce rythme-là, tu ne seras pas mon employé pour longtemps encore !_**

Pour le coup, elle n'a pas tort.

\- **_Mais, je suis très heureuse pour toi._** continue-t-elle rapidement.

\- **_Merci beaucoup. C'est important pour moi._**

\- **_Je sais._**

Elle tapote le dos de ma main de la sienne. Leah est juste fantastique. Je vais directement dans mes emails pendant que les filles discutent avec empressement de la journée et surtout des clientes. Nous aimons beaucoup discuter des potins entendus aussi. J'ai effectivement deux propositions très intéressantes. Je suis ravie et j'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu plus de demande et de réussir dans mes projets dernièrement. Shannon et son agence, me propose cette fois une séance photo dans un trampoline parc pour des vêtements de sport. Principalement des leggins, des brassières et des t-shirts. Cette séance serait en plus à Boston. Je connais en plus les lieux, c'est un avantage. Le deuxième projet serait tout autre et pour la première fois des produits de la marque SEPHORA. Principalement des rouges à lèvres et gloss d'après le descriptif. Pour le coup, je suis aux anges. J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ce genre de séance. Idem, cette séance va se faire à Boston dans un studio. Moi qui été abonné aux séances à New-York jusqu'ici.

Une fois avoir lu l'email en entier je reviens à la discussion avec les filles. Je me rends compte alors qu'une personne vient de s'assoir à mes côtés. Je fronce les sourcils en relevant le visage vers l'homme.

\- **_Lauren Mallory en chair et en os avec ma cousine préféré._**

Leah glousse aussitôt ce qui nous fait tous sourire.

\- **_Tu sembles sur un petit nuage ?_** trancha-t-il dans ma direction.

Je souris délicatement à Sam Uley. Il n'est autre que le cousin de Paul, Chayton, Seth et Leah. Cette famille me suit donc partout.

\- **_Bonjour Sam. Ça va ?_** répondis-je tendrement.

\- **_Génial. Et vous les filles ?_**

\- **_Ah oui tout va bien pour nous._** chantonne Leah amusé.

\- **_Emily va bien ?_** rétorquais-je rapidement.

\- **_Oui. Elle m'a envoyé chercher sa boisson favorite._**

Il nous montre les deux gobelets dans sa main.

\- **_Deux Iced Cappuccino._**

\- **_Miam_** … soufflais-je conquise, ce qui le fait beaucoup rire.

Il hoche la tête totalement en accord avec mes mots.

\- **_Et les amours ? Toujours célibataire ?_**

Bon dieu à quoi, il joue.

\- **_J'ai déjà croisé Leah hier… donc tu seras ma proie._** Dit-il amuser.

Pour le coup, je rougie jusqu'aux pointes de mes cheveux et il s'en rend compte, car il explose de rire. Suivi par les deux autres filles. Bon dieu… cet homme n'est pas possible.

\- **_Pardon, je te mets mal à l'aise._**

\- **_Non… j'ai juste été surprise._**

Sam est prêt à poser une nouvelle question, lorsqu'on voit entrer dans le Starbucks Jacob, Embry et Paul. La puissance qui en ressort d'eux, me clou sur place. Ils nous repèrent immédiatement, malgré le nombre de personnes dans le café. Comme toujours, beaucoup les regardent. Sam se lève, serre la main des garçons et récupère les boissons sur la table devant nous. Leah est en adoration face à ses deux cousins, alors que Kathy bave devant les Quileutes. Je ne peux que la comprendre.

\- **_Ça va les garçons ?_** questionne Sam à son cousin et ses amis.

\- **_Oui et vous ?_**

Paul est surprit de me voir avec son cousin Sam. Je peux clairement le lire sur son visage.

\- **_Sam est venu nous salué,_** souris-je doucement.

\- **_Oui, mais je dois vraiment y aller. Emily n'aime pas attendre,_** ce qui fait sourire tout le monde. ** _Lauren passe nous voir quand tu veux. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue._**

Ceci me réchauffe le cœur.

\- **_Merci, je n'y manquerai pas._**

Une fois Sam parti, les garçons se regardent étrangement. Heureusement, Leah prend rapidement la parole. Cette fille est parfaite. Elle a une beauté exotique qui me fascine.

\- **_Vous voulez rester avec nous ?_**

\- **_Euh… non… on vient juste récupérer de la caféine._** S'empourpre mal à l'aise Jared à Leah, alors que Paul vient me souffler quelques mots à l'oreille.

\- **_Il t'a parlé de quelques choses en particulier ?_** marmonna Paul, pas le moins du monde à l'aise.

\- **_Non. Pourquoi ?_**

\- **_Je ne sais pas… quelques choses se trament. Je peux le sentir._**

\- **_Parano._** Grognais-je buvant une petite gorgée de mon café.

Jared tourne le visage vers nous doucement, ce qui attire l'attention des deux autres filles. Sans perdre une seconde, Paul se redresse aussitôt.

\- **_Tout ce passe bien cousine ?_**

\- **_Yep. Tu connais Kathy ?_**

Mon cœur s'arrête net. Putain, à quoi elle joue ?

\- **_Pas vraiment._** Grogna-t-il en regardant autour de nous.

Leah fronce les sourcils et reprends doucement.

\- **_Je t'ai donné son numéro de téléphone… mais tu ne l'as jamais appelé._**

Oh bordel.

\- **_Tu voulais que je l'appel. N'inverse pas les rôles !_** Tranche-t-il sévèrement.

Ouf, je suis sauvé.

\- **_Doucement, les amis… c'est Paul, ne veux pas du numéro… je peux trouver un terrain d'entende_**. Ricane Jared, alors que Jacob fronce les sourcils et que Paul soupire.

Jared notre sauveur s'installe à table et commence une discussion entre Kathy et Leah. Ce qui laisse libre champs à Paul pour me parler à nouveau en toute discrétion.

\- **_Tu as passé une bonne journée, petit démon ?_**

Je souris de toutes mes dents, avec des petits papillons dans le ventre pour le coup.

\- **_Parfaite. Et toi ?_**

\- **_Mieux quand je te vois._**

\- **_Bah… vous me fatigué. Je vais commander._** Grogne Jacob en filant déjà vers le comptoir.

Jacob s'en va et Jared se relevé d'un bon pour l'accompagner moqueur.

\- **_Il a quoi encore ?_**

\- **_Il est juste de mauvaise humeur._** Souffle Paul m'offrant un clin d'œil en passant.

Jacob est toujours de mauvaise humeur, pestais-je mentalement.

\- **_Allez, je vais les rejoindre… à bientôt les filles !_**

Je souris doucement à Paul, alors que Kathy me questionne déjà.

\- **_Tu connais bien ses garçons ?_**

\- **_Euh… le frère de Paul et mon meilleur ami._**

\- **_Donc as part ça… tu n'as aucun lien avec eux ?_**

\- **_Nop…_**

Doux mensonges.

\- **_J'aimais bien Paul,_** tranche-t-elle me faisant peur, **_mais je crois qu'en réalité je préféré Jared_**.

Bien ma fille, continue comme ça. Kathy est donc partie dans un long monologue sur le pourquoi elle préféré Jared. J'attrape mon téléphone et écrit rapidement un message pour celui qui partage toutes mes pensées depuis longtemps :

 ** _« Je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser ! »._**

\- **_Leah tes cousins sont super beau. Même Sam…._**

\- **_Hey… pas touche à Sam… c'est un homme marié._** Grogne-t-elle, me faisant rire.

Le retour du message ne se fait pas attendre.

 ** _« Putain, ne m'en parle pas…il y a malheureusement beaucoup trop de monde. »_**

Effectivement, surtout que je viens de m'apercevoir un des meilleurs amis de Chayton au fond de la salle.

 ** _« Vivement que je puisse y gouter à nouveau… »._**

Je me mort la lèvre inférieur, alors que mon regard tombe sur ses yeux noir. Il brule de désir lui aussi.

Le message suivant me le confirme.

 ** _« Dans deux minutes dans les toilettes des mecs ! »._**

Comment en une seule phrase il peut m'avoir donné chaud de cette façon. Je ne fais que regarder mon téléphone durant les deux minutes les plus longues de ma vie. Puis, je me lève de ma chaise.

\- **_Je vais aux toilettes._**

Les filles m'écoutent à peine. Elles sont beaucoup trop dans leur comparatif entre Jared, Paul et Jacob. Génial, même Leah s'y met maintenant. A ma grande surprise, Paul est devant la porte des garçons. D'un mouvement de tête, il m'invite à le suivre à l'intérieur.

\- **_Tu es sur ?_**

\- **_Oui. J'ai vérifié y a personne._**

Pour le coup, je souris de toutes mes dents. Une fois la porte fermé, j'ai juste le temps de glousser et de serrer mes jambes autour de ses hanches, avant que ses lèvres attaquent brutalement les miennes. Je gémis sans pudeur quand sa langue force l'accès à ma bouche et que son bassin ondule sous moi.

\- **_Putain, qu'est-ce que tu m'as manquée_**. Grogne-t-il, en relâchant mes lèvres.

\- **_Toi aussi._**

Il soupire de frustration, pose un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me repose au sol,

\- **_Tu devrais y aller. Leah est une fouine._**

\- **_Ça je ne le sais que trop bien._**

Je souris à l'homme que j'aime, avant de rejoindre mes amis. Ça m'a fait un bien fou de le voir, même cinq minutes. Et même si ses lèvres me manquent déjà atrocement.

*/*

J'ai toujours adoré lire. J'ai même réussi à lire un des tomes d'Harry Potter en une nuit. J'ai fait une longue nuit blanche. Impossible pour moi de faire l'œil de la nuit. A chaque page, à chaque mot, j'en voulais plus. C'est pourquoi, je m'empare d'un livre qui traine sur une étagère de ma chambre. Je l'ai acheté y a plusieurs semaine attiré par l'histoire. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps pourtant de le lire. Ni même de le commencer.

Aujourd'hui, je suis seul. J'ai travaillé ce matin et je n'ai rien de prévu. Chayton est avec sa bande de copain chez lui. Il joue à la Play. Aucune envie d'aller les rejoindre pour le coup. Surtout qu'après dix-huit heure, sa copine risque de rappliqué. Aucune nouvelle de Paul depuis ce matin, à mon grand désespoir. Il est quinze heures et je suis totalement plongé dans mon libre.

Je pense lire durant presque deux heures. L'histoire est très prenante et surtout enivrante. Ensuite, je m'attaque à un DIY. Je devais le faire depuis longtemps pour mon compte Instagram et mon blog. C'est pourquoi, je récupéré tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour créer mon Bullet Journal. Je m'installe ensuite à mon bureau et branche la caméra pour filmer tout ce que je fais. Ensuite, je réaliserai un montage et ferai un article sur mon blog.

Comme beaucoup de personne, je suis toujours à la recherche de l'organisation parfaite. Ce qui est loin d'être le cas. Avec toutes mes activités je m'y perds beaucoup aussi. Je n'avais encore jamais trouvé d'outil qui répondait à tous mes besoins : agenda, to do list, listes d'idées... Mes différentes informations de mon quotidien étaient sur plusieurs supports différents : téléphone, ordinateur, agenda papier, post-it... Je dois mettre tout ceci dans un seul support… le Bullet Journal.

De ce fait, je pourrais aussi en quelques coup d'œil, de visualiser en temps réel de l'accomplissement de mes objectifs. Et ça, c'est le pied !

Je vais commencer mon Bullet Journal par un index, qui répertorie les grandes étapes de mon journal (mois, listes spécifiques...), que je vais paginer au fur et à mesure. Sur la page suivante j'indique mes codages, c'est-à-dire les symboles que j'utilise pour mieux comprendre mes actions à entreprendre pour chaque tâche. Par exemple, les points représentent une tâche et les croix quand la tâche est réalisée. Une double page également pour le mois. La page de gauche contient l'ensemble des dates, j'y indique les événements importants. La page de droite contient ma to do list du mois. J'utilise plusieurs pages pour les jours. En sommes, une page égale une journée. Je fais également des pages personnalisées. Je peux ainsi notée des idées d'articles pour le blog, des films à voir, de la musiques à écouter, des restaurants à tester et même une Bucket list avant mes trente ans. Quelques dessins, de la couleur, des tissus à coller et hop… mon propre Bullet Journal. Pour le coup, je suis super fière de moi.

Lorsque je relève la tête, il est minuit vingt-deux. Je m'étire de tout mon long, envoie un message de bonne nuit à l'homme de mes rêves et m'endort profondément.


End file.
